Agency A-1 and the Wonder Trio
by Lothlorien-23
Summary: Rei got away. Her children where safe, they had a normal life and friends. She had two adorable green beans as neighbors and a eccentric blonde/brunette trio as neighbors as well. Not to mention two pro heroes as neighbors with their friends essentially living there when they didn't want to go home. Updates on Monday's and Fridays.
1. Chapter 1

Rei had enough.

Touya was in the burn unit again, Fuyum was yelled at for getting a 90 on a test, Natsuo was yelled at by Enji for having a weak quirk and Shoto was thankfully ignored until his quirk came in.

Until his quirk came in ...that was only in another year or so…

She needed to leave and she needed to leave now.

Thank god her brother was paranoid about her marrying Todoroki and had her keep voice recorders on hand at all times. As well as small camera's he implanted after Touya's birth.

"Be careful," Rei murmured, the other huffing as he grabbed his bags and went back to his call about the month long mission he would be on.

Now was her chance.

Taking the chips from all the camera's and the tapes from the recorders she compiled all the worst and vile things that he had done, said, or threatened. Next she called up an old friend.

"Ritsuka," she whispered, having put all the children to bed at that point. "I'm calling in that favor you owe me. Do you mind being my lawyer for this?"

_"Finally doing it,"_ he asked, but his voice was soft and understanding...and happy.

"Yes," she nodded.

"_Good. First thing first,"_ he said, shuffling being heard. _"You need a restraining order and I have one ready to be filed with my police friend Naomasa. Then he'll need your statement and your oldests statement,"_ he sniffed. _"Thankfully I have a place already picked out for you, a house I use to rent out to others in a nice neighborhood with a good daycare."_

"Your really have been waiting for this day…"

"_Of course,"_ he sighed. _"Your my cousin, and when Makato died I promised to be there when you got the guts to leave!"_

"I know, I know," she sighed, sitting on the couch. "When can we move in?"

_"Let me tell the neighbor's and then you can move in tomorrow. I'll get a restraining order ready for you and then Naomasa to come over a few days from now."_

"Thanks...who are the neighbors?"

"_Umm two pro heroes, a single mother and her son-who is Shoto's age by the way-and a family of three who are close friends with the single mother. They have a kid Shoto's age too...and daycare, and school are all within walking distance."_

"Oh...thank goodness…."

_"And don't worry about rent for now. I don't want you using the funds that you siphoned off on paying me for the house. Once you get a job, we'll talk rent."_

"Your not going to accept any money from me until we talk about it?"

_"Nope!"_

"Alright…"

* * *

"Mama," Shoto asked as she put them all in the car, their necessities and personal belongings already sent to the house. "Were leaving?"

"Yes," she nodded, the other three jolting. "And your going to make some friends!"

"Really," he gasped.

"No more training," Touya gaped. "No more pressure for good grades. No more pressure to be invisible...and no more isolation."

"Mom…" Natsuo breathed, tears welling up in his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes," she nodded, revving up the engine and driving as fast as she legally could away from the traditional hell hole.

"Mom...can I change my hair…," Touya trailed off, the other looking away in embarrassment.

"Of course. Once everything is settled I'll ask around."

"Thanks," he breathed, smiling slightly as he looked out the car window.

"Mom...who are our neighbors?"

* * *

"Hello," the woman, Inko, they remembered. "Nice to meet you! Since you were all coming today I wanted to offer my services in watching the younger ones! Since more...adult things will be spoken about," she smiled.

"Thank you, but are you sure-"

"Trust me, if I can handle Katsuki, these darlings will be easy," she winked, sighing at the sounds of faint cheers. "Oh boy," she shook her head.

"Go on," Rei motioned her children, each of them grabbing their backpacks and walking with the woman as she lead them to the apartment complex next to the houses. They walked up to the third floor before they entered her home, the sounds of the TV blaring as the smell of food assaulting the senses.

"I made Katsudon if you would like some and curry as well," she smiled, putting on her slippers before heading in. "Would you like to meet Izuku and Katsuki?" She kneeled down to Shoto's level and cocked her head to the side.

"I'll be with you Sho," Natsuo offered, smiling at the toddler before taking his hand as he nodded at Inko.

"Alright," she smiled, clapping her hands and calling out to the two.

"Mommy! Are these the new people," the boy looked like Inko but with freckles and curly hair.

"Wow, you have such cool har," the boy was blonde with spiky hair and red eyes, his face in awe as he looked at Shoto's hair.

"I'm Natuso! And this is my brother Shoto!"

"I'm Katsuki!"

"Izuku," the other was suddenly shy when the attention turned to him.

"You guys like All Might," Katsuki asked, or demanded.

"Yes," Shoto nodded.

"Come on! Were watching an All Might Anime," they grabbed the two boy's hands and herded them into the living room, Inko chuckling before turning to the two others.

"Would you like some lunch?"

"Yes please," Fuyumi nodded, the woman waving at them to follow her.

"Thanks...for uhhh…" Touya tried to come up with the right words but stopped at her laugh.

"No need to thank me," she insisted. "Besides, Izuku needs more people to speak too...he's so painfully shy…"

"Sounds like Sho," Touya huffed, sitting down with a grunt and thanking her when the bowl of Katsudon was placed before him. "He needs friends."

"Well, those three already seem to be getting along so I have hope," Inko chuckled. "And Natsuo looks like he can keep them in line."

"You say that," Touya sighed, shaking his head while Fuyumi gave him a scolding look.

"Well, I guess so," she winked the two laughing as she did so.

* * *

"I understand that this is difficult, but to get away you need to submit a formal statement and we need to check on every one of your children,' Naomasa began, Rei nodding as Ritsuka sat beside her.

Her cousin was younger than people anticipated for a successful lawyer and professor on both global history and mythology and legends, he just turned 22. He often claimed that they were the heroes before the Era of Quirks and shouldn't be forgotten. Unfortunately his position as the professor of such subjects was terminated after lack of interest.

Which is why he hated them with such passion.

Not that he would do anything, it's just that he often yelled at Heroes when they 'saved' him.

As far as Rei knew he was quirkless, but made more than most professional heroes; being wanted for archeological digs and getting paid a hefty price. Something he liked to shove into the pro's faces when he could.

"Well, I am sure you have enough if you get the hospital records for Touya," Ritsuka sniffed. "That is more than enough evidence and then we don't have to traumatize the kids."

"Always thinking of others before yourself," Red shed, the other shrugging before he turned to the detective.

"Sooo, with this evidence and a statement from Rei we will be able to get her out of the marriage. And I do have evidence, no I know this was a quirk marriage!"

"Well that will centanly help the case."

"And the fact the Enji is scared beyond reason of me," Ritsuka shrugged. "I don't know what I did…"

"Aside the fact that you beat him senseless for insinuating that I was nothing more than a pack mule," Rei muttered.

"I didn't do that! How dare you say that," he gasped, Rei rolling her eyes before muttering about crazy cousins and thankful on how he was on her side.

* * *

It only took a month before Endeavor was arrested, charged with spousal and child abuse, his hero license revoked and sent to prison for the rest of his life.

The Bakugou's, while a rough and strange dynamic, had come in support along with Inko; the three families becoming close with how well their children were getting along.

Ritsuka had offered to let her continue college and become a nurse, while promising not to charge her until she gets a job and to allow her to use her funds from Endeavor for food and needs. Rei took it after seeing no way out of that deal and bought the house from him, sitting comfortably between the Bakugou's and Midoriya's.

Their neighbors, alumni of U.A., where the new and upcoming heroes. Present Mic and Eraserhead. Along with two friends who came over frequently. The R-Rated Heroine-Midnight and the Trubo Hero-Ingenium. They watched over the kids when the parents couldn't and Izuku was now a staple on Present Mic's radio show.

Touya and Fuyumi enjoyed their freedom while Natsuo played with the three toddlers, encouraging them to try new things while exploring on his own.

The three parents enjoyed their time with one another, believing they would be good friends forever, their children heavily believed it too.

Touya was getting trained by Aizawa, in efforts to control his quirk so he could get to U.A and show up his father; and he needed to do it soon since the entrance exam was in a few weeks. Fuyumi wanted to go into General Education and then to marketing to help promote heroes and keep blackmail on them, to ensure they didn't go out of line. Natsuo had the same idea, but he wanted to work under Touya when the time came.

The boys were still waiting for their quirks and Shoto was the first to get his.

Both boys watched as he created ice and fire, entranced by his dual quirk and the boy blushed at Midoriya's exclamation of him being one of the best heroes.

Bakugou was next and his explosions prompted the same type of awe that Midoriya showed Shoto, the two waiting excitedly for their friends.

But it would never come and their friendship would be tested the day they were being babysitted, and then saved by the man who would believe in them.

* * *

"What is going on here," Shouta demanded as Izuku cried on the ground with burn marks on his arms. Shoto was kneeling beside him and making ice to soothe the burns. "What happened."

"Deku said he wanted to be a hero,' Katsuki sniffed, Shouta jolting at the rude nickname before rage filled him. No...he had time to fix it...he needed to tell him now and then his parents...he could nip this in the bud.

"Oh...is that a bad thing," Shouta asked, coming up behind Midoriya and placing a hand on his impossibly fluffy hair.

"Yeah," Katsuki sounded like he was annoyed. They really needed to work on his attitude.

"Why?"

"Cause quirkless people can't do shit! They can't be heroes! They'd just get in the way," he stomped his foot.

"Oh really," Shouta raised a brow, Katsuki looked like he was doubting himself.

"Yeah!"

"Have you forgotten my quirk?"

"No," he sounded put out. "It's super cool!"

"But I can't use it in a fight," he said. "I can only erase a quirk and then I have to fight quirkless. Am I unable to do that?"

"But you have a quirk!"

"You know in America, many heroes their are quirkless," he said, the other gaping at him.

"What?"

"Mmmhhh," he nodded, Izuku looking up at him hopefully. "They train hard and fight with weapons that bind, like my scarf," he grabbed the item. "They get hurt, but people with quirks get hurt too."

"But my friends-"

"When did they become your friends?"

"Wh..when I got my quirk…" Katsuki was conflicted now.

"Do they know alot about you? About your actual favorite hero," he asked.

"No.."

"Do they know you make your own special sauce, because the store brands are too weak?"

"No…"

"Did they tell Shoto after he got his quirk to play with them and leave you and Midoriya?"

"Yes…"

"Were they rude to you?"

"Yes…" his voice was quivering.

"Do you want people to be rude to Midoriya and you to leave him? What would your mother say? Or Inko."

"T..they would be mad and upset," he began sniffling, Shoto grabbing his hand and Midoriya's.

"You three can be heroes, quirks or not," Aizawa told them, each looking up at him with such hope...with such hope that he knew he needed to be the ones to teach them. "When the time is right, we'll begin training. All of you. Now, Bakugou?"

"Sorry Izu," he sniffed, the memories of being left behind while others tried to get Shoto to join them coming back. "I...I don't want fake fuckers as my friends! I want friends that will eat my special spicy curry despite not liking it!"

"Kacchan," the boy cried, wrapping him in a one armed hug.

"Sorry," the boy cried harder as he stared at the injury he caused.

"We'll always support one another," Shoto said seriously, the two nodding as Shouta sighed.

'Crisis averted'

* * *

"Thank you," Mitsuki bowed after Shouta told them what happened. "We were worried about what was happening, but officially we could no nothing."

"As nothing was technically wrong," Shouta sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I get it."

'At least their friendship is preserved," Masaru sighed. "I can't imagine Inko not being my friend anymore! After 20 odd years," he gave a shaky laugh.

"Well," Aizawa shrugged.

"Now, I'm sure those three will be the greatest heroes and hero team in all of japan," Mitsuki winked, looking toward the sleeping boys. "Just you wait."

* * *

Comment and follow! What do you think!


	2. 3rd Year Middle School-Yeah, Right

"Come on Deku," Katsuki whined as they were caught up with another Hero Fight. "We are going to be late!"

"Just one more minute Kacchan," he said, Shoto and Katsuki sharing a look before grabbing his arms and dragging him away, expertly ignoring his protests.

"We can't be late again or we get lectured," Shoto sighed. "By both Fuyumi and Aizawa Sensei."

"Oh yeah! How is Fuyumi doing with the whole blackmailing heroes," Katsuki asked as they released Midoriya and walked into school.

"Good, and Natsuo went to Touya's agency to be his personal assistant, it's a good dynamic," Shoto sad, putting on his shoes.

"The Cremation Hero! Dabi," Midoriya cheered, chuckling at the name. "He really was stretched for a name."

"Yeah," Shoto chuckled as they entered the room and sat in their seats. Bakugou in front of Izuku and Shouto behind him; ensuring they kept all those negative emotions and words away from him.

"Hey, when did Sensei said that we were going to work on bo staffs and grappling hooks," Bakugou asked, turning toward the other two.

"This week I think, since it's our last year in middle school; something he was grumbling about…" Izuku murmured.

"Because, Baka,' Bakugou sniffed, bonking the other on the head. "Your smarter than most people here and should be privately tutored."

"My mother has offered to sponsor you," Shoto reminded, Izuku blushing heavily as he whined at them to stop. "Just saying," he murmured, Izuku huffing as he told him no again.

* * *

"Oi! Shouta," Midnight whined as she entered the teachers lounge. "I thought you were going to get those three here today?"

"They insisted on going to their first day, something about not missing it," he huffed, looking through his current class. "If today goes like how I suspect, I will have to convince them to take the placement tests and then focus on training their quirks and minds."

"What about our darling Hitoshi," Present Mic whined, referring to their adopted son.

It was a routine patrol in autumn, Aizawa was about to head to the next block on his patrol when a slam and cry alerted him to something serious. Using his capture weapon he made it in time to save a young boy from being beaten to near death by a baseball bat.

After interrogation the father, who tried to kill his own son, was so fearful of his quirks and him becoming a villain that he decided killing him was the best course of action.

The father was incarcerated and Aizawa demanded adoption papers as soon as the man was out of earshot, Mic sighing before giving a smile to the boy who looked confused.

With his magic Izuku managed to become friends with the purple haired boy, Shoto and Katsuki following after and the four soon became inseparable. Though Hitoshi wanted to be a hero, he would most likely go out on his own and help the trio occasionally, the unofficial fourth member.

"He already passed that test and is waiting for his friends. You know that," Aizawa sighed.

"I am quite excited to have young Midoriya here," Nezu said as he magically appeared. "Given from what I could discern from his Hero Analysis, he is a bright boy with a good future ahead of him. And with his training he will be a great quirkless hero! Which remind me…"

They all watched as he walked off, an ominous feeling settling in their stomachs before shaking it off.

"Where is Hitoshi," Aizawa demanded as he gathered his things.

"He's napping under your desk, in his own personal sleeping bag," Midnight sniffed, chuckling as Yamada began to whine about him getting that and corrupting him.

"Well then...let begin the new school year," Aizawa huffed, the teachers shrugging as they left to head to their classes.

* * *

"Oi," that ominous voice had two lower years stopping. "Your the losers I beat the snot out of last year right?"

Shakily they turned to the demonic face that was Bakugou Katsuki.

"W...we only wanted help with Mr. Nakamura's class...yeah ..." They laughed.

"Scram before I beat you into a plup again," Bakugou warned, the two yelping before scrambling off, Shoto chuckling from the side as he walked up and pet Izuku on the head.

"Kacchan! That wasn't necessary," Izuku whined as they headed out to their training at Dagobah Beach. They were nearly done cleaning it and would soon move on to more advanced martial arts. Well...Katsuki and Shoto would, Izuku already was on advanced martial arts and techniques along with Hitoshi.

"Yup! Since the moment they deemed you worthless for your lack of quirk they were nothing but extras," he grinned manically. "Besides, you can beat them easy, but why risk exposing your awesomeness before the Entrance exam?"

"How kind of you," Izuku deadpanned as they made their way to the beach.

"Are you still thinking of only using your legs during the entrance exam," Shoto asked as they placed their things by the picnic table.

"Yeah..maybe…I'm not too sure," Izuku sighed. "I know that Aizawa wants to recommend me and Present Mic wants to recommend you Kacchan. Then Midnight for Shoto...but I want to get in without a recommendation and on my own power!"

"That's right," Katsuki fist pumped, grabbing a fridge.

"Indeed," Shoto smiled. "Now, let's finish this up and head home."

"I have something I need to do, so I'll catch up with you guys later," Izuku told them, the two nodding before going back to cleaning up.

"I'll tell your mom what your doing, so no need to worry and then we still need to give Aizawa our answer on the tests," Shoto reminded hm.

"We might as well just take them," Katsuki told Izuku. "Or he might just force us too, because he is getting impatient."

"Yeah, yeah," Izuku muttered. "Tell him that i'll take it."

"Good, cause I'm pretty cure that he already signed us up," Katsuki chuckled, Shoto laughing alongside him.

"I'm sure he did," Izuku huffed, gathering his pile of trash before heading to get his stuff. "See you tomorrow!"

"Later!"

* * *

"Tch... I really need to work on a focus for me when I am fighting and since I am useless with a capture weapon," Izuku muttered as walked through the tunnel home, his personal analysis book in his hands.

As he took another step the air around him chilled and Izuku jumped back as the sewer entrance cover exploded and a mass of sludge emerged.

"Well...a meat suit," the person, it was a person, smiled at him. "A perfect meat suit for me to hide in."

'I won't be able to fight him…I won't be able to land a hit without getting sucked in,' Izuku thought bitterly as he dodged the tendrils of slime shot at him and ran up the wall of the tunnel. 'My best bet is to get out of this tunnel!'

With a burst of speed he made a beeline for the entrance of the tunnel, had a tendril of slime not wrapped around his leg and pulled him into the watery body.

'SHIT!' Izuku thought as he tried to get out, but it was no use as he had no way of fighting against an opponent such as this. As his vision darkened he could only think of the pain that all his friends would go through...he...he couldn't do that to...to them…

"It's alright now Young man," a never voice spoke through the haze of unconsciousness. "I AM HERE!"

Suddenly Izuku could breathe again and he felt the throes of darkness consume him.

* * *

"Hey! Hey Kid! You awake?"

Sleepily he opened his eyes, but snapped them open at the face before him.

"Thank goodness! Thought I lost you!"

"Al..All Might," he choked, getting up quickly and taking a strange defensive stance on instinct.

"Sorry about you getting caught up in that! Blame it on never being in this city before! But I have captured him! Thank you for staying as calm as you could in the situation!"

"Y..yeah," Izuku breathed. "He's in those bottles?"

"Yes! And I am going to take him to the police!"

"Well then, thank you," Izuku bowed. "I hope that your teaching position at U.A goes well and I will see you there!"

"Wait," All Might yelped, Izuku stopping and turning to the hero.

"Yes?"

"Ho..how did you know about that?! The public has yet to be informed," he swallowed.

"My mentor really doesn't like people with flashy quirks, I'm sure if you think about it you can figure out who it is," he winked, the action sending a shiver through the No. 1 Hero.

"Wah...uuugg," All might struggle for an answer as the boy waved as walked away, the hero floundering before he noticed the boy was gone. "Damn…"

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY **

"Glad to see you have reason problem child," Aizawa sniffed, smirking at the look he was given before he had the three of them sit down in class A-1. He expelled his whole class the day before and now had all this free time. "You have two hours to complete the placement test and then we will go over your training regimen. And Midoriya you have a meeting with a less physical quirk oriented hero."

"I..I don't remember anyone asking for a meeting with me," he jolted.

"Last minute thing," he brushed off, the three shrugging before tackling the very and they meant VERY easy test.

They reached finished with about 45 minutes to spare, so while Aizawa graded the tests, Izuku was sent to the teachers lounge, where arguing could be heard. Loud arguing.

"You know I wouldn't be surprised if by even three minutes of talking with you the boy figured out what happened!"

"Why are you always like the! I thought you had faith in me," an aggravated voce, All Might, nearly raored.

"I did! And now All Might-"

"You might want to consider a soundproof room," Izuku said as he entered, the two adult jolting before turning to him.

"Izuku Midoriya?"

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you Sir Nighteye," he smiled, giving a deep bow before turning to All Might. "Hey! Seeing you sooner than I expected."

"Indeed…"

"So you wanted to speak with me," Izuku smiled. He held out his hand and nodded tot Sir, who gripped it and activated his quirk.

"Sir," a boy who looked like Tin-Tin in Midoriya's opinion asked.

"Mirio...are you okay if you don't get it," Sir asked, the boy nodded.

"I want to prove myself with my quirk in all it's strangeness!"

"Good, you may go back to class and no telling anyone about this meeting," Sir warned, the boy nodded before rushing off, the screams alerting them he wasn't paying attention. "That boy…"

"I take it there is something you wanted to speak to me about," he asked, Sir Nighteye nodding before offering the boy a seat.

Soon he was told the tale of All For One and One For All, the story of two brothers and the emergence of Quirks and then All Might's current condition.

"So it can be passed down," Izuku asked, having a feeling of what is going to be asked of him.

"Yes, and from what I have seen you are a good candidate to receive One For All, Mirio was my candidate, but he is insistent on being a hero without it," Nighteye sighed.

"Well...I assume you know of my status as quirkless," Izuku asked, the two nodding as the boy sighed and leaned back. "You want me to take One for All?"

"Yes, it would help you blend in with your peers more and you'd have a secure spot in getting into the Heroic Course," All Might sighed. "I've seen your training videos and know your dedication to improving yourself…I may have peaked at that analysis books," he coughed sheepishly.

"I'll ignore the invasion of privacy and consider the option, I'm sure that my teacher as been informed," he asked, All Might jolting.

"A...all of the U.A staff know of my condition," he swallowed.

"So my sense must know," Izuku murmured, before getting up and nodding. "I'll let you know by friday."

"O...of course," All Might jolted, Nighteye sighing before bowing to the boy as well and walking off to head back to his agency.

* * *

"How dangerous is it," Aizawa demanded as the teachers convened for a meeting.

"Hmm?"

"How dangerous is it for Izuku to take in One for All," he snapped, All Might feeling dread pool in his stomach as he realized that Aizawa was Izuku's Sensei.

"I...it shouldn't be dangerous at all," he stammered, sweating profusely as the underground hero glared at him. "He..his body should be strong enough to handle the power of One for All, he'd merely need to control the output of the power."

"Then he should be fine," Mic smiled, wrapping an arm around the other. "Izuku is a master of meditation! Besides, martial arts requires control."

"I suppose," Aizawa shed. "We have all the time in the world, since they passed their tests and can come her for training and advanced schooling if they want."

"AH! Remember when they were little kids on the playground and demanding to spend time with their favorite heroes!" Midnight cooed as Aizawa twitched.

"He's still salty about Ingenium being Izuku's favorite for a month," Mic laughed, the other glaring at his husband before going back to his expulsion forms. All 20 of them.

"Did they really have no talent?"

"They didn't take it seriously," he huffed. "And I don't teach those who don't care."

"We know, Sho," Mic sighed. "We know."

"Hmmm," Midnight hummed as her phone buzzed. "Tensei?"

* * *

"Woah! Really," Katsuki gasped as Izuku informed them of the meeting.

"Yeah...though I am unsure of what I should do…" He trailed off the three of them making their way home after training.

"Take it! Make your martial arts even deadlier than even," Shoto sounded excited.

"Dude-"

"Too many movies I tell you," that cocky voice had them groaning before looking up at the Hero hanging off a roof.

"Dabi," Izuku called out, the Cremation Hero winking before jumping down and landing with the grace of a cat. "How much of that you hear?"

"All of it," he shrugged, ruffling their hair before mounting them to keep walking home. "And I say take it. You have a better chance of getting into the Hero Course with it and people won't underestimate you too much."

"I want to be a quirkless hero though," Izuku sighed. "But I will admit it's tempting, but he did kinda piss me off, so I'll leave him guessing."

"Ah! My hard work has not gone to waste," Touya winked, pulling his duster closer. "Too bad that you can't show it off in front of your parents without us getting out asses beat."

"Not my fault that you guys are scared of my mom," Izuku huffed as they made it to his house. "Later!"

"See ya," they called, Izuku waving before jogging up the steps to his home.

* * *

"Mom! I'm back," Shot called, the house was silent as he was the last child in the house. Touya and Natsuo shared a house down the street and Fuyumi was in the same apartment complex as the Midoriya's, but he was the last child to remain in the house.

"How was the test? Should I be expecting to pull you out of Aldara this year," she asked as he came in view of her youngest.

"Yeah," he nodded, taking off his school jacket and placing it on the couch.

"Well, with you all being together, your first years at U.A. will sure be interesting," she smiled, Shoto smiling back before hugging her.

It was nice to be who he wanted to be, Shoto mused. If his mother did not have the courage to leave, did not gather the courage to want a better life for herself or her children...what could have happened? Would she have snapped? Would Touya still be Dabi the Cremation Hero? Wo..would his father still be a 'hero'?

"Shoto," his mother's voice had him snapping out of his revere and smiling lightly at her worried face.

"Nothing, just thinking," he shook his head.

"That's dangerous for someone like you, keep the thinking to Izuku," she winked, the boy whining to his mother as they went to the kitchen and set up dinner, speaking about their day.

* * *

"OII BRAT! YOU GONNA TAKE UP THE SPONSORSHIP AT UA?"

"I TOLD YOU HAG," Bakugou screamed back. "WE WERE GONNA! WE JUST NEEDED TO GET IZUKU TO AGREE!"

"DO NOT GIVE ME ATTITUDE KATSUKI," Mitsuki warned, Masaru desperately trying to get them to cool down. "But seriously, what were your results?"

"I passed," he sniffed, sitting down at the table. "We all did, it's just Izu didn't want special treatment and he had a meeting with Sir Nighteye and stuff.."

"He must have been fanboying off the wall," Mitsuki laughed, Katsuki laughing before continuing.

"We managed to convince him to skip out on our last year and focus on training and weekly reviews to ensure we don't fall behind. We agreed to take the exams during the winter and the end of the year as usual."

"Will you four go on and be recommended to get in easier," Masaru asked.

"No way old man," Katsuki huffed. "Were gonna go all out! And we're going to show them that we are the best!"

"You go you brat," Mitsuki cheered. "Now time to eat!"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

"I'm worried about him," Tensei sighed as he paced in his agency, his fellow friends/pro heroes/teachers with him. "My family acts ashamed and wants to forget about his diagnosis...but I can't-WON'T! He needs friends and he needs help."

"Tensei, have you thought about taking Tenya into your parental care? If your parents are ignoring his condition then it's not a safe or positive environment for him to be in," Mic piped up, Tensei sighing as he leaned against his desk. "I know you love your parents and I know you want to give them more chances. But Tenya's chances of being accepted into a school as strange as UA socially closes everyday. And you know those kids who think others with quirks that are weirder than the quirk makes them are prime teasing material."

"I..I know…"

"Have your parents tried at all to help with your brother's Autism?"

"No," he sighed. "Not really, like I said, they're ashamed."

"If their not willing to help him then they shouldn't be raising him," Aizawa said patting the others shoulder in comfort. "My student has autism as well, but from what I can tell they suffer through it in different ways."

"Ten-Ten hates it when rules aren't followed," Tensei huffed. "He makes weird chopping gestures and shouts, I don't think he realizes how loud he can be, and he..he basically takes all my words like gospel."

"My problem child matters, has a hard time with speaking with others. He has a hard time understanding and communicating with new people. He rocks back and forth to calm himself during overstimulation…" Aizawa trailed off. "Shit!"

"What," Mic yelped.

"Have you noticed that many mental checks have blanks in them, and the many ticks our students have could be stims of autism?"

"Parents are lying on those forms?"

"They don't want their child to be a hero with autism, they don't want to acknowledge it," he chuckled dryly.

"We need to talk to Nezu about this," Midnight sighed.

"I'll talk to my kids about having them hang out with Tenya latter this week, first-"

"Go and make a difference in the hero community," Tensei gave a light punch to his shoulder.

"Thanks."

* * *

I do believe in that some of the Class A-1 students are autistic and plan to incorporate that into my story, and I will not tolerate slander. I will warn you when slander will be used for a story purpose, but other than that I plan to keep this as respectful as possible. Comment on what you think.


	3. Secrets

All Might or Yagi Toshinori, sighed as he made his way over to the Midoriya residence on friday, the boy still having yet to tell him if he would take One For All or not.

He felt as if it was punishment for some reason and given the fact that he was a personal student of Aizawa gave him lots of reasons to be scared.

Shaking his head he jogged up the stairs, steeling himself to meet the scary teen as he squared his shoulders. Raising hs fist he patched on the door a few times and waited with bated breath for the door to open and to face the mini demon with and angelic face.

But to his surprise the demon child didn't' open the door, but an actual angel.

A lithe frame wrapped in a light pink cardigan and a pencil skirt, a cooking apron wrapped around her and he har half tied up. Her face was that of shock as she stared at All Might before she yelped and stumbled back, or would have had he not reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling.

Soon they were nose to nose and both felt their faces heat up, both of them straightening out and stammer out apologizes and what not before stopping and laughing the awkwardness.

"U..um, All Might sir," Inko asked, Toshinori turning to her shyly. "W...why are you here?"

"I...I...needed to speak with Izuku on something, is he home?"

"Ah! No he's meeting with a close friend's brother with Shota-kun, Katsuki and Hitoshi," she explained. "He should be back later tonight."

"O..oh...I tend to forget that kids such as himself have busy social lives," he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You can wait here if you want, he's out for hours on end and having you just waiting around until a time you can nab him doesn't seem fair," she smiled, Toshinori feeling his heart race.

"I don't want to inconvenience you," he waved his hands, but the woman merely laughed and ushered him.

"No! I insist! Besides, I want to ask you a few things about UA and tell you about Aizawa and the boys, since I have no doubt they will cause you a bit of trouble as a whole."

"Fair trade," he smiled.

"I thought so."

* * *

"Heya! Nice to see you again," Izuku waved to Tenya as Tensei waved to his brother before driving off. All of them noticed he bag under his eyes

"Likewise," he gave a curt bow, the four sweat dropping his attitude.

"You taking the UA exam without your brother's recommendations," Bakugou was the first to break the ice.

"Yes," Iida became animated. "My brother got in without one and I will as well! That way I can prove myself as a worthy successor of my brother!"

"Nice goal," Shoto commented as the made their way into the mall. "Hey...I don't mean to sound intrusive or anything but ...how are things at home?"

Iida deflated slightly at that, looking away slightly ashamed.

"Brother and my parents often fight well into the night about my...condition...I don't want them to fight over me…"

"He's worried about you and it's normal for a brother to worry about their little siblings," Shoto smiled. "Besides, autism is not something you need to be ashamed of! Izuku doesn't care."

"I don't," he smiled happily.

"Bu...but-!"

'Don't worry too much, your brother will always be there to help you! No matter what," Shoto smiled.

* * *

"Let me make this clear," Tensei began, eyeing the man in front of him with wariness. "I don't want my parents to die...I just need you to give me all the dirt you have on my parents."

"Why does the son what to ruin his 'hero' parents," Stain snarled, hand on his sword.

"Because they are not helping my brother," Tensei slammed a fist to the wall, making Stain jump. "They are forcing him into ticks that will only hinder him! As...as both his brother and his hero I can't allow this to go on! I can't allow them to hurt him more than they already have!"

"Wha-"

"They're ashamed of him because of his autism! They refuse to see he can be great even with it! I can't take it anymore," he cried. "I can't!"

"You believe in him?"

"Of course I do! I do everything I possibly can to show him a true hero is...my parents yell at me for not keeping all my paycheck...they berate me for only keeping 5% and focusing more on cancer hospitals ...I have a doctorate in medicine! What else am I supposed to do in my spare time," he laughed bitterly, sliding down the wall. "They hate me for having sidekicks fired and arrested...but they don't know…"

"Don't know what," Stain urged.

"They use their position to push themselves up and leave what meaning a hero is behind," he sniffed. "Sexual misconduct of recuees...rape of spouses...abuse of others...abuse of power and position…"

"Enough," Stain barked, sheathing his blade and holding out a hand to the hero. "I'll gather everything I can on your parents and ensure your brother is in your care."

"My thanks," he took the hand. "I'll help you with that sex/human trafficking ring you've been working on," he winked, Stain jolting as he said so. "I've been tracking them for a while, so partners?"

"Fine," he sighed, looking away from the shining hero.

"Thanks for listening to me ramble," Tense clapped him on the shoulder. "And I know."

"Know what," Stain asked, looking as the hero walked away.

"You've only killed about 4 heroes in actuality, the other 13 flead the country in fear of you," he winked. "And those heroes were more villains than anything else, so those don't really count for your record! The rest have just been injured and then torn apart by a jury!"

"You really do more research than others," Stain huffed. "Your a hero…"

* * *

"Nice! You beat Shoto!" Izuku jumped up and down as Iida and Shoto looked at the score on the TV in shock. "No one has done that in years!"

They had circled back to Shoto's house after about an hour in the mall, having found out Iida never played a video game in his life, having to study to make his parents happy.

They set to fix that.

"Wah-! He literally just started playing this today," Shoto whined as he tossed the controller aside and plopped on the couch. "Man, beginners Luck at it's finest!"

"Awesome! Finally someone knocked princess of his high horse," Hitoshi smirked, high fiving Katsuki as they snickered at Shoto's whine.

"I need to send this to your siblings," Katsuki took out his phone and snapped a photo before Shoto jumped him and they began to roll around the floor fighting over the phone.

"Give it! Give it!"

"NO WAY!"

"Ahahah," Izuku laughed as Iida watched entranced.

"You really are good friends," he smiled, hugging the large plush of Ingenium that Izuku had.

"Yeah! Known each other for years, but don't be discouraged! We've known Tensei and were a bit upset he didn't tell us about you!"

"Ah...that was me,' he admitted, Izuku cocking his head to the side. "I..I was afraid and didn't want to be expelled from the group the moment I got there…"

"Nonsense," Izuku huffed, plopping down beside the boy. "We don't care about stuff like that! Histoshi was bullied for having a villainous quirk, but he made his own and is ready to tackle on the entrance exam!"

"That's right," the purple head smiled lightly. "Izuku is quirkless and he's ready to tackle on anything, no matter what!"

"Really," Iida asked, Izuku nodding as he smiled.

"Yup! And we'll be there for you like we are her for one another," they all nodded and demanded Iida's number.

"T..thank you," the boy smiled.

"No problem! Now...what to call ourselves?"

"Mini's!"

"Really Kacchan," Izuku sweat dropped.

"Hella yeah," he smiled, Izuku shrugging before changing their group chat from "Tried Flaming Quartet" to "Mini's".

"So...I'm Aizawa Jr." Hitoshi pointed to himself. "Shoto is Dabi Jr.," he pointed to Shoto who shrugged. "Katsuki is Mic Jr, because their both loud." Katsuki shrugged as it was true. "Tenya is pretty obvious with Ingenium Jr." Iida smiled at the name. "Izuku is Might Jr."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," said, even Iida.

"Alright," he shrugged.

* * *

"No," All might gasped as Inko told stories of Izuku in his youth. "He went on a rant before Endeavor at three? With Katsuki backing him up?"

"Yes and the court was quite swayed with his declaration," Inko laughed. "Rei was so touched by the speech he gave, and by how smart my boy was, that to this day she offers to get him private tutoring, but he's refused."

"He's a humble boy," All Might chuckled, not doing anything and just resting while in his All Might form allowed him to stay in it for longer than usual. "You must be proud!"

"I am! So glad he didn't inherit anything from his father aside from the curly hair and freckles!"

"Oh," All Might deflated as he realized she did have a husband. "Where is Young Midoriya's father?"

"Oh," Inko sighed, looking away. "He...he left after Izuku was deemed quirkless, he admitted to me that he was having an affair in America and that Izuku being quirkles...g..gave him the perfect excuse for a divorce…"

"I'm sorry," Toshinori gaped, the woman nodding as she tried to suppress tears. "No one should go through that! Especially not someone like you!"

"Well…" She shook her head. "I am glad in a way. Mitsuki and Masaru never did like him...and they were happy to help me when I needed it...even Rei's cousin, the ever elusive Fujimaru-kun, was there with a court case in hand."

"Your close knit," he commented.

"Well...were like a family. Since Eraserhead-san was thrown out for being gay and Present Mic's parents left him alone after he became well known in the hero world, not wanting to be associated with him...they love him," she assured the hero. "They just worry so much that being away from him is easier on them."

"Rei and you connected over your broken homes," All Might said, the woman nodding.

"Yes and Mitsuki was the bulldozer that made was all get together for potlucks and playdates, and to make Aizawa eat," she whispered the last part like a trade secret and the two burst out laughing.

"He does seem like the type to forget," All Might sighed.

"Oh, Izu's home," Inko gasped, before smiling bright, which had All Might's heart doing somersaults. "Izu! The Kitchen! You have a guest!"

"Oh," the boy called. "Who is it...oh! Hello All Might!"

"Hello Young Midoriya," All Might turned to him. "I came to know your answer?"

The boy was silent for a moment and Yagi feared that he may have to ask Mirio, despite him clearly wanting to be a hero without One For All.

"I'll do it," Izuku nodded. "Even though I want to be a quirkless hero, I can't. That's neither realistic or logical! If I can help others with this power, even more than before with beng Quirkless...then I'll take it."

"Thank you," he smiled, Inko smiling softly as well. All Might had divulged the info to her, the woman demanding it after he mentioned it off handedly and she swore to secrecy. "I'll need to see your skills before I can pass it on, so does tomorrow sound good? Or are you all booked until next week," he chuckled.

"We train on Sundays," Izuku mentioned, smiling. "So that would be a good time."

"Alright then," All Might got up and bowed to Inko. "Thank you for allowing me to wait here and for the tea."

"It's not a problem," she waved off. "Izuku, go get cleaned up and head to bed. It's late."

"Kay," he yawned before waving at All Might.

"I'll walk you out," she offered, All might nodding before moving to the door. "A pleasure to speak with you. I trust while in UA you will watch out for my boy, his friends and your students," she pleaded.

"I will," he nodded, the woman smiling before getting up on her tiptoes and lightly kissing his cheek.

"Good night," she squeaked and then slammed the door, leaving a dazed All Might blinking rapidly outside her door.

Grinning like a fool he took off and hummed a cheerful toon while Inko was trying to lower her blood pressure and heart rate.

* * *

"Brother," Tenya asked as Tensei barged into his room and told him to get everything he absolutely needed. "Brother what is going on?"

"We need to leave," Tensei told him. "Now, before they get back from the police station."

"Mother and Father are at the police station," Tenya gasped as Tensei pulled out his suitcases. "Why?!"

"Because you deserve so much more than just being Iida Tenya, legacy of the Iida family and Brother of Ingenium," Tensei sighed, placing his brother's clothes in the suitcases. "I know how much pressure they put on you to be like me. But your not me."

"But I want to be-"

"I know," Tensei told him gently. "I know you do, but you can't."

"What," Tenya asked, voice quivering.

"I want you to be you," Tensei stressed, shaking the boy's shoulders. "You need to be yourself! Be the person you've always wanted to be," he smiled, caressing his brother's cheeks."

"Bu..but my disorder-'

"It doesn't define you and it is not a disorder," Tensei interrupted. "Our parents have been wrong in raising you and I plan to fix that, you have three years at U.A. to find out who you want to become," he smiled, Tenya looking up at his brother in awe. "And I'll be damned if they ruin that."

"O..Okay," he nodded, Tensei kissing his forehead before leaving him to gather the other things he needed as he made a call.

"Sorry to have you shadow my parents as they drive home," he whispered into the phone.

"_It's fine,_" Stain or Chizome, as Tensei was trusted with such info, sighed. "_They are stuck in traffic right now, a bit of a grid I worked on._"

"I'm surprised you're so tech savvy," Tensei chuckled.

"_Most people are_," he huffed. "_Just because I preach and seem intimidating are not the only points I have going toward me._"

"Yeah," Tensei swallowed. "How long until the grid is fixed and they get out?"

"_You have about another hour. I placed a virus in the system and created a minor firewall that will cause them a bit of confusion_," Chizome said. "_I'll be there in time to see you off and direct you through a series of streets to get you to your agency safely,_" he heard the clacking of a keyboard. "_Nice bunch of sidekicks you got. Most of them are underground?_"

"More reliable," Tensei sniffed, watching as he brother placed the personal items in his smaller back. "And less likely to screw me over in hopes of power. Besides, Hosu is a hub for underground activity. With an agency like mine there, tricking them into thinking that the daytime hero only works during the day allows the others more anonymity. And more pay too."

"_Your good to them_," Stain chuckled. "_Unlike some heroes_."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get you dirt on them and you can scare the crap out of them, but don't cripple them,' he hissed, Tensei knew Stain was rolling his eyes. "Being an enforcer before hurting them is more terrifying."

"_As long as False heroes are gone, I don't care,_" Stain sniffed. "_I'm making my way over now. We have a little less than 50 minutes before the traffic grid is fixed and your parents make it home. They do not look happy._"

"Yeah...I know."

_"Get in the car and I'll tell you directions."_

"Alright."

He ended the call and yelled at Tenya to get his things in his car, Tenya snapping to attention and saluting robotically, smiling as he did so.

Tensei shook his head and laughed, clapped his brother on the back as he grabbed two suitcases.

The next day it was splattered all over the news. All the headlines he wanted to bring to light.

_**IIDA FAMILY DISCRIMINATING AGAINST YOUNGEST FOR AUTISM?**_

_**HERO COMMUNITY HIDING THE DISCRIMINATION AGAINST AUTISTIC AND MENTALLY CHALLENGED HEROES?**_

_**INGENIUM SPEAKS OUT AGAINST IT AND END OF MENTAL DISORDER DISCRIMINATION AMONGST HEROES.**_

Stain smiled as he grabbed the three newspapers and walked home, content to spend the day looking at his and Tensei's hard work.

* * *

UA faculty smiled at the headlines, happy that this was finally being brought to life after years of stonewalling.

Nezu puffed out his chest at the mention of Ingenium, he always knew that Tensei would be the one to bring this too light. Hopefully this would help the promising youth to break out of the shell and learn that their mental disorders don't define them, not anymore.

Soon…

* * *

What do you think of Stain and Tensei's relationship? I really like Stain and feel like he could be expanded on more.


	4. Friends, Hair Eating, Angels and Exams

"Iida! Iida," Izuku called out to Tenya who was with his brother at UA to talk about the who discrimination thing.

"Oh, hello Izuku," Tenya smiled, the other boy smiling as well. "Where are the others? I was under the impression that all of you train together on Sundays."

"Oh, we do," he nodded. "But I heard you were here and wanted to invite you!"

"Re..really," he gasped, Tensei winking at Midoriya before turning to Tenya as he looked up to his brother in hope.

"Go! If i'm right those four will be in Class A-1 and then you'll be dealing with them everyday," he began to cry in mock despair.

"We ain't that bad you old piece of crap," Izuku burst out, Mic gasping in horror before Izuku realized what he said and grabbed Tenya's hand and ran before Mic could corner him. "Haaa! Come one before they catch up!"

"Y..yeah," Iida nodded. "Let's go," he smiled, grabbing Izuku and firing up Engine to propel them away faster.

"Woohoo!"

* * *

"Your playing a dangerous game Tensei," Aizawa hissed as he cornered his friend. "The Hero Killer?"

"You know that more than half of those heroes he did 'kill' fled the country and those that he crippled where going to lose their licenses anyway," he snapped back, leaning against a wall. "He's not a bad guy Shouta! He just has a more violent way of getting his point across."

"Still you can get in a lot of trouble if you are seen consorting with him-"

"I know, I know," Tensei sighed. "But you have to admit having someone as intimidating as him get a drug bust over easier."

"I know, I know," Shouta groaned. "Just...promise me to be careful. Right now your all your brother has."

"Trust me I know," Tensei sniffed. "I know."

* * *

"Dam-Let me GOO," Bakugou whined as Hitoshi managed to wrap him up in his capture weapon.

"Try and get out," Hitoshi called out, pulling tighter on the capture weapon. 'Come on!"

"DAMN IT," Bakugou roared as he dropped to the ground and rolled, managing to get the thing loose before bursting up and using his explosion to get close to Hitoshi.

The other jumped back, flipping through the air to get a steadier landing before twisting as a column of fire shot toward him. Because of the last minute twist he landed straight on his ass and he gave a glare to Shoto who shrugged with a smile.

"Impressive," a voice boomed and all five of them turned to the sight of a smiling All Might.

"No way! Your really teaching here," Bakugou laughed, the others laughing as well.

"What's so funny about that," he asked, cocking his head to the side confused.

"Uncle Aizawa has been complaining about your lesson plans for weeks," Shoto sniffed, the other 'anime falling' to the ground before asking what was wrong. "Take it up with him."

"I...I...so, back to your fighting prowess," All Might coughed, the five bursting out laughing at his clear fear of the underground hero. "All of you did very well-"

"No we didn't," Bakugou huffed, grabbing his water bottle. "I need to wear more heat inducing clothes to sweat, since my explosions are created from them."

"Iida," Izuku turned to the other, the boy jumping. "If you can manage it, try zig zag running. It could disorient your opponents and make it seem like you are teleporting if you get fast enough. Of course you need to control your direction and how your feet are angled to ensure you don't slam into the wall or veer off course."

"Wo...wow...I..I never thought about it like that," he gasped, All Might raising a brow.

"People thought he had an analysis quirk for a while, but that's just him," Shoto told All Might. "Oh, hey Dabi!"

"Sup you nerds...who's the fifth wheel," the Cremation Hero asked, looking at Tenaya with a raised brow.

"I..I'm Tenya Iida," he bowed, the other hero jolting before his eyes soften.

"Hey! How's living with your brother," he took the other to the side, leaving the four friends to talk to All Might.

"So...what do you think," Izuku asked, the four leaning back as All Might smiled down at the other.

"You are very strong, just like your conviction," he nodded, others snorting at how true that statement was. "And you have great control over yourself and your body, and I have no doubt that you can control this power."

"So...what's the ritual to get it," he asked, the others listening in as well.

"Well," All Might coughed, taking a piece of hair and handing it to Midoriya. "You need to eat this."

Silence...before….

"WAIT! SAY WHAT?"

* * *

"That is disgusting," Aizawa grimace, Mic gagging beside him as they heard how Midoriya would get the power. "I think I will vomit if I watch him, so i'm heading inside."

"That sounds like a good idea," Mic swallowed. "Poor Midori…"

"Can't believe that he has to do that," Aizawa shuddered. "Gross."

* * *

"I'm going to puke," Hitoshi swallowed after Midoriya ate the hair. "Uugh, that was disgusting."

"How do you think I feel," he whined, gagging a bit before sighing. "That was gross. But it's better than the alternatives."

"I doubt All Might wants a rape charge," Katsuki called, the other yelping at the prospect of it.

"KACCHAN," Izuku yelled, blushing while All Might backed away.

"How long until he feels the power," Tenya asked, eyeing Katsuki with disdain.

"A few hours, needs to go through his digestive tract,' All Might coughed, shaking his head as he calmed down.

"Then I'll need a way to control the output of this quirk-"

"And you need to keep this under wraps. I have told everyone in this school and I already know that I would have been unable to keep it from your friends, so I've allowed them because they are trustworthy. But if word got out-"

"People would be trying to kill em left and right for this power," Izuku sniffed.

"Not going to happen," Shoto said, Dabi leaning against him. "Not with us around," he fist pumped.

"I can see that," All Might chuckled. "Now I have to go! I have a prior engagement that I need to get too!"

"Bye," they all waved, pulling out the nintendo switches they snuck in and beginning to play.

* * *

"You ever going to tell this kid your dating his mom," Shouta asked as All Might prepared to leave, the No.1 stilling as he shakily turned to the underground hero. "Or are you scared? Or worse ...ashamed of Inko?"

All Might knew he was treading dangerous grounds here but honestly, Shouta Aizawa was the least of his worries. The fact that Bakugou Masaru, a kind and gentle man with a soft disopsition, held a fucking knife to his balls while he threatened All Might with a pleasant smile. He then proceeded to describe in disturbingly vivid detail what he would do to the man should he hurt her...

It's the silent ones you need to worry about.

"No, never,' All Might shook his head. "I...just want to see where we are with one another before telling young Midoriya."

"And another reason wouldn't be that your scared of him," Shouta asked, All Might sighing as he trudged out, the teachers laughing at him as he did so.

* * *

"So when are you going to tell All Might that you know he's dating your mom," Katsuki asked.

"I don't know," Izuku shrugged. "Might surprise him with the knowledge or give him a heart attack, either way would be fun."

"You just love trolling that man," Hitoshi murmured as he smashed his buttons to beat Shoto, the other cursing as he was being slaughtered.

"Maybe," Izuku sang as he beat Katsuki with a 'Yeah!', before handing the controller to Tenya. "Besides, don't have a dad. So where do you think my personality came from?"

"Me," Dabi asked, Izuku raising a brow before the other laughed. "Yeah right, I learned everything from your mom."

"Precisely."

"Man, I wonder how All Might is going to fare," Hitoshi murmured as he leaned against Katsuki.

"Who knows."

* * *

"W..why thank you," Inko gasped as Toshinori handed her a bouquet of roses. "These are beautiful!"

"I'm glad you think so," he smiled. "I was hoping you would enjoy a walk on the newly cleaned beach today," he smiled, the woman returning the gesture.

"That sounds wonderful! Izuku and the boys worked so hard on cleaning it up," she giggled, All Might gaping what she said.

They...they cleaned up that beach?

Man...he'd chosen one hell of a successor. A devil within an Angel's body and an Angel as a mother.

At least...he hoped...if not then that's fine too.

* * *

**FEW MONTHS LATER **

Before they knew it, it the day of the entrance exam and the now friend group of 5 walked into UA with a bit of a pep in their step.

"I'm so ready for this test," Shoto smiled, the five of them chuckling as they thought about the day ahead of them. "But I doubt we'll all be in the same testing city."

"No, I doubt that Nezu would allow that-you know what," Katsuki said. "He might just put us in the same city just to see the shit show we'd created."

"Yeah, your not wrong," Izuku sniffed. "He's like that."

"We know," the other four huffed, laughing as they came up with ideas on how the test might go.

As they walked Shoto slapped Izuku on the back, making the boy stumbled forward at the unexpected contact, and fall...or he should have. Instead of face planting he was floating as a girl with brown hair was speaking to him.

"Sorry for using my quirk, but it's be bad luck if you fell on the day of the exam," she smiled. "Release!"

Izuku landed and gave her a soft smile before bowing and wishing her luck, the five moving to the auditorium and taking their seats near the front because they knew they would be called up.

It wasn't long until the place was filled to the brim with UA hopefuls and the fived grinned at the day ahead of them.

"Hello my dear examinees!" Present Mic called out, the others gaping at the pro hero. "Before I get to explaining both tests to you I need examinees...7773, 4456, 1124, 4389 and 5567 to get up and head to the arena! Due to you all taking a high school exam to determine if you could skip a year and passed with flying colors, you are exempt from the written portion and will be brief on the practical at your testing sights!"

"Awesome," Katsuki sniffed, clapping Izuku as Midnight lead them to the shuttle bus that would take them to their testing sights.

"Now, I'm sure all of you want to go in blind, but school regs say that must tell you what to expect," Midnight began as the bus drove to the farthest area for whoever was there. "There are robots that have numbers and those will be the points that you get to determine which class you get in. 1, 2, and 3 pointers. And then a 0 pointer meant to stall you and not worth anything. You can fight it, but it's more preferable to go and search for more enemies."

"Cool," they breathed.

"Hitoshi, your testing area is here," Snipe called from behind the wheel.

"Alright. See you all later," the boy smirked, high fiving them before jumping off and waving. As they drove away he set to stretching and taking out his capture weapons, warming up both his muscles and mind.

"I doubt that any of us will share a testing arena, so we might not see each other until the end of the practical," Shoto murmured, until Tenya tapped him on the shoulder.

"Two things," the bespectacled boy spoke. "One, this your spot. And two, me and Midoriya are in the same arena," they held up their slips and the other two groaned.

"Lucky," they both grumbled, Shoto giving out high fives before he left the bus and began warming, preparing himself and to prove to his father who he knew, deep down, was watching in prison...that he was better than he would ever be with his guidance.

"Man, I can't believe you two lucked out and managed to get into a testing arena together," Katsuki whined as they approached his arena. "You better be helping one another, while also slaughtering one another."

"Anyone else would see that a redundant,' Tenya reminded, high fiving the explosive teen before he stepped out and began to stretch.

"You ready for this," Izuku asked his friend, as the bust drove away to pick up the others who should be done with the test around that time.

"Of course," he nodded. 'My brother has been giving me training and a close friend of his, Chizome, has been helping me with evading and stopping. He has good knowledge on such things, parkour he said."

"Yeah," Izuku snapped his fingers. "Parkour involves how you land and the position of your feet!"

"I'm more confident than I have ever felt in my life," he smiled, turning to Izuku. "Thank you for being my friend."

"Of course. And thank you for being my friend," Izuku smiled, both clapping their hands together before screaming….

**_"PLUS ULTRA!"_**

* * *

Uraraka sniffed as she was dropped off at her testing arena, looking around for people and trying to see what their quirks were. As she was doing so, her eyes caught the glint of glasses and a familiar head of a green hair.

_'Oh, the two that got to get here early because they already passed the test,'_ she thought, making her way over. Everyone, including her, jumped when they ran toward the open(?) doors with a happy yell.

"**THEY HAVE THE RIGHT IDEA**," Present Mic yelled. **"SO DO THE EXAMINEES IN ARENA A, D, AND G! NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL LIFE KIDDOS! GO, GO, GO!**"

With that the US practical exam had begun.

* * *

_'Wow'_ was the general consensus of the examinees at the Mini's performance.

Bakugou was dominating his Arena, exploding the machines while getting other out of the way, before heading back into the fray. One girl, with pink skin, yelped as she tripped and a claw went out to stab her, a boy with red spiky hair went to defend her but Bakugou beat him to it.

He grabbed the claw and dug his heels in, stopping the thing as he pushed it back and activated his quick when he punched it.

"You alright? Can you keep going?"

"Y...yeah," she nodded, the other nodding back before jumping back into the fray.

Shoto was the same, freezing the robots further up the street before slamming a flaming foot down and melting them all. A boy who was tapping his and them short circuiting them yelped as one slammed into his back and the two went to him. As he made a jump to get up a path of ce formed and Shoto grabbed his arm and got them both to safety.

"Watch your back," he winked to the other, sliding away to get rid of more of the robot, the other laughing at the insanity of the test.

Hitoshi was amazing the people in his arena with his skill and his capture weapon, along with the damned things strength. The scarf destroyed the robots like a hot knife through butter and he was flying through the arena easily.

A small boy with grapes on his head screamed in fear as a three pointer came for hm, only for it to get caught in bandaged and crushed easily by Hitoshi.

"Take this exam seriously and stop ogling at the girls here or I will crush you with my weapon," he snarled, the other boy nodding frantically as he trembled on the ground, Hitoshi running back into the fray.

Izuku and Tenya where a force of nature as they whirled through the city, taking down monster after monster. Izuku was more noticed though, due to what he was doing.

"He's only fighting with his legs and not using his quirk," Uraracka gasped as she saw him kick a leaning pipe up into the air and them jump up. Everyone watched entranced as he spun in the air before kicking it toward the robots. To their shock, not one, not two, but three robots were pierced and fell to the ground, giving him nine more points. But he also managed to get a mass of students out of the way and focused more on rescue.

Tenya zoomed through the course, taking down robots left and right, while getting his classmates to safety as the concrete of the damaged buildings fell. Some thought he had a teleport quirk with how quickly he appeared from one side of the street to another, and no one noticed Izuku's smirk.

* * *

"I knew they would do amazing," Midnight cried out, slamming her whip down.

"Those five are exceptional," others breathed.

"They are focusing on both rescue and the robots at the same time, Iida has the right idea of getting them just far enough away from the red zone...but close enough for them to see what could have happened."

"That Midoriya boy," one murmured, Shouta, Midnight, and All Might tensing. "He's not using his arms or his quirk? Quite arrogant."

"Not in the slightest," Nezu piped up, he was protective of the boy he saw as an intellectual equal. "He has been training in martial arts all his life and his arms are about 50% stronger than his legs. And he is a late bloomer in his quirk, so he is just doing what he knows. Besides, this school is to TRAIN people in their quirks."

"Ri...right," the judge slumped down, cowed thoroughly.

"Now, let's make this interesting," Nezu smiled as he motioned for the three teachers to come beside him. "You four do the honors."

"Five minutes left," Midnight murmured, and the four slammed down the red buttons for Arenas A, D, E, and G.

* * *

Bakugou yelped as a tremor rocked the arena he was in and felt his heart race with excitement as a 0 pointer entered into his line of sight.

Hitoshi grumbled as he tried to gain his balance, others screaming as they ran past him, a 0 pointer making it's way directly toward him.

Shoto sighed as a tremor sent him flying off his ice slide and he landed a bit shakily on the ground; before him was what he hoped to avoid. 0 pointer.

Tenya and Izuku looked at one another as a heavy tremor wracked the arena they where at, the other examinees yelling as they fell. The two sweat dropped as TWO 0 pointers emerged and aimed right for them.

* * *

"Damn," Mic whistled. "They actually did it."

* * *

Comment and leave a like! I am putting the rest of the chapters up here and it will be cross posted on AO3!


	5. HERO EXAM!

"Let's go," Katsuki smiled as he rushed the 0 pointer.

* * *

"Brash," Aizawa sighed, watching as Bakugou rushed to the giant robot.

* * *

"Let's do this," Shoto nodded to himself as he created a wall of ice and ran to the alley beside him.

* * *

"He might have a strategy," Midnight mused as he tried to get behind the giant thing.

* * *

"Alright, need to get inside," Hitoshi grumbled as he let it hit the ground beside him and give him cover.

* * *

"He knows his limits," All Might commented.

* * *

"Why the hell did they gave us two," Izuku whined, allowing Tenya to pick him up.

"Obvious isn't it!?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

"What are they planning," Nezu gleefully grinned as he watched the two.

* * *

"I need to think about this," Bakugou swallowed, looking at his watch. He had four minutes. "I need to get to it's gas tank."

Silently he looked out of the alley and saw the gas tanks, which he grinned at, then cursed at the sight of them beng about 25 meters in the air and having bars around it. He needed a projectile or punch it directly.

"Fuck," he cursed, looking around for anything to get him to the robot. "Shit!"

Without thinking he ran out into the street, using his explosions to propel him forward. The thing pulling it's massive arm back and giving a hefty swing, swallowing the bile in his throat he jumped onto it's arm and began to run up it.

Silently thanking Izuku for convincing him to carry a rope dart on his belt he grabbed it and swung it to it's back. As a massive arm came to grab him, Katsuki jumped off and swung through the air with a roar, eyeing the massive tanks.

"Get to cover," he roared, rearing his arm back as an explosion got prepped.

He saw everyone duck for cover and then pulled back his rope dart the moment he thrust his hand out with the explosion. As fast as he could, he used his rope dart to attach to a pole and swing out of the way and grab a boy with yellow hair and a black streak, getting them out of the way as the thing fell into pieces.

"Dude," the other in his arms breathed. "That was amazing…"

"Thanks," he swallowed, laughing as more explosions rocked the earth. "I knew it."

* * *

"Shit," Shoto grunted as he leaned against the wall, trying to recover from the punch he blocked from that mammoth of a machine. "I need to get everyone out before it decides to get to them."

Sniffing he wiped his nose and bolted out, creating a path of sice to slide on and knocking a car out of the way. It's gasoline splayed on the ground and Shoto knew a way to stop people from going the wrong way. With a flick of his hand the gasoline lit up and blocked the path of the people who scurried out of the alleyways.

"Get to safety," he yelled. "Get her out of here," he pointed to a girl with red hair. "Tape boy! I need some of your stuff!"

"Here you go," he shot it out. Shoto grabbed it with a nod and rush off to the Machine, testing the strength of the tape and nodding at how durable it was before taking off it jacket and wrapping as little tape as possible around it. Using his ice he formed a spear and aimed at the gas tank on it's back as he slid on his ice road. With a roar he tossed it and gasped when it hiit and managed to have gasoline pouring all over it.

Picking up his jacket he lit it one fire and using the tape he swung it over his head for a moment before tossing it at it's drenched leg, sliding away as it caught fire and then the fire made it to the tank.

It blew up a moment after the first explosion and Shoto smiled as three more happened.

"Man…" Tape boy gasped. "Awesome!"

"Thanks...It was nerve racking."

* * *

"Damn it dad,' Hitoshi cursed as he made it to the top of the highest building in the arena.

Hesitantly he made his way out and looked for the machine. It was only a few blocks away and he had 3 minutes to defeat it.

"Fuck," he cursed, grabbing his scarf and decided to do something stupid.

And he meant Bakugou level _**STUPID.**_

With a war cry he ran as fast as he could across the roof and jumped off, using his weapon to latch onto it's back and pull himself up. Grunting he held on tight as it began to spin wildly in an attempt to get him off, and he persevered, pulling himself up and grabbing onto the hatch of it's door. Wrenching it open he stumbled it and cover his head as he lurched forward and slammed into the metal wall.

Groaning he shook off his disorientation and ran to the main powersource, taking out his knife and cutting off the wires as fast and quickly as he could. The thing began to spazz out and he knew he needed to get out.

Going out the door he jumped out, and twisted mid-air to face it's back, seeing it was going to crash into the trembling students. With a roar he released his capture weapon and had t wrap around it's head, with a tug it lurched back and Hitoshi tried to figure out how he was going to land.

Until something black and soft caught him and placed him on the ground, next to the kid with a bird head.

"Thanks," he coughed.

"Impressive." the other commented, nodding toward the robot. "But it seems like others have faced this behemoth as well," just then two more explosions went off.

"Yeah." Hitoshi sighed. "And I know who they went after."

* * *

"Get me close as possible," Izuku barked, Tenya nodding as they zoomed around. Each of them looking up at the behemoth in annoyance.

"What do you have planned?"

"Something very, very stupid," he told the Iida boy before nodding as he dropped him off. "You deal with your machine!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Izuku huffed before he began to rush forward, his body already crackling with the power that came with One for All. His eyes narrowed as he reared a fist back and jumped up into the air, dodging it's attempts to grab him left and right.

He felt One for All charge up to 50% and with a smile he yelled out-

_**"SMASHHHHH!"**_

Swinging his fist forward he went right through the machine, grinning as he looked down as Iida taking down his machine.

After Iida had dropped off Izuku was made quick work of his new skill and evaded the machines attempts of grabbing him. He grinded his teeth at the strand it put on his body but he had to keep going until he was out of range for the thing to grab him.

"What would brother do," he wondered, jumping out of the way before heading into a building. "What would Chizome do?"

'_When your cornered by an opponent bigger than you, get above them and use their large limbs to your advantage.'_ Chizome's words rang in his ears and Iida nodded to himself.

"Let's do this," Iida nodded, rushing out and jumping out of the window; grabbing onto the thing and rushing up before it managed to get its bearings. With a roar Iida used his engines to propel himself forward faster, twisting around to kick at it's head and eye the wires feeding the thing power.

Faintly he heard Izuku yell out 'SMASH', and explosions before he propelled forward once more and kicked the 0 pointer to the falling one that Izuku took care of. He grunted at the explosion it made and cursed at the lack of thought for his landing. As he closed his eyes to prep for the bone breaking landing something slapped his face and he as floating.

Gravity girl!

"R...release," she gasped, Iida landing easily as Izuku ran up to him and the girl hurled.

"Overuse," Izuku whispered, jerking his head to the girl, Iida nodding. "Great catch though."

**"THE TEST IS NOW OVER,"** Present Mic yelled, Iida and Izuku high fiving before waving to recovery girl.

"You two," she sighed, before moving to the others.

"I say we meet up at your place," Izuku smiled, the two of them walking away without a care.

'Why my place! Yours is much homier," Iida whined.

"Your just scared that we'll walk in on your brother and Chizome sucking face again," Izuku huffed.

"They are not in a relationship, they tripped and fell atop one another! I showed you the tape," Iida made the chopping movements again, Izuku laughing at how easy it was to rile his friend up.

"Yeah, how long until they aren't," Izuku laughed, Iida going to chop him atop the head. He dodged and jogged the rest of the way out, Iida turning to look at the grl for a moment before blushing and rushing after to catch up to his friends.

* * *

"Why! Why dad," Hitoshi demanded as they got to the teacher lounge.

"Wasn't my idea," he huffed from his sleeping bag, Hitoshi making his way in to snuggle and annoy his father.

"You pressed the button, cause Papa Mic was announcing the thing," he grumbled, whining as Aizawa began to smother him.

'My beans! My lovely beans," Mic snag as he danced in, everyone snickering at the name.

"Shut it," the boy grumbled, Aizawa snuggling his boy as they both promptly passed out.

"Like father like son," Katsuki smiled, laughing at they both huffed.

"So what happens now," Shoto asked, leaning into Dabi's embrace. He was a judge, along with Tensei.

"Well, we wait until everyone vacates the premise and then we can head out to eat and celebrate,' Tensei ruffled his brother's hair. "And you need to rest your legs, and Chi-chan is going to chew you out for the overuse of your quirk. That stunt was dangerous and he explicitly told you to AVOID using it."

"Sorry," Tenya murmured, Tensei sighing before pulling him close.

"Before you leave, I am highly interested in having this Chizome teach a course involving the use of weapons and the teaching of how to counter and dodge them," Nezu spoke up, Aizawa and Tensei tensing.

"He...he'll think about it," Tensei sighed. "He not all that interested."

"Well, just tell me soon. We can't implement it now, perhaps next year," the mouse, bear, rat thing nodded before hopping down and leaving.

"Let's head out kiddos! Your parents are gonna meet us there," Mic called, All Might swallowing as he tried to get out that he was invited as well.

"You can sit next to my mom All Might," Izuku called, the hero freezing. "She likes spending time with you, and nice places for dates by the way."

"You little shit," All Might whined out, covering his face as he realized that he **KNEW**.

"Ahahah!" Izuku laughed, clutching his stomach as All Might lightly cursed him out.

"Get used to it," Katsuki smirked, the others laughing at All Might's dilemma.

"Let's go."

* * *

"I knew you brats could handle it," Mitsuki smiled as they regaled the tale of their practical exam. "Right Masa?"

"Yup," Masaru smiled, his wife was worried during the exam and had clutched onto him for dear life, but he'd better not mention it.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you," Inko smiled to her boy who nodded happily. All Might was on her other side and was dealing with the vicious glare of Masaru, the man still protective of his friend after her ass hole of a husband left her. Mitsuki and Rei were off the table to help the No. 1, they were cheering him on.

"I knew you could do it," Natsuo smiled, still dressed in his suit. He'd gone to UA as a support student and graduated top of his class in management and PR, many agencies wanting him, but he'd gone to Dabi's like he always planned. "Right Yumi?"

"Yup," Fuyumi was the same as Natsuo and was sought after by all agencies. She ultimately went to Sir Nighteye and was the one to tell him of Izuku and how smart, determined and worthy he was.

The Todoroki family was a bit obsessed with their first family friends, and they were desperate to get Izuku the tutors that he deserved.

But the green bean was far to humble and kind for his own good.

"Oi, where the mysterious Chizome that you two talk about," Midnight demanded as she took a delicate sip of her cocktail.

"He's working tonight," Tensei said, Aizawa jolting before turning to Tensei. _'Intel on drug-bust'_ he mouthed to the underground hero.

The other nodded before pulling out his phone.

"Pops…" Hitoshi began, and Aizawa sighed as Mic began to laugh. "Can I please get a new phone now? Please!"

"Can't believe you still haven't given that boy a modern phone yet," Inko chuckled, eyeing Hitoshi's old flip.

"Yeah, well," Aizawa pulled out a package and Hitoshi's eyes widened.

"The newest model," he gasped, pulling out the already ready and programmed phone.

"Congrats brat," he kissed his boy's temple as he began to change the contact names. "Oi," he growled as he saw his name changed too _tired dad sr._

"Love you pops," he smiled.

"Cheek brat," he grumbled. Mic laughed as he snapped a photo, moving over to kiss his husband, ignoring the cries of 'gross' and then giving one to his brat.

"So," Rei turned to All Might with a chilling smile. "How did you ask Inko out?"

"Ooh! Yeah," Mitsuki looked like a demon as she turned on the No. 1. "How did you?"

"Ummm…" He floundered as everyone pressed him.

* * *

**4 WEEKS LATER**

"Come on!" Katsuki yelled as the Midoriya's arrived at his house. "We need to figure out our scores!"

"Coming, coming," Izuku cried.

Inside the Todoroki, Yamada-Aizawa's, Bakugou's, and Iida were already there. Tenya was sporting a present wrapped in black and red, blushing slightly in happiness.

"Chizome is confident that i got in, but he got home late. So he gave this to me before we left," he smiled, Tensei laughing.

"Come on your five," Mic yelled, the four of them taking out the chips and laughing as All Might appeared in an ugly yellow suit.

"Why," they asked, the other crying in the corner as Inko tried to comfort him.

"Yo! Scores!"

Each turned to All Might, turning off the projections.

"Young Bakugou! You scored a total number of 88 Villain points and 45 rescue points. Giving you a score of 133. Beating my record by ten."

"Hell yeah!" He fist pumped. "What is my ranking?"

"3rd."

"That means someone else beat your score?"

"Young Shoto! You scored at total number of 86 Villain ponts and 51 rescue points. Giving you a total number of 137 points."

"Yes! I have to be either first or second."

"Your in 2nd place."

"I'll take it," he nodded, his family clapping him on the back.

"Young Tenya," the other sat ramrod straight. "You scored a total number of 70 Villain points and 60 rescue points. Giving you a total number of 130 points. You are fifth place."

"Makes sense," he smiled. "I haven't been training as long as all of you."

"You still beat All Might's score of 123 by 7 points," Tensei reminded him.

"Young Hitoshi," the other looked lazily at the hero. "You scored a total number of 72 Villain points and 60 rescue points! Giving you a total number of 132 points. Your in fourth place."

"One more point and we'd be tied," Hitoshi grinned at Bakugou and who grinned back before jolting.

"Hey...that means that the first place holder…" he trailed off, each turning to Izuku who was stiff as a board.

"Young Izuku," All Might's voice was soft. "You scored a total number of 98 Villain points and 100 rescue points."

"Holy...sht…" Mitsuki breathed, Rei gasping happy.

"That means I…"

"That gives you a grand total of 198 points."

**THUMP.**

_**"SHIT!"**_

_**"I KNEW IT! PAY UP SHOUTA!"**_

_**"YOU BET ON THIS MIDNIGHT!"**_

* * *

"Ugh…" Izuku groaned as he came back to the living.

"Come one Deku," Katsuki hit hm atop the head. "Were going out tonight. Auntie Rei is so not taking no for an answer right now."

"We all were in the top five right now," Izuku have a happy giggle. "Damn…"

"Let's go. Apparently Shoto met a kid from the recommended course and the dude dropped out right after they spoke."

"Really? During the exam," he asked, allowing Katsuki to help him up.

"Yeah, said something to the dude that made him leave…"

"Well, Shoto does have that effect."

**"I HEARD THAT!"**

* * *

Chizome low-key liives at Tensei's place and is helping with Iida's training. Comment on what you think!


	6. Time in Between

_**DAY AFTER ENTRANCE EXAM**_

"Hello Chizome-san," Tenya nodded as he came down the day after the exam, eyeing the other warily before heading to the kitchen.

"Tensei," Tenya tensed at his brother's name. "Said to tell you that he had to go to work for an emergency," the other took a sip of his coffee.

"Of course," the other relaxed, perhaps his brother forgot to tell him about his stunt during the exam. "Did he say when he would be back?"

"Nope, just told me to let you have a rest day today," he shrugged. "Makes sense, the exam must have worn you out."

"Indeed," Tenya nodded, grabbing a water bottle, before turning to head into the living room, Chizome following. "It wore me down to the bone and I was half dead last night!"

"I have no doubt about that, especially since you did that one move I told you not to do...twice," Chizome took sick pleasure in how Tenya choked on his water and flail about. "So...want to tell me why?"

"...raincheck,' he asked, Chizome gave him a look that said _'how cute...you think i'm giving you a choice',_ smirking as Tenya groaned.

"Spill, now," he barked, Tenya sighing before speaking.

* * *

"No more engine work for a month," Chizome said, Tenya gaping at him as he gets up.

"But-"

"Your body wasn't ready for the strain and you are limping," he barked to Tenya who flinched. "You could have seriously hurt yourself or crippled your legs from the immense pressure you put on them to propel yourself forward."

"I needed to take out that machine," he mumbled, Chizome sighing as he placed a hand on the boy's head.

"I know and that is why there is little doubt that you will be a true hero."

"The Hero Killer...Stain," Tenya swallowed. "He...he says that hero society is corrupt. Is he right?"

Chizome stopped where he was and sighed. "You focus on your school and leave that to your brother and the Hero Killer."

"My brother?"

"He's put away those who abuse their power as heroes," Chizome said. "And he's stopped the Hero Killer from killing others in misunderstanding."

"Brother really is a hero."

"That he is," Chizome sighed. "That he is."

**LAST NIGHT**

_"Ingenium," Stain spoke, Eraserhead next to the Turbo Hero. "Eraserhead."_

_"Your someone my friend trusts. So…" The oher swallowed, Stain huffing as he walked to the edge of that building._

_"I'll go and scare them," Stain grinned. "Then follow me shortly after to disarm them."_

_"Alright," Tensei nodded, before grabbing the killer's shoulder. "The usual right?"_

_"Mmmh," the man nodded before dropping down._

_"Usual,' Aizawa demanded._

_"Drinks. Non-Alcoholic," he smiled flinching at the cries and insane laughter. "He's actually a really nice guy."_

_**CRACK. SLURP. SPLATTER.**_

_"Nice huh," he asked, using his capture weapon to head down._

_"Your lucky," that aura, Aizawa shivered at its power. "That they have come to stop me."_

_"You head to our spot," Ingenium whispered, Stain nodding before heading out._

_"He..he made us do it," one lackey cried, Stain stopping._

_"Who,' Eraserhead demanded._

_"A...a sidekick from an agency in Hosu!"_

_"What," Stain and Ingenium demanded._

_"We got no name, just some dude from Hosu, taking the homeless of the streets and giving them to us to give to the big boss!"_

_"I'll focus on that next," Stain swallowed, looking at Tensei in worry. "If this goes back to that case of homeless being picked off the streets four years ago ...then this thing is far bigger than we expected."_

_"I know and that is what worries me," Tensei sniffed, Chizome hesitating before leaving to get away._

_**FEW HOURS LATER**_

_"Do you think its connected," Chizome asked, Tensei silent as he nursed a glass of whiskey. They'd abandoned their usual coffee and hit the hard stuff when they got back, Tenya asleep in his room._

_"It has to be," he groaned, knocked back his drink before going to grab the bottle. He whined when Chizome took it away. "Chi-"_

_"You can't be hungover tomorrow,' he chidded, the Hero Killer sighing as the hero whined at him to give the bottle back. "You told me you had something to tell me?"_

_"Oh," Tensei jolted. "Yeah. Ten-Ten used the move that you told him not to...twice."_

_"That boy," Chizome groaned, rubbing a hand down his face and ripping off his mask. "When I specifically told him not to.."_

_"You know it's kinda funny, that mask makes it seem like you have no nose…"_

_"Your drunk," Chizome sighed, taking the glass and putting it in the sink. "Off to bed. We'll speak on this when Tenya gets to school."_

_"You know," Tensei called, Chizome's hand on the handle. "The offer still stands. You can move in with us."_

_"The moment they find out the Hero Killer is living with the sons of the illustrious Iida Family...you'd be ruined," Chizome gripped the handle tightly, arms quivering._

_"You think I care," Tensei barked. "We have more than enough evidence to prove that you killed those four in self defense. The 13 who fled can be contacted! And the 23 crippled, they were going to be tried for crimes that would have sent them to death row had they not been heroes!"_

_"Tensei, we've been over this. I cannot be redeemed," he snapped, turning slightly to glare at the hero. "Stop chasing an unattainable dream."_

_"I want to help you," Tensei growled, slamming a fist onto the bar counter, glasses rattling from the force. "Let me help you!"_

_"Tensei, why do you even care," Chizome demanded, turning to glare at him fully._

_"Your my friend! You helped me, even though everything told you to kill me! Your training Tenya to help him with his quirk, and you've stopped killing almost all together! I care about you! I-"_

_"Do not finish that sentence," the other growled, Tensei glaring back as he walked toward the other. "You don't understand the severity of what you are about to claim."_

_"We've known each other for a year now, but before that we knew one another," Tensei whispered, looming over the other._

_"I left the life of a hero a long time ago," Chizome sighed, leaning into the hand that cupped his cheek._

_"You chose a horrible academy to go into...but I don't blame you...please...consider it," Tensei sighed._

_"Fine...but you will never say those accursed words. Alright?"_

_"...Okay."_

_"Goodnight," Chizome left, Tensei downcast as he said the words Chizome condemned._

_"I love you."_

* * *

"Hello All Might," Inko smiled as she came back from the gym. Mitsuki, Rei and her went three times a week to keep their figures and spend time with one another.

"Hello," he smiled, moving out of the way so she could get in. "I was hoping to surprise you and take you out!"

"Aww! Wonderful! Let me wash up and then we can go," she smiled, rushing up the stairs, blushing as she felt the others gaze on her.

She could only hope he wouldn't scare All Might half to death. He already was half dead.

"You must be All Might," a new voice spoke and the hero turned to a young male with inky black hair and crystalline blue eyes. "Ritsuka Fujimaru."

"You were the one that put Endeavor away," he realized.

"Yes," the boy nodded. "Shoto was three at the time and I was at my wits end with the hero," he scoffed, leaning back. "It's been 12 years since that time...I'm 34 now…"

"Impressive…"

"I have something I wish to run by you, if you are willing?"

"Should I be worried?"

"You'd live long and less likely to be a skeleton when you deflate."

"How do you-"

"I just do," the boy smiled. "Besides, I'm sure your libdo would beneft from getting your organs back."

"ACK," he spurted blood at that, Ritsuka smiling at his shock before getting up. "I..I…"

"Inko is beautiful and I know you want far more than you can offer," he whispered, smirking into All Might's ear. "So, tell me soon and I might be able to help you get laid."

"Wh...what-"

"Ready," Inko smiled, Ritsuka having left All Might's personal space to gather his things.

"Wonderful to see you again Inko," he smiled. Bowing before leaving with an unnerving smile on his face.

"He didn't do anything to you right," Inko asked, the two leaving shortly after him.

"No," he swallowed. "No not at all."

* * *

"Come on! Come on boy," Katsuki demanded, rounding on Hitoshi who mock punched him in the groin, the five friends spending the day in Iida's house.

"So what happened with Chizome?"

"No more engine work for a month," he sighed, the other's snickering at his punishment.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, it's just he sounds so much like a dad," they chuckled, Tenya smiling as he thought so too.

"Yeah...I know."

"So...now that we are officially in UA, what should we do to celebrate. A student celebration," he told them. They got up and headed out of the house, wanting to do something to get rid of the energy from the day before.

"I mean, were not regular students or teens for that matter," Hitoshi told them.

"How so," Iida asked, others confused.

"I'm the son of a famous hero/radio host and a popular underground hero," he pointed to himself. "Katsuki is the son of one of the top ten designers in the world. Izuku is on the fast track to being the adoptive son of All Might-shut it you know it's true Zu-Shoto is the son of Endeavor and the brother of the top two hero assistants and the Cremation Hero. Tenya is the whistleblower that is helping abolish stigma against the mentally challenged or diagnosed heroes, and his brother is revered for his kindness as well."

"Well...when you put it like that…"

"Mmmhmm," Hitoshi huffed, crossing his arms as they walked into the park the four of them would go to as children.

"So...gaming marathon?"

"Yeah," they all cheered.

* * *

"Are you sure," Dabi asked as Natsuo relayed the information to him.

"Yeah, this group is making waves and they are going to attack soon...and it won't be pretty," he swallowed.

"The League of Villains...how cliche," Dabi sighed, Natsuo smirking before handing in the report. "Contact Ingenium and have him-"

"He's working on a possible corrupt sidekick/human trafficker."

"Your kidding...wait wasn't he working on that same case four years ago," Dabi asked, leaning forward.

'Yeah, and it seems like it's a whole cell or group," the other informed his brother.

'Could they be working for the league? Or could they be helping them with victims…."

"All I know is that they will most likely attack UA when they least expect it," Natsuo said. "Either the second or third day of school."

"Because the first is too obvious…"

"Okay, I'll talk to Nezu about patrolling after the first day," Dabi sighed as he leaned back. "Do not tell Shoto."

"But-"

"Don't," Dab barked, Natsuo swallowing. "You know those five will do something stupid in order to protect their peers."

"I know…I know."

"Good, now let's get some lunch and head to the gym."

"Alright."

* * *

"Your offering him his organs back?"

"Things could get interesting should he get his full strength back, besides," Ritsuka turned to his companions. "A hero should never be out of commission."

"Very well. We will await your orders."

* * *

Comment on what you think! Next is the first day of school!


	7. The First Day of School

"Come on! Slow Pokes," Katsuki yelled as they ran to get to the UA Gates.

"Yeah, yeah", Tenya huffed, jogging to make sure he didn't accidentally activate his quirk. "We do have time Katsuki," he reminded the other too excited to get to UA.

"I heard that Class A-1 has 21 students, for whatever reason."

"One kid who was worthy for the Heroics Course was put in there by Nezu, some kid with purple balls for hair-"

"OH, I know why he was put in dad's class," Hitoshi purred, his dad's scary aura enveloping him.

"I think today is going to be so interesting!"

"Let's get to class," Izuku huffed, the five not noticing people pointing and whispering about them as they acted like fools.

"Come on! That is gold!" Katsuki screamed, throwing open the door and making the rest of the class jolt.

"Be careful idiot, you almost gave the class a heart attack," Hitoshi snapped, the other three giggle at his grumbling.

"What are our seat numbers again," Shoto asked, pulling out his timetable and seeing it. "Wah! No. 15," he groaned, dragging his feet to the desk before stopping. "Tape boy," he smiled, the other jolting as the other remembered him.

'He..hey," he swallowed.

"Were in the same class! Awesome," he smiled, Hitoshi groaning at his seat before he noticed who was in front of hm.

"Darkness dude," he smirked, sauntering over and high-fiving the shadowy figure. "Cool, were close to one another."

"Great to see you in this class as well," he inclined his head.

"Why am I upfront," Iida whined, the other's laughing as he took seat no. 4.

"Were right next to one another," Katsuki smiled, before stopping at a certain redheads desk. "Sup! Hardening dude right?"

"Yeah, you guys are so manly! Like holy shit-"

"Seats! Now!"

Hitoshi's warning sent them all reeling as the five top exam takers rushed to their seats, the others following after them.

"Damn it Hitoshi," a tired man grumbled. "Ruin my fun?"

"Don't know what youre talking about," he shrugged, holding back his cackles as his father glared at him.

"Get changed into the gym uniforms provided in the changing rooms. They are in your assigned lockers. We'll be doing quirk assessments."

"Bu-But what about the opening ceremony!"

"Your in the hero course, no time to spare," he barked. "Now get changed and head to the field."

* * *

"What about orientation," Uraraka asked once more, Aizawa glaring at the girl.

"If you really want to make the big leagues, then you can't afford to waste time on pointless events..." Aizawa stated, surprising the class, "Here at U.A. we're not tethered to traditions, That means I get to run my class however I seem fit. You've been taking standardized tests all your lives, but you've never gotten the chance to use your quirk in physical exams before, The country still likes to pretend we're not all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel, It's not rational. One day the Ministry of Education will learn. Midoriya, you managed to get the most points in the entrance exams. What was your farthest distance throw with a softball in junior high?"

"60 meters," he said, the other nodding like he didn't already know.

"Right, now try doing it with your quirk." Aizawa instructed. "Anything goes, just stay in the circle."

"Alright sir, you asked for it." Izuku said while stretching. _'I'll use about 5% of One for All and ensure that my bone doesn't break!'_ "Hiyaah!" he yelled as he released the ball, propelling it further with One for All.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities first. It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro." Aizawa said, holding up his phone showing the score of 809 meters shocking the class at the score, as well as, getting them all excited for their turn.

"Man! This looks so fun! This is what the hero course is all about," a kid with yellow hair and a black streak whispered, but Aizawa heard him.

"So this looks fun, huh?" Aizawa stated after hearing the students get excited and called the test fun. "You have three years to become a hero, you think it's all gonna be games and free time?" he said ominously catching his students attention and making them shiver at his aura. "Idiots... Today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential, whoever comes in last has none, and thus will be expelled immediately." He finished with a pleased smirk on his face, scaring the class at the revelation and making their hearts drop.

"Can't your old man be a bit more...I don't know more gentle," Shoto asked, Hitoshi grinning as he shook his head 'no', as he eyed grape boy.

"Well, they all look like their about o shit themselves, exceptt spiky hair over their," Katsuki jerked his chin to the girl he referred to and Shoto jolted.

"That's Momo Yaoyorozu, I met her a few times back when my mother was getting her assets fixed up," he told them. "I think I saw her with the other recommended students."

"Yeah, the one you talked to left...what did you say to him," Izuku asked.

"Later, Aizawa is glaring at us."

"All right, now that I have everyone's attention," he glared at the group of five, the five of them raising their hands in defeat. "Your to use your quirks on this apprehension test and the one who scores the lowest on all 8 tests will be expelled."

"I already know who he is going to expel," Hitoshi murmured, looking at grape head with such hatred.

"The hell he do to get your ire," Katsuki asked as the class freaked out around them.

"Existing."

"Deep."

"I know."

"Come on," Katsuki called. "Let's watch them."

"Iida! Midoriya! Your up next," he glared at two of his five problem children.

"Yeah, yeah," Izuku huffed, the other pushing him slightly as they took their marks.

"GO."

Both zoomed off so fast that no one could see them or know how fast they were until the results were in.

_"3.04 seconds! 3.24 seconds!"_

"Nice!" they both said as they high fived one another.

"Todoroki! Aizawa-Yamada!"

"Shall we," Shoto waved to his companion, the other nodding as they took their marks, passing by the other two who gave them a wave.

"GO!"

Shoto made ice and slide as fast as he could while Hitoshi took off with impressive speed.

_"5.13 Seconds. 6.01 Seconds,_" the robot informed them.

"Bakugou! Uraraka!"

"Not gonna go easy on you girly," he huffed, nodding to his friends as he got next to the girl.

"Okay," she nodded, touching her clothes and shoes as Izuku narrowed his eyes at her.

"Isn't her quirk Zero Gravity," he whispered, Iida nodding as they took off, Katsuk using his explosions to propel himself forward.

_"4.13 seconds! 7.15 seconds,"_ Bakugou growled at that time while Uraraka looked happy.

The rest of Class A-1 stood entranced as the rest of the tests passed by with the top five examines never going below the top ten in each test.

"If only I could use more of this power," Izuku murmured as he flexed his wrist before turning to Aizawa who projected the scores. Like Hitoshi said, grape boy was on the bottom.

"Gather your things and get out," Aizawa barked, the other bursting into tears as the girls sagged in relief.

"W...why me!"

"Because your a pervert and the school won't have it; rep sullied by someone like you," Hitoshi growled.

"Damn you! I'll still get some," he yelled, rushing to Momo who yelped, but he didn't even get close as both Aizawa and Histosh bound him with the capture weapons.

"That's it," Aizawa was at his wits end with the purple pervert and looked to Izuku and Katsuki.

"Hold him for me," Katsuki nodded at his friends request as the boy powered up One for All. "Perverts are not heroes. Their villains." His fingers crackled with power as he flicked the others forehead and sent him flying to the front of the school.

"Finally," Hioshi sighed as he leaned against his father who sighed and deactivated his quirk.

"Wash up and head back into class. You'll be handed the mandatory health forms, parental consent forms and waivers for the Hero Course," he sent them off, Hitoshi still snuggling his father until he poked his brat away.

* * *

"Shoto! Shoto!"

They four friends, Hitoshi lagging behind to talk to his father, turned as Momo called the half hot half cold user.

"Heya Momo. Something you needed," he asked, the other three stepping back a bit.

"I wished to speak to you in private about something," she said, the three leaving them by the pont and allowing the two to have their private time.

"What did you want to talk about," he asked, but he had a feeling.

"What you said to Inasa was cruel and uncalled for," she told hm, looking put off.

"I was high on adrenaline and honestly wasn't in my right mind at the moment it happened. While that doesn't excuse what I said, him leaving only proved my point," he huffed, clapping her on the back before rushing to catch up to his friends, leaving her to mull over what happened that day.

**FEW HOURS AFTER THE PRACTICAL EXAM**

_"Oh! Hello, you must be exam takers as well," one voce called and Shoto turned to a buff man who came over with a smile on his face._

_"Recommended student," he asked, no heat in his tone as he took the offered hand._

_"Yeah," the other looked embarrassed, but had a hopeful gleam in his eyes._

_'Cool, you must have an exceptionally powerful quirk," Shoto noted, not seeing Momo behind him._

_"It's nothing special, but others seem to think so," he shrugged. "So, how was the practical? I heard how difficult it was-"_

_"So you came to brag how your's was easier due to your recommendation," Shoto's eyes narrowed at that point. "Is that why your asking?"_

_"No! I...I just wanted to know what it was like," he stumbled for the right words, Shoto becoming annoyed as he continued to ramble._

_"Such an elitist," he huffed, the other stumbling to a stop as he stared at the other boy._

_Snipe, who just arrived, stopped as the usually cherry boy became something more...jaded._

_"E..excuse me," the other boy asked, shaking a bit n fear, rage or anything else that constitutes shaking such as his._

_"Just because we take the practical exam and didn't get in on recommendations doesn't mean you have a right to brag. Instead we should have that right," he huffed, turning to glare at the other. "You have the recommendations of heroes and schools backing you up. We have our own skill and the belief of others."_

_"That-"_

_"Recommendations are the easy way for people to become heroes, or get into the best hero schools and leaving the others to vy for the highly coveted spots. It's such a trash system."_

_"You have no right! Had your father not have been arrested, then you'd be recommended to," he shot back everyone freezing at the mention of Soto's father._

_"Never," the other boy froze. "Mention that motherfucking abuser again. I will make you regret it! Just because you may get in on recommendations and me through the exam doesn't mean shit. Our level in power is far too different."_

_"Y..you..I…"_

_"Later," Shoto huffed, walking to Snipe who inclined his hat to the boy, before staring at the stumbling student. Shaking his head he inclined his hat to the other boy before following the other._

_They received Inasa's withdrawal the next day._

_**PRESENT **_

"I did nothing wrong," he sighed, catching up to his friends as they went to shower the sweat off of them.

* * *

"How the hell did you get into my apartment," Chizome asked as Tensei waved at him from his spot on the couch. "You know this is breaking and entering?"

"I have a key!"

"I never gave you a key," he raised a brow.

"I may have copied yours when you were injured a few months ago and spent a week recovering at my place!"

"One problem solved, another arises," Chizome sighed as he placed his stuff down and went to his computer.

"What are you doing, research on the agencies of Hosu?"

"Laws about heroes illegally copying keys in hopes of you getting arrested," he sad, the other whining as he apologized in the annoying cutesy way. "Why are you here?"

"Dabi asked me about the possibility of this league of villains attacking in the next few days. I agreed to patrol the area and said I had a friend who could give him the hacking code for the security and road cameras in a 4 block radius of the place."

"The League has been trying to find me for a while...but I'll keep stonewalling them for a bit," he said as he began to copy his code into a flash drive. "Until I can get more info, I'll be focusing on things in Hosu."

"Alright, I'll keep you updated," Iida said, accepting the flash drive.

"I heard a rumor that they have a warp gate user and one of them decay's everything they touch," he called, Tensei turning to the other as he took the files out and handed them to Tensei.

"I'll get these to Nezu."

"Alright. Stain will be on the down low while I check on the disappearances," he told Tensei. "I have a bad feeling about this whole thing."

"Me too…"

* * *

"Hey, Iida I was wondering something," Izuku asked, the five of them sitting together for lunch.

"Hmm," he asked.

"That girl..Uraraka," Izuku said. "You have a crush on her?"

"Piece of shit," Tenya growled, the others howling with laughter as he mocked strangled Izuku who laughed as he was.

* * *

"Dude," Kirishima whispered to Sero. "Their crazy!"

"Yeah, but the good kind, ya know," he whispered back, the two grinning as they watched the group of the five.

* * *

"Wow! They're so cool," Tooru sighed as she looked to the group of friends.

"Not to mention crazy strong," Ashido laughed, the girls all sitting down to eat with one another.

"Yeah, they are all so powerful already," Uraraka smiled, Mina and Jiro sharing a look before getting Uraraka's attention.

"You know...that Iida dude's been looking at you for a while now...and it's only the first day of school," Jiro smirked, Uraraka blushing at the mention of the other student.

"I think he has a crush," Ashido sang, Uraraka shrieking as she blushed heavily at their teasing.

"Your all so mean!"

* * *

"What do you think their talking about," Izuku asked after Tenya released him.

"Who knows, but all I know is that we got our work cut out for us," Katsuki wiggled his brows. Tenya groaning before yelping after he realized Shoto was silent and texting.

"Give me that," he yelled, reaching for the phone and seeing the read messages. "Y..YOU!"

* * *

"Chi-Chan! Chi-Chan," Tensei yelled as Chizome came over to go over the first day of school with Tenya. "Ten-Ten has a crush! A crush!"

"Poor Tenya," Chizome sighed.

"Are you saying that my adorable Ten-Ten having a crush is bad," Tensei accused.

"I'm saying that he has to suffer through you teasing him and giving him god awful pick up lines and dating tips," Chizome said, Tensei squawking indigitly.

"I do not."

"Yeah right and I'm not a murderer," he huffed, sitting down and taking out his laptop.

"Chi-Chan!"

* * *

"I am so happy that you agreed to allow me to do this," Ritsuka said as Toshinori awoke from his procedure.

At least...he was told it was a procedure, but from the lack of scarring from his Toxic Chainsaw fight and a new fullness in his body…

He really didn't want to know what they did.

"For a man in his fifties or so, you look quite young," he remarked, eyes glowing in the dim light as Toshinori got up. "Must have something to do with that quirk of yours."

"H..do I want to know," he asked, looking in shock at his youthful appearance.

"Not really, but trust me when I say that there is no repercussions of this procedure," he smiled, the Symbol of Peace swallowing at such an innocent look. "Now I trust you'll continue your duties and make both Inko and Izuku happy. Right?"

"Of course," he nodded, smiling before handing him a bag filled with his clothes. "Now, you have your class tomorrow, so I would spend all day today restng," Ritsuka smiled.

"Of course, thank you," he nodded. "I will spend the day with Inko."

"Sex counts as strenuous activities, you know?"

"That is not what I was going to do!"

* * *

What do you all think of the first day! Comment on what you think is going to happen!


	8. All Might's Class

"This is wonderful, but I doubt you acquired such tech legally," Nezu spoke, Dabi flinching at his former principals sad tone.

"Yeah, well Tensei is the one that got it for us," he shrugged, trying to look nonchalant but he was deathly afraid of that tiny principal.

"Is that so," Nezu hummed. "Would the person that Tensei got it from being a man named Chizome?"

"I...I think so…?"

"Wonderful!"

* * *

"Heya! Morning," Izuku said to the group of students loitering outside of A-1, the four of them jumping. "Umm...Kirishima...Kaminari...Sero and...Ojiro," he smiled the four jolting as one of the top exam takers remembered their names.

"Hello," Ojiro bowed, Izuku noticing his stance before laughing. "Umm-"

"Great to see another martial artist here aside from myself and Hitoshi," he told the other, the boy jolting before smiling.

"You both use martial arts," he asked.

"Yeah, I heard rumors that we might be doing mock battles, so they might pair us off against one another," he smiled the other jolting as he said 'mock battles'.

"W..what really," Sero gasped, Kaminari sweating in fear.

"Yeah, but nothing too serious! He was kinda loopy last night when he was over at my place so I was able to get a bit out of him," he chuckled, the others following him as he entered the classroom.

"Wait who!" They cried.

"Hey, what were you talking to them about," Katsuki asked as he sauntered over. The four sweat dropping as the two of them conversed.

"Nothing too serious, just a bit about what to expect today."

"No way you and Hitoshi are going to be paired together, or you and Ojiro, so one of you is going up against the other," he huffed, the class coming together bit by bit.

"We have English first right," Mina asked, Iida answering her.

"Yeah, with Present Mic. He's a bit eccentric, but he's a good teacher," he informed her.

"Imma sleep," Hitoshi whined as he sat down, sluggish from staying up all night and making his parents fill out the forms they already should have.

"No your not," Present Mic called as he entered, giving a sharp look to his son who whined and sat up. "Now! Welcome to English! I myself am fluent and you will be too in the next three years!"

"Whhhyyy," Hitoshi groaned, slumping down and ignoring Tokoyami's slapping as his papa stomped over.

_**"WAKE UPPPPPP!"**_ The shrill screech of his father made him yelp and jump a foot in the air before flailing about and falling to the ground.

"MMPPHH," he whined, laying limply on the floor.

**"UP, UP! MY LITTLE BEAN!"**

"Come on," he whined as his father got him up and pushed into his desk.

"Wow...so different," was the thought going through the class as Present Mic made his way to the front.

"So!"

* * *

**_"I AM...COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"_**

"That is not normal," Izuku huffed, All Might deflating as the boy shot him down.

"Aw! Someone upset," the five began to mock him, All Might huffing at their cheekiness.

"Shut it you five, and listen up," He barked, the five raising a brow at him before laughing again, having seen the lecture he'd received multiple times from teachers about his lesson plans. And how he should act like a teacher...how he should talk to students...and basically how to be a teacher in general.

"Come on! We know that you want to do a practical! Already told the class," Izuku huffed, All Might gaping before bursting out with a cry of _'NO FAIR!"_

"All...All Might-Sama," Momo spoke up the teacher turning to the girl. "Do you know them well?"

"Since you proposed to my mom, I would say yeah," Izuku called.

"Cried like a baby too when she said'' yes," Katsuki called out, All Might flinching at the mention of that. "Passed out when she-"

"Enough! Please," All Might coughed, punching a button and allowing their costumes to come out. "GO and get changed and meet me in the city arena!"

"You forgot this by the way," Izuku handed him a hand packed bento. "She hates the crap you eat when she isn't watching."

"How are you such a demon in an angel's body," he whined, the other four snorting before grabbing their suitcases and handling the rest out.

"Practice," he turned on his 'angelicness' with a smile before laughing at All Might's tired face.

"Meet me on the field," he sighed, moving to head out.

It was silent for a minute before the dam broke.

"All Might cred when your mom said yes?"

"Your mom is gonna marry All Might?"

"Why is he so scared of you!?"

* * *

"Welcome!"

"Woah," they all breathed, entering in costumes, but each of them were having eyes for the top five.

No doubt Hitoshi was a mix of Present Mic and Eraserhead, with his mouth guard that was constantly changing voices and looked intimidating as hell. He had a capture scarf around his neck like Eraserhead. He was in skin tight bodysuit, but no doubt that fabric was a bitch to cut through and he had combat boots and belt to go along with it.

Shoto was in a similar material as his friend, the material a dark red and blue mix that looked good. He had a combat belt and boots on, the soles smoothed out to give him an easier time to glide. He had a trench coat on, in honor of his brother Dabi. No doubt he was going to use his quirk more often than not but the rod on his lower back told them he knew how to fight without it.

Tenya was almost a carbon copy of his brother, typical of the Iida family. His helmet was off and added to his armor like extensions. While the typical colors were blue, white and a hint of gold, he seemed to have a bit of red in his.

_'To honor my mentor and a great friend of my brother who helped me train my quirk more,' he'd say, Aizawa noting the tattered clothes on his belt near his smoke bombs._

Katsuki was almost completely composed of tactical gear, with his rod on his thigh, strapped down. He had a mask that seemed to have ever shifting flames on them and straps crossing his chest. His arms bore grenade like gauntlets that told them he knew how to use his quirk and he knew it's restrictions. On his belt where bombs no doubt made from his quirk and his knees bore knee caps. His combat boots looked intimidating and they knew to steer clear.

Izuku was dressed in a tight green tactical suit that seemed to try and blend in more. Auto Camouflage material? One his waist was an impressive utility belt with smoke bombs, scanners, bo staff and a myriad of other trinkets to help him. He had a mouthguard and knee pads similar to Hitoshi and Katsuki.

Each looked simple yet so deadly at the same time.

"So, this is a two on two battle," Mina asked, All Might giving an annoyed look to the five who backed off but laughed as they did so.

"Yes! Due to heroes having to work in pairs or even groups last minute, they will be decided at random. One team of 2 will be villains guarding a bomb. The hero team will try to capture the villain and secure the bomb or merely take the bomb."

"Oi," Aizawa spoke up, making all of them screech out in fear and All Might to turn and make a punch that didn't hit as Aizawa moved out of the way. "I'm here to make sure that the fight is even and fair. For today at least."

"You just want to make sure none of us are on the same team going up against one another," Shoto chuckled, others gaping at the thought of them being teamed up or going against one another.

"Yes," he sighed. "So…who wants to be with Izuku?"

'He's smart, not many people in this class saw what IZuku did and even fewer know about his analytical mind and how he's able to come up with strategies in the blink of an eye if given the proper info,' Katsuki pursed his lps, the others no doubt thinking the same.

"I would be honored," Momo spoke up.

**"Team A-Momo and Izuku**," All Might boomed, the two standing next to one another and the other four groaning.

Of all the people to get...he got her!?

"Who wishes to be with Tenya," Shouta asked.

"You," Tenya pointed to Shoji, the multiarmed teen jolting before nodding.

**"Team B-Shouji and Tenya!"**

"Hitoshi?"

"May I," Sato asked, the purple haired kid nodding before motioning him over.

**"Team C-Hitoshi and Rikido!"**

"Katsuki?"

"Aw hell teach," he drawled. "I'll take Animal dude," he turned to Koji who looked downright terrified, but nodded nonetheless.

"Very kind of you," Aizawa huffed.

**"Team D-Katsuki and Koji!"**

"Now, Shoto?"

"Since Hitoshi took my choice," he glared at his friend who smiled back. "Uraraka, if you would?"

"Of course," she nodded, a bit happy that she wasn't paired with Iida, the teasing would have been horrible.

**"Team E-Shoto and Ochako!** Now for the rest of you zygotes!"

**Team F-Mina and Ayoma. **  
**Team-G-Kaminari and Kyoka**  
**Team H-Tokoyami and Tsuyu **  
**Team I-Ojiro and Tooru**  
**Team J-Sero and Kirishima**

"Now! We will pair you off! Let's begin!"

Reaching his hand into the box that said Villain he pulled out a ball that held an I on it, Ojiro and Tooru nodding as they stepped up. He then reached into the Hero box and pulled out a ball that held an A.

"Well, should have seen that coming," Izuku smiled as he looked toward their villains. "Let's go!"

"Alright, you all head into the monitor room and I'll speak to these four about what they are expected to do."

* * *

"So, I say that we take this with a grain of salt and leave the bomb retrieval to me," Izuku said after memorizing the floor plan.

"Wh..what? Why," Momo asked, looking toward her partner in shock.

"Ojiro is a martial arts master that won;t wait for an opponent to arm themselves should they pose a danger to themselves or to the people around them," he informed her. "And I am the same. No doubt Tooru will volunteer for scouting due to her being well..invisible. Take these with you can copy them. Hand me the other one," he handed her infrared goggles and she understood.

* * *

"Ojiro is the only real problem for Izuku's team," Katsuk murmured as they watched the hero team enter. "Both are good martial artists, it will come down to skill and experience."

"Ojiro is a master in many forms, yes," Shoto asked and got a nod in return before continuing. "And he had a second degree black belt...same as Izu…"

"It comes down to how has the most stamina, agility and quick thinking," Hitoshi said.

"Yeah…"

* * *

"Come on. Let's head in, keep an eye out," Izuku told Momo as they entered and took point. "They seem to have done what I thought they would do? You have the communicator interceptor"

"Yes," Momo handed it to her and he flipped the switch easily.

"That should take care of them speaking to one another. Now we just need to find our respective people. You head up the normal way, I'll take the outside and scale it."

"Very well."

Momo watched as he broke the glass and rushed out to begin scaling the building with ease.

"Insane," she shook her head before putting on her goggles and taking out her newly made bo staff.

She tensely walked around, going up stairs and going through the halls, as she turned the sight of body made her scream before she realized she needed to attack.

Which she did.

* * *

"Oh my," Izuku murmured as he heard the tell tale sign of battle through the com. "Well, I guess we both have out battles. Right Ojiro?"

"You could sense me," the other breathed as he came out, prepped for combat.

"Any good warrior can sense an enemy a mile away," he replied, taking his stance as well.

"Not many people use the word 'warrior' to describe themselves, most say-"

"Hero? Well...My friend's mother's cousin isn't all that too fond of the new term."

"Mouthful," he swallowed, his scenes in pure overdrive as he stared at the other teen. "Now...let's fight! Hero!"

"Very well!"

* * *

"Their both matched well with one another," Aizawa murmured, watching his problem child with a critical eye. "Momo has already taken out Tooru and is moving to their location."

"Of course he planned that she would be able to overpower the invisible girl," Katsuki barked out a laugh. "He's stalling so she can get the bomb!

"Look at his precision," Kirishima gaped as they watched Izuku land jab after jab at what would have been vital nerve points on Ojiro had he not deflected for redirected the attacks.

"Those jobs aren't powerful enough to kill correct," All Might whispered to Aizawa who gave him an annoyed look before shaking his head. "Good."

"He'd aim for the neck if he wanted a kill shot," Aizawa informed him, watching as Izuku backflipped to avoid Ojiro's tail.

"Come on Izu! You can do it," Shoto yelled, watching the screen with rapt attention.

* * *

"Your very skilled, it is an honor to fight against you like this," Ojiro gasped, looking at the other with reverence; a tap made hm look back for a moment before jumping back from a punch.

"Don't sell yourself short," Izuku chidded as he kicked out, yelping as Ojiro got a good grip on his foot before throwing him into the wall, flinching at the sound Izuku made.

"Tank you, once again. But I am going to tie you up now," he sighed, getting his capture tape and moving to Izuku.

"Yeah, that would be good, ifff…I haven't already won," Izuku smiled, All Might's voice ringing out.

_**"HERO TEAM WINS!"**_

"Wah-"

"Thanks Momo!"

"Of course," the girl gasped as she opened the door leading to where the bomb was.

"Huh?"

* * *

"That takes you," Momo sighed after she tied an unconscious Tooru up, the girl being covered by a blanket Momo made to make sure she didn't get cold.

It was obvious that she relied on her invisibility for stealth, so Izuku's infrared goggles helped her in the long run; along with her training in martial arts. After a swift fight Momo tied her up and made her way up to the fourth floor, where she could hear Izuku and Ojiro fighting.

The bomb was no doubt in the room behind the two, but she would have to reveal herself if she were to go and get to the bomb.

_"Momo,"_ Izuku's voice spoke in her ear, the girl jolting before pressing the com and listening. _"I'll lead him away to the hall, you'll have about a 30 second window to get in before he either leads mer further into the hall or tries to herd me back into the room. Got it?"_

"Yes," she nodded, tensing as she waited to bolt.

_"Good."_

After a moment she was Izuku speak with Ojiro, about what, she couldn't be sure, but it worked in leading him into the hall. As more of his vanished, the more Momo came out of her hiding spot before fully bolted to the door. Taking out the small dagger she made she jammed it into the lock and forced her way in, closing the door lightly with a click.

The bomb was there and with a huff she rushed over and slammed a hand over it, then All Might yelled over the speakers-

_**"HERO TEAM WINS!"**_

Momo walked to the door, and the moment she opened she heard a-

"Thanks Momo!"

"Of course," she gasped, a bit surprised he could figure out when she was going to open the door.

"Let's head back to the monitor room. Most likely have to pick Tooru up, huh?"

"Y..yes," Momo blushed.

"You both did really well! Come on! This is a hero course, were gonna get bruised," he laughed, the two of them watching as he jumped down the stairs, each chuckling abit.

They had a feeling that if he was like this, then his four other friends were too and that would lead to a really interesting school year. Years...if all of them were going to stay.

* * *

"Young Midoriya! A very good-"

"I knew you would dominate Zu!" Katsuki interrupted All Might, jumping in front of the hero and praising his friend.

"Of course! He's the most strategically out of all of us, his ideas almost never fail," Tenya smiled, Hitoshi hanging off his dad as he nodded to his friend. "That's why they didn't want us going up against one another or pairing up with one another."

"Yeah, right dad," Hitoshi asked, being a general nuisance to his father.

"Off problem child."

"That's Izu," he shot back.

"Oi!"

"Excuse me-"

"That was amazing! Sad we can't face off against one another," Shoto sighed.

"If I may-"

"Of course not! You'd destroy the fact over and over, why this school is heavily funded we can;t keep rebuilding this stuff!"

"EXCUSE ME," All Might roared, getting their attention. "My class, I need to explain and get answers."

"Finally," Aizawa huffed. "Your acting like a teacher."

"Now," All Might huffed. "Who was the MVP?"

"Momo."

"Izuku."

Izuku was the only one that said Momo.

* * *

What do you think? Next Chapter is going to be the other fours battle! Comment on who you think will win each round!


	9. Battle Simulations

"Now then! The second battle!"

**HERO TEAM-SERO AND KIRISHIMA**

"Let's do this bro," Kirishima said, high fiving Sero.

"Hell yeah," he nodded.

**VILLAIN TEAM-HITOSHI AND RIKIDO.**

"You know how to fight and overpower your opponent while not using your quirk right," Hitoshi asked.

"Yeah, I weight lift and do some boxing," he told him.

"Use your quirk for when we go up against Kirishma."

"Okay.

* * *

"The scenario is a bit different here," All Might said as he lead them to where they would be fighting. "The Heroes are defending their base, while Villains try to storm it. It's not always the heroes doing the raiding. So the Villains will be given time to sort out a strategy, the Heroes are to escape the facility. The windows are locked and bullet proof, so you need to figure out a way out or defeat the villains," All Might informed them.

"Very well," Hitoshi nodded.

"Hero team, head in and plan. Villain team, go in at the sound of the tone," All Might turned to them. "You'll have this time to plan and prepare as well."

"Awesome."

* * *

"I say this with the utmost respect and importance," Hitoshi said as they stood outside the door. "Do not get in front of me and when I am speaking to those two, do not answer me. Not in the slightest."

"Very well," Rikido nodded, eyeing the voice modulator and capture weapon around his neck.

"Good," he placed it over his mouth and walked in as the tone sounded.

Rikido listened closely as Hitoshi stopped in the lobby of the faux Hero Agency, straining to hear the sounds of their opponents.

"Floor?"

"There on the fourth floor, they seem to have hijacked the Elevator and are going down the tunnel...one of them. The other is taking the garbage chute, which goes the same direction as the elevator, but it seems like it goes the opposite toward the back door, where the Elevator leads to…just like any other hero agency. It's government reg."

"How far do you think it branches out?"

"Enough to be out a hearing range if we only talked," Rikido said as Hitoshi moved forward.

"Watch my six and keep an ear out for movement, I know what to do."

"Alright."

* * *

"Has he…" Katsuki asked Aizawa who merely nodded. "Well their screwed."

"Toshi took my advice for the mouthguard," Izuku gasped, looking up happily as he saw the teens had made it to the hallway that lead to the room with the garbage chute.

"If only these things had audio," Shoto murmured, watching as Hitoshi held a hand up to SHouji who morphed ears and eyes to watch.

"I know," Tenya sighed.

* * *

"I made it," Sero nodded as he got out of the chute and went on a rundown of the area. "Elevator should be at the end of this hall and to the right."

"Sero? Yo, bro, you get out," Kirishima asked.

"Yeah! You ..." Sero trailed off as his eyes went greyish and blank, his body posture relaxing as his mind went numb and blank.

"Now, be a good little hero and tape yourself to the chute," Hitoshi said as he came out into view, Rikido marveling at his quirk and how Sero was actually doing what he commanded. "Now, when the tone for the winner rings you'll wake up so sleep.'

Sero slumped over as he fell asleep, the boy sighing as he released the brainwash and turned to his partner.

"Where is Kirishima?"

"He should be breaking out of the elevator in a moment," Rikido said as he poked his head out into the hallway to hear.

"Then let's go greet him,' he smiled, "and no more brainwashing, not for the moment at least," he smirked.

"Okay…"

* * *

"Finally," Kirishima huffed as he got out of the elevator shaft, grumbling at the harsh decline and looking around. "I need to see if Zero is waiting."

"Not likely," Hitoshi spoke as he dropped down from the ceiling and brought forth his capture weapon.

"Damn it," Kirishima cursed. "Well, if it's just you and me, let's get manly bro."

"Fine by me! Besides, hardening against me is something I have been wanting to try," Hitoshi smirked, using the weapon to swing from the lights, making them flash all before Kirishima's eyes as he dropped down and kicked at the boy, grinding his teeth as it hit a hardened part of his body.

"All right, that was hella manly bro," Kirishima smirked, eyes closed as he listened for the tell tale signs of the capture weapon.

"Your better than I anticipated," Hitoshi smirked, before jumping back into battle.

* * *

"That little idiot," Aizawa ground out as he watched his son fight against Kirishima with his capture weapon. "Why?"

"Hell yeah! Show him Toshi!" Izuku yelled, All Might sighing at his soon to be adopted son.

"Izuku...do you always curse when your mother is not around," he asked, looking at the boy.

"Oh, yeah," he nodded, turning to the hero. "My mother is really scary when she gets angry...so good luck."

'What have I gotten myself into,' he thought, turning back to the monitors before shaking his head and deciding being with Inko is worth it. 'Now, the students…'

* * *

"Get back here," Kirishima roared as Hitoshi ran out into the hall and then turned the corner. "Your not getting out of my sight Villain!"

"Yo! Kirishima! You out," Sero's voice yelled out.

"Yeah you…." he trailed off and his mind when numb as his body relaxed.

"Sorry," Rikido sighed as he picked up the other and walked hm back to where a passed out Sero was. "But we have to win."

**"VILLAIN TEAM WINS!"**

"Wah!" Sero gasped as he awoke, looking around confused until he saw Kirishima jolt awake beside him and he saw the two others looking at him. "We lost?! MAAAAAAAN!"

"Sorry if you felt me manhandling you, I just needed to get you to Sero," Rikido apologized, untying Kirishima.

"Nah dude it's fine," Kirishima assured him, patting him on the shoulder. "But what happened? All I remember is hearing your voice and then blank."

"Dude same! I thought you already got out of the elevator shaft and came to find me!"

"That would be my modulator," Hitoshi said as he motioned them to follow him outside. "I can copy the voice of anyone I record."

"No way!"

"Yeah, something that came in handy," he smirked, wincing at the bruise of her eye from Kirishima's hit.

"Dude! Sorry if I hurt you-"

"It's fine," he assured the other. "And my quirk….it's brainwashing." He smirked as they made it out and he walked right up to All Might, leaving the hero team in shock.

"Dude…" Sero breathed.

"That is so freaking manly and cool," Kirishima cried out, pumping his fist into the air.

* * *

"Alright then! Now who was the MVP?"

"I would say Hitoshi," Rikido spoke up, the other turning to his partner. "He made it clear what he was going to do, and incase I was captured, did not go into detail as to how."

"If he can keep records of everyone's voice, then he could very well manipulate anyone," Sero gasped, looking at the modulator in awe.

"He could have just done that to me in the beginning but he chose to engage in combat, making me assume that Sero and Rikido where facing off against one another and making tire out faster," Kirishima nodded.

"Indeed, those without physical quirks must use their ingenuity to find ways to overpower and enemy!"

"Congrats bro," Shoto smiled, jumping on Hitoshi to give him a noogie.

"Onto the next matchup! Our hero team is Hero Team-Mina and Ayoma! Villain Team-Katsuki and Koji!"

"Nooo," Mina whimpered in fear as she watched the explosive teen slammed a fist into this palm which exploded lightly.

"Oh non…" Ayoma swallowed.

"You ready," Katsuki turned to hs silent partner who flinched, but nodded nonetheless.

"The scenario is the same as the first match! So get to it, come. I will lead you to the office."

**_"YESSS!"_**

* * *

"So, you have any fighting experience," Katsuki turned to the boy who gave a so-so movement with his hand. "Hhhmmmh," Katsuki sighed as he placed his hands on his waist in thought. "Best you watched the bomb, and if they get through try to intimidate them. Till I can get here. Cool?"

_'Yes,'_ the other signed.

_'Why didn't you say you could sign,'_ Katsuk signed back, smirking at the others shock. '_Izuku was mute for a while after his diagnosis of two things that ostracized him...so we all learned sign."_

_'Nice…'_

_'Thanks! Bell's about to toll! So let's beat some ass!'_

_'Okay!'_

* * *

"Man...this is bad," Mina swallowed as she and Ayoma went through the dark hallways of the Villain Hideout. "If Bakugou really is best friends with Izuku then he no doubt is better trained than us," she sniffed.

"Indeed," he nodded, then he noticed the ground. "NO! Walk without your quirk!"

"Huh?"

"Acid can be volatile and ignite with...fire…" he whimpered as he looked behind her and the trail she made.

"Thanks for the extra juice," Katsuki smirked, hand popping right above the trail. "I'd run if you don't want to see recovery girl."

_**"AAAHAHAHAH,"**_ they both screamed, rushing away as Katsuki ignited the acid.

* * *

"Of course," Tenya sighed as he watched them run away from the thing they made. "They really didn't think did they?"

"They are here to learn their limitations and restrictions," All Might chided the other lightly. "Besides, Ayoma was smart enough to know that Mina was making a fatal mistake, even thought Bakugou already found them."

"Still though, I doubt they will get the bomb," Izuku murmured. "They were already walking into a dead end and would have to go back, but Kacchan already knew that and that's why…"

_'These kids are hella scary,'_ the rest of the class thought.

"This is a fast match…"

_"VILLAIN TEAM WINS!_"

* * *

"You two alright," Katsuki asked as they managed to get out, a little bit worse for wear but not too bad.

"Y..yes," Mina gasped, Koji fluttering nervously as the hero team tried to get their breaths. "Y..you guys are tough."

"Well, were all here to get better and be the best heroes we can be! And it's only the second day!"

"Y...yeah," Mina smiled.

"Alright, come on you four! Time to speak about the match," All Might ushered them over, pushing them lightly toward the table with towels and water."Now? MVP?"

"Bakugou," the class said.

"No," he stopped them short. "It was Ayoma."

"Huh? Moi," he asked, confused.

"You told Mina the direction you were going was wrong, but she insisted," he explained. "Then you noticed she was using her acid to glide next to you, and you remembered my quirk has something to do with fire. So you berated her to stop. Unfortunately you were too late, but you grabbed her hand to push her behind you, so you could use that Naval Laser of yours. I saw it lighting up," he told the boy.

"Oh…"

"You tried to protect Mina, even though you knew you had to run," Katsuki smiled. "You did good, despite the circumstances."

"He's right," Izuku winked, patting the blonde boy on the back. "You did good."

"T..thank you…"

"Well said," All Might nodded, heading to the box once more. "Now for the next team! Villains will infiltrate the Hero Agency, same rules apply like the last time the scenery was used. Now...Hero Team...Shouji and Tenya! And our Villains are...Tokoyami and Tsuyu!"

"I hope for a good match," he nodded, smiling at the more animal like classmates.

"I as well," Tokoyami murmured, Tsuyu nodding as she watched Shouji eye her avian partner, before turning away.

"Come on, I'll lead you to the other hero office," All Might called them over. "You'll have time like every other team to prepare a strategy and then when the bell tolls you head in."

"Okay."

* * *

"Tenya and Shouji have a fair chance, but Tokoyami's Dark Shadow is impressive and if they leave the lights off…" Hitoshi murmured, heading to his friends.

"Yeah, but Tsuyu is impressive on her own, with her frog like attributes." Izuku reminded, the other girls swooning as he defended Tsuyu. "Though...I do wonder how Tenya will handle this."

"Yeah…"

* * *

"Can you create three ears and then three eyes," Tenya asked as All Might left, the time on their preparation counting down. They had to start from the top floor and make it down and out.

"Yes, you want to be able to hear them?"

"That and I won't be able to utilize my quirk much here."

"Oh of course," Shouji nodded, looking around before forming the ears. "They are talking about their plans to infiltrate this place. That's why you wanted me to form these now…"

"Yup, can figure out their plan and counter, so?"

"Tokoyami is telling Tsuyu to head to the electrical box and make it dark, so we have about a three minute window at most," he told him.

"Tokoyami?"

"He's going to stay in the lobby, but in view of the back rooms," Shouji said, Tenya pursing his lips as he thought about a plan.

"What can you make with your Duliarms?"

"Well…"

* * *

"There making it dark! Trying to make dark shadow as powerful as possible huh?"

"Seems like it," Katsuki agreed with his friend as they watched Tsuyu grab the large cord under the electric box and pull, making the screens have to move to night vision.

"They made it to the third floor! Are they gonna get at it in the lobby?"

"What are they doing?"

"All Might…"

**_"TENYA! SHOUJI! DON'TTTTT-"_**

* * *

Tokoyami and Tsuyu gaped at the sound of glass breaking and the roar of engines as Shouji hung off from a lamppost and grabbed Tenya as he fell to the ground.

_**"NO ONE WINS! BOTH OF YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!"**_

"But we got out," Tenya yelled back. "You never said specifically that we had to fight them! Not in this situation!"

_"I AM CALLING YOUR BROTHER,"_ that was Aizawa's voice.

_**"HE'LL BE PROUD OF ME! NOT SURE WHAT YOU'LL ACCOMPLISH!"**_

_"GET BACK HERE NOW! THIS IS A DISQUALIFIED COURSE!"_

_"COME ONNNNN!_" The other three watched as Tenya yelled at the speaker, watching from behind.

* * *

"Come on you have to allow it All Might!"

"You jumped out of a third story window! Your first years! That's dangerous! Never do that again do you hear me!"

"Yeah, yeah," Tenya huffed, Shouji patting him on the back. "Whatever, we still won...technically."

"Our turn," Shoto sang, Ochako swallowing as she looked toward her partner. "You ready?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Shoto and Ochako are the villains! Kaminari and Kyoka shall be the heroes! The bomb scenario is in action.

"Yes! I can practice my evil villain laugh," he grinned, his friends laughing as he got excited at the prospect of doing an evil laugh.

* * *

"Alright then! Am going to make a blockade of Ice t make things a bt trickey for them to get through and then a hall of ce spikes that will freeze them in place if they touch them to makes things extra hard," Shoto smiled and he turned to Ochako who nodded.

"I can watch the bomb," she told him.

"This place has a floor that has a hollowed center in the middle, making the floor above that some type of railing. Think you can use your Zero Gravity to make the bomb float a stand here like your guard," he asked, the girl jolting before nodding happily. "Awesome. I'll be on the second floor waiting for them."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Wow! So big," Kaminari whistled, kicking the wall for a moment before turning to his partner who placed her earphone jack into the wall, shivering before listening.

"It seems as if there is another Ice obstacle in the hall beyond this," she sniffed. "There is a back entrance to get into the hall on the other side of this wall."

"Office!"

"Yup," she nodded, kicking down the door as quickly walking through the office to get to the hall.

"Think they forgot about this?"

"Most likely assumed it was a separate office," she shrugged opening the door and cautiously dodging the ice spikes. "There spikes are different ...get me a pencil."

"Oh...here," he handed her on and watched as she tossed it to a spike, each freezing in place as the thing froze the moment it touched the ice.

"Oh…"

"My…"

* * *

"God…" Everyone in the sim room breathed.

"I knew he said he wanted to experiment with ice detached from his body that could still freeze people...when did he get it down," Katsuki breathed.

"Damn...that guy," Hitoshi grinned.

* * *

"Okay then, let's break these things off," Kyoka huffed, raising both fists and putting her jacks into her hand amps. The soundwaves broke the ice easily and soon it was all on the floor.

"Use your electricity to melt it," she barked, Kaminari nodding before slamming a hand on the ground and pushing Kyoka back.

After a moment it was half melted and no where near icy, but the two waited a moment before continuing on, Kyoka keeping an ear out and stopping when a third heartbeat entered her range.

"One of them is near, I know that...but I can't tell who. They're not speaking, so we'll have to see," she whispered, the other nodding before stepping back and allowing her to lead.

Carefully they tiptoed to the large lobby flinched as the sunlight from the sky light hit their eyes before swallowing at the sight of just one of their enemies. One that was not Shoto Todoroki.

"Where could he be," he asked, turning to Jiro.

"With the bomb further back," she whispered back before turning to get another look at the bomb before jolting. "Shit!"

"What?!"

"That's not the bomb, at a side glance it looks like it...it's a decoy! They moved it!"

"What are we going to do! We're running low on time!...Is it me or has it gotten really cold," he asked, both of them staring blankly at one another before yelping as their feet and hands where encased in ice.

"We win, heroes," Shoto whispered, his voice absolutely chilling as he gave them the most evil of laughs.

"VILLAIN TEAM WINS!"

"You guys alright," Shoto asked as he melted the ice and used his fire to dry them off and warm them up.

"Yeah, how'd you get to freezing us so fast," Kaminari asked, accepting the towel. "And where's the bomb?"

"Oh, yeah," Shoto jolted. "Uraraka?"

"Release," the girl yelled, the paper mache bomb falling to the ground and exploding into tiny pieces of paper.

"That makes sense," Kyoka moaned, the four moving to head to the outside and meet All Might.

"Very good use of your quirks! Izuku was kind enough to compile notes on everyone and how to improve their quirks! But first, MVP?"

"Kyoka," they all said.

"She realized that the hallway could be accessed through an office we thought didn't connect," Shoto sad.

"She had the foresight to test out her theory with a pencil," Kaminari spoke up.

"She noticed fast that the first 'bomb' was a bad decoy," Uraraka smiled.

"T...thanks guys," she murmured.

"Alright, get cleaned up and then Izuku will hand out the reports and you'll be expected to write a self reflection based on this report and your personal experience," he said.

"I'm not helping you grade them," Izuku whistled, All Might giving him a bored look before shooting them off.

* * *

"That was so fun! Sucks that those five won their battles," Kirishima sighed, getting his clothes on.

"Well they've been training for years! It's to be expected," Sero shrugged, the rest heading out of the locker rooms to the classroom. "There super nice though!"

"I know right," Uraraka smiled as she caught up with them. "And they get along great!"

_"FUCKING GIVE IT TO ME SHITTY GLASSES,"_ Katsuki roared as Tenya held his analysis above his head.

_"HOW ABOUT YOU DISPEL THAT ATTITUDE BAKUGOU KATSUKI,"_ he yelled back, the two squaring off as Shoto and Hitoshi where locked in a headlock battle, Izuku calmly writing in his journal as All Might tried to get them to stop.

"Maybe...not," Momo said.

_**"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE! SHIIIIITTTTTTYY GLASSSSSEEEEESSSS,**_" Bakugou roared.

_**"I WILL SHOW YOU THE DISCIPLINE OF THE IIDA FAMILY!"**_

"That all you got boy," Shoto choked as he tried to speak.

"Your asking for it half n half," Hitosh growled, both tipping back and wrestling on the ground.

Izuku merely crossed his legs under him and continued writing.

"Please, you five are going to give me gray hairs!"

Definitely maybe not.

* * *

What did you all think! What did you expect!

Comment below!

Also, I will be updating on Monday's and Friday's! So enjoy suspense!


	10. A Bit of a Delay

I know that Tomura goes to UA around the third day, but I am pushing it back to the fourth for reasons, other than that, everything else is relatively the same.

* * *

"He wants to what," Chizome hissed through the phone.

Tensei flinched, mind flashing back to all the shinai he got hit with when Stain insisted on teaching him how to dodge his blades. That was now Chizome's main method of discipline for the Iida brothers for their idiocy, brashfullness, or ...anything really that annoyed the other.

"Nezu wants to have a conference with you….he's willing for conference call as well," he told his friend, shivering at the heavy breathing he heard. "You know so you...you could disguise yourself?"

"Why, if I may ask," Chizome demanded, his voice eerily calm.

"T...the surveillance software you gave Dabi...he couldn't stand Nezu's demands and then pushed it onto me and he figured it out after my name was mentioned," he swallowed once more. "Seems like Nezu is really insistent this time…"

"I set up the parameters, my own network and they do not attempt to trace me, or no deal," Chizome barked.

"He'll bring up the teaching position at UA," Tensei reminded the other, writing down his requirements.

"And I will say what I have said before. NO," he yelled before cutting off the call and leaving a shocked Tensei.

"Damn it _**DAAABBIIIII**_," Tensei roared into the air.

* * *

In the now renamed Dabi Hero Agency, having been changed from Endeavor Hero Agency (He's that Petty), Natsuo and Touya both shivered at the sense of something malicious.

"Why does that not feel good or bode well for us," Natuso asked.

"Because I passed the buck onto Tensei about that software and tha Chizome dude," Dab swallowed.

"Your dead," Natuso huffed. "Leave me out of this! I'll plan a nice funeral."

'Oh gee thanks," Touya yelled, watching as his brother left his office.

"Your welcome!" _Click._

* * *

"How was class," Inko asked, Toshinori shrugging off his coat as he came into their new house.

Inko had never wanted to leave the old house she had raised Izuku in when he was younger, but after her husband left she needed too, it was sheer luck that the apartment was by Mitsuki.

Before he even proposed Toshinori was looking for houses that was still in the general vicinity and was lucky enough to find one that was by both families and the park they so loved. Eraserhead and Present Mic were their neighbors...unfortunately for Yagi.

After he proposed he told her and with tears in both Midoriya's eyes, he gave them their respective keys and informed them the movers would be there in a week to move everything to their house.

"Good, the boy's gave them all a shock though," he chuckled, kissing the top of her head and moving deeper into the house.

"Of course they did," she chuckled, grabbing her apron and putting it back on. "Izuku texted me and said that he was taking his classmates to the beach," she told him.

"That's nice of him," he chuckled, sitting down at the table and watching as he patterned about getting dinner ready. "Are they coming here for dinner," he asked jokingly, looking at the large amounts of food.

"Izuku's lucky that you got a place with a large backyard, or I wouldn't have insisted," she smirked and Yagi once more question what he was getting into.

But he really didn't care as long as she was there with him, even if some of the things he got into was because of her.

"Of course dear," he smiled, sighing as she walked over and gave a slow and tender kiss.

* * *

"So you four cleaned this all up," Momo breathed as they all walked along the beaches shore front.

"Yup! Because it something ugly that needed to go away," Katsuki smirked.

"Despite your brash attitudes and rather terrifying dispostons, you are all very good people," Tokoyami spoke up from beside Mezo.

"We get that alot, though they mostly call us little shits," Hitoshi shrugged, the others laughing as they went to the picnic tables.

"By the way, my mom is pretty insistent that you all come over for dinner tonight, and I mean all of you," Izuku stressed, each of them jolting.

"But there are like...20 of us," Mina said.

"Yeah, and apparently," Hitoshi spoke up. "She bullied All Might into giving her your parents contact info. They all agreed. You should be getting texts soon."

Just as he said, they did.

"Your mom is scary," Tsuyu said, the others sweat dropping at her bluntness.

"Oh, we know," the five all said.

"By the way, could we make a stop at the park," Shoto asked.

"Oh yeah, we have too...haven't been there in a while," Katsuk murmured.

"You guys don't mind do you," Shoto asked, all of them shaking their heads no as they began the trek to a beautiful park that apparently was in the middle of all their houses.

"Should be around this time-I!_** GET AWAY FROM HER**_," Katsuki raored, making the other four jump and rush to the playground where the rest of the class saw...saw a boy pushing another child off the tallest point of the playground ...a staggering 20 feet.

Without wasting a moment Dark Shadow flew out and caught the girl, lowering her safely onto the ground. And keeping her occupied by floating around her while the others rounded in on the boy.

"What have I told you, you damned brat," Katsuki snapped and he caught the running boy and held his ear.

_"LET ME GO,"_ he yelled out. _"SHE HAD IT COMING!"_

_**"BEING QUIRKLESS IS NOT USELESSNESS,"** _Katsuki roared, pushing the boy to the ground.

"Yes it is! She can't do anything!"

"Soo not manly," Kirishima growled, coming beside Bakugou. "You think you can be a hero with an attitude like that! Never gonna happen! Nope!"

"What do you all know-!"

"So this is the boy you've told me about," All Might's voice had them freezing and getting out of the way as he came into view, a crying woman beside.

"Mama," the girl cried, Dark Shadow following her until the woman embraced her daughter.

"Thank you for informing me, All Might," the woman sniffed. 'And thank you for catching her," she turned to the shadow who nodded and went back to Tokoyami.

"Of course."

"Al..All might," the boy sniffed, the hero turning to glare at him.

"Your parents have been informed and you are to be grounded for a very long time," he told the boy, the child flinching. "This is not how children should act toward one another. Quirkless or no. Now go, your parents are in the car at the entrance. Miss Nakamura will take you," he pointed to the woman.

"Come on Shinji," she sighed. "Thanks again All Might. You and Inko have fun with this lot," she smirked, the other sighing at his other neighbor's face before she left.

"I'll follow them, make sure he doesn't try anything with his quirk." Tokoyami said, Mezo offering to come along.

"We best all go, home is in that direction," All Might sighed, the class following the group.

"Now, Shinji, think about this and when your ready, apologize to Sakura," Miss Nakamura huffed, before the car drove away.

"Birdy," the five year old, Sakura, gasped as she saw Tokoyami again. "Floaty birdy," she cried out happily as Dark Shadow popped out. "Pinky!" She turned toward Mina.

"Come on sweetie, there heading to the Midoriya's so you can talk before they get to the house," Miss Nakamura said as they began walking in the direction the house.

"Touch please," she asked Tokoyami, the avain head nodding before she lightly poked Dark Shoaw who merely cocked his head to the side and then picked her up. "YAY!"

"Oh dear," her mother chuckled.

"Heya! Naka-san, I was wondering…" Katsuki began to converse with the woman, the other four chiming in while All Might kept an eye on what was going on with the students. Each where trying to make the girl laugh, Sero, Kirishima and Kaminari being the most successful.

"Nothing bad has happened since we have begun UA right?"

"This is the first incident. If you could pick her up once or twice I think they'll leave her alone," she smiled, watching as her daughter laughed happily.

"No problem, this week sound good?"

"Yes, wonderful."

"Awesome! Hey Sakura! Who's the best big bro?" Katsuki turned to the girl who answered without hesitation.

"Mini-nii!"

"That's right! Us!" Hitoshi began. "Aizawa Jr!"

"All Might Jr!"

"Present Mic Jr!"

"Ingenium Jr!"

"Dabi Jr!"

The all gave weird poses as they stared at the group, each face dead serious. Then everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh my god!"

"Y...your the mini's!"

"It all makes sense!"

"So loud," a new voice sighed and everyone turned to the woman who had to be Izuku's mother.

She looked so much Izuku, or was it the other way around, either way she just screamed warm and motherly.

"Thanks for agreeing to look after Sakura this weekend," Miss Nakamura called as she ushered her daughter over to their house.

"No problem! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

"Now," Inko turned to them with a smile. "The chicken and roast should be done in another half hour. I have sandwiches, chips, burgers, slaw, pizza and soda in the backyard. If your not going to eat, then you can play on the gaming system."

_'A goddess ...'_

"Come on in," she smiled, motioning them all in.

* * *

"Come on! Bring it," Katsuki roared, Hitoshi tackling the other as they began to grapple and roll on the floor.

"Even now your all problem children," their homeroom teacher's voice had them jolting in shock and turning to the man as he entered, and...and kissing Inko right on the cheek. "Hitoshi?"

"Sup pops."

"Up."

"Spoil sport," he grunted before getting up and latching onto his father who sighed and hugged him.

"Great of you to make it Shouta!"

"Of course Inko," he nodded, blushing as the mother began to lecture him on eating actual food and not those Jelly packets, then going on a tangent to Hitoshi who was following his papa's footsteps.

"Your mother is so loving," Momo said, watching as Hitoshi pouted and Shouta looked away.

"She worries," he shrugged, sitting next to the girl. "But yeah, she is. Best thing any partner could ask for, makes you think what type of person my sperm donor was to up and have an affair behind her back and then divorce her when he found out his kid was quirkless," he shrugged.

"No," Mina and Momo gasped, the pink girl having overheard.

"Yeah, glad that All Might is marrying my mom though, makes it easier for that fucker to stay away," he whispered, the two holding in their laughs as they thought about it.

"Everyone! The main course is ready! Come on and get some before it's all gone," Inko called, the others rushing at the smell of such divine food.

"Inko," All Might called, the woman finishing handing out the food. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course, all of you behave alright," she smiled before following him inside the house.

* * *

"Do you know someone named Hiashi," Toshinori asked, Inko freezing as he said that name.

"Why," she demanded, looking outside toward Izuku and sighing as he seemed occupied.

"Because when I was cleaning up a few days ago when you and Izuku where getting food to feed an army," he referred to the massive argument they had before they kissed and made love.

And no, that is not a typo.

Poor Izuku is still traumatized.

"He called and demanded to speak to the boy."

"Hisashi is his biological father," Inko swallowed, Toshinori gaping before composing himself. "Oh god why? Why now? Izuku finally got better!"

"Inko...Inko," Toshi gently shook her, the woman gasping as she stared up at her fiance. "It's fine! I told him he had the wrong number and blocked him. But Inko ...what do you mean by him getting better?"

The woman merely quivered where she stood before she opened her mouth and explained something important.

* * *

Katsuki looked behind him, having arm wrestled Kirishima, and noticed that Izuku was not so hot.

He and Iida where both fine in large groups, essentially since that the five of them where a rather rambunctious and idiotic group that was naturally loud, but he was stimming.

Momo and Mina were speaking with one another, not noticing as Izuku began to murmur to himself and rock back and forth gently, by the looks of it he just sat down again...so what triggered him.

"I have to take a leak! Keep track for me," Katsuk barked, the others nodding before Kirishima and Shouji faced off.

With a nonchalant look he made his way to the house and felt dread pool in his stomach as he overheard Auntie Inko and Former Skinny.

"If he called then he has to know that Izuku got into UA and wants to come back to be his proud 'father'," Inko cried, All Might holding her close as Katsuki felt pure fear go through him.

_'No...no way...he...he can't...it can't be.._' he thought.

"I can call a detective friend of mine and ensure that a restraining order is put out on him," All Might assured her. "Then we can tell Izuku in hopes of ensuring he stays away."

"No! Izuku can't know that man is coming for him, he just can't! He was a horrible father and he would belittle my baby everyday! I...I can't put that fear into my baby!"

Katsuki needed to get to Izuku before someone did something that would cause him to freak out, as if he wouldn't already...

The bastard hurt Izuku enough, and he's not going to allow him to hurt him again.

* * *

Izuku couldn't breathe.

H..his father...his father had called...he wanted...wanted to speak to him…

HIM?

Why? Why after all this time does that man wants to be his father again? Couldn't he just leave them alone and never go after him?

Izuku was so lost in his thought he didn't notice the stares at him or did he? He didn't know that this point, but he knew that Uncle Aizawa was saying something to Hitoshi who turned to Shoto who in turn tried to look for Katsuki.

Where was Kacchan?

He felt some walk up next to him, speaking to him gently as they tried to get him to stop rocking, when did he begin to rock?

"Hey bro, you alright," Kirishima asked, looking down at the rocking and shaking body of his newfound friend.

"DON'T," Hitoshi yelled, making Kirishima jerk away. "Don't touch him, and back away slowly."

The other did that, Inko and Toshinori coming out at the lack of rukas.

"Oh Izu," Inko whimpered, rushing forward and kneeling beside him. "Sweetie can you hear me? Baby? Your friends are all here? Your scaring them and their worried about you!"

"H..he...wh...why...mama." he struggled for the words, the others staying respectfully back.

"Oh Izu-"

"No, no, no," he began to say, each more forceful than the last and with each 'no' he hit his arm, moving up each time until he got to his face. Or he would have, had Momo not grabbed his hand and hold it tight.

"Izuku," she whispered, the boy's eyes unfocused as he looked at her before they cleared up and began to pool with tears.

"'M sorry," he swallowed, he blushed embarrassed as they all looked at him.

"No worries bro," Kaminari said. "We all got our demons! And...well since you gave us so much already despite not knowing us...we'll be there for you! Whenever!"

"Yeah!"

"Of course!"

"Your an inspiration man!"

"T..thank you," the boy smiled, Tenya coming beside him and offering him a hand. "How about we have a Smash Tournament? The original one?"

"Wait as in Pre-Quirk Era?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I've always wanted to try that," Kaminari and Sero cried out.

"Listen here," Shoto yelled out, getting on the firepit wall. "I'm the Smash Master! You noobs aren't going to last one minute against me!"

"That a challenge half and half," Katsuk roared, the two squaring off as the others talked about the old Smash.

"Izuku," Momo turned to the boy once more who looked up to her with red eyes.

"Sorry for making you uncomfortable-"

"Is there anything I can do? I...I know autistic people are particular about sensations and fabrics...and...my quirk-"

"Don't worry," he assured her. "I have everything I need here, but thanks. Now, let's get to the controls to beat Shoto, eh?"

"Of course."

* * *

**"NO FUCKING WAY IS THAT SHIT STAIN COMING BACK**," Mitsuki roared as the of A-1 parents convened for a meeting the following. Nezu said something about a possible dorm and asked the parents to be there. Lucky they were all free at the time and agreed to come.

It just so happened that it was the same time that Mitsuki would find out the Hisashi was attempting to claim Izuku as his own again.

"Mitsuki," Rei snapped, nervously smiling at the shocked parents before turning to her friend. "We are in a public meeting and this is not the time-"

_**"THAT LITTLE SHIT I CALL MY SON KNOWS TOO! I KNOW HE DOES!"**_

"Honey," Masaru begged as the others turned to the group of four.

**"DON'T YOU "HONEY" ME MASA**," she raged. "**_HOW CAN YOU BE CALM ABOUT THAT DICK COMING BACK NOW THAT HIS SUPPOSED 'QUIRKLESS' SON IS NOW IN UA'S HERO COURSE? DID YOU FORGET HE HAD A FUCKING-"_**

"MITSUKI," Inko yelled, she actually yelled, and the woman sat down.

"Excuse me," a woman with black hair and aristocratic features coughed, making her way over to them. "Would I be ever so bold as to presume that you are Midoriya Inko?"

"Oh, um yes," she gave a bow.

"Thank you for allowing Momo to have dinner at your place last night," she smiled. "She was positively gushing about it and how your hospitality was something to marvel at."

"Oh, thank you," she smiled.

"Our other children where miffed that Tsuyu got to go," the frog couple piped up.

"Oh, Tsuyu's younger siblings," Inko gushed, blushing at the thought of the girls younger sibling she bragged about the night before. "They are always welcome! I insist!"

"You just want another reason to cook for an army again," Mitsuki huffed, the woman blushing as she was exposed. "Knew it!"

"Am I in the right place," Tensei cried as he opened the door, panting as he did so. "Oh! If Inko's here I am in the right place," he swallowed before plopping down beside the woman who gave him grape juice from her purse. "Thanks."

"Our Jiro wouldn't stop bragging about how cool he party was, despite the lack of tunes," a woman with elongated earlobes said, her husband nodding.

"Well, I just recently moved in, and I don;t know the neighbors that well.." Inko murmured.

"Ochako was gushing about the five of them going to protect a quirkless girl and reprimand a young boy bullying her," the man, who was no doubt Ochako's father, gushed. "You all have such wonderful children!"

"Oh pish," Inko huffed, the others turning. "There little devils is anything! Your children were absolutely wonderful and not to mention respectful, especially when Izuku got overwhelmed for a moment."

"Pardon," Momo's father spoke up. "But..I am sorry to ask, but is your son Autistic? Momo has been pouring over books about stems and such, as well as preferred soft textures diagnosed people commonly like, practicing ever since she got home."

"Oh, didn't Ingenium san begin a campaign to stop the discrimination against those with mental disorders and disabilities," Beru spoke up.

"About time I say," Jiro's dad huffed. "Ain't fair and definitely not right."

"I know," Tooru's parents piped up.

"Momo is very sweet and yes, Izuku has a mild form of it," Inko said. "He was doing so well too…"

"Momo is willing to help with anything he may need," the mother spoke, passionate. "That boy helped her understand her quirk in ways that she ever thought of and no doubt she'll be powerful! It's the least she can do!"

"Jiro is good at all types of music," he father gushed. "She certainly knows how to read the mood of a person!"

"Your all so sweet," Inko sniffed.

"Well, this is great to see you all getting along with one another," Nezu spoke as he entered. "And Inko! The offer still stands."

"You know how Izuku feels about a personal Sensory room, besides you think it will be personal," she quirked a brow, the mouse-bear thing laughing before going to the desk.

"Good point! Now," he clapped. "We merely have to wait for the last group and Midoriya's fiance before we can begin!"

"Oh, Midoriya having a fiance," Momo's mother murmured. "He must be something special…"

"The offer still stands for the other-"

"I am not having my wedding at UA," she deadpanned, the mouse never losing his smile, but they could tell he was a bit depressed at the abrupt rejection.

"Oi, where's that deadbeat you call a fiance," Aizawa spoke as he and Hizashi entered.

"Eraserhead?"

"Oh my! Honey! It's Present Mic!"

"He is not a deadbeat Eraser," Inko snapped, taking out a fan and smacking atop the head. "And if anyone is a deadbeat it's you! You sleep in that caterpillar sleeping bag and only eat jelly!"

"So?"

"I rest my case, you will sit, listen and not sleep."

"Fine…"

"Ahah, you seem whipped my friend!"

"ALL MIGHT!?"

"JIRO REALLY WASN'T LYING!"

"OH! NO WONDER OJIRO WAS SO HAPPY!"

"Oh, Toshi," Inko waved, Masaru giving the No. 1 a terrifying death glare as he walked toward his sister in all but blood.

"Masaru," he swallowed, edging away from the silent man as he smiled.

"Now that all parents and guardians are here! I wish to speak to you about the possibility of making UA a boarding school…."

* * *

Comment on what you think and how Toshi would handle the situation! USJ coming up in the next two chapters!


	11. Attack Witheld

"Heya!" Izuku called out, the other members of Class A-1 turning to him; all of them walking to school.

"Hey Zuku," Katsuki called, waving from beside Sero and Kirishima.

"Hey-the hell," Shoto murmured as they looked at the entrance of UA.

Reporters. A lot of them…

What?

"So the rumors are true of All Might teaching at UA!?"

"There are reports of a lover of All Might! Can you confirm this?"

"Do you have him for a teacher young man," a reporter shoved a mic to Izuku who merely pushed it away and walked through the masses.

'Your not allowed to ask Minors in the hero program questions without supervision and we are legally not allowed to answer without said supervision," Izuku said as he turned to look at the mass of reporters. "And besides, you all have to be pretty desperate to harasses a bunch of kids who have just started the school year."

"Bu-"

"Clam down Izu," Katsuki huffed as he clapped the boy on the shoulder. "Besides, they haven't done their homework," he said as he motioned his classmates to enter; the top five standing beside their friend. "Here they are talking to the five who all beat All Might's Entrance score, not to mention the kid who was 2 points shy of 200 points," he clapped Izuku again.

_"CAN YOU COMMENT ON THE EXAM!"_

_"PLEASE TELL US YOUR NAMES!"_

**_"WHAT HAS ALL MIGHT SAID ABOUT HIS SCORE BEING BEATEN BY FIVE STUDENTS!?"_**

"God," he sniffed, walking through the hall as the teacher groaned at the sight of the press. "Why now?"

"Because All Might teaching is bing news," Hitoshi sniffed.

"Just how big though…"

* * *

"Now, what do we have here," that voice had Shiragaki shivering and cursing as he jumped away from the barrage of flames sent his way. "I knew it."

"Knew what hero," he hissed, gulping as the flames melted the metal around him.

"Now, what fun would that be," he dropped down, dispelling his flames and allowing Shiragaki to see him.

Fuck!

It was the Cremation Hero, Dabi.

They had wanted to try and turn him, but with his dedication to his family and the fact he has taken down their moles left and right; it left little doubt in their mind he wouldn't be swayed. It was just his luck he would run into the hero he was hoping to avoid.

"Looking to cause a bit of panic at UA huh," he smirked, leaning against the wall as he played with his fire, Tomura swallowing as the deadly flames danced between his fingers. "Now, why would you want to do such a thing?"

"Don't get in my way hero," he hissed, his hands twitching.

"You could use some lotion ya know? Oh and some capstick...and perhaps a shower," Dabi smirked, the other shaking in rage.

Good.

"Fuck you!"

"I have plenty of people willing to do that, but I ain't the submissive type, not in the slightest,' he smirked, pushing himself off the wall and aunering forward, his quirk restraining cuff in reach.

"Who the hell would want you to fuck them!"

"Ouch, man," Dabi pretended to have been shot. "That's painful! I'll have you know, plenty of people want me to get into their boxers or panties...take your pick."

"Your disgusting!"

"Maybe...but not as much as you," Dabi lashed out, getting one hand in the cuff before tossing a ball into the air for him to catch as his other hand came to get him. "So you wanna tell me what you're doing here," he laughed, slamming the other into the wall.

"Fuck off you damned hero," he howled, struggling against the man.

"That all you can say you crusty ass mother fucker," he huffed, the other growling in annoyance. "Come-OWWW! Motherfucker-!"

"Take that," Tomura grinned as he saw the hero stumble back and clutch his nose which was bleeding slightly.

"You got one boney ass elbow," he growled, holding his bloody nose and glaring hopefully at the other. "Ge back her-"

Just as Dabi reached out to grab him, he warped away; smirking at the hero's face of annoyance.

"Damn…."

* * *

"So...Class Rep," they all asked as Aizawa informed them of their newest assignment.

"Yup, so figure it out and tell me at the end of class," he huffed, going into his sleeping bag before fully going limp.

"Is he-"

"Yes, and no that will never change no matter how much you complain to him or the school," Tenya informed Momo.

"But-"

"You all signed a waiver that said you all agree with the teaching methods of UA and everything that comes with it," Izuku coughed, reminding them of the paperwork they no doubt didn't read.

"Oh…" Kaminari breathed.

"How should we figure out who's going to be Class Rep and then Vice?"

"Obvious isn't it? Those five are gonna get the spot-"

"No," Izuku said. "I withdraw being a contender."

"As do I," Katsuki spoke up.

"Same here," Hitoshi said, already pulling out his sleeping back and moving to his father. "So...don't bug me."

"Yeah...same here,' Shoto sad as he whipped out his phone and began to text his sister.

"I do want you to consider me, but do it on what you know of me and not my status," he bowed, the others sighing as he just proved to them even more that he deserved the position.

"Hey, Tenya! Your brother is calling," Katsuki said.

"Oh, pardon me," he bowed before heading out.

"Figure out who you want as vice," Izuku spoke up, not looking up from the journal he pulled out.

_Damn...they are good._

* * *

"Heya Senpai! Heard you almost got the guy," his protege/sidekick, called as she bounded over.

"Yeah...how's the case going?"

"Fine…" She sniffed.

"Toga," he sighed, moving to grab her shoulder and jumped back to avoid her blade.

Toga Himiko. Quirk-Transform.

Abused by her peers, her teachers, her parents...everyone.

Someone no doubt on the road to being a villain ...had she not have a chance encounter with the Cremation Hero Dabi and have her whole perception changed. If he, a boy who had every reason to hate heroes and to hate his quirk, could be a hero and had come to save her from potentially being beaten to death by her own father ...could she?

Izuku Midoriya gave her that answer.

* * *

_"You can copy a person's quirk? When your transformed as them," he gasped, the girl nodding as Rei Todoroki dutifully got the knots out of her hair. "Do you know how much you could help in the underground? By infiltration and information collection! Stings and busts! As well as rescues! So many people saved!"_

_"Y...you really think so," she whimpered, tears pooling in her eyes._

_"Dabi's quirk would kill him and his father worked him to nearly that point at the age of 10," Rei spoke up. "But he still wanted to be a hero, to both prove his father wrong and to show the world that fire could help."_

_"Yup...even Fuyumi and Natsuo with their weak ice quirks are helping heroes and civilians, just not risking their lives," Izuku smiled._

_"I can be a hero?"_

_"Hell yeah," Dabi said as he got out of the shower, his baggy clothes making him look like a hobo. "UA is out of the question, you'd definitely be able to go into hero work in a few months."_

_"Really?!"_

_"Really," Izuku grabbed her hand, and smiled._

_Toga didn't even care that she began to wail...she was finally two things._

_She was happy and she was accepted._

* * *

"Toga," Dabi called to her, the girl turning to her friend. "Their not going to get away with the shit they put you through. Not-"

"After I am done with them," a familiar voice called out, Dabi chuckling as his eccentric uncle came in.

"Heya uncle Ritsuka," he called, Toga blushing at the sight of the other male.

"Dabi! Grown well I see, and this must be my client," he turned to Toga. He gave a dramatic bow before taking her hand and gently kissing the back of it. "Pleasure. I assure you those mongrels will not get away with hurting a beautiful and innocent visage such as yours."

"Laying it pretty thick Uncle," Dabi coughed, before choking at the elbow delivered to his stomach.

"I am gay as gay comes," he huffed, turning to the hero. "So..I need to show off a bit!"

"T..thank you…"

"No problem my dear, now the file,' he turned to Dabi who motioned for him to follow. "Go home dear and allow me to look over the case. I'll call you in the morning."

"O..Okay…"

"Wait, I'll drop you off, then I'll be at UA" Dabi called the girl nodding before sitting down and crying once more, in happiness.

* * *

"Well...thank you all very much for this opportunity," Tenya bowed as he was picked for rep, Momo beside him as she smiled and gave a thumbs up to the others.

"Well even though we've been hanging for months, your still anal retentive-"

'Shut it you," Tenya warned as Katsuki smirked.

"See-" He smirked, before dodging the pencil thrown at him.

"Hey...isn't that your brother," Katsuki spoke up and he turned to Shoto and pointed outside.

"What's he doing here?"

"OMG!" Mina shrieked. "IS THAT THE CREMATION HERO?"

"...Yeah…."

"I was like-totally rooting for him during the sports festival," she gushed. "He's so strong!"

"Ahh...yeah," Shoto remembered the controversial Sports Festival.

* * *

_A FEW YEARS EARLIER_

_"Now we have a race! An obstacle course with four main parts to it," the new teacher, Midnight, called out as she looked over the third years. Her eyes landed on a smirking Touya and she knew the boy was planning something. "NOW! You have to get through the obstacles and get it the end, the top 16 will move onto the finals match!"_

_"Alright!" They all cheered._

_"If you get stuck in the trenches on the edge of the course you're disqualified, but should not enough people make it to the end, then all of you will be back in until the 16 spots are filled!"_

_"Cool," they breathed._

_"Now ...**GOOOOO,**" she roared out, the 41 rushing through...but Touya stayed where he was._

* * *

_"What is he doing," Rei asked as she sat beside her friends._

_"Knowing that boy he has something up his sleeve ...oh...he better not," Mitsuki sighed, remembering he tactic he talked to her about once._

_"I have a feeling that I am not going to like what he is going to attempt…"_

_"You won't."_

* * *

_"Well, let's get first," Touya smirked as he sent a large mass of fire through the ages and through the course, sending all the racers screaming and tumbling off the edge and into the deep pits filled either with slime or soapy water._

_With a joval smirk he began a slow walk through the course, pushing anyone who go back up down and burning all the obstacles to ash, cinders or goo. Everyone was silent as he did so, his family and friends sighing at the very obvious thing he would do._

_**"EHHHH,"** he yelled out as he crossed the finish line. "**SEE Y'ALL AT THE MATCHES!"**_

_It was silent for another moment before the Booing began._

* * *

PRESENT DAY

"Yeah...he really wasn't subtle about it…" Shoto murmured.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Dabi huffed as he entered, smirking at the shrieks from the students.

'Ugggh...my hero Problem Student," Aizawa said as he awoke, taking not for a familiar worm beside him before falling back asleep and leaving the hero with his students.

"Haven't changed,' he huffed. "Well, came to say hi! So Hi!" He waved, the others doing so in a bit of a confused and stunned manner. "I'll be with Nezu, but I think I'll have lunch first."

"You just want to annoy others," Shoto accused. '

"Maybe? Oh, and I need to speak with Nezu in actuality...as well as give All Might the shovel talk about marrying auntie,' he called, smlng as he looked a the fearful hero before turning to his siblings. "Come on, let's eat."

"Alright."

"Your four come on," he smirked to them, Hitoshi whining as they all dragged him out while still in the sleeping bag.

"Wow ...they really are close knit…" Mina sounded a bit jealous.

"Hey…" Kirishima reminded. "They invited over a few nights ago and they talk to us all the time...so maybe…"

* * *

"Oh my," Midnight chuckled as she saw the problem ground dragging a purple slug down the hall, singing _"WAKE UP LITTLE BEAN! WAKE UP!"_

"Well that's a sight," Present Mic laughed as he came up beside his friend.

"You heard right," Midnight murmured. "About what happened this morning?"

"Yeah...and I have a bad feeling about the whole situation," he breathed.

* * *

"Alright you losers, I need to speak with Nezu," Dabi said as he stretched. "And be vigilant," he whispered, leaning down and staring at them with seriousness. "Someone tried to get into US about an hour ago and I managed to stop him. But they will try again. Be prepared for damage control. Make sure these kids don't' freak out and make a mess."

"Okay," they nodded, each of he going up and parting ways with cheerful goodbyes, but each on high alert.

Just as they got to the entrance of the cafeteria, the alarm sounded.

"Get up on the railing and calm them down, I'll make a wall to keep people locked in," Shoto told Tenya who zoomed off. "I hope Dabi knows what he's doing."

* * *

"Kind cliche, using the press for your own gain," that damn voice, Tomura groaned, the documents in his hand. "And didn't' know you liked bondage ads…"

What?

Looking at the papers in his hand he saw that they were in fact not the documents detaling USJ...but….bondage ads…

Blushing he tossed them aside and looked at the cocky man who held a USB Flash Drive in his hand.

"So glad that Nezu took my advice of having all schematics of the facilities of UA onto a single Flash Drive," he smirked, pocketing the little item. "Even if that was 2 years ago."

"Fucker!"

"Aww, someone upset? I think I should tell you that this place is hard to warp into...that is how you got away last time, isn't?"

"You just have all the answers don't you,' Tomura growled.

"I have to," he shrugged. "I'm an older brother."

"Damn you! Give me that drive," he roared, reaching for the hero and dodging the cuffs the other tried to slap on him."Fuck!"

"Now we're getting somewhere," Dabi smiled, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as the footfalls of other heroes echoed through the hall.

"D...DAMN YOU,' Tomura shrieked before jumping out the window, toward the swirling gate below.

"Damn.." Dabi sighed.

* * *

Ahahah! Sorry this is so late! Had a bit of writers block during the end part! But here it is and comment on what you like!


	12. The Day Before the USJ

Tomura was angry.

That fucking smug bastard just had to ruin everything!

With a growl, he entered the bar and grabbed the nearest thing, a glass, and tossed it to the wall ignoring Kurogiri's noise of protest.

**"FUCKER JUST HAS ALL THE ANSWERS DOESN'T HE,**" Tomura raged. **_"He's got the cocky smile and cocky attitude! That holier than thou posture and his hair! Oh, his hair. All dark and messy and-"_** he continued to rant about Dabi and Dabi only.

_'He's like a schoolgirl with a crush…'_

* * *

"My my, you have quite a bit of coding skill," Nezu commented as he looked at the blank screen, only an outline of a basic avatar with a large circle with a slash through it being shown.

"I told you that one of my requirements for his meeting is that you do not attempt to trace me," the distorted voice began. "Give me one reason not to end this call."

"Of course, of course," Nezu nodded. "Unless you want the hero police tipped off that one of Japan's beloved heroes, Ingenium, is harboring the wanted Hero Killer Stain. You won't."

"How did you find out," he demanded after a moment of silence. "Not even his own sidekicks now and only one other person does. And i know he hasn't."

"All in due time, and worry not! Aizawa won't be punished. Back to the other reason, I know your loyalty for Tensei would never allow you to have his reputation tarnished. So you'll hear me out and you'll consider my proposal," he told the monitor. "By the way, you can show me your face and get rid of that silly little voice distorter."

"How do I know that someone else won't come in?"

"They know better than to interrupt a meeting."

"Fine," just then the screen filled up with the face of an unmasked Stain. His hair was pushed back into a sleek ponytail and he had small glasses atop his nose, new and far above his price range.

"I see Tensei is taking care of you and your need-"

'What do you want," Stain demanded."And enough of using Tensei against me. I won't stand for it."

"Very well," he hummed, before turning serious. "I can see that you are reforming...though I know it will not be enough to keep you out of Tartarus-even with Tensei's testament," he informed him, the other pursing his lips. "But if I were to vouch for you under the pretense you teach the up and coming hero generation..."

"I am a killer and you want me to be in a room of arrogant hero hopefuls?"

"I am counting on you to change their view. And you would not only speak to hero hopefuls. You'd be teaching two classes. One that tailored to the hero course, and then one for all students."

"Oh, and what would those classes be? Should I even take this ridiculous offer?"

"One would be the ethic of heroes, supports, and sidekicks. Because in an ideal world, they all work together with the same goals. You have good morals, but the way you enforce them is not ethically correct," he chuckled. "Or...well ...legal."

"Telling wannabe's how they should act. You know teenagers aren't prone to taking what the older generation is telling them to heart," Stain sniffed.

"Midoriya...Bakugou...Todoroki...Aizawa-Yamada...they are all close friends that young Iida trusts with all his heart. You believe they would not listen to the person he gushed about on the daily."

"Let me backtrack on my earlier statement," Chizome growled. "Enough of using both Iida boys against me I won't stand for it."

"Of course, of course," he laughed, but he could feel the sheer murderous aura of Stain through the monitor.

"What else would I teach?"

"The next would be weapon evasion and redirection for those heroes who have to engage in combat. Using a quirk will not always be the most ideal way to save yourself or others."

"Why me?" He finally asked, sighing as he rubbed his brow.

"Image a world where you hurt both Iida boys because they couldn't follow your ideals. You hurting Tensei because he's a false hero, and then Tenya because he goes for revenge. And then get back to be," Nezu smiled, ending the conference call.

* * *

Chizome leaned back on his bed, he'd given into Tensei's demands and moved in, and sighed for what felt like the hundredth time.

A world where he hurt both of them?

Impossible.

...was it?

Rubbing a hand down his face he contemplated the thought, putting the thought away as he took off his glasses and flicked his eyes to the door.

He needed to come clean to Tenya about who he was...but...but how does he do it?

It was different with Tensei, he was the one who sought him out intending to bring down his hero parents for the abuse and neglect they brought onto Tenya. He'd made himself a nuisance in Stain's life.

Was he though?

He'd helped him, even though he had no obligation to after giving him payment for the info on his parents…

And Tenya…

Tenya trusted him just like he trusted his brother...something Stain was conflicted about.

He was getting soft…

But did he care?

No, he realized, he didn't He hadn't for some time.

"I have returned Chizome," Tenya's voice rang through the house, Tensei having moved from his apartment to a house by the Midoriya's, Bakugou's, Todoroki, and Aizawa-Yamada's. It was four bedrooms and 2 bathrooms.

"Welcome back," he called, getting up and opening his room door to look head out into the living. He had all but demanded to take the first-floor room. "How was school."

"Excellent! I have been chosen as class representative," he beamed, Chizome chuckling at the look. "But…"

"Something bad?"

"We had a security breach. Level 3...someone attempted to steal from UA…" he murmured, fear freezing his blood.

_'League of Villains.'_

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! No one was hurt and we were able to curb the panic!"

"Good, no wonder you were chosen as the rep," he chuckled, leaning against the wall. God, it was so domestic. "Your a good kid Tenya."

"That means so much to me coming from such a good person such as you Chizome," he smiled, Chizome freezing once more at the proclamation.

"I...I am not a good person Tenya," he swallowed, no better timing he assumes. "I have done horrible, horrible things and I think you have a right to know-"

"I know Chizome-san,' he smiled, and Chizome felt the weight of the world lifted off of him.

"You do?"

"Of course! While the way you handled how my parents were discovered where less than honorable, but it did the trick!"

_Oh…_

"Yes...sorry about that. But it needed to be done," Chizome nodded, flinching at the cowardice he was showing. A perfect opportunity wasted ... and for what? To keep what he had gained and hoped to not ruin it?

Kami, he was pathetic.

"Are you alright-"

"I just have a headache," he sniffed, rubbing his forehead. "Tell Tensei, would you? And stay out of my room for a bit please."

"Of course, is there anything you need?"

"Just a nap,' he smiled. "I'll check your homework when I wake up."

"Of course."

With a sigh he plopped onto his bed, having turned off the lights, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Heya! Chi-chan? Ten-ten?"

"Hello brother," Tenya spoke from his spot on the couch. "Chizome is not feeling well, so he went to rest up."

"Chi-chan getting sick," he hummed, looking down the hall.

"He didn't want anyone to disturb him," Tenya called to him. "He's really worn out, he had a serious business call earlier-**_BROTHER!_**!"

"I'm just going to check, not going to wake him up," he insisted, opening the door and heading in.

* * *

Someone was petting his hair, he noted as he awoke gently, not showing any indication that he had woken up. Thank god for practice.

"I'm so happy," Tensei. "Your changing...you want to change...but why won't you let me help you? Chizome..."

He felt Tensei leans down and peck his temple lightly, caressing his face before moving down to his hand and holding it tightly.

"God...I love you," Tensei sighed. "Why won't you love me…"

Slowly, Chizome felt the other get up and leave his room quietly. Once he heard the door clicked shut, he got up and touched the place where Tensei kissed, swallowing at the phantom warmth. Tears pooled in his eyes and he curled up.

"I do love you," Chizome whispered, hands curled into fists. "But I can't tell you...I can't allow you to be ruined because of me…"

* * *

"Your thinking about taking us to the USJ tomorrow? Without informing the parents,' Hitoshi asked, leaning against the counter as his papa(Aizawa) made dinner. Contrary to popular belief he was a good cook, he just found it took too much time and he would rather sleep.

"Yes, some of the students wish to be rescue heroes and I thought a course on rescue at the beginning of the year would enforce that,' he shrugged.

"Where's dad by the way?"

"He's been called out for the night, but he'll be back for tomorrow's classes. Don't you worry, he'll be back in time for classes little bean," he smirked at his son's groan.

'Yeah, yeah. Big bean,' he shot back, smirking back at his father's annoyed look.

"You're pushing it brat," he growled, waving his spatula threateningly. "Now, go do your homework."

* * *

"So this mysterious surgery undid everything done to you by Toxic Chainsaw. And your organs are back," Nezu asked.

"Yes, now my time has been lengthened to about three-fourths of a day. A whole heroes shift," he nodded. "He said that 'it's for free. I can't have my beloved family being killed off so soon by your weakened state." And then proceeded to rant about fights that might happen. But from the details...they will or he has some type of foresight ...I don't like him…'

"But many of my faculty and your fiance do trust him…." Nezu trailed off. "Not to mention the fact that your normal form is now a smaller version of your hero form ...what did you say his name was?"

"Oh! It's….it's...I seem to have forgotten, but he gave me some medicine to take before battles and such," he took out the two bottles. "He made me take this one," he held the bottle with tiny pink pearl balls in it up, "before a testing simulator. And then this," he held up the other, which was a silvery capsule pill, "when I had a moment to breathe and regain my bearings."

"Why did they do," Recovery Girl demanded.

"I felt as if I was in my prime again...and this stopped me from coughing up blood," he said.

"Well-"

A knock sounded and Present Mic spoke up.

"All Might, I have the revised notes for your rescue training drills tomorrow," he called, opening the door when Nezu told him. His eyes went to the pill bottles and he joked before smiling. "Old age finally catching up to you? Or you taking something special for special nights with Inko," he wiggled his brows.

_"WHAT IS WITH YOU ALL! I AM IN MY FIFTIES,_" he screeched.

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed, leaving as All Might try to calm his blush.

'Now, sex life aside-congrats by the way-we have more pressing matters," Nezu began, All Might insisting he's not doing that now.

* * *

"Master, you need to rest."

"Later…"

"Your sick and you've been slaving over the making of both peach pills and unicorn capsules, magical medicine given to people by the divine. Why did you give All Might such precious medications,' the woman asked.

"He needs it," Ritsuka sniffed, looking down at the journal before him, before sighing and closing it. "He needs to protect them because soon I won't be able to for much longer."

"Are you ever going to tell them that you are sick?"

"They don't need to worry about that. I merely need to ensure that once my time is up, they'll be fine," he huffed. "Now, where is the Toga case. I need to go over the evidence once more before the trial."

"Have you heard," Ritsuka's other side, began. "Shigaraki Tomura has a crush on our dearest Dabi."

"A match made in heaven," Ritsuka snorted. "How's the situation in the underground looking."

"We've managed to stop the Shie Hassaikai and their attempts of producing quirk destroying drugs," he began, his female companion leaving to get the case file. "We've managed to stall them about another 5 to 9 months. Depending on if we are able to destroy the cargo tonight.'

"Bring reinforcements," he sighed. "And ensure you stall them for a year. Find other ways to get us those extra 3 or so months.'

"Understood," he bowed.

Ritsuka groaned as his phone rang, and with a grumble he picked it up and answered with an aggravated 'what?'.

His eyebrows rose to his hairline as the other spoke to hm, and he felt a positively villainous laugh bubble up from him from the information given to him.

"This is fucking gold," he gasped, hid aid stepping back. "Hisashi Midoriya! Shitstain extrodnaor s comng back to Japan after what? A decade?! To be apart of hs son's-soon to be All Might's child-life!? AHAHAHAH! that desperate fool! What an idiot! When is he arriving?...two days...yes...I'll arrange for the man to see his son at UA! AHAHAHA! At least I'll love to see this shit show! OH this is too good!"

'What is going on," the female aid spoke as she got back with the file in hand.

"Hisashi Midoriya will be here in two days to speak to his son and attempt to get back with Inko," he told the other, the woman snorting at the thought.

"He does know she filed for divorce after about five years of him leaving here, you know," she snapped her fingers. "The one where you don't need to have the other partner sign."

"Master is going to the show in two days. He'll lead him there and allow All Might to tear him apart."

"We'll have a nice movie to watch that night! Exciting,' she clapped, placing the file down before leaving with her companion as there master spoke on the phone.

An hour later he ended the call, happy and ready to tackle the Toga Case, with the promise of good entertainment the next few days.

"Now...time to focus on my family," he breathed, leaning back and coughing, the slick warmth of his blood coating his hands.

* * *

Comment on what you think about the whole Tensei/Chizome conflict.

What do you think I have in store for thr USJ incident? MWAHAHAHAH!


	13. USJ Part 1

"Nezu for the 15th time," Inko sighed as she sat beside her fiance. **_"I. AM. NOT. HAVING. MY. WEDDING. AT. UA."_**

"But wth the recent attack on UA and the prospect of you having to move here to UA-'

"More the reason to not have at a place where I will be living in, in the prospective future! And we just moved into that house," she lamented, Toshi pusrsing hs lips as he refrained from spewing out his idea on the matter.

Technically he could pick up the house and bring it to UA...but that conversation could wait until Inko wasn't annoyed.

"I need to get to my class, we're going to USJ today and-'

"Your not getting out of this conversation, of course unless you don't want to marry me," Inko smiled happily, the other sliding down on his seat as she already had him whipped.

_'What has he gotten himself into?'_

At this point he resigned himself and hoped she would just give into Nezu.

Yeah...like she would do such a thing.

He'll just sit back and watch the show.

Sniffing he reached into his pocket to shoot a text to Izuku that he would be late, and raising a brow at the little message that was given to him.

_Message unable to send._

UA had the best reception in the city though….

* * *

Tensei swallowed as he entered his Hero Agency feeling nervous, and it wasn't from anything he had done the night before.

Sure he'd fantasized about Chizome for a good hour, got impossibly hard and had to take a shower to masturbate in peace. He was pretty sure that Chizome, in all his Vigilante years of honed skills, had heard him; since he had looked at Tense with a bit of disgust and...maybe hope. But all that was overshadowed by the paranoia and fear coursing through him.

The traitor...the trafficker ...was a Side-kick of Idaten.

God...what did he do to have someone so horrible in his own house?

Putting on a smile he began to make his way through Idaten like nothing was wrong and surveyed the Sidekicks he had employed.

Which one rubbed him the wrong way too many times? Which one had been given warning after warning and not conformed to Idaten's policy?

Sighing he merely made his way to his office and booted up his computer, he needed all his sidekick files out.

God he wanted to get laid so bad ...maybe if he got Chizome drunk enough?

* * *

"Mouuu...why do we have to be here so early,' Hitoshi grunted as they all clamored onto the bus, Shoto yawning beside the other as he sat down and proceeded to head back to sleep. "Uugh, why'd you make me keep my sleeping bag at home," Hitoshi whined as his dad pulled out his.

"Because, you'd never leave it,' he huffed, before passing out, Hitoshi moving Shoto before worming his way into the bag with his father.

"Those two," Katsuki huffed from his spot beside Izuku. "I swear, if we didn't visit the shit stain yearly to show that Hitoshi was growing up to be an awesome hero, I'd swear on my life they were related."

"I know," Izuku giggled before jumping when Momo tapped his shoulder.

"I made these for everyone,' she handed him the communicator. "Since they came from my quirk they run on the heat from our bodies and have trackers in them."

"Thanks, you have a GPS for everyone as well?"

"Oh yes! You have a layout for USJ?"

"Yup! Hand me the main GPS and I'll upload it," he smiled, taking the device as everyone else placed the communicators in their ears.

"So this is the USJ," they all breathed, not noticing the five shifting as something felt _off_.

"Where is All Might,' Shouta groaned.

"Nezu wants the wedding at UA, so he's trying to convince a mountain to move,' Katsuki snickered, the hero huffing before cursing at the thought of not witnessing it. "Hey! We want to see Aunt Square off against Nezu too! Your not the only one!"

"Is Nezu really that desperate-'

"Yes, he wants a legitimate reason to have me here at all times," Izuku sighed. "I am glad he sees me as an intellectual equal, but it gets ridiculous that he always wants someone to speak to on issues. He really needs to get out more."

_**"SHHHH,"**_ Shoto shushed the other, having woken up. "_He can always hear you!_"

"Let's get in," Shouta sighed.

"Ahaha! Paranoid as ever little brother," Dabi chuckled as he pulled up on his bike. He cut the engine and took off his helmet as the other's gasped at his appearance. "Ritsuka is with Toga at the moment, so I had some free time and thought I'd help with the fire simulator."

"Many thanks, since All Might has the pleasure of watching both Inko and Nezu square off," Shouta grunted.

"That is a sight to see. Damn, should have gone to UA, but...eh," he shrugged.

"Ah! Young heroes!"

"The Gentlemanly Hero! Thirteen," Uraraka gasped, Tenya smiling lightly at her excitement from his spot beside her, before turning to his brother's friend. "She's a prominent rescue hero!"

"Seems like Thirteen has a fan," Izuku winked, the Hero merely sighing at the five's antics before ushering them in.

"Now," Thirteen began, gaining their attention. She began to explain her quirk, the dangers that it poses should she have fallen onto the path of villainy.

Dabi was on his phone before looking up at the feeling of absolute chill, growling as a familiar portal appeared, along with a familiar man-baby.

'Oi," he hollered, the other jolting before jerking his head up to him. "You really that into me you couldn't stay away huh," he smirked, the other shaking in anger, fear, he didn't care. He saw what that guy could do, he'd rather him die than Shoto.

"There's no signal," Dabi heard Denki cry out faintly and he cursed. Jammer.

"Y...you," he hissed, the mist guy beside him seemingly rolling his eyes. "Damn it, why are you here?"

"How about I ask you," he snapped, motioning for Thirteen to get the students back. "So what, you in love with me or something? Got your pops to bring you here cause you embarrassed?"

"Are you always such an asshole," he screeched, Kurogiri jumping at his loss of cool. **"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"**

"Yeah!? What the hell you gonna do to shut me up," He challenged, they were almost to the entrance.

"Shigaraki Tomura," Kurogiri stopped him before he could answer. "Our quarrel is not with him."

"You better believe your quarrel is with me, you damned mist bastard," Dabi yelled. "For no other reason would he returned other than to seek battle with me."

Kurogiri was surprised that someone as brash as Dabi was able to recite such a eloquent verse back at him, but alas, he had a mission to accomplish.

"Forgive me for this transgression, but I have my mission,' he said, appearing behind Dabi and forcing him to jump down the steps of the USJ to the mass of low rank villains that appeared.

_"SHOTO!"_

**_"NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON ME,"_** Tomura shrieked, rushing at Dabi.

* * *

"Well, it seems we have a villain before our midst," Katsuki spoke up, Kurogiri raising a brow.

"Indeed, shall we take out the villian and end him here once and for all," Hitoshi began, as his father raced down to help Dabi.

"I believe the term is stop him in his tracks," Tenya huffed.

"Warms my heart to see the younger generation understand and read the classics, but I have a mission to scatter you and I will fulfill it," he sighed, releasing his warp.

"Tenya!"

"On it," he yelled, rescuing as many as he could before it was too late, cursing at the sight of most of his friends have gone.

"The son of the Iida family," Kurogiri growled, Tenya seeing a glint on his neck.

'That keeps him grounded,' he thought, seeing Mina check her GPS. She relaxed at the sight of all their friends dots.

They were alive.

But for how long could they last?

* * *

"Thanks Tsu," Izuku nodded as the frog teen got them onto the boat. "Your saved me back there."

"Me too," Hitoshi coughed, spitting into the water as the other water based villains growled at him. "Fuck y'all,' he yelled, flipping them off.

"TOSHI," Izuku hissed.

"They piss me off, deal with it Zu," he huffed. "Katsuki! Come in you there bro?"

_"Yeah,_' he answered. _"Me and Kirishima seem to be in the collapse zone. Also seems like Thirteen never got a chance to activate the facilities."_

_"They are naturally activated,"_ Tokoyami's voice spoke. "_Me and Koda are in the Windstorm Zone.'_

_"Ojiro in,"_ he spoke. _"I don't know who fell in with me, but I am in the fire zone at the moment. Hiding in a manhole."_

_"Tooru coming in,"_ she whispered. _"Todoroki is with me in the Landslide zone!"_

"We seem to be closest to the battle in the Shipwreck zone."

_"Momo coming in,'_ she gasped. _"Me, Kyoka and Denki are in the Mountain zone at the moment."_

_"Shouji coming in,"_ he spoke._ "The rest of us managed to escape thanks to Tenya. Where still by Thirteen."_

_"That means I'm alone,"_ Ojiro sighed.

"Priority right now is someone gets to Ojiro and give him backup. He can't be left alone to fend for himself," Izuku barked.

_"How are we able to communicate again,"_ Denki asked._ "I thought all cell service was cut."_

"Momo made these from her quirk,' Hitoshi said. "They don't work like others that require electrical currents. They just use body heat, which reminds me. They have someone who is jamming the signal."

_"They managed to get in without tripping an alarm,"_ Shoto spoke up for the first time. _"They most likely just came here. But why us?"_

_"All Might was supposed to be here, but he got caught up in the wedding venue problem,"_ Katsuki spoke.

_"That's right,"_ Momo gasped.

"Someone needs to get help….Tenya...you think you can get away?" Izuku was silent like the boy he asked.

* * *

"We need a moment to distract him,' he murmured, low as they all stared at the Warp Villain.

Thirteen swallowed as she saw all the small communicators and knew that they were speaking with one another. Nodding to herself inside the suit she stood before the villain and began combat, using her quirk to distract him.

"Thirteen no," Aoyama yelled, his mind flashing back to his battle a few days earlier. "He can make a gate behind you and use your quirk against you!"

The woman gasped as the man cursed, stopping her quirk and getting closer to the children.

"Your all smarter than we anticipated," Kurogiri conceded. "Well done.'

_"Nice Aoyama,"_ Katsuki praised, the boy swallowing as he realized he might have saved a hero's life. _"Now...Tenya? Can you?"_

"Yes...but I need a distraction to make it to the gate. Even though it's only about four meters behind me...he can still get to me," the other swallowed.

"Okay then," Mina and Ochako nodded as they got up.

"Girls-"

"Nice suit. I'm guessing Italian made," Mina called out, the man stepping back at her grin. "Too bad I am a bit ...Acidic."

Kurogiri seemed to know what she was implying.

"Don't you dare you-Ack," he yelped as she shot out her acid, Uraraka rushing toward the man and reaching her hands out to his neck.

"Go! Tenya," she cried out, hands hitting the neck brace and making the man float up in the air.

_"Damn brats!"_

"Thank you Ochako," he smiled, the girl smiling back as he bolted forward and busted through the door, cursing at the pain that shot through his legs.

Chizome was really going to chew him out, after he was done smothering him.

* * *

"You have some obsession with me or something," Dabi growled as Tomura tried to grab him. He snapped his hands and sent a wave of fire toward the others trying to get close to the three of them. "The hell is that thing," he swallowed, turning to the open brained monster.

"Don't look at him," the other shrieked again.

"Is that all you know how to say," Dabi yelled, the other jumping. _"Don't mock me. Your an ass. Fuck you. Stop looking at him,"_ he mocked. "God your like a spoiled child whose parents aren't paying attention to him for once!"

"I am not," he yelled. "You are so infuriating!"

_**"YES YOU ARE,"**_ Dabi yelled, the other stumbling back. "God, have you heard yourself? Have you looked at yourself? I know that shit you wear designer! You look like a fuckin hobo! I can fuckin see the tag and I have a baby cousin who wears the same brand of fuckin shoes as you, that so happen to be the same stupid color."

* * *

In the shipwreck zone Izuku sneezed hard, which slammed his head on the edge of the boat, making both the students and villains look at him in utter confusion.

* * *

"Shut it…."

"If your not going to actually give a damn and fight me…I think I'll help Eraserhead," he huffed, turning his back to Tomura.

"Nomu...make sure he doesn't leave," he whispered, the monster stopping Dabi from taking another step.

"The fuck-Ack!" The Nomu grabbed Dabi in a powerful, but not damaging, grip before depositing him in front of Tomura.

"You use this fuckin monster to keep me here? You that weak," he mocked. "Or that emotionally constipated."

"I will enjoy breaking you," Tomura seethed. "You will regret the day you began to mock me.'

"Too bad," Dabi spat, blood dribbling down his chin since he bit his tongue. "My father already succeeded in doing that...I showed him I'm stronger than his punches and half ass threats. I put myself back together... and I won't break again."

"We'll see about that...Touya Todoroki."

* * *

"ALL MIGHTTTTT," Tenya yelled as he got close to the gate of UA, where All Might, Inko and Nezu where arguing about something.

"Tenya! What is-"

"Villains! In the USJ! They have one with a warp quirk that scattered them all about."

"Get the teachers Inko, please," All Might turned to the woman who nodded and rushed back into UA. "Tenya, head to the support course and get Power Loader and then get Cementoss from his break! I'll go on ahead."

"Very well," he nodded.

"All Might," Nezu stopped the other. "We still don't know what that surgery dd to your hero form or what those pills do."

"I can't…" He swallowed, fist clenched to his side. "I can't allow my son to be hurt. And I will certainly not allow him to die!"

Nezu swallowed as he watched his friend fly away, fear constricting his throat.

"I know you won't," he whispered. "Which is why I am glad you have the chance to care for a son, have a wife ...to have a family that you deserve. To have a family you all deserve…"

* * *

"Damn it," Katsuki grunted as he looked at the level of his gauntlets. "Yo! Get back,"he growled to Kirishima as he aimed his full gauntlet on to the ground and released the trigger. The building shook and the villains jumped out to get out of the rubble way while Katsuki aimed his second full Gauntlet to the sky and released. The falling rubble cleared above them and the two stood gasping in the middle of the ground. "Fuckin shitty bastards..."

"That was so cool," Kirishima gasped.

"Thanks," he shot back. "Ojiro! You still alone?"

_"Yes, but I'm fine! My martial arts is more than enough,"_ He assured them. _"Dabi is most likely still in combat with the leader! He needs help!"_

_"Is anyone close enough to my brother to get a visual,"_ Shoto asked as Tooru knocked various villains out.

_"Tsu, Hitoshi and I got out of the Shipwreck Zone, I can see him...he's talking with the leader. But I can't hear what they are saying. The leader though...he looks upset and about to lash out,"_ Izuku stated.

_"Damnit...Touya really can't keep his mouth shut when he needs to."_

_"How have Tokoyami and Koda been,"_ Ojiro demanded. _"Koda can't fight! And there are no animals here!"_

_"We are fine,"_ the avain head assured. _"I regret to inform you that I have resorted to using Koda as bait to lure them out."_

_"I'm fine."_ The selective mute assured. _"We need to focus on getting out."_

_"I'll get to Ojiro,"_ Hitoshi murmured, the sound of him using his capture tape to soar through the air toward the dome of fire loud enough to hear.

"Me and Kirishima are almost out of the Collapse Zone, Zu...where are you again?"

* * *

"Damn you! Fight me seriously," Tomura shrieked, lashing out as Dabi merely evaded him. "Is it because of that other hero? Well then! NOMU!"

"Wha-_NO!_**_ UNCLE SHOUTA_**," Dabi screamed, the hero turning the moment a fist slammed into his stomach and a hand grabbed his head. "Do not kill him! Fine! I'll fight for real! Just leave him alone!"

"_YOUR LYING! YOU WILL SAY ANYTHING TO SAVE YOUR **"UNCLE",**"_ he mocked.

**"COME ON,"** Dabi roared, getting up close and personal. **"LET'S FIGHT! NO HOLDING BACK; YOU SON OF A BITCH! BUT YOU LET MY UNCLE GO. _NOW._"**

"Nomu," he whispered, the other slamming Aizawa down before releasing the hero, unconscious. 'You better take me seriously..**._hero._'**

"Fine. You fucking**_ brat,_**" Dabi hissed, both of them squaring off against one another.

* * *

**"DAD,"** Hitoshii cried as he soared over the central plaza. "Oh god-'

_"Don't worry about me,'_ Ojiro said._ "Get your father to safety!"_

"But-!"

_"Losing a parent is the worst pain in the world,"_ Ojiro snapped, the boy landing a tree at the others yell over the comm. Everyone was listening at that point. _"You have a chance to save the man who saved you! Your father! You have the chance, a chance I never had to save my mother…"_

"Ojiro…"

_**"IF YOU ABANDON YOUR FATHER TO SAVE ME ...I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"** _he roared into the comm, everyone jumping at the desperation. **_"YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"_**

Hitoshi was silent before he said a single word.

"Yes."

The sound of his capture tape through the comm had theme sighing in relief.

_**"Good...do what I was never able to do,"**_ Ojiro breathed.

* * *

What do you think? Aw? You thought I would post the whole USJ incident in one chapter? Yeah right! next chapter will be up on Monday.

Comment on what you liked out this chapter and how the next one will go down.


	14. USJ Part 2

"You actually can fight. I'm surprised," Dabi mocked as he sent a wave of blue flames toward the crusty man.

"Your such an ass, how can your mother stand you,' he shot back.

"Love...and a shit ton of patience," he smirked. "Looks like you just get whatever you wanted! I had to work hard to get where I am!"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"God, your such a broken record,' he sighed, kicking the other in the stomach. "You have anything to say other than that?!"

"Damn you!"

"Anything else?"

* * *

"Hey pops," Hitoshi murmured as his father began to wake. "Hey...I got you," he whispered, placing him gently down in the foliage. "Your deep in forest zone right now. No heat signatures, so no one is here," he told his struggling father. "Mina and Ochako should be here soon to get you. They took care of that warp dude...I need to get to Ojiro.''

"No," the other rasped, holding onto his son. "No...stay with me...I can still protect you…"

"Ojiro needs help! I can't just leave him behind!"

"I can't lose you," Aizawa gasped, holding his son's arm tighter. "I just can't Hitoshi…I almost lost your father a few months after we adopted you...I can't lose you too!"

"Sorry dad," Hitoshi murmured as he hit a nerve point on his pops arm and moved to leave. "I need to get to Ojiro as soon as possible. Trust me I know I'm in trouble...but my friends needs to be saved."

"You a-" his dad gave a horrible hacking cough before continuing. "Are never going to leave the house once I get my hands on you."

"That's fine," Hitoshi chuckled. "If that is the price to pay, then I'll pay it. But I need to save my friend."

"Don't die...because...y..your my entire world," he heard his father whisper, before the bliss of unconsciousness take over.

"I won't," he promised back, "I love you pop," he whispered before unleashing his capture weapon and flying off.

* * *

Momo swallowed the fear down her throat as she created another set of weapons for her...classmates? Friends? At the point it was anyone's guess.

"Now, time to get rid of you brat-ACK," one yelled as a tongue wrapped around him. He was then flung into the nearest caved, which in turn made the walls crumb down on him, trapping him.

"Tsuyu," Denki cried as she flung another villain out of the area and hopped down beside them.

"Kero," she said, turning toward them with a small smile. "Came to help you all out."

"Many thanks," Momo sighed, Jiro coming beside her as they faced back to back, Denki sending large sparks when anyone got too close. Tsuyu sent her tongue out and her acid, making them a bit apprehensive about coming closer.

"Where are Hitoshi and Izuku?" Denki panted as he stumbled back, he was nearing his wattage limit.

"Hitoshi hid sensei, so he's going to help out Ojiro at the moment, and Izuku's trying to contact All Might. And keeping an eye on Dabi." Jiro said, having been keeping an ear out the last few minutes

_"At least someone is,"_ Shoto's voice came through the comm. _"They're making our escape from the landslide zone harder than it should be! Thank goodness for Tooru and invisibility!"_

_"Thank you, Todoroki-San!"_

_"That's kinda what villains do my bro,"_ Kirishima laughed, but grunted a moment later. "_Just got punched, but my hardening stopped them. Me and Bakugou are almost out of the Landslide Zone, just a few more meters and we'll blast through the gate!"_

Suddenly they heard lots of yelling, then a familiar explosion ring through the com.

_"Okay, me and Kirishima are makng our way to Izuku at the moment-**OI MOVE FUCK FACES! AND SHITTY HAIR! STOP CALLING ME BAKUGOU! IT'S KATSUKI,GOT IT?"**_

_"Same as ever Kacchan-oh no...Join me as soon as possible,"_ Izuku sniffed, his com shutting off as he did whatever he needed.

_**"DAMN IT YOU DAMN DEKUUUU!"**_

They couldn't blame Katsuki for his scream of frustration.

* * *

**_"LET HIM GOOO_**," Izuku yelled as Tomura got his hands around Dabi's neck. Both pinkies up

The sound of thud alerted him that Hitoshi was beside him and the coolness in the air told him that Shoto arrived.

That was three. They need two more.

_**"OIIII! FUCKER, LET THE OTHER FUCKER GOOO!"**_

Four.

They could take him one with four...right?

"Ojiro, were going to be a bit late in getting to you," Histoshi murmured.

"Don't!" Momo yelled through the comm. "You can't take on that leader! Not by yourselves!"

"We need to stall for time until All Might could arrives," Katsuki huffed, getting into fighting stance. "That's all that needs to be done."

"How long can we last though," Shoto huffed as he made the air cooler. "We've trained for most of our lives. But training is different than actually fighting a villain."

"Nomu…"

_"GET BACK,_" Dabi yelled as the thing reached out to the four of them.

_**"THE HELL IS THAT THING!"**_

"Nehh...let's watch my nomu kill your brother," Tomura whispered, his body molding perfectly into Dabi's as he forced the heroes head in the direction of the four's battle against the Nomu.

"You sick fucker!"

"Come on," he whined, painting at the utter euphoria he got from the others pained expression. "Isn't this great! WATCHING YOUR BROTHER DIE AT MY NOMU'S HAND!"

**"DAMN YOU!"** Dabii howled, overpowering the slighter male and wrestling him to the ground with a few punches thrown in the mix. The other choked at the sudden burst of power from his captured hero. The other was straddling him and throwing punches to his cheeks every few seconds.

_**"STOP! LET ME GO!"**_

_'You call that thing off of my baby brother!"_

* * *

"Where is everyone," Tenya demanded as he came back to the entrance of the USJ.

"Tenya! Where are the heroes," Mina cried.

"On their way, I came back because my friends need me," He gasped.

"You should have stayed with the heroes," Thirteen chided him.

"In another world I would have," He swallowed. "In another world I would have just met Izuku and Momo would not have made these communicators! In another world...things would be different," he sniffed. "But that is not this world! Now where are they?"

"They planned to get to Ojiro, he's still alone," Ochako said, Shouji nodding as he kept an ear out for the Warp User.

"What is stopping them! He's been alone for almost an hour," he gasped, making a move to leave.

"That thing," Sato pointed down and Tenya moved to see before freezing in fear at the monster that was fighting his friends.

"W..what is that thing?"

"We don't know, but they are fighting it, stalling for time. They are making good headway," Shouji told him, but he saw Tenya's tense stance.

Mina and Ochako shared a look, they all knew he would head down there. They were the top five, but it was more than that.

They were brothers.

"Tenya Iida," Thirteen spoke, the other turning to her. "This is a command of a Pro Hero and a teacher...Go. Go and help them...go help your fellow classmates."

"Go help your brothers," Mina cried out.

_"Go,"_ that was Ojiro. _"Go, they need your help more than me. If it where Tsuyu here, then we'd be rushing to her. But I am fine,"_ he stressed. _"Go stop that monster. I can handle myself for a little while longer. The pros are on their way right?"_

"Get to them and tell everyone else...tell them you did it...that everything will be over soon," Sato pleaded.

Yes," Tenya nodded, before rushing down the steps to his friends. His brothers.

His family.

* * *

_**"ZU! MOVE,"** _Shoto yelled as he send a barrage of ice shards to the beast.

_**"DAMN! THIS THING CAN'T SPEAK-ACK!"** _Hitoshi was suddenly punched in the stomach by the open brained thing and sent flying.

_**"TOSHI!"**_

"Damn you," Izuku snarled as he activated about 50% of one for all and gave a hefty punch ...but the thing didn't move. "Shock absorption?"

"He's a smart one," Tomura spat out, the blood getting on Dabi's face as he continued to punch the other. "But like that's any matter! They won't be able to beat my Nomu! Not without All Mights help! And considering the fact that he's getting...weaker-"

_**"UNCLE TOSHI GETTING WEAKER,"**_ Dabi laughed hysterically. _**'LIKE HELL HE IS! NOT WITH UNCLE RITSUKA!"**_

"I'm alright! That thing didn't do too much damage," Hitoshi cried as he got up and wrapped his capture weapon around Shoto and pulled him back, just as the Nomu punched the ground where he was. "You good?"

"Yeah, but that thing is not letting up!"

The thing screeched, loud and long, before crouching and jumping to the four of them, Izuku yelling in fear as it reached out toward Katsuki who turned just as it was on him.

Only for a roar of anger to cut through the air and the revving of engines filling in the air.

Everyone watched shocked as Tenya kicked the thing in the face, sending it flying from the force of his engine.

_**'TENYA!"**_

**"I, TENYA IIDA, CLASS REPRESENTATIVE OF CLASS A-1 HAVE ARRIVED BEARING NEWS!"** He boomed out in his usual loudness, the clearness of his voice reaching every inch of USJ._** "HEROES ARE ON THERE WAY!"**_

"Why are you here though," Shoto huffed, taking a defensive position.

"Because I knew that you all would do something, be it stupid or recklessly brave," he huffed, the other four snorting before they took their places.

Tomura grunted his teeth at the sight of them, placed like they had always dreamed that they would be when they became pro heroes. Izuku, the brains and the heart, stood proudly in the middle, staring down on their enemy, the Nomu twitching at the sight of the green bean acting brave. Katsuki was on his right, forever his right hand man and one of his best-est friends, his hands crackling with the pure power he wanted to release. Shoto on his left, fire burning on his right and ice coating his left and he glowered at the beast, eyes going to his first ever friend, looking for the stability and direction the boy always gave him. Far right was Hitoshi, his capture weapons flying around him as his brought his mouth guard up, not to silence his voice to show them all that his voice was dangerous; like Izuku told him it was. Far left was Tenya, his shining silver making him look like a knight in shining armor, the crimson red clothes tied at his waist showing his dangerousness as he brought his helmet up on his face.

"I don't think the term Mini's is a good one to describe us," Izuku hummed, the Nomu growling as Tomura was unable to speak, his neck being choked by Dabi. "I think we should worry about that later though. This thing needs to be dealt with."

"Hell yeah," Katsuki roared.

"On it," Hitoshi nodded.

"Give the order," Tenya nodded, prepping to run.

"I'm ready," Shoto assured his friend.

"Alright then," Izuku smiled. "Let's go!"

Tomura yelled out as the five all burst forward, Izuku leading the pack. The Nomu reached out for the green head, but at the last minute he grabbed Katsuki's outstretched hand and flung him toward the beast, allowing Hitoshi to grab him around the waist and jump back. Katsuki's fist hit the monster head on in the face, the blow making a large explosion erupts as he hit it. Before the Nomu could grab the explosive teen, Tenya was already there, running away from it with Bakugou shooting off explosions to stall the monster.

Shoto send an endless barrage of Ice and Fire to the thing, aiming for the exposed brain. If it had to have a weakness, the brain had to be it.

"For anything that thing at least knows it's brain is vulnerable," Hitoshi murmured, getting his capture weapon ready.

"It relies on that crusty ass to give him orders though," Katsuki huffed as he dropped down beside him friend. "I doubt he's the mastermind though."

"Indeed," Tenya nodded as he slid next to them. "He's not the one who made this thing, our planned this attack. He's too disorganized."

"We have a basis," Hitoshi grunted as he shot out his capture weapon and brought both Shoto and Izuku back. "Not sure the good it does us at the moment though."

"You sense that," Katsuki asked. Each of them tense as they watch the Nomu struggle to get up, they had managed to take off a chunk of it's brain, but not enough to kill it, it seemed.

"All Might in 5," Shoto murmured.

"We need to stall for five more minutes."

"You think we can? We've had limited session in actually fighting as a unit," Tenya reminded them, his self consciousness about being a member of their group coming back.

"If you're anything like Tensei, then your more than alright," they all assured him.

"Alright," he nodded back.

* * *

"They're so powerful," Mina gushed. "They'll be fighting for the number one stop for sure once they hit pro!"

"Indeed," All Might's voice said as he entered. "But that matters little to my boy. Because...all he wants to do is help and inspire people."

"All Might…"

"I couldn't have picked a better boy to be both my successor and my son...could I," he asked, turning to the students. Each of them jolting at the happy and forlorn tone he asked them in.

"No...you couldn't have," Mina said. "Go and show that monster what a pro is actually is like! Show them the reason you don't mess with your son!"

"I...I'll never forgive you if any of them die! Because..I still have so much to learn from them! And..and to have so many friends is a dream come true," Ochako cried, tears welling up in her eyes. All Might kneeled before her and placed hands on her shoulder, smiling lightly before petting her hair and surveying the rest of the student.

"You'll save them...or you wouldn't be No. 1," Shouji said...or ordered.

"Of course," he sniffed, ripping off his jacket and tossing it aside. As he walked to the edge of the platform he felt anger well up in him as that monster went for his boy. His successor...his SON.

_**"YOUNG MIDORIYA, YOUNG TODOROKI, YOUNG BAKUGOU, YOUNG IIDA, YOUNG AIZAWA-YAMADA,"** _he boomed, his voice making the very foundations of the USJ shake. _**"STEP BACK! FOR EVERYTHING IS NOW FINE! WHY?"**_

"Because your here," even if it was a whisper, All Might...no Yagi Toshinori heard his son's voice say back to him.

"Indeed," he said, suddenly before the monster that tried to grab his boy. "You have made a grave mistake!"

For some reason, Toshinori thought, his body felt young again, like when he first had One for All at its peak. He didn't feel tired or anything, as he gave a punch to the monster.

If it wasn't for that surgery, the monster would have stayed where it was; it's shock absorption stopping it from moving. But he was fixed, his organs returned, his body back into its prime for early fifties, One for All, thought weekend, still strong inside of him. So the Nomu was sent flying, it's bones caving it and hurting the internal organs.

"I.._impossible_…" Tomura whimpered, eyes wide as everyone stood still from shock at the display.

"Al..All Might…" Izuku murmured.

"Get to Young Ojiro and get him out of the Zone he's in," he ordered his boy. "I can handle this."

"But your in…" Izuku trialed off at the lack of scarring on his injured side and his healthier complexion. "Dad…?"

"I promise to explain, now get to Young Ojiro and get Aizawa out of here," he barked, the four rushing to do as he said, Izuku staying where he was. "I will not tell you again."

"I am not leaving you."

"You would _hurt_ your mother like this," All Might growled, ears straining at the sound of the beast getting up.

"You would _hurt_ the woman you love like this," Izuku shot back, the hero sighing before turning to the monster with his boy beside him.

"Your grounded once this is over."

"We'll see about that."

With a battle cry, the two of them launched themselves to the monster, fist reared back and ready to punch.

* * *

MWAHAHAHA! You actually thought that I would finish up USJ here? now that's wishful thinking!

Comment on what you like and how I will end it


	15. USJ PT 3

Ojiro panted as he dropped down in the middle of his circle of defeated villains. It was easy to defeat them, sure, but the sweltering heat was making his mind go foggy and sweat burned his eyes.

As he stumbled to get away from the smoke pile beside him, he registered the sound of footsteps too late and gasped as a punch landed on his temple and them his stomach, sending him sprawling on the hot cement.

"We just had to get the martial freak with a tail," he heard one say.

"He's pretty good, but he couldn't last forever," another spoke, before a kick was delivered to his head. "Could you?"

He could only cough as the adrenaline began to wear off and his body felt heavy.

"What do you say? Let him burn or kill him now?"

"How about neither," another voice asked before the roaring of engines filled the area he was in and the two villains were taken down by Tenya and a case of ice encased Ojiro, allowing him to breathe.

"You alright," Shoto asked as the three of them stood in his prison of ice, the dome melting but giving them enough time to recover.

"Better," he nodded. "What's going on now? I wasn't listening to the com."

"All Might and Izuku are fighting the monster that we were," Shoto told him. "Katsuki and Hitoshi went to get Aizawa Sensei. Hitoshi hid him in the forest Zone."

'He didn't get him to safety," Ojiro demanded.

"No, he planned to make his way to you once his father was out of the red zone," Shoto informed him.

"I told him-"

"We know and he knew that as well," Shoto stopped the other. "But you were alone. You are well trained, yes. But your also only 15, he couldn't leave you alone any longer than you where."

"Don't hold it against Hitoshi," Tenya pleaded. "He has his reasoning's."

"Let's get out of here and survive this, then we'll settle this matter," Ojiro coughed, getting up and using his tail to break the dome.

"Fair enough."

* * *

"Pops," Hitoshi cried as he saw his father struggling to get up. "Don't! You'll make your injuries worse!"

"I needed to get to you," he coughed, looking up and seeing an apprehensive Katsuki. "What happened after I blacked out?"

"Me and the other four fought that strange monster the crusty fucker brought," Katsuki huffed. "We needed to stall for time until All Might got here. He and Izuku are fighting the thing now. Dabi has been fighting said crusty fucker and has him pinned. Tenya and Shoto went to go save Ojiro from the Fire Zone."

"What about the others?"

"Holding their own in the Zone's they got warped to," Hitoshi assured his father as he hooked an arm around his shoulder. "We can't get to them without getting caught in the crossfire of All Might and Izuku's battle against...that thing," he huffed. "We have to wait for the pro's. Tenya said they'd be here soon."

"Damn it," Shouta hissed, at the situation and the pain that shot through him.

"What," Katsuki demanded as he looked toward the Mountain Zone. "Got it."

"What," Aizawa demanded.

"They found the mother fucker that jammed the signal," he told his uncle. "Shitty Hair! Get to the mountain zone! The heroes are on there way, but it's best to get rid of this jamming!"

Both Hitoshi and Katsuki listened before sighing.

"I'll be there in a minute," Katsuki assured Kirishima. "You can handle this," he turned to Hitoshi who nodded, while Aizawa got the situation at hand.

"No," he growled, Katsuki staring down at the man who fundamentally changed who he was. "No! You are staying with me and Hitoshi-"

"We have a chance to get this guy," he whispered, Aizawa trailing off. "I can't let this slip by. Tell my old hag later, ground me for all I care. But I need to get to the mountain Zone."

"Katsuki," Aizawa roared as the teen took off, his son holding him back as he tried to use his capture weapon. "Hi-"

"This is what you would do," he cried to his father, the man swallowing at his son's tone. "Trust us!"

Aizawa was silent.

* * *

"Mina! Ochako," Shouji yelled as the Warp User came down. Ochako must have accidentally released.

"No you don't,' Thirteen yelled as she got in front of the girls. Before she could use her black hoe, Aoyama rushed in front of her and fired his laser, forcing Kurogiri to scatter his gate to swerve to the side and lose his train of thought.

"Now," he yelled to Thirteen who took the others confusion and fired up Black Hole, forcing Kurogiri hold onto something for purchase until he could gather his thoughts.

"Way to go Aoyama," Mina gushed, the boy panting as he blushed and looked away. "Same as when we fought Katsuki and his partner! You knew he'd use his gate to try and take Thirteen out of commission!"

"It's nothing," he told her.

"Self doubt is one fo the worst things you could burden yourself with," Thirteen informed him as he watched Kurogiri. "I remembered what you said earlier, but in that moment, I was preoccupied with ensuring your safety...but you remembered and helped in ensuring that doesn't happen. Have more faith, Aoyama."

The boy merely looked up at the smiling faces of his classmates, their smiling faces at something he did, something he did to save a pro and themselves.

"Of course," he nodded, smiling back at the boy.

"The trick before won't work again," Mina sniffed. "And he'll simply make a gate once Thirteen stops her assault!"

"We need the pros!"

"Hey! Dabi seems to be in a fight with the leader still," Sato called, the others looking down as the two shakily got up. "Neither seem like they realize what's going on around them…"

_"What is Tomura doing with that hero?"_ Kurogiri thought as he tried to avoid getting sucked into the Black Hole.

* * *

"Eheheh...mou! Such a tough boss...such an annoying mid-level boss," Tomura giggled as he stumbled back, avoiding Dabi's punch.

"Me," the other demanded. "Mid-Level? Ah, hell no. I'm final boss material you bastard," Dabi spat, his blood flying onto Tomura's face.

"You wish, your nothing more than a nuisance," the villain spat, he was having so much fun! Much more fun than when he trained with sensei, because this arrogant, foul mouthed hero...he was fun to play with.

"I'll kill you, hero license be damned," Dabi growled. "Cause you had the audacity to target my baby brother...your not getting out of here scot free," he hissed.

"Hahaha! You think you can intimidate me! Not in a million years," Tomura sneered, backing up as the ring of fire around them burned hotter and more wildy. "You'll kill yourself if you try to kill me," he laughed. "You'd do that to your family? To your little brother? **_ALL TO TAKE ME OUT?! I'M FLATTERED,_**" he laughed out psychotically.

'Master Tomura changes when he fights the cremation hero,' Kurogiri noted as he watched the two, calming himself enough to use his quirk to get away. 'Almost like he wants that hero's attention on him at all times.'

"You crazy fucker," Dabi groaned out,grabbing the arm that reached out to him and throwing a powerful right hook to the others jaw, sending him to the floor. "By the way, that Nomu thing...I doubt it will last much longer," he told the other, flinching at the other crash that rang through the facility.

"H...huh" he whimpered.

* * *

"Take that," All Might yelled as he punched the jaw of the monster, sending it flying toward Izuku who reared back his fist.

"Thanks pops," Izuku yelled, his arms crackling with One for All as he grabbed one of the monster's meaty forearms and flung him into the mountain zone.

"Hey," Kirishima began as he and Bakugou surveyed what was going on in the mountain zone.

"What," he hissed, glaring at the red head.

"What is that," he pointed to the flying object that made its way to the jammer dude.

"Is that…?"

"Sir," Momo began as the villain glowered at her. "You should um…?"

"Stuff it girly," he growled, heading there way before a shadow covered him and he looked up confused before screaming in fear as the Nomu landed on top of him and squashed him into the ground.

"Get back," Katsuki barked as he rushed out and to the monster. The nomu seemed, for all of it's idiocy, to remember Katsuki and moved to attack him, if not for the twin punches it would receive from the father son duo.

"Way to steal the thunder," Katsuki sniffed, the two smiling lightly as they looked at the unconscious man before then. "The jamming signal should be gone now that he...you know."

"Get to Tokoyami and Koda," All Might ordered them, as Izuku went off and pushed the thing back with a well aimed kick to the face. "It's currently the two of them alone in the-"

"Windstorm Zone," Izuku yelled, before screaming as the Nomu got a hold of him.

"IZUKU," they yelled, Katsuki preparing to run after him, but All Might had already jumped back into the fray, ripping his boy away from the monster and firing a fully powered punch to the thing.

"Get to safety and I am not taking no as an answer," he warned his son, the other nodding before jumping back to his friends.

"Get back to the main plaza," he told them. "Me and Kacchan will get Tokoyami and Koda."

"On it," they nodded, watching as Katsuki grabbed onto Izuku and they jumped away to the wind dome.

"Tokoyami! Koda! We're on our way," Katsuki yelled into the com.

_"Are you sure? Dark Shadow and I have a handle on things here,"_ he told them. _"What of Ojiro?"_

_"Me, Shoto, and Tenya have gotten out of the Fire Zone,"_ Ojiro said. _"Were a bit held up in the Forest Zone at the moment, but we're making our way to the entrance. We have Aizawa Sensei and Hitoshi with us."_

_"What's the status on that monster,_" Tenya demanded.

"All Might and I where fighting it, but he sent me away after a close encounter," Izuku sighed as he and Katsuki landed at the entrance of the Windstorm Zone. "Where are you inside the wind zone? Tokoyami?"

_"Were currently held up near the edge of the arena, I think we are by the door,"_ he told them, the sound of Dark Shadow screeching sending them reeling. "H_urry. They seem to be popping up faster than me or dark shadow can handle."_

"At least your close," Katsuki sniffed as he punched the door leading to the windstorm zone. "Let's go get our classmates."

* * *

"Take that," All Might roared as he delivered the final punch to the Nomu, sending it out of the USJ and into the atmosphere, much to the shock of those who were witnessing it. "Tch...took 8 punches…"

_**"N..NO! NO, NO, NO,"**_ Tomura began shrieking, managing to throw Dabi off and him and rush toward All Might. Before he got even close a warp gate transported him to the fountain, the younger of the two screeching at his companion in hatred and anger.

"Shigaraki Tomura! We need a plan of action! Everything thus far has not been in our favor, we need to think about this," Kurogiri snapped, Tomura turning to him before tackling the older man as Capture weapons raced out toward them.

"Damn," Hitoshi growled, pulling back his scarf before the other could grab it. "So close. How are things in the Mountain Zone?"

_"We're all right! We'll be in the plaza in about three minutes,"_ Momo told them, the sound of them running through the arena clear through the com.

_"We got Tokoyami and Koda out Windstorm Zone, Ojiro? You alright?"_

"Yeah," the tailed teen assured them as he came up next to Hitoshi.

_"Ochako, coming in! I can see them! There here!"_

"Finally," Hitoshi breathed. "_**DAD! DAD WE'RE HERE!"**_

Present Mic breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of his son's voice, rushing to the edge of the platform to look down on him, relaxing before he caught sight of his husband.

G...god...oh god why?

He was bloodied and limp in the arms of Ojiro and Shoto, the dual weirder using his ice to stop the swelling.

"All of you! Red Alert," Hitoshi yelled, plugging his ears. Everyone else followed suit quickly as Present Mic released an absolutely rage filled sonic screech, all of them holding onto something for purchase. Tomura and Kurogiri struggled to stay where they were before Snipe began to shoot at them, the warp user using his quirk to stop the bullets that had shot his charge.

Tomura groaned at the bullets that pierced him, eyes flicking from Dabi to All Might to Izuku at such a fast rate.

"DAMN YOU," he screeched before both he and Kurogiri vanished.

"Fucker," Dabi spat, spitting a loony of blood on the floor.

* * *

"Oh! You two," Inko cried as she rushed to her fiancé and her son, hugging them both after the EMT's and Recovery Girl cleared them. "I was so worried," she whimpered.

"Sorry," they both murmured. Sharing a smile over her shoulder.

"Man…" Hitoshi sighed, before choking at the capture scarf around his neck and arms, dragging him into the ambulance where his father's where. "H..HELP ME!"

"We'll pray for you," Katsuki called, the purple head's scream before the doors closed chilling.

"I think he'll make good on the promise," Tenya asked.

"Hey, your phone," Jiro said, pointing to his phone as it lit up with the words CHIZOME.

"Have fun with that," Katsuki smilied, clapping his friend on the shoulder before walking away, the other sighing before taking the call and flinching at yelling over the phone.

"Yes! I am fine-wait you know about that-" Tenya began to panic, the others flinching in sympathy at the ass whooping and smack talking he was going to get. "But I needed to—_WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M GROUNDED! **I HELPED!"**_

They all sweat dropped at his whine.

"Hey! Bro," Kirishima called, Katsuki turning to the other. "You alright? You can't leave before getting checked out by EMT."

"I needed to speak with All Might really quick before heading over," he told him.

"Alright," the other nodded before heading back to the truck.

"Is it about that beast," Shoto asked as he came up next to the other.

"Yeah...I heard on the police radio that they found it...it hasn't attacked though."

"So it is reliant on Shigaraki's order," Shoto hummed.

"You think Ritsuka will take it? To study?"

"Maybe," Shoto shrugged, before yelping at the punch he received on his head. "_OOOOWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR,"_ he yelled, turning to face Dabi.

_**"YOU ACTED LIKE AN IDIOT AND DECIDED TO FIGHT THAT FUCKIN MONSTER! THAT'S WHY YOU GOT HIT!"**_

The two brother's squared off against one another as Inko ushered Katsuki over and fussed over him, since his family wasn't there.

"Honestly," Inko sighed, her hands on Katsuki's shoulder. "I think I would feel better if we all got together later today and just...rested as a family."

"I'm sure my old hag was going to suggest that," He sighed, smiling down lightly.

"She's not old, nor is she a hag," Inko chided lightly, hugging the boy.

"Okay, okay," he sighed.

"Come on, let's head back to U.A.," she sighed, motioning all the students to the bus who had been cleared. "Um...Momo-San? A moment?"

"Of course," the girl nodded, following the woman who went far enough they weren't heard. "Is something-"

"Thank you," Inko bowed deeply, tears flowing down her face as she let her emotions go.

"M..Ms. Midoriya," the teen gasped, looking around shocked as the woman bowed. "I..I don't-"

"It's because you created those communicators that you were all able to communicate with one another and keep tabs on everyone," she got up from the bow and stared down at the teen. "Things could have been a lot worse if you didn't do that. Anything you could need of me, I will try my hardest to repay you."

"N...No! I could never!" Momo blushed, staring at the woman in shock and a bit of reverence.

"Please...I want to show my gratitude," the woman insisted.

"U..ummm well...I..I don't feel comfortable with just heading home after this...but I don't want to be separated from my classmates just yet," she began. "My family is prominent in the fashion world...and...If they all agreed...would you all come to my mansion tonight...and we could...we could ...relax and heal together?"

"Of course," the woman smiled lightly, placing a warm hand on her head. "That sounds lovely."

* * *

"Ehh! Sleepover at Momo's," Mina gasped. "Our parents are invited too?"

"Y..yes...because of Izuku's insistence of communication, we were able to help one another out more than if we simply did not have them," she explained, the green head blushing at claps on the back he received. "An..and Ms. Midoriya asked if there was any way she could repay me for creating the communicators...and...and after this event and the work we did for one another...I don't want to leave you guys just yet!"

"I don't mind," Katsuki shrugged. "If Auntie said yes, then my hag isn't far behind. And Auntie Rei."

"Your attitude really changes when you talk about the mothers in our lives," Izuku grunted.

"That sounds like a great idea. And you live close by, so it's easier to be by Aizawa Sensei," Ochako smiled.

"Yeah, my dad was going to have me crash at Midoriya's place, but yours is better," Hitoshi sighed, leaning back.

"How is he?"

"Fine, the damage isn't too bad...but it will still be a while before he's kickin again," he huffed.

"I say," Inko said. "We all head home and gather your things you'll need, then meet back here in about an hour or so?"

"Okay," they all chimed, watching as All Might came and escorted his family out, Shoto and Katsuki following.

"They really are picture perfect," Mina gushed.

"Yeah...they are," Tenya nodded, stretching as he saw a black car pull up. "I'll tell my brother and Chizome of this, I'm sure they'll agree...after scolding me." He groaned, heading out, grumbling at the chuckles that he received.

* * *

As they got to Momo's house, the night was filled with laughter, joy and a sense of unity as they all spoke of the battles and hardships they faced during the battle of USJ.

Their parents simply contented in the joy that their children exuded a sense of calm as they knew from that day forward, they would have one another's backs.

* * *

"So this is a Nomu," Ritsuka hummed as he stared up at the dead eyed thing. "Keep it hidden," he told his aide. "I'll begin to pick it apart after tomorrow. Hisashi is coming tomorrow and that will keep me entertained all day."

"Of course...you promise to record it?"

"Most definitely," he smiled at his aide before getting up and stretching. "I wouldn't not! Because this will be the show of the century people!"

"Indeed!"

* * *

Sooo I managed to write really ahead in the time line and decided to post both today and tomorrow. Don't get used to it though. Comment on what you think, what you liked and just basically the whole thing! I have something special planned for Hosu, Stain, and Tenya! So await that my lovelies!


	16. Midoriya Hisashi, Horrible Father!

"Pops," Hitoshi sighed as they came into class the next day and saw the mummified form of Aizawa. "Your supposed to be in the hospital."

"And your supposed to be grounded with no phone," he shot back, Hitoshi clutching the mobile close. "So deal with it if you don't want it taken away."

The other grumbled but didn't push his father further as he took his seat along with the rest of the class. Each of them had a blast the night before and were far calmer knowing that they didn't come as close to death as a certain group of five.

"Now, since technically you aren't supposed to be in school at the moment and we're reviewing the security, we are having an impromptu lesson on napping and the art of falling asleep instantly."

"Yes," Hitoshi yelled out, pulling out a sleeping back from...anyone's guess. He wiggled in before hopping to the front of the room and falling asleep by his mummified father.

"A+," he commented to his boy who merely snored in response. "Now, I have ordered each of you a personal sleeping bag I am sure you all will enjoy-"

He was cut off by Midnight rushing in. Panting as she tried to form a sentence before freezing at the sight of a concerned Izuku. She began to frantically stumble over her words until she simply gave a low whine and began to jog in place.

"Auntie Nemuri," Izuku asked, the woman looking like she wanted to burst into tears.

"Shouta," she hissed, the other looking at her confused until she handed him a tablet. His eyes looked down before back at her, then back to the tablet with the snap of his neck. His eyes widened and looked at the the other hero for an answer, the woman looking desperately at him before motioning him out.

"Your sleeping bags are labeled with your name! They have been washed and ready for use," he barked. "Don't leave this room."

He then rushed out after dimming the light, with Midnight, the two getting Present Mic from his class as they rushed down to the main entrance of the school.

"What was that about," Katsuki asked, getting his explosion themed sleeping bag, and handing Izuku his hero themed one.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Shoto sniffed as he grabbed his Dabi themed one. "Hey, Tenya! What did Chizome do once the whole story was given to him? What did your brother do?"

"My brother praised me," he huffed, setting his sleeping back out. "After of course giving me a lecture for a half hour. Chizome...well..he didn't take too well to me fighting the monster. I'm grounded for the rest of the month."

"Yeouch!"

"Not your problem," Denki called out. "Nap time!"

"We just woke up a few hours ago," Momo protested.

"Come on," he turned to her. "Your not still a bit tired?"

"Very well," she sniffed, getting into her artistic bag, Denki's electric one beside her as he whispered to her about how he could have done better in the Mountain Zone.

* * *

"All Might,' Shouta hissed as the pro looked up from his desk. "We need your help. NOW."

"Another attack?"

"Kinda of," Nemuri sniffed. "He's here! He's here at U.A.!"

"Who," he asked.

"Inko's ex!"

All Might twitched before grabbing his jacket and following the other three out.

"Inko's ex husband is here," Power Loader asked.

"He left her after Izuku was deemed quirkless," Snipe informed them. "He might have had an affair-I think, don't really know-but he most likely came to claim to be Izuku's father."

"Should I call Inko," Vlad King asked.

"Yeah...you should," Snipe said as he took out his tranquilizers. "I'll be damage control if you need me."

"Now, now! No need for that," Nezu spoke up, smiling brightly at the prospect of the man's demise. "I think we should let things go naturally."

"We'll have a stain on our steps, literally," Ectoplasm huffed. "If you know, he pisses off any of those four too much."

"Yes, yes, but we have to show men like him he just come back and ruin perfectly happy and good lives," Nezu winked, hopping out while the others stared at one another before following.

If they couldn't intervene, then they'd watch.

* * *

"Ugh, he's as nasty as I thought," Mic grunted as he looked at Izuku's sperm donor. "How could Inko love him?"

He was a tallish man, about 6'2", with curly black hair and a splash of freckles over his face, Other than that...they couldn't see anything appealing about him.

"I don't know, but she is not going to see him ever again after All Might's finished with him," Midnight assured them as the Symbol of Peace hid behind them.

"Excuse me," Shouta began, going up the adulter. "This is for students, faculty and family only-"

"I came to pick up my boy," the other interrupted, Mic and Midnight freezing as he used All Might's nickname for Izuku. "I heard what happened yesterday and am going to be pulling him out of U.A."

"You can't do that," Shouta swallowed. "Who is your son?"

"Midoriya Izuku, the kid who got first place on the entrance exam?"

"Yes, I know," Shouta assured the other, trying to push down the urge to strangle the man to death. "And once more, you can't pull him out."

"I am his father, Inko was sure to have put me under parents-"

"Ah, no. She put her fiance under the father tab," Shouta informed him, looking through the cabinet for Izuku's file.

"Her what," he gaped. "I'm her husband! She can't have a fiancé!"

"Records show she divorced you when Izuku was 10," he told the man, taking out Izuku's file. "And it didn't need your signature at all."

"Impossible," he growled, slamming his palm on the table. "No way that bitch-"

"You will not call the woman I am marrying such a derogatory term," All Might growled, the man turning back to face his ex-wife's fiancé. Only to pale at the sight of the Symbol of Peace.

"A..ALL MIGHT," he screeched, shaking at the glower he received.

"Inko certainly does not want to see you ever again and as she is going to be my wife, I don't want to see you either."

"I..Izuku-"

"Oh," All Might chuckled. "My sweet Izuku? Oh, I'm so proud of my son," he gushed. "So strong and eager to try his best! Couldn't be prouder that he beat my high score!"

"I..Izuku he respects you! But he'd never abandon his father!"

"You want to bet," that voice as everyone freezing in pure fear.

"Inko," Hisashi and Toshinori gasped as the woman stomped in, positively fuming. Without so much as a word she stopped before Hisashi and slapped him, so hard that his neck snapped to the side and he stumbled. All Might took a few steps back and the other three heroes gaped at the usually docile woman.

"What are you doing here you bastard," she seethed, teeth bared as she looked up at the man who left her and her baby to fend for themselves. "I told you to never come back ever!"

"Don't I deserve to see my son-"

_**"HE IS NOT YOU SON! HE HASN'T BEEN YOUR SON SINCE THE DAY YOU LEFT,"**_ she yelled, rage filling every word as she pushed him back with her quirk. "_**YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COME BACK HERE AND ACT LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED!"**_

"Inko, let me explain-"

"What happened to that blonde bombshell you left me for," she demanded, her voice mocking as she slapped his hand away. "Huh? The better and more willing partner?"

"That-"

_**"OH, THAT WAS WHAT? NOTHING,**_" she scoffed. **_"DO NOT MAKE ME LAUGH!"_**

All Might was just standing behind Inko the whole time, smiling dumbly like an idiot in love-which he was-and doing nothing as he watched Inko rage. He..he was actually getting a bit turned on.

Granted, if he were in Hisashi's shoes he'd most likely be shitting himself and trembling before the rage of Inko. But he wasn't and he could watch her without such fear.

He hoped.

Eraserhead, Present Mic and Midnight merely recorded the whole event, mentally cheering Inko on as she grilled her ex husband. They so planned to send the video to the group chat later and laugh over the idiot positively shitting himself.

Too bad things were only going to get crazier from there.

* * *

Katsuki and Shoto looked to one another before going to their phones, the question on there minds vanishing as they contacted their parents and siblings.

"The hell is that lazy fucker doing here," Katsuki hissed as he took Shoto to the bathroom in the hall. "And holy shit, Auntie is Pissed!"

"You think," Shoto whisper yelled. "She looks ready to bite his head off!"

"All Might is just standing there looking like a dumbstruck idiot," Katsuki huffed. "Though I don't blame him. Getting in the way when auntie rages is not a pretty sight...or so my old man tells me."

"He is basically her brother," Shoto murmured, getting a barrage of texts from his mother and siblings. "Sir Nighteye is coming with Fuyumi, he wants to meet his old partner's wife to be."

"I bet he just wants to see that All Might is actually whipped," Katsuki huffed.

"Maybe," Shoto shrugged. "Should we tell Izu?"

"I..I don't know! He nearly had a panic attack a few days ago when the mere thought of him coming back was a possibility," Katsuki sighed. "Now he's here, and...and we were able to see him stimming...but that bastard made fun of Izu for his autism all the time!"

"Okay," Shoto breathed. "Okay. We don't say anything, we just wait until our parents get here and then we head back. Say some bullshit answer and then pretend nothing happened."

"Sounds good."

* * *

**"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"**

Everyone moved out of the way as Bakugou Mitsuki rushed into the lobby of UA, seething and about bursting with rage. Though, she was the least of their worries.

It was Bakugou Masaru they were terrified of.

All Might was not ashamed to admit that he shrieked and hid behind the other three heroes in attendance once the man came in, smiling and calmly surveying the chaos around him before the smile turned down right villainous at the sight of Hisashi.

The Todoroki were not far behind, Rei was leading the pack and All Might jolted at the sight of his old Side-Kick, the man eyeing Inko with an appraising look. No doubt he thought she could keep him in line and he was not in the mood for arguing with him and confirming that he was indeed, whipped.

"Miss Bakugou, I would suggest you not resort to violence, as it will not provide the same feeling as prolonging his pain," Nighteye informed her, the woman having been hollaring in his face before stopping and turning to Inko.

"We are here to ensure this shit stain," she growled to Hisashi, who flinched and backed up, "doesn't get anywhere near Izu."

"I have it handled," Inko smiled, the chilling feeling in the room becoming so prominent as Masaru and Inko turned their gazes to the shaking male. At this point the three heroes, who just so happened to be behind Hisashi, turned tail and rushed away. Leaving All Might before he too rushed off and his behind the lanky form of his old Side-Kick.

"Got yourself one hell of a woman," he heard the other man tell him, Toshi groaning at the smirk he felt on his face. "Pity that your son has such a horrible father."

"Please," Fuyumi sighed as she pulled out a recorder. "Not too much noise, please," she winked, Nighteye winking back as she pressed record and let it do it's magic.

"I thought I put the fear of god into you the last time you called," Mitsuki seethed as she there her bag to the side, which Shouta caught easily; watching with a happy smile as the beast was let loose. "I told you to never come back and to never utter the words "Izuku" from your mouth again. You got yourself some blonde baby mama in the states! _Go back!_"

"I thought it was time for me to come back to my boy-"

"I am afraid that nickname for Izuku is taken," Masaru coughed, his smile pleasant as he looked down on the sad sack of shit. "By a man who is 1,000x better than you could ever be. I most likely could still find someone better than All Might, but he's good enough for now."

"I would take offense to that, but he's too scary," All Might whimpered.

"You chose quite the woman," Nighteye coughed, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"My, my," Rei sighed, placing a hand on her cheek and Touya ignited flames in his hand from behind her. "A wonder how Izuku came from someone like...you…"

"Damn right," Natsuo sniffed, crossing his arms and glowering at the man. "I really don't like you and literally just met you."

"I will say this once," Inko whispered, the very sound of it sending chilled throughout everyone and even the pro heroes stealthily listening. "Leave me and my baby alone and never come back."

"I made a mistake leaving you Ink-"

"I don't care about what bullshit you have to spout out of your mouth right now because I don't care," she spat, Mitsuki blushing happily at her best friend cussing.

"Honey-"

"Do not call me that, or you will lose your tongue," she hissed, Toshinori shivering at the tone while Nighteye gave him an incredulous look.

"It's hot," he hissed, the other shaking his head before turning back the brewing shitstorm before him.

"Inko-" He gasped before clutching his balls and falling to the ground with a choked gasp.

"I believe testicles count as small objects. Especially yours," she huffed, Nemuri and Rei holding back their laughter as the younger Todoroki and Bakugou burst out laughing. The heroes hiding held back some laughs, Power Loader had to have someone to cover his mouth. "Now, before I rip these out, you will listen to me for once in your pathetic life and leave me and my son alone. He has never been or will ever be your boy," she hissed, All Might staring at her like she was an earthen goddess.

"You hear that you useless sack of shit," Mitsuki growled, coming down from her laughter high.

"Y..yes," he squeaked. "Pl..please! Let them go Inko!"

He gasped and fell on his hands as she released her quirk.

"Scram and do not even think about coming back to this city ever again," Inko growled, All Might swooning at the tone, Nigheye rolling his eyes at the man.

Everyone watched in grim satisfaction as the man scurried off, tail firmly tucked between his legs.

"That...was amazing," Hizashi cried out, the rest laughing as Inko huffed and flicked her silky hair back.

"I need a drink," she grunted, Masaru handing her a flask wordlessly. "Thanks."

"I have been waiting for this day for nearly 19 years," he sniffed. "I have been holding onto that since the moment I met him."

"I knew you hated him but-"

"Hated is a very light word for how I felt about him," Masaru sniffed, the other's shifting away from the quiet man. "But you get the jist of it."

"Well, I am glad that everything solved itself out before Izuku saw him."

Just then a scream rang through the gardens of UA, one that many recognized.

* * *

Izuku grumbled as he walked through the gardens of UA, trying to find some way to calm his racing mind. The recent events had overstimulated him and while he could deal with it better than before, he still found it hard to deal with.

Izuku hated medication and refused to take it no matter what, nothing in the world could ever make him take medication. Momo had saw his distress and offered to make him some fuzzy blankets, but he simply needed to be alone. With a sight he pushed his hair back and continued his path, looking up as he saw the entrance of UA and...Mom?

As he got closer he saw someone rush out and he felt his blood freeze.

H...His father.

W...what was he doing here? How was he in Japan? He thought All Might was keeping away? Was he unable too? Wha-"

"Izuku," that man asked tentatively. "Oh wow! You've grown so much! Real strong there bud."

No...no, he had no right to talk to him like a father.

His breathing became labored and he knew he was going to have a melt down, the severity of the situation sending his mind into overdrive as his mind flashed all the horrible things he had to suffer at the hands of that man.

"Oh come on," Hisashi groaned as he saw the boy begin to hyperventilate. "Still, with all that stupid mental shit? God, you finally have a quirk, but your still a retard," he grumbled, walking forward. "Come on. I need to talk with you-" he placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

And he screamed.

* * *

**"IZUKU,"** Inko cried out, rushing out before stumbling to a stop as she saw that bastard grappling with her clearly distressed son. He was having a meltdown, Hisashi slapping him as he tried to get him under control. Inko cried as his hands wrapped themselves around Izuku's neck.

_**"LET HIM GO,"**_ Shouta yelled as he used his capture weapon to get the man away from the screaming boy. Inko rushed over with Toshinori, the woman sobbing as her baby was in pain. He was screaming and crying, pushing away all attempts of her to comfort him; his eyes never leaving the bound form of Hisashi as he screamed.

"You mother fucker," Touya spat, his boot on the other man's back, digging in. "You would strangle an autistic boy having a meltdown?"

"That little shit finally gets a quirk, but he's still the same fucking retard I left all those years ago," he huffed, grunting as the boot slammed into him again.

"He is not a retard," Nighteye snapped, shaking in anger at the clear ignorance and hatred the man showed. "He's smarter than you can imagine. Quite the shame you never understood the gift you were given."

"That little shit is dumber than a box of rocks," he spat.

"One shot," Snipe said as he stomped out from his hiding place. "That's all I am asking. Just one."

"Now that is quite tempting, but I think public humiliation is far better suited," Nezu smiled as he popped out from beside Snipe. "Shoto. Katsuki. Please return with Midoriya to your class," he turned to the right and motioned the two to come out.

Izuku was still crying as he reached out from Katsuki, his natural body warmth soothing him as he shut down. All Might looked helplessly as he reached out and pet Izuku gently on the head, kissing his temple lightly as the two teens tried to get Izuku to walk to the elevator. Recovery Girl came with a wheelchair that they got him in.

"Try to get him to nap," Inko murmured, the two nodding before the doors closed.

"I will enjoy tearing you apart in court and sending you to jail," Nezu smiled as All Might called Naomasa.

"I..I haven't done anything," he insisted.

"I am sure we will find something," Nighteye huffed, pushing his glasses up before grabbing his cuffs. "And boy, will it be something."

* * *

"Izuku," Mina gasped as the boy was wheeled in, curled in on himself.

"Shh," Shoto shushed them. "Momo, think you can make some fluffy blankets?"

"Yes," she nodded, the others getting up and whispering as slowly as possible.

"His dad was here," Katsuki said, the others gasping. "He...he caused him to go into a meltdown and began to slap him. He tried to strangle Izu...before the others got there…"

A few students went to the windows to keep an eye out for the fucker as a few brave ones went to speak with Izuku.

"Hey bro," Kirishima whispered, kneeling down a bit away from the boy. "Y..you need anything? You alright?"

"T...to bright," he murmured, others turning to Tokoyami who sent out Dark Shadow to encase the area, making it dark.

"Izuku," Momo whispered, kneeling beside Kirishima. "I..I made a nice blanket for you...if you want it?"

"Y..yes, please," he nodded, the girl holding out the item before he grabbed it and began to cuddle it.

"You think you can make it to your sleeping bag," Denki asked, getting up from his bag.

"..." Izuku was fully silent as he struggled to get up, Shoto and Katsuki behind him as they readied to steady him. Tenya opened the bag for his friend and offered a steadying presence for the boy as he struggled to get down before he whined and back away from the nylon bag.

"Ah!" Momo gasped before making more blankets for him to curl up in.

"Come on guys," Hitoshi spoke up. "Let's all get to napping."

They said nothing as Jiro pulled out her phone and began to play some soothing music with the help of her jacks.

* * *

A SHIT TON OF ANGST WITH SOME FLUFFY WHOLESOMENESS! MWAHAHA! Comment on what you think!


	17. Of Family, Old and New

"Is he alright," Chizome asked as Tenya told him of the day. "I mean considering the last few days…"

"Izuku is alright," he nodded. "He just can't be around people for a while. He'll be good as new...soon..I...I hope.."

"You all handled the situation well," he commented, folding his clothes away, before placing them in the basket. "You knew what to do and you all handled it with grace."

"Did we," Tenya murmured. "I feel like we could have done more."

"Yes," Chizome insisted. "A meltdown of that caliber usually makes them unaware of their surroundings and difficult to deal with. You all handled it well."

"We should have done something-"

"No one knew that he was coming to the school. It's not your fault."

* * *

_**"THAT BASTARD,"** _Ritsuka roared as he grabbed his chair and flung it into the wall. "How dare he! How_** DARE HE!?" **_

"He still upset," the female aide asked, she yelped as a binder flew at her.

"Yes. We didn't anticipate Izuku and now...now he is resting at home," the male sighed, both flinching at the sound of glass breaking.

Damn he was pissed off.

"God I am such and idiot," Ritsuka cried, tears flowing down his face as he thought back to what happened. "I should have arranged the meeting for when they weren't there! Oh god why! I was so careful! Now? Now i'm reckless! Idiot! _**IDIOT!" " **_

"No use in trying to convince him these things happen," she sighed. "He'll never believe it."

"He'll blame himself forever."

* * *

"I..I guess so," Tenya sighed as he sat down and picked up one of Chizome's socks and began to fiddle with it. "U..um Chizome?"

"Yes," he asked, turning to the boy, brow raised.

"I..I was wondering…"

"No."

"But-"

"No, we are not having this discussion again," he told the young Iida boy, grabbing his basket and making his way to his room.

"I want to learn how to use weapons like the others know how too! I can't rely on my speed all the time," he insisted, following the other to his room. "Please! I want to learn how to fight like you do with blades. Your kata is so practiced and beautiful!"

"No, you don't,.No matter how beautiful it may be" he sighed, closing the door in the others face.

"Damn it," Tenya cursed before heading to his room.

* * *

"Momo, you need to sleep," her father insisted.

"I have time before my curfew," she insisted, she was pouring over books on helping those during meltdowns. As far as she knew, Dark Shadow was still complaining about Tokoyami not insisting for a sleepover so he could watch Izuku, and the others where looking up the same thing she was.

"Honey," he mother sighed, sitting down beside her daughter and taking the book away from her. "What you did was a good thing. But there was nothing you could do to stop it."

"I..I could have followed him-"

"As could have the rest of the class, but he insisted to go alone," she assured her daughter. "I am so happy you have found good friends and that you want to help them, but right now you need to focus on yourself."

"He slapped and tried to strangle Izuku mother," she sniffed, flinching as she remembered the red welt on his face. "No one, especially not Izuku, should suffer like that."

"Oh sweetie," her mother sighed. "I know Izuku means a lot to you…"

"He accepted me for me," she sniffed. "He doesn't care about my orientation or the fact that I like girls more than guys…"

"That's how you know he is a good friend," he father smiled. "But for now, rest and then you can contact the Midoriya's in the morning."

"Very well.."

* * *

"Izuku," Toshinori called, knocking lightly on the door. "Izuku...do you need anything?"

"P..papa," god, he sounded so weak and lost.

"Yes," he asked, coming in a bit more. "Is there-"

"H...he won't come back right," he asked, looking to the ground.

"Never," Toshinori promised, reaching his hand out and allowing the boy to grab it. "I promise you that."

"C...can you stay with me until I fall asleep," he asked, Toshinori smiling lightly as he sat down next to Izuku bed and holds hand .

"Of course," he murmured to the boy before squeezing his hand gently.

"Thank you...dad…."

"Of course my boy."

* * *

"Oh god, why did he have to be here? Today of all days," Inko sniffed as Toshinori came down a few hours later, Izuku having fallen asleep and the man knew if he stayed all night it would make the boy owrry more than calm him.

"I am sorry Inko, I received word that he was trying to get into the country...but I never thought he'd made it in…" he sighed, kneeling beside the love of his life.

"Ritsuka texted me, he told me he arranged for Hisashi to come to UA," she sighed. "He wanted to make a lasting impression on the man and now…"

"He feels horrible no doubt," Toshinori breathed, he was ticked at the other but he understood where he was coming from.

"I don't blame him. He was a nasty man and could never listen to anyone who opposed him. I only wish that he was there for damage control...he hasn't left his house in a while," she murmured.

"Let's focus on getting Zu resettled and rested," Toshinori murmured, movng up to peck her on the lips before caressing her cheeks. "I will always be there for you. Because I am your hero."

"You'll have to fight Masaru for that title," she giggled, the others doing so as well before shivering at the mention of that scary man.

"Well for you," he began, before taking her hand and kissing it. "Anything."

* * *

"I say that we try and bribe that cop to allow us some private time with the asshole," Mitsuki said as she pattered around the kitchen and thought up murder plots.

She tended to rant and cook when she was angry or stressed. Planned potential murders too if she was really ticked off.

"You know they'd be watching us, besides ...you'd make his death to quick," Masaru said as he fixed his newspaper and leaned back on the couch. He was way too calm about talking about Hisashii's murder, but Mitsuki didn't seem to notice. Or she didn't care. Either way, it was somewhat disturbing.

"I just say let me at him," Katsuki slammed his fist into his palm, making an explosion.

It's what they say.

The family that plans murder for the green bean family together, stay together.

* * *

"Man, I am going to enjoy testifying against you,' Touya smiled, as he leaned back in his chair with his feet up on the interrogation table. "Especially since you'll be muzzled like your are now," he winked at Hisashi.

The man had flipped out when Naomasa arrested him, using his quirk on them until they got a muzzle on him. While cries of dehumanizing and immoral were brought up, he had attacked heroes and policemen, thus making the muzzle valid.

"You know," Touya began as he picked his nails. "My baby brother is best bros with Izuku. And my mom is buds with Auntie Inko, my favorite aunt," he stressed, leaning forward. "God, what did that woman do to deserve a fuckin dead beat like you," he hissed, the civilian leaning back from the heat that he exuded.

"Going a bit far brother," Fuyumi said as she looked up from the documents. "Not on the dead beat part though."

Naomasa, having been friends with All Might and Ritsuka had allowed the Nighteye agency to handle the case file until it went to court. Ritsuka, happy to put the dead beat down, had years of evidence of physical and mental abuse for the woman to shift through.

"No, I don't think so. If I wanted to go far I'd leave him unattended with the Bakugou's for 5 minutes," he shrugged, the other man yelping at the possibility.

"Hey, that would be something to watch," Natsuo smiled sweetly, thought there was a bit of a demented edge to it. "Though you can leave him with me...I think I can scare him…."

"Calm down boy," Touya snapped. "And Toga, I know your behind the glass! Put the knife down and get me the other files," he yelled.

The stabby teen pouted before placing her knife back in it's sheath and grabbing the box, heading into the interrogation room. She hissed when she passed the man by, not liking how he treated her precious Izu. She placed the box by Fuyumi, the other woman nodding to her before opening the box and digging into it's contents. Toga went to leave, but not before hissing once more and barring her fang this time.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be fun," Touya smirked.

The door opened and Touya raised a brow as his good friend and number three hero, Hawk's, entered with a 'Yo'.

"You need something?"

"I heard you were making your 'uncle'," he put air quotations as he said that. "Sweat. So I came to check it out and help."

"You just want an excuse for me to greenlight meeting Izu," Natsuo huffed.

"No fair keeping the green bean for yourself," he whined, closing the door and spreading his wings. "I can help!"

"Well," Touya sighed, eyes flicking to the man, who looked about ready to shit his parents. "If you really impress me…"

"Yes!"

The Todoroki's liked watching the man squirm.

* * *

"Why do they get to have all the fun," Shoto whined as his mother drove. "I wanted to talk to him!"

"You mean intimidate," she raised a brow, the other grumbling before leaning back and staring out the window. "I know you are worried about Izuku, I am too, but we need to give them time to settle things."

"It's not fair that Izuku has to suffer, back then and now," he grunted, Rei smiling lightly as she looked at her boy.

Thinking back, that simple act of just leaving changed so much. Her oldest was pro hero who was admired and respected for his work with abused and neglected children. Her only daughter was the right hand woman to Sir Nighteye and working with taking out corrupt heroes left and right. Her third child was helping out his hero brother and allowed himself to be a hero all on his own. Her youngest had found a group of wonderful friends and himself had opened up out of his shell and become a bright bubbly boy.

Because she decided she couldn't deal with it anymore.

How her life had changed.

"Mom?"

"I'll ask Inko if we can come over tomorrow," she assured her son. "If not then we can make something for Izuku to eat, and then deliver it to them."

"Okay," he nodded.

"Off to bed."

* * *

It would be nearly about four days later until Izuku was well enough to come back to school, and it was four days that his friends were worried over him. But they didn't need to worry as he came back smiling and thanking them for their kindness.

It was also a special day that Aizawa had planned for them.

"We have decided to allow you to choose your Hero Names early. Considering how you handled the USJ Incident, you all deserve it," he smiled, watching as they all lit up at the prospect.

"Really," Hitoshi asked, getting up and looking at his father.

"Yes. After much debate, you all deserve it. Especially since you all passed my test on napping," he commented, each of them giggling. On the second day of the lesson Class B-1's homeroom teacher Vlad King come in and had argued with Aizawa for a good half hour about the lesson.

He lost the argument after Hitoshi used his quirk on him to send him away.

He was apparently still bitching about the incident, even thought Nezu complimented Hitoshi on his use of Quirk.

"How will we announce our names," Mina asked.

"We'll go in order, then any of you who need to rethink your names will go in the second round," Midnight sang as she entered. "I'll be here to help you with ideas and your titles!"

"By the way, since the sports festival is coming soon, you'll all be announced by your name and your hero names as well."

"With these names, your all one step closer to being real heroes," Midnight smiled, Aizawa chuckling as they handed out the name boards. "So think carefully! And don't be afraid to show your own personality in these names and titles as well!"

A...A hero...they all thought.

With a determined nod, they picked up the markers and made their names.

* * *

Heya! Since the Sports Festival is filled with fun and lots of Angst, let's get some more fluff in! Comment on what you think! BTW things are gonna get serious between the Iida boys and Chizome!


	18. Heroes of the Future

"Alright," Midnight yelled out after most had put their markers down. "First up is Aoyama!"

They all clapped politely, all of them smiling encouragingly at the boy as he swallowed. Following the USJ incident he'd been approached by Thirteen and thanked for his quick thinking from keeping her from getting hurt by the warp user. He was flustered, but then remembered her warning about self doubt and began to see Hound Dog about his insecurity.

Most surprising was that Bakugou was always willing to talk..and it was nice to talk to someone who understood.

"Don't leave us hanging," Mina called out.

"I am the **Shining Hero! Lumosity!"** He displayed his board.

"Nice name Aoyama," Midnight praised, the rest cheering. "Alright Mina! Your next girl!"

"Alright," she yelled, giving the blonde a high five as she passed. "I'm the Acidic Hero! Alien Queen!"

"Umm...Mina...are you taking inspiration from the pre-quirk era movie...Alien," Midnight asked after the rest praised the name.

"U...um yeah," she scratched her head. She was so happy when she found a movie with someone having something akin to her quirk when she was younger that she became a bit obsessed with the alien and wanted to have it be her name.

Thinking back on it...the Alien was the bad guy...

"Try something a bit less intimidating and noticeable," the pro adviside sending the girl back. "But it was a good attempt!"

"Thanks…" Mina pouted, Aoyama assuring her that it was a good name, but needed to be a bit more approachable.

"Miss Asui?"

"I have had this in mind since I was a kid, my siblings helped come up with the other part," she admitted, showing them her hero board.** "The Rainy Season Hero. Froppy."**

"I'll be happy too buy Froppy merch if only to say it's Froppy Merch," Hitoshi yelled back, the other's giggling as Midnight praised the girl and her siblings creativity.

The girl hopped back to her desk happy and already buzzing in her seat in excitement to tell her little siblings that soon their name would be the one they associate with their big sister.

It would be a dream come true…

Wait...should she wait until the Sports Festival for it to come out? That would truly be a treat to them…

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

"Go Tenya!"

"I bet you-"

"No-uh, I know you know what he chose," Katsuki shot back to Izuku who pouted before leaning back. "Now let's listen."

"I am the **Speedster Hero! Quicksliver"** He proudly displayed, glasses flashing as he smiled to himself.

"Eeh! Did Chizome help you come up with that?"

"What if he did," Tenya shot back defensive. He pouted at their laughter and thought back to the creation of his name.

Tensei had hinted that Hero Names would be coming up soon and Chizome had asked him what he wanted to be known as. As it would be a name that all would associate with him. To be honest, he had no idea as his parents had planned to make his name, but since they were out of the picture….

Chizome commented he was a bit faster than Tensei, with his engine in his legs. And that he would always be known as Ingenium's younger brother. He remembered that Tensei was once obsessed with old Pre-Quirk comics. There was a speedster, but he was called Flash and his sidekick was Kid Flash; he didn't like that. But an archer had a sidekick called ...Speedy.

Quicksliver came from how fast he got when he used the technique Izuku told him about. And his parkour skills too…

As well as another Pre-Quirk Era superhero.

"Wonderful! Ingenium and Quicksilver!" Midnight cooed as the pinched the others cheeks. "I'll be cheering the two on! Oh I remember when Tensei talked about when you were born-"

"Midnight," Tenya blushed, the woman laughing as she shooed the boy to his seat. "I believe you will have a wonderful name," he whispered to Ochako as she got up. The girl squeaked and rushed forward, blushing at the statement.

"It's so painful that it's embarrassing," Hitoshi murmured to Tokoyami, the avian head holding back his laughter.

"Indeed," he agreed, before turning his attention to the girl.

"Ummm...the **Gravity Hero! Uravity!"**

"That's wonderful, but change the title to not alert others of what your quirk might be," Midnight told her, grabbing the board.

"Midnight, her quirk is Zero Gravity! The Gravity Hero makes it sound like her forces them back," Izuku spoke up, the woman stopping before thinking.

"Oh yeah...well then you're all good!" The woman handed her back the board and Ochako bowed before rushing back to her seat, Tenya smiling as she did so.

"Our fellow master," Hitoshi and Izuku yelled as Ojiro got up. "Got something cool I hope," they yelled. He laughed before showing them his board.

"The **Martial Arts Hero! Tailman,"** he smiled, the other two laughing at how obvious it was.

"Cool Bro!" Kirishima yelled out, not noticing how Denki was freaking out beside him.

"Damn it," the other muttered as he tried to think of something.

"Hey," Jiro spoke up, the yellow head turning to her. "Think about what you did in USJ and come up with something that reflects that. Because it was our first taste of what being a pro is like," she told him. The other nodding before thinking back on what he did.

He was useless in helping the signal, since his Electrification was wilder than others. He was able to stun most of them, only because Momo made that fancy covering to save herself and Jiro. He'd just managed to avoid frying his brain...but he stunned them.

"Got it," he grinned.

"Kaminari" Midnight called, watching the boy saunter up.

The others noticed his confident strut and smiled. He was so self conscious about his quirks and what it did to his brain. Once he got control of it he'd be a great hero, but for now he just needed to work on confidence and his quirk. It seemed like his name might help in the first category.

"I'm the **Stun Gun Hero! Chragebolt,"** he grinned the others clapped at the name.

"Awesome bro! Hella manly," Kirishima gave him a thumbs up as Jiro smirked at him.

"Awww yeah," Denki yelled, Midnight chuckling before congratulating him and sending him back to his desk.

"Guess I'm up," Kirishima smiled. "Well then! I'm gonna be the **Sturdy Hero! Red Riot!"**

"Oh," Midnight hummed. "You paying homage to the Chivalrous Hero. Crimson Riot?"

"Yeah...we have similar quirks and when I got mine I was kinda self conscious. Didn't think it was great for being a hero-"

"Bullshit," Katsuki sang, the others laughing.

"But..he helped me get past that and even though he's old school he's my hero,," Kirishima grinned. Midnight smiled back and pet him on his head.

"Good for you. Never lose that conviction or why you came to this school in the first place, Red Riot," she smirked, the boy giving her a shark toothed grin.

"Hey Koda!" Katsuki yelled out, the boy jumping as he turned back to his one time partner. "Want me to read for you?"

The other merely nodded, the blonde getting up with a stretch and five fiving his friends before he took the board. Koda motioned the explosive teen close and whispered what he wanted.

"That's so fuckin cool," he said, grinning at the fidget boy.

"Oi! Don't leave us in the dark," Kirishima yelled out.

**"The Petting Hero! Anima,"** Katsuki yelled out, showing the board as the other merely figited.

"Does that mean you'll bring pets to school," they all cried out, Midnight sighing at the potential mess it could bring.

He merely shrugged before Katsuki clapped him on the back and they walked back to their seats.

"My turn," Sato grinned, getting up.

"Oh fuck he smells like cookies," Shoto groaned. "I want cookies…"

"I'm the **Sweets Hero! Sugarman,"** he grinned, the smell now encasing the whole room.

"Fuck is that chocolate chip...that smells like chocolate chip," Denki sniffed.

"Nah man! That's sugar cookies," Mina said.

"I have both actually! I baked some for Midoriya's return and planned to share it with the class at lunch," he said.

"You didn't need to do that," Izuku cried.

"If you don't want your cookies I'll take them," Shoto said.

"I never said anything of the sort," Izuku's shot back the class laughing as they argued on cut.

Shouji got up and made his way to the front.

"So..I wanted something worthy of the R-Rated Heroine. But considering that I'd be yelled at…" He began the others raising a brow before he continued. "I decided on being the **Tentacle Hero. Tentacole."**

"What was your original choice," Sero asked, everyone mentally thanking him for saying what they wanted.

"You'll never know," he shot back, the others groaning at what he said.

"So not cool," they whined.

"Deal with it," he laughed, heading back to his seat as the other whined at him to spill the beans.

"Jiro! Your up girl!"

**"The Hearing Hero! Earphone Jack,"** she displayed with a proud smirk.

"Your quirk name was already a perfect hero name," Denki accused. "Not all of us have it as easy as you, ya know!"

"I know, but imma take advantage of it you disaster bi," she shot back the boy huffing as he leaned back.

"Like you're any better," he grunted the others laughing as they basically outed themselves. But caring about orientation wasn't something they would worry themselves over.

"Eh! Tape boy gonna get his name," Shoto called out, the other sticking his tongue out before getting up front.

**"The Taping Hero! Cellophane,"** he smiled.

"Eh! Nice!"

"Nice play on words," Tenya commented.

They all cheered as he left, Midnight chuckling at the name while praising him.

"Lord of darkness going up," Shoto called, the avian head merely pushed him. He was just on a roll today it seemed.

"Is it lord of Darkness? Your gonna have to have something different," Kirishima called out.

"Shut it all of you," he yelled back out, Dark Shadow coming out.

"He tried to make-"

"You shut it," he growled at his quirk, the thing merely cooing before going back inside him. "I am the** Jet-Black Hero. Tsukuyomi."**

"Really," the whole class laughed.

"You are the night," Izuku yelled, the other huffing as he went back to his seat.

Shouji merely gave the other a thumbs up, the avian smirking as well as he could before pushing Shoto forward as he got up.

"Payback," he shot to the half and half user.

"Fine, fine," he grunted.

"He never really talked about what he wanted to be called," Katsuki murmured, Izuku nodding as he looked up at his friend.

"I'm the **Half and Half Hero. Fahrenheit,"** he smiled, his friends bursting out laughing.

"Half n half," Katsuki roared out, nearly falling out of his chair. "You actually chose that! My old man owes me 5,000 yen!"

"You bet on me," Shoto yelled. Not seeing how Midnight grunted and handed Shouta 10,000 yen.

It was a serious debate amongst them and bets where high.

"Ha! Natsuo just got a week off and unlimited acess to Dabi's twitter feed for a month," Hitoshi laughed. "That will be fun."

"My own siblings-you know I'm not shocked." Shoto sniffed as he went back to his seat, pouting as Midnight giggled.

"Tooru-chan is up next," Mina cheered. She had fixed her name and knew what she wanted to be called.

"I'm the **Stealth Hero! Invisible Girl!"**

"Try Invisigirl instead," Tenya said. "That would be cooler and easier too!"

**"I'm Invisigirl,"** she yelled, the class laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Eh! Katsuki! Your up boi," Shoto yelled, the other flipping him off.

"I'm the **Explosive Hero! Ground Zero"** he roared, the others laughing at the name.

"I knew it," Izuku yelled, the other merely sticking his tongue out before looking down to Aizawa and flipping off Izu, Midnight smacked him.

"I am here," she reminded him, whacking him on the head again. "And no flipping off Izu. He's pure."

"Izuku, pure," Hitoshi yelled, laughing at the prospect as the others held their laughter in.

"You are all so mean," Izuku sniffed as he got up and pushed Katsuki when he came back.

"Oi," Katsuki snapped, barring his teeth before laughing and high fiving Hitoshi.

"I am the **Hopeful Hero! Deku,"** he smiled, Katsuki and Aizawa stilling at the name.

Katsuki swallowed as he remembered that awful day that he gave Izuku the name. He hated himself for calling his friend useless and thanked every god he knew that Aizawa was the one watching them that day. He shuddered to think of the type of person he'd become if he wasn't scolded.

Would he have lost Izu and Sho that day?

Would he have done something unforgivable? Would he have fallen to the status of a bully?

That was not something he wanted to think about. Not now and not ever.

Aizawa got up a little from his position on the floor and gave a hard stare at the back of the greenette's head. No secret that Deku was a name the group used to show that he wasn't being helpful in a situation, usually when they got caught up in Hero Fights, but it still was such a negative thing. Huffing he laid back down and grumbled about problem children. Trust the adopted son of All Might to turn something negative into a positive.

"It sounds like Deikru!" Ochako gasped. "You can do it!"

"Yeah! You can do it," Kaminari called out, the others whispering the same sentiments.

"Manly bro!"

"Awesome play on words!"

Izuku smiled and his gaze softened as he caught Katsuki's gaze. As Hitoshi got up he nodded to his friend before patting Katsuki and whispering words that made Katsuki nearly cry.

"Your Deku that day...I took it as you can do it," he smiled, before sitting down. Katsuki merely closed his eyes as he tried to calm his raging emotions. He reached back and grasped Izuku's warm hand and squeeze, finding comfort when he returned the gesture.

"Uhh well….I'm the** Trickster Hero! Mind Warp,"** Hitoshi smiled, the others clapping.

"Yeah," Sero yelled out. "Trickster since you tricked both me and Kirishima!"

"No one is gonna see you coming! Especially since Underground Heroes do recon first," Sato called out.

"Yeah, hear that pops!"

"Yes..now go back to your seat," he grunted.

"At least try and be proud of his name," Midnight huffed, nudging the banana slug with her boot. "Come on!"

"I helped him with it any-"

"MOMO! YOUR UP," Hitoshi yelped, others laughing as his dad basically outed him.

"I hope that I am able to live up to this name," Momo breathed. "I will be the **Everything Hero! Creati,**" she nodded.

"Your already living up to it," Izuku told her. "You help me and you helped out class during the USJ."

"I...it was nothing," she blushed.

"Nah! He speaks the truth," Kaminari called out.

"Yeah, you saved our hides back in USJ," Ojiro called. "And because of that you all tried to get to me and save me from being alone with all those villains."

"But...we still took so long-"

"Because I was stubborn and Aizawa Sensei needed help," he shrugged.

"Now! Mina! You have an idea," Midnight called the girl up again.

"Well since some of them were based on movies and stuff...I am the **Acidic Hero! Pinky!"**

"That will confuse people," Izuku nodded.

"Yeah," she yelled the others laughing as they talked about their names and such. Aizawa got up and watched his five problem children with a fond sigh.

"When did they grow up," he murmured. "It was only yesterday that four of them where training and playing videos games...and mere hours ago that Tenya joined."

"I don't know," Nemuri admitted, placing her hand on her waist. "And we have a bit of a problem."

"What now," he groaned.

"Two things. One here and one out. What do you want to hear first?"

"The one I can deal with."

"Class B-1 plans to be here tomorrow to scope the competition, Vlad King is still miffed about your son and the quirk," she said.

"Isn't that really biased kid-"

"Monoma? Yeah."

"Thanks for the heads up. Now, really bad news?"

"Tensei found the mole," she murmured, Shouta getting up fast. "It's a sidekick from his own agency. He's scared Shouta. He doesn't know how to proceed."

"Damn...does he know who?"

"No, otherwise he'd have already arrested them," she hissed. "And he's scared of that Chizome finding out."

'He should be...Chizome and I have a grudge with that bastard,' Shouta thought. Both he and the Hero Killer could relate in there hatred for the man who had the audacity to mock the hardworking heroes who were trying to stop him.

* * *

**TWO MONTHS PRIOR**

_"Eraserhead," Stain nodded, the underground hero jerking his head. "How goes your investigation?"_

_"I've hit a dead end,' he grunted, taking the binoculars from the other. "You?"_

_"I have a feeling the League is going to try and find me in more earnest now," he huffed. "As for the investigation….I am unsure if you want to hear what I have to say," he admitted._

_"Hmm?"_

_"He seems to now be taking things he 'needs' from them," he told the hero, the other freezing in his spot. Slowly he lowered the binoculars and turned to the figure crouching above him._

_"What?"_

_It was barely a whisper but Stain heard it._

_"I found a homeless mother and son ...eviscerated…mutilated...it was sickening…," he admitted, Eraserhead listening. "The agency had where their bodies were found on their routes, but since it was in a slum area they did not bother…"_

_"You know who," he asked, his grip on the binoculars making his knuckles white as they shook with rage._

_"I planned to visit Death Grip later, and to show him what his arrogance lead him too. Surely the guilt will change him, if not then I can cut off a pinky to stop his quirk," he shrugged, Eraserhead nodding._

_"Anything...taken," he swallowed, Stain softening his eyes as the hero asked him._

_"The child was most likely in the crossfire," he admitted, hopping down from his perch and standing beside his ally. "The mother was missing her uterus and various other reproductive organs."_

_"Oh...oh my god…" Eraserhead gagged. "I...in…"_

_"Yes," he nodded. "She is body number 10 in the last month."_

_"That's like...three or four times a week," he gaped, the villain nodding as he went to speak. A scream cut through the air and the two took off, the Underground hero using his capture weapon to soar through the air as the killer used his impressive speed to fly across the roofs._

_Then just as it came, the scream cut off and they found themselves at the entrance of a dark alley. Eraserhead made a move to enter, but Stain grabbed his shoulder._

_"I...I don't think you should see what he left behind," he whispered, hand tightening on his shoulder. "You should leave the bad stuff to me."_

_"I need this," he said, jerking his shoulder out and rushing in before the man could stop him._

_He regretted it the moment he caught sight of the body._

_Oh...god-_

* * *

"Shouta?" Nemuri's voice snapped him out of the horrid memory.

"I need to tell Nezu, keep them occupied," he murmured, the woman nodded before turning to the happy class and smiling herself.

They would be great heroes.

* * *

I took some liberties with names, because I hate Aoyama's name and Ingenium will not be crippled. I would also like to thank user-tiguylerobot, for giving me the inspiration for Shoto's hero name, as well as Tenya's. Since he can't just go around as Shoto and Ingenium is still gonna be kicking.


	19. A Change of Pace

**_HOLY SHIT! I have been waiting to post this chapter! Because so much goes down! And I would love your comments on what you think after your take a read!_**

On a side note! It is heavily implicated in various other chapters that some characters have been getting frisky! There will be more innuendos to come, but I will be making a separate story focusing in detail on those night for your dirty minded people! They will be updated on Wednesdays starting next week, making this story updated on Monday's and Friday's!

* * *

_This is not happening. _

That's all Tenya thought as he listened to his brother and Chizome scream and holler at one another, the latter packing up some of his clothes.

"You can't just go to Hosu based on a hunch," Tensei screamed, slamming his fist on the stair rail. "Goddamn it, Chizome!"

"You have evidence that he is there," Chizome snarled, slamming open his door. "Why are you waiting! Have you not staked him out!?"

"I need more than just a fucking hunch! You are overreacting," Tensei yelled as he entered the living room. "I tell you everything, but I have the right to secrecy!"

"We were working on this case together," he yelled to his brother, pushing him out of the way. "And now that you have a lead, one your connected to, you want me out of it? I am not helpless damn it! Nor am I one of your sidekicks!"

"Your putting words into my mouth," Tensei growled, the man turning to the other. "I never said anything of the sort! You know that I know you can defend yourself! And I know you don't work for me! Another reason I didn't tell you!"

"Then why are you so adamant on keeping me here," he yelled. "I doubt you would have even told me that if I wasn't out talking with Eraserhead about it last night!"

"Why are you so adamant about leaving for Hosu?" Tensei demanded, moving to the bar to get a drink. He would need on. "You sold your apartment! And you haven't been to your safe houses in a year-"

"So what!"

"Are you ashamed of what happened," Tensei yelled, throwing a glass at a wall and making Tenya flinch. "Is that why your running? Huh? To get away from me?!"

Even in his room he could clearly their every word.

"Do not mention what happened," he heard Chizome growl. "That did not happen."

"You fucking ashamed of me," Tensei demanded, Tenya having flashes back to when his brother and parents fought. "Is that why your leaving? I got us tickets to the sports festival to watch Tenya!"

"There you go again," Chizome screamed. "Acting like I am part of your family! Acting like we're a family! **_WE'RE NOT A FAMILY!" _**

"You never seemed to complain about it until now! What is your problem. I thought you enjoyed training Tenya," Tensei demanded.

"Do not," he stressed, coming up to Tensei's face. "Bring your brother into this! He has had enough of that with his parents. And as for why I'm leaving...I need time to think."

"You came onto me! I thought you were finally accepting me for who I am and-" Tensei scoffed, pushing the other man back.

"That was a mistake! I was drunk and we made a mistake-"

"I love you, goddamn you! Why can't you accept me-"

"A friendship was risky enough, a relationship-"

"All Might is fucking marrying the love of his life and she's safe-"

_**"OUR CIRCUMSTANCES ARE VERY DIFFERENT TENSEI**_," he roared, Tenya jolting at the absolute rage that his mentor released.

"Do you know how much this will hurt Tenya?"

"I need time to think. And taking out that bastard from Hosu will give me time to think," he sniffed, zipping his duffle bag close. "I'll be gone a month. Plenty of time."

"I love you so much Chizome...I don't care if you think sleeping together was a mistake because to me it wasn't," Tensei said as the man walked to the door, Tensei didn't follow. "I'll recon with you at Hosu."

"Fine…"

Before Chizome could leave Tensei propelled forward and grabbed his face pulling him into a kiss, and kissing him deeply and passionately. Contrary to his earlier arguments, he responded back and moaned, tears pooling in his eyes at the pure pain he felt in his heart, the conflicts between what needed to be done to protect them and what he wanted tearing at his heartstrings. When Tensei broke the kiss, Chizome merely stayed in his arms for a moment before he sniffed and gently pushing him away. He left through the door and when the door closed, Tensei sighed and Tenya stealthy made his way out.

_**"CHIZOME,**_" he yelled, the other man turning to him with a jump.

"Tenya! I thought you were studying," he said, before he caught the look on the boy's face. "How...how much of that did you hear?"

"Are you leaving because of what happened between you and my brother ...will you be back," he asked, Chizome getting his answer, looking up at his mentor ...and his father.

Both his brother and Chizome had been more like parents to him than his birth ones. To have one leave would break the poor boy.

"That's partly why. I need to sort out my feelings and your brother always gets in my face about it," he sighed. "But I am only a phone call away and will always train you when you ask," he assured the boy.

"Please...I...I...don't want you to leave forever," Tenya sniffed, tears welling up in his eyes as Chizome looked at him. "I like having you live with us and I...I really want you and Nii-San to get married," he confessed. "I don't want things to change! Please! Tell me what I need to do!"

Chizome was silent as he walked up and placed a gentle hand on the boy's head, ruffling his hair slightly. He pulled the sobbing boy into his arms and whispered reassurances that he will be back, only after he sorted his emotions out. He said nothing as the younger Iida hugged him tightly or that they stayed in such a position for more than a moment; because he knew it gave him comfort.

"This is between adults, it has nothing to do with you. The month will be over before you know it," he whispered to the boy, looking up and seeing a forlorn Tensei. "I'm only a phone call away."

"Okay," he hiccuped, releasing the other before steeping back.

He stayed outside until he couldn't see Chizome on his bike anymore.

* * *

The next day, Aizawa began to speak of the Sports Festival and one simple thing caught their attention.

"The Sports Festival is the stepping stone to allow you to go straight from student to pro," he began, the others paying attention. "Most of the time, many hero hopefuls end up being sidekicks for the rest of their lives. But if you are able to intern at well known agencies, then you'll have an easier time."

"The heroes are only allowed to take two interns right," Izuku asked.

"Yes."

They broke out into whispers of excitement, glee and worry.

"Make sure you all don't slack off and prove that you are ready," he warned them.

"YES SIR!"

He soon left after being paged, warning them not to mess around before leaving. They excitedly broke out into whispers as they waited for the next period to start. As they talked about the festival and it;s promises, an intimidating aura enveloped the room and they all turned and jolted at who was releasing the aura.

It was Ochako.

"Let's…" they all shook at the tone she used. _**"DO OUR BEST,"** _she roared, everyone yelping and jumping at her yell. **_"I WILL DO MY BEST,"_ **she whipped around and roared it toward Sero and Kirishima, the two nodding quickly.

"She's...um...excited," Hitoshi coughed, edging away from the girl who was going up to others and yelling the same thing.

"Yeah...you sure you want to date her," Shoto asked Tenya who smacked him upside the head and gave a small smile.

* * *

Once the bell rang and they went off to Lunch, the five went to go speak to Ochako who was murmuring something about...about weekly fees.

"Ochako," Katsuki called. "Hey! We were wondering about something. If now is not a good time-"

"Oh! No, go ahead," she laughed, others smiling.

"We all kinda know why others want to be heroes, but...why do you," Izuku asked, the girl freezing before curling in on herself.

"Ochako?"

"I...I um...I want to be a hero because of the money," she sighed, the others stilling at her reason.

"Wha…?"

"I..I know that is not a noble reason like anyone else's but-"

"Is there a reason why you need the money," Tenya asked, a bit disgusted. He had spent a bit of time around Chizome and picked up his ideals of others being heroes to help, not for fame or fortune.

He had begun to see what a hero should be and aspired to live up to his mentor's expectations. He had too for all that he had done for Tenya.

_Chizome..._

"Y..Yeah," she sighed, jolting Tenya out of his thoughts. "My parents own a construction company and ...and well we're flat broke…I wanted to help them when I grew older...but my parents wanted me to follow my dreams…"

"You want to use the Hero Paycheck to help them out," Izuku asked, eyeing Tenya as he relaxed.

"Y...yeah! I want to repay them for all they gave up for me," she nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"That is a wonderful motive," Tenya sighed, smiling.

"You've got three tries," Hitoshi smiled. "And I know for sure you'll wow them!"

"Thanks," she smiled. "I have lunch with the girls so I'll see you in class!'

"Bye," they waved and went to get some lunch.

"You know," Hitoshi began as they got in line. "Ritsuka's been talking about having some of his properties either redone or renovated. And he hates the big companies."

"Yeah...and a smaller company tends to take things more seriously," Katsuki nodded.

"He's willing to pay for the equipment…"

"I'll call him later," Shoto nodded.

Izuku was silent as he watched Tenya go off in his own little world, worried for his friend.

* * *

"Tenya...you alright," Izuku finally asked the other teen as they gathered up their things to leave, the other jolting into alertness as he did so. "You seem a bit out of it."

"Y..yes," he nodded, others raising a brow at him. "I am fine,' he stressed, the others merely raising their hands as they watched him turn to leave.

"Did Chizome ground you again?"

Tenya stopped walking and looked down, remembering the fight from the night before and he tried to block it out. But it was too much.

** _It was too much! _ **

"Tenya," Izuku asked, the other shaking as he struggled not to cry. "Hey we're sorry! We'll drop it-"

"I...I don't want things to change," he hiccuped, shaking as the reality came crashing down on him.

Chizome and Tensei had a real argument that could have ended their friendship once and for all. Chizome was actually angry with his brother and left for Hosu on the case they were both working on, alone. Tensei refused to talk about what happened.

_ **Why? Why now!? ** _

"Tenya! Tenya," Aizawa asked, gently grabbing the boy's shoulders. "You need to calm down! Your out in the open and your making yourself worse," he whispered into his ear. "Come with me. We'll get you to the teachers lounge and then I'll contact Tensei-"

"NO! No don't please," he hiccuped. "Please don't contact him," he begged, the other jumping at his reluctance. "I...I don't want to make things worse! It's always me! I don't want it to be! And...and-!"

"So this is Class A-1, and one of them is crying like a baby! Oh, is he the one who got fifth," a snide voice asked.

The class turned and jumped at the amount of people they saw crowded outside their door.

"We came-"

"Yeah, sorry," Katsuki got up, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Can you like leave? This is a private moment, and it does not need to be made worse."

"Oh? So you even coddle yourselves,' he sneered and Katsuki snapped.

"So sorry that my fuckin friend is haveing a meltdown," he growled, stepping up as Aizawa moved to get Tenya away and deeper into the class room. "You know just because we're hero students doesn't mean that we can't have shit go down in our lives!"

"I..I never-Just because you got attacked-"

"You came here looking for a fight if you keep pressing the matter and acting like an absolute ass, come on! I'll take you up on it," he growled. "And newsflash, an attack from a villain is different than family problems. One tends to hit much closer to fucking home!"

"I..-"

"Get the fuck out before I blast your face off," Bakugou growled.

"How barbaric-"

"What's barbaric is trying to compare your classes to what happened to us like we asked for it to happen," Momo got up and came beside Katsuki. "If you are here to spark some sort of rivalry then just leave UA all together. The world is not in need for a second Endeavor."

"I am nothing like that man," the blonde shrieked.

"You wanna bet," Shoto asked as he pushed his friends aside. "Your an arrogant ass that came here looking for a fight and poking a fucking bear. Some people have autism in this class-and some others have other stress and anxiety problems-are not meant to be poked or mocked at, and if you have a problem with that then I will report you."

Everyone was silent as they looked at the fight before them , wondering what the student from Class 1-B would do. With a growl he stalked off and went back to his own classroom, Katsuki opted to threaten the rest with warning explosions before slamming the door closed in their faces.

They had a friend in need at the moment.

* * *

After that day they all took to training by the Midoriya house, using school for study time and tactic training. Izuku had turned Tactic training into some sort of Quirk class as well with his explanation on how they could use their quirks better.

All in all it was fun and they felt closer than ever.

It was a shock when All Might, Eraserhead and Present Mic opted to help with training.

"We're not teachers at the moment," Aizawa sniffed. "I am a parent that is helping his son and his classmates. I am helping them to show the world that despite what happened to them, they still have more to show."

"You know," Katsuki called out. "You could just say that you want to use us to show Vlad King not to mess with us and to reign his class in more."

"There is that too."

The class laughed before turning back to All Might who was telling them a regiment that should keep them active and ready for the festival.

Tenya was silent as he texted Chizome about tactics to use, the boy having recovered from his attack after his brother apologized for the grief he caused his little brother. It was still a bit strained between the three of them, but they were in a better place than before.

"Ah! Wonderful! The people I wanted to see," that was Ritsuka, those who knew him turned.

"Uncle," Shoto called, the ravenette smiling before surveying the class.

They felt a bit awkward, the man was only a bit older than their teachers at 34; but he looked so young. Like he was barely out of his teens.

"Ochako Uraraka," he asked, the girl yelping before turning to the man. "I heard that your parents own a small construction company?"

"Y..yes?"

He smiled as he handed her a very intricate card. "I have some properties I wish to demolish and have something knew built. As well as some that need simple renovating. This project could take a few years and none of the large companies are willing to sign a contract with me," he sighed. "I am willing to pay compensation for your parents dropping other projects to help me with mine. My properties are rather large...and old...and different…"

"Yeah," Hitoshi called out. "Like a bunch of Western Victorian mansions. Some Japanese palaces...ummm a observation center…"

"Stuff it," he warned. "You like those houses remember? Or I could have those demolished as well-"

"NO," he yelped.

"Good," he smiled, before turning back to the girl. She looked close to tears. "None of that," he murmured, wiping them away. "This is what I need done before Christmas-if they wish to take me on," he handed her a folder of the house he was speaking of. "It needs a bit of renovation to the north and east wing. If your parents could get back to me in a week to go over the finer details that would be wonderful. I also have this for compensation for the last minute demand," he chuckled, handing her a check.

"O...oh," Ochako felt weak as she looked at the amount.

"I hope they accept," he smiled. "I am an archeologist and historian, so after Christmas I will be out of the country for a bit," he explained. "I want to get started now so I can leave the rest of my properties to them when I leave."

"Your leaving again," Shoto spoke up, voice lost. "You came back less than 10 months ago from a three year dig…"

"There have been rumors that the underwater palace of Ryūgū-jō have been found," he smiled. "I'll still be near in China, but near the coast for ease of searching. But I won't be around as often."

"But that's a myth," Momo spoke up. "T..the palace is a myth!"

"Everything as some sort of myth attached to it," he chuckled. "Well! I hope to see you all do well in the Sports Festival."

"You taking up my offer as commentator," Hizashi asked, smiling brightly.

"Nope."

The rest of the class decided that Ritsuka wasn't too bad.

* * *

SO! SO!? WHAT DID YOU THINK! TENSEI AND CHIZOME! TENYA AND CHIZOME! CLASS B-1! GIVE ME THOSE COMMENTS!

Do you want me to make the scene of Chizome and Tensei sleeping together or the morning after? Or both. Comment.


	20. The Road to the Sports Festival

**ANNOUNCEMENT!** On Wednesday's, starting this week, the smut book will be updated with stories of certain activities that will be insinuated in this book. This is to appease those who don't like such explicit stuff in this book and to appease those dirty minded people-Cough-Trashlikeme-Cough-who want to see what goes down! As in chapter 19, Chizome and Tensei slept together and by demand I wrote the initial night and the morning after-while still adding to the story. So expect**_ Love Between Friends_,** on Wednesday!

* * *

Midnight sighed as she looked through the Heroes that would not be helping with security but scouting out talent. She was in charge of setting up rotations for heroes who were doing the security detail to come to the festival and scout for interns.

God, did she hate paperwork...but it came with the joy of being the announcer of the whole thing.

"Heya auntie," that voice made her smile and look up as Dabi approached. Her old student made her so proud. He had made it to the number 2 position quickly with his all over the place method.

Rescue, Recon, Underground work, Villain Capturing, Abuse Cases…

Anything you needed he would do.

"Dabi," she smiled.

"Here is when I will be scouting and then watching," he handed her the time table. "And Gang Orca told me to tell you that he's working on a case right now and he's taking out his paperwork and will watch from his office."

"Ah, thank you for telling me. He's got to be a bit upset," she murmured, looking at his paperwork while writing a note for herself. "You only want to watch the second and third rounds?"

"The first round is to weed out those who weren't prepared," he winked, before shrugging at her look. "Besides, easier to see who is doing what," he gave a laugh.

"Fair enough," she chuckled, getting up to see him out. "I'll see you tonight! Potluck remember? Inko's specialty!"

"See ya," he smiled, giving his aunt a quick hug before heading out. Before the door fully closed she heard a "Yo! Hawks! How many people have you freaked out with flirting since the last time I saw you? I got 89!"

Shaking her head at his ridiculous need to confused and scared villains with such tactics; she placed her glasses on and contemplated the stacks before her.

_The rather large stacks. _

She was going to be here a while, with an exasperated grunt she grabbed her bag and moved to the room beside her. Might as well change into something comfortable.

* * *

Edgeshot sweatdropped as he heard his teammates, Kamui Woods and Mount Lady squabble with one another-not too much unlike a married couple. Listening in he raised a brow.

"I don't care! I am not giving you money for food during the festival! You eat enough as it is and were going to be on duty!"

"Are you calling me fat!?"

"No! You basically eat me out of my house and pocket! And I would like my wallet to feel heavy at times," Kamui snapped. "I would like things for myself that are NOT food!"

"Your the No. 8 ranked hero," she whined. "And besides your apartment is basically a jungle as it is! You need food yourself you know?!"

"Yes! And I keep most of my earnings to charity or my account for emergencies! Only 5% goes in my wallet for use! And you know I happen to like plants!"

_'Such a couple,'_ he thought before turning to them. "You both have your paperwork for the festival ready?"

The two stopped and turned to their friend/boss, nodding before handing it to him.

"We can deliver it if you need," Kamui said to his friend.

After All Might came forward about the Nomu during a conference of Heroes and the possibility of more lurking out there; the three had spoken up about their newly formed team. It was a bit of a hush hush thing, but they had promised to keep an eye out and defend the citizens to the best of their ability until All Might could get to the scene. Until surefire way to defeat them was discovered and other heroes were able to utilize it.

Because they were a team, they were allowed up to four interns-something they were excited about.

"I'm fine," he assured them. "Work on your food problem," he chuckled, the other two immediately whining at him. He walked away with the promise to Recon with them at their agency.

The formation of the Lurkers was something he had in mind for a while, but he was a loss of who to trust to be his right hand men for the job. He wanted to form a team to help others, like how Ingenium had Idaten and his sidekicks. He wanted that same type of feeling, because while being in the top five and very popular his life was lonely.

When he came across Kamui Woods a few days after Mount Lady's debut and hearing how, while saddened by his actions being unnoticed and the fact others were criticizing him for not helping, he stayed positive. Edgeshot still remembers the man pleading with him not to kick up a fuss as he went to the reporters and civilians and explained to them that he could not do anything more to help because the villain was fire based.

Kamui was made of wood. It was his skin._ He could have died. _

The fact he worked on rescue and ensuring they were safe was the best thing he could do while Mount Lady took care of the man.

Mount Lady was another surprise. As her debut into a pro hero, she had to be flashy and the two talked about her attitude and shamelessness for a while until the day it changed.

* * *

_The two had been patrolling and he began to talk about his idea of a team with Kamui as his right hand man. Edgeshot had come to realize that the other pro has SHIT self esteem when it came to his place in the Top Ten and the fact the others wanted to actually TALK to him like a friend or comrade. As they began to talk in detail, they saw Mount Lady in civilian clothes arguing with a man...her manager. _

_Well Old Manager. _

_"I told you I fired you," she screeched, the two shaking their heads at her lack of respect for the man. "I agreed not to report you! But you have to leave me alone!" _

_"Come on," he growled, roughly grabbing her arm. "You've been sighted with both Edgeshot and Kamui Woods in these last few fights! Something going on that I should know?" _

_"Your disgusting!" She yelled, struggling not to cry. "I let you do those horrible things to me to ensure those other girls didn't have their dreams ruined!" _

_The two heard enough._

_"I made you girly! The least you could do-" _

_"Is get away from out fellow pro," Edgeshot commented as he and Kamui dropped down, the man stopping the recording they made. "And to peacefully come with me to the police station where you will report all you have done to Mount Lady and no doubt other female heroes." _

_"I-" _

_"Do not make me do something I regret," Kamui growled, grabbing the arm that held Mount Lady and squeezing. _

_He did and as Edgeshot called the police, Mount Lady began to bawl in disbelief._

_ It was finally over. _

_"Thank you! Thank you," she wailed, the two looking at the arrogant and prideful hero in shock. _

_No...she wasn't Arrognat or Prideful. She was merely trying to protect others from the abuse she suffered. _

_"He made me sexualize myself on my debut and take the credit from you," she admitted to Kamui. "I really respect you! I didn't want to do it! But one of my sidekicks is new and he...he threatened to-" _

_"It's alright," he assured the woman. "I forgive you...I shouldn't be mad in the first place." His smile and reassurance sent her into a bawling fit once more. _

_After he was arrested, Edgeshot had this second companion. _

_"Would you like to join up with me and Kamui in a team…?"_

* * *

Shaking his head at the memory he knocked on the door of Midnight, another Pro he knew sexualized herself. But she did it to show girls to be confident in themselves and herself; so he really had no problem with her.

The whip was actually kinda hot.

"Come in," he heard her voice call.

"Afternoon Midnight, I have my teams timetables and our four internship slips," he entered double checking the papers. Looking up he had to stop himself from stumbling as he caught sight of the R-Rated Heroine.

She was dressed up in some slacks, the kind that had the elastic on them; her shoes simple black heels. She had a casual dress shirt on that fit her well and he found his eyes going to the V it formed blushing at the peaking crimson red bra she was wearing.

"Edgeshot," she smiled, oh god...she had no makeup on or her mask glasses….she looked so pretty. She got up and he swallowed she sauntered over. "Great to see you again! And nice work on the Mount Lady case! I knew something was wrong, but with everything going on here during the beginning of school I had no time. Thanks for exposing what happened. I am happy this happened before we met one another. I was getting assumptions…"

_Ah. _

"Well...you should talk to her about being more confident and offer up some costume changes," he offered, averting his eyes as she moaned and rubbed her lower back.

"Thanks for the idea! Tell her that I want to talk to her the day of the Festival would you," she smiled, taking the offered papers.

"Of course," he nodded. "Is there anything you need me to do for you," he asked, looking at the mass of papers she had on her desk and in baskets.

"Ahah...well do you mind getting me something to eat from Lunch Rush," she sheepishly asked. "I have so much to do I might cave and head home after eating…"

"Of course," he chuckled. "Anything in mind?"

"Something to fill me up and not messy," she huffed, blowing a pieces of hair out of her face.

_'Cute' _

"Of course. I will be back as soon as possible," he promised the woman hugging him and making the Ninja Hero go shell shock still.

"Thanks," she sighed, her plush breasts pushed up against him.

"No..no problem," he nodded, thankful for the mask and his stoic face.

* * *

"Mou," Shigaraki growled as he hid behind a tree. "Who the fuck is that? Who is she?!" He felt his eye twitch.

He had taken to stalking Dabi, something Kurogiri worried and fretted over. But that purple-black misty mother hen could shove it for all Tomura could care.

Which he didn't because...

...right now he was not happy.

Currently there was a golden blonde teen hanging off the Hero's arm and a man with Red Wings doing some sort of weird chicken mating dance around them.

"Hey, Hawks cool it with the idiocy," Dabi chuckled. "I can only take so much before all my brain cells die!"

"Hey," the hero, Hawks, whined as he stopped his mating dance. "Why you gotta be so mean to me," he demanded, pouting as he got close. "I thought you loved~ me," he sniffed and Shigaraki had to resist the urge to disintegrate the tree he hid behind.

"Yeah, we went on like what? One date before we found out where were too similar for comfort," he raised a brow as the blonde gasped.

"No way," she shrieked, laughing out loud at the information. "You two dated?"

"More like epic prank date, filled with puns and roasting the shit out of each other and heroes," Dabi huffed.

"That sounds like an awesome night," she smirked.

"It was, never got past first base though," Hawks shrugged.

"Oh no where near," Dabi sounded disgusted and Tomura relaxed. "You ain't my type."

"Oh, boy got a type," Hawks mock gasped, and Tomura paid attention. "What is it then? What type of person makes that shriveled up heart go ba-dump!?"

"If only you knew," Dabi sniffed, crossing his arms the best he could.

"Aww! Come on! Don't hold out!"

Damn it...Tomura needed to know. He didn't know why...but he just needed to.

Why did his hear both seem hopeful and hurt at the same time.

* * *

Sorahiko was going to murder that blonde buffoon.

After years of no fucking contact he suddenly is healed, had a fiancé and successor who just so happens to be his soon to be step son.

Did he forget about the man who trained him!?

Grunting he waddled down the street of a rather nice family filled neighborhood and looked back on his student.

Ever since Nana died he worked himself into a stupor and refused to settle down, the fear of what happened with Nana making him wary. Sorahiko would be lying if he said he didn't worry for the boy. He was so alone all the time, putting on that public persona that was annoying as hell and his face was always in that damned smile.

Huffing he shook his head and resolved to find his soon to be wife and son, then grill the idiot about not contacting him and the lack of injury he had.

Looking at the address he had written down and the numbers on the house he nodded to himself before stuffing the paper in his pocket and made his way to the door. The sounds of maternal humming could be heard and he could only wonder what type of woman that air headed man managed to get.

Sniffing his used his cane to whack the doorbell twice before stepping back and schooling his face into something less...angry.

"Ritsuka, I thought we agreed you'd be back-OH! Hello," the woman who opened the door back tracked when she saw who was actually at the door. "How may I help you?"

"Yagi Toshinori lives here right," he politely asked, appreciating that the woman tensed before giving a smile, as tense as it was.

"Yes," she nodded, the smile never wavering.

"I am Sorahiko Torino...Gran Torino?"

"Oh! Of course! Toshi's old mentor," she giggled, relaxing at his name. "I swear if he knew that you were coming and didn't tell me...oh! Come in! Please," she moved aside and let the older hero in.

"Thanks," he nodded, entering the rather cozy home and humming at the smell of...oh? Takoyaki?

"I was making some for dinner tonight, but would you like some now," she smiled, the old male grinning like a wolf that got its prey.

"Would I ever," he smiled. "They smell amazing by the way!"

"Thank you so much! I was hoping they turned out alright since it's my first time making them and all."

"Well they smell go enough, might as well have a taste," he shrugged, and smiled at her tinkling laugh.

"If I hadn't already offered I know that was a ruse to get me to give you one," she winked, the older hero merely looking confused and as innocent as he could. "Some of them should be ready to eat. And I made some Taiyaki for dessert-"

"I'll have some of that too," he called, hearing of his favorite dessert.

"Ahaha! I see that Toshinori wasn't too far off in your love for the treat," she smiled, placing the two items in front of him. "There you go! Izuku and Toshinori should be back with the rest of the lot in about an hour."

"Rest of the lot?"

"Ah! Class A-1! They've been training after school for the Sports Festival, they can't do it in school because they are being targeted by the other hero class. Like they asked for Villains at USJ…"

"Seems like this lot of heroes got some idiot seeds in them, especially since I heard that the Iida boy has a bit of a setback," he munched on the Taiyaki thoughtfully. "He's working hard to get past it from the rumors I heard."

"Yes! Iida is a wonderful boy!" She smiled, grabbing a pot of green tea and settling down across from him. "Now! I was wondering, what was Toshi like as a student? God knows he needs help being a teacher."

"Ha," he barked out a laugh. "That idiot is a teacher now? He couldn't even teach a rock with how well he adjusted!"

"So?"

"Well...Toshinori was a bit of a slow student…"

* * *

"You all did well," Toshinori smiled as all of them, Class A-1, the Aizawa-Yamada's and soon to be Yagi's made their way back to the latter's house.

"Dude, your place is basically like our hangout/second home," Kirishima yawned as he stretched. "Are you sure we're not straining your food funds?"

"Nah! Mom was always willing to feed someone and well he's loaded," he jerked his thumb to Toshi who nodded and smiled. "And while a lot goes to charity...he's still loaded."

"Yes and helping with food funds for you all to come over is nothing," he smiled, the others doing so as well.

"Heya! Izuku," Sato called as he jogged forward to talk to the kid. "I was wondering does your mom bake?"

"Oh well, she-"

They began to talk in length something related to baking while the others found themselves a bit lost.

"Oh," Shoto went up to All Might the man about to open his phone when the student came up to him.

"Young Todoroki?"

"Mom said that the trial is in about a week or so," he explained, the others going a bit silent at the news. "Ritsuka is getting it through the channels as fast as he can."

"He pulls strings a bit too much," Toshi sweat dropped. "Certainly no shortage of people who owe him favors."

"Yeah, tell us about it," Aizawa grunted.

"I don't want to know," All Might guessed.

"Bingo!"

"Okay," All Might was definitely scared of the man now.

"Oh...Dad! Mom wanted to let you know someone named…" Izuku looked down on his phone to see again. "Sorahiko Torino is waiting for you at our place. Say's he's your old mentor."

All Might felt his heart stop.

"Say the name again," he whimpered.

_Whimpered. _

"Sorahiko Torino."

"No," he swallowed, shaking violently as the memories of his training came back to him. "No…"

"All Might…?"

"TOSHINORI!"

_**"NOOO,"** _he shrieked like a girl and tried to make a runner before Aizawa caught him.

_'Who can make All Might so fearful,'_ they thought.

"You don't contact me at all and now you have a wife and kid. Wanna explains," an old man, an old pro, sniffed as he came out, Inko coming up right behind him. "How the hell you get such a good woman huh!?"

"No way," Izuku gasped. "Your Gran Torino! Oh so cool," he gushed, coming up. "I really admire and respect you and your quirk is just so cool!"

"Your that idiots successor?"

"Yes," he nodded. "And he's just a bit slow on the uptake. Not an idiot!"

"Well...I can see the resemblance. You sure he ain't your kid," he asked, still staring at Izuku as he said it.

_ **"GRAN TORINO!" ** _

_ **"HUHHHH!?" ** _

The old pro merely sighed as he stared at the two, thinking back at Toshi's old flings.

That green idiot, he could tell he was going to be one, had to be Toshi's.

He just had to be.

* * *

One more time! _**Love between Friends**_ coming on Wednesday!

Just wanted to do that again to make sure you all read it. So! Comment and tell me what you think may go down! What do you think of the potential couples I've shown? Who are they exactly! Tell me and tell me what you think!


	21. The Beginning of the Sports Festival

_**Love Between Friends** _is now out and updated on Wednesdays! I began another BNHA fanfic in which Izuku is like the cryptid of the Hero Community and each of them want the little broccoli boy to love and protect him! It is called _**A Slight Difference**_ and I am thinking of a schedule for this. So check it out and comment on what you think.

* * *

Before they knew it, there was only two days before the sports festival and they were training in UA today. With Gran Torino supervising them per his request.

The training at UA because Inko would often tempt him by simply making the food.

So, their final day of training would be at UA.

"You've chosen a damn good successor and a damn good son," Gran Torino huffed as he looked at his shivering former student. "Nana have been proud, after she asked how you managed to nab such a family."

"That...that means a lot coming from you," Toshinori sighed as he looked to his former teacher. "And...I know...how lucky I am, I will never know!"

The two pro's conversed out of sight from the students, allowing them to practice without actually knowing if they were being watched.

* * *

"Keep your guard up," Izuku laughed as he and Tenya sparred. "I know you only just started on sparring classes, but try and anticipate my attack. I know you know my style," he smiled, chuckling as he prepared his engines.

"Hey. Is the ever elusive Chizome coming to the Sports Festival," Shoto called as he tried to freeze Sero to the ground, before using his fire to melt the tape.

"No," Tenya sighed. "He and brother are working on a case together in Hosu at the moment. One of a corrupt Side-Kick that has been taking homeless people off the streets and...and doing something to them."

"Oh…" they all turned silent.

"Well, you can all watch it together once it's solved," Mina smiled.

"Right-O Pinky," he smiled, the girl pouting as he chuckled.

"Watch it Quicksilver," she warned.

"Of course," a snide voice huffed. "A-1 gets attacked, survives and suddenly they get their hero names early."

"Oi," Katsuki growled, explosion going off in his hands as he faced class B-1. "We earned them."

"The heroes took out those Villains-"

"We managed to take out a few ourselves thank you very much," Momo sniffed as she looked at the. "I am afraid that we have yet to meet. I am Momo Yaoyorozu."

"Why should we care," the blonde sneered.

* * *

"The hell," Gran Torino asked as he saw the blonde purposely try to provoke the kids.

"Oh no," All Might groaned. "Monoma," he sighed. "I should have known."

"This the kid that made the Iida boy's meltdown worse," Gran Tornio asked as they moved to the hallway.

"Yeah, and he is not above doing it again."

* * *

"Came to see our competition and I must say that I am a bit disappointed." Monoma pouted, Class A-1 looking ready to murder him. "Your all High and Mighty, yet you allow dumb retards to be in your class," he sighed, eyes flicking to Izuku and Tenaya.

"HOW DARE-" Aoyama was cut off by a smiling Izuku.

"Man, if anyone dumb it's you," he laughed, the others confused.

"What!?"

"Dumb and retard are essentially the same word," he explained, his smile turning vindictive as he turned to Monoma. "So in turn, the Retard here is you."

"Hu.h..what?"

"Aww," Izuku pouted, looking like an innocent angel. "He's in shock. Poor boy."

Soon, Katsuki and the other three burst out laughing as their friend's true colors came to light.

An arrogant ass that had a mouth sharper than a blade, with the voice and face of an angel.

"You-!" Monoma turned red.

"Man, I can't believe a bully like you actually got in," Shoto sighed. "Never mind the superiority complex."

"And you guys thought mine was bad," Katsuki sniffed. "I mean…" he motioned to Monoma.

"If anyone has a superiority complex it's A-1," he yelled, looking like a toddler who was getting told 'no' for once.

"No...we don't," Mina said, looking very confused. "We...we were just training and all. Like every other class."

"Monoma," All Might spoke, everyone in Class B-1 tensing at his voice. "I thought I told you to dispel with that attitude," he sighed, coming into view.

"The hell you get a working vocabulary," Gran Torino huffed as he came into view. "And you," he pointed his cane to Monoma. "Where is the pride in picking on people who are different than you? I thought we were past that!"

"I...who are you," he screeched, Class B-1 swallowing as All Might edged away from the old man.

Before anyone could see what happened Monoma was sent flying by a well aimed kick to his face.

"I'm Gran Torino. The old mentor of All Might," he sniffed, B-1 jolting at his proclamation.

They were so fucked if they let Monoma keep talking.

"Ahaha! We are so sorry," a red head with a ponytail came forward and gave a deep bow. "He was so insistent that we let him come just to shut him up."

"Hmm, you all have to have a thicker skin than that! Your gonna meet people worse than him," he pointed his cane to Monoma once more. "So stand up to him and make him stop this stupid fued. Does the school no good if you two are seen fightin."

"Well said," Tenya nodded, others coming behind him to show support.

"Besides, the true way to assert the dominance of each class is to fight it all out," he huffed, All Might groaning as Monoma got up and opened his mouth.

"Ju...just leave," All Might sighed. "Please. The Festival is in two days. So please wait."

They nodded before heading out, dragging Monoma out with them; the boy shrieking at preferential treatment.

"Continue," All Might told them, turning to Gran Torino who said he needed to do something really quick. _'I know I should follow him, but I can't leave them unattended.' _

* * *

"Ah! Gran Torino-San! What do I owe the pleasure," Nezu asked as he ushered the former teacher in.

"I am sure you know of the problem that Class B-1 is posing to A-1, or the supposed problem," he said, accepting the tea from the bear, dog, mouse creature.

"You mean the one sided rivalry," he asked. "Something I need to look into, but preparations for the sports festival have been hectic."

"Too much like with what Endeavor was doing with Toshi," he grunted, Torino leaning back. "They decided to essentially bully Iida and Midoriya because of their autism and they caved to the boy, Monoma's, whining to go and provoke them."

"This is a problem. While a bit of a rivalry is not bad as it pushes people to do their best," Nezu hummed. "And Monoma was the one that forced them? And he's been pushing it onto A-1?"

"Some seemed to agree with the boy, but stopped at All Might's stare. Monoma seems to be a problem," he told the principal. "So I came with a proposition. Both classes have been working on team fights right?"

"Yes," Nezu smiled. This was going to be good.

"Have the other class, Support, General Ed and everyone else go through the obstacle course," he said, being privy to the events of the festival. "Only leave 24 spots open and have Class A-1 and B-1 fight for the 20 spots after that. A 20 vs 20 team battle. Class A, the privileged class vs Class B, the extras. If that's how they see themselves. Then so be it."

"Many people would consider that to be unfair," Nezu smirked. "Then again, they believe that the two classes are the same…"

"Class B-1 is trying to provoke kids who by definition are already better than them," Torino huffed. "They had immense grace under pressure and fought like any good pro would, no doubt they will get their provisional license. These kids nowadays...always trying to prove their superiority. Some of them haven't been told some people are better huh?"

"Still not enough to cull the outrage. And you know there are other ways to punish or should I say Monoma."

"I've seen the files of most of Class A-1. You put them with that underground hero to show them that they are not villains and that they have a chance. As well as to show them that they can be great heroes no matter what," he smirked, Nezu smiling as his old friend.

"Mayhaps," he shrugged.

"Most of Class B-1 have quirks that are considered normal by society, while A-1 have a few gems in them-but their considered villainous quirks. Or not flashy enough," he huffed. "When that shit mattered I will never know."

"Indeed," Nezu smiled. "Very well. Class A-1 and B-1 will face off against one another during the sports festival. This will be a battle of true heroes, not a silly competition between two supposed rivaling classes."

"Good," Gran Torino sniffed. "But if you really are afraid of backlash, have them fight it out first and the top 20 get a head start in the obstacle course-or change the second round to something easy for all classes."

"Now that," Nezu grinned. "Is a wonderful idea."

And before they knew it.

**The Sports Festival had begun. **

* * *

"Mou! I can't believe it," Ochako's father, Hiro, gasped as they were led into the special seats right by the students. "Were at the sports festival!"

"Aren't the tickets supposed to be really expensive," Hina breathed, beside Hiro as they sat down.

"Oh," Inko smiled, coming forward. "Don't worry. Ritsuka planned ahead and paid Nezu a hefty sum for all of us to be here."

"He's not one for people not enjoying the fun," Rei smiled. "My Cousin always thinks of others before himself."

"Got that right mom," Dabi sniffed as he came in, yawning before waving. "Heya! Nice to meet all of the parents of my friends! Oh and Ritsuka had something to do, so he gave this to me," he held up a packet. "For uh...Hiro Uraraka?"

"Me," he asked.

"Yeah," Dabi handed it to him with a smile. "Something about contracts and you looking it over for your say so."

"M..my say so?!"

"Ah! The same as always," Mitsuki laughed as Masaru took the forms and began to converse with the shell-shocked family.

"Wow! So many people," Momo's father breathed.

"It's the show of the century!"

* * *

"Everyone! You all ready," Izuku yelled out as roll was called, everyone smiling as they fist pumped.

**"YEAHHH!" **

* * *

"EVERYONE!" Present Mic's voice rang through the arena. "HEY! PAY ATTENTION AUDIENCE! SWARM, MASS MEDIA! THIS YEAR'S HIGH SCHOOL RODEO OF ADOLESCENCE THAT YOU ALL LOVE, THE UA SPORTS FESTIVAL, IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! EVERYBODY, ARE YOU READY!?"

The crowd roared in response and Torino looked as smug as one could get.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE STUDENTS TO ENTER THE FIRST YEAR STAGE!"

Present Mic's speel was white noise to class A-1, all of them confused as they were ushered off to the side and put next to Class B-1, separated from the other courses participating. But even then the class was pumped full of excitement as they whispered to one another, Tenya placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"You know what's coming up right?"

"Yes," he nodded.

The heroes oath.

As he was about to answer, a whip crack through the air sounded and they turned to Midnight, Class A-1-who have been granted permission to call her aunt-making repulsed faces at the men lusting after her.

"Quiet!" She barked. "Now! Representing Class A-1! Izuku...has his name been changed yet," she suddenly asked before a no made her sigh. "Izuku Midoriya!"

With a huff he nodded to his classmates and made his way up to his aunt. He ignored the general ed classes and how they belittled the hero course, because they were in the hero course.

Looking at the mic he took in a deep breath, before speaking.

"I...I can't pledge anything," Izuku chuckled, looking down. "Because I was already trained, I am ideal for a hero. But...but there are so many other talents that are ignored for the sake of a 'flashy hero'," he spoke. "Everyone has a quirk that is worth something, so this is not about the hero course! Though we will do our best! We are not here to win but to have fun! It's them," he turned and pointed to the General Ed and Support Kids. "Who deserves your attention. Because..not only is it mine and the hero courses...but it is there Hero Academia! Now! **PLUS ULTRA!"** He fist pumped.

**"PLUS ULTRA!" **

"Ehh?"

"Awesome Izuku!"

"Inspirational man! Your an inspiration!"

"Count on Izu to make everyone feel included."

"Now," Midnight began. "Let's get this started right away! This first round is a qualifier! But only for the Support, General Ed and Business students! Hero course please, step aside."

"What?"

Many whispers were exchanged but they obediently went to the side.

"Now! Every year, many drink their tears here! Now! Here's your fateful first game," she cheered, a slot machine spinner appearing before landing on…

Obstacle Race.

"The 9 classes will participate in this race-" she went on to explain while the hero course was left to wonder there fate.

If it was special treatment, then they'd have a problem.

"Now! Before we even get to the race! We have words from our Principal regarding the hero course," she smiled.

"Us," Izuku murmured. He could feel A-1 shifting uncomfortably behind him.

"It has come to my attention that their lives a so called 'rivalry' between the two hero courses," she read. "But from accounts, it is merely B-1 attempting to put down and belittle fellow students, who by right have the freedom to collapse and cry out of happiness or fear," A-1 nodded as B-1 swallowed in fear, cursing Monoma. "While they may be some justifiable reason, belittling two students with autism for the simple fact that they have it, is not a reason that I would condone. This group of first years sees themselves as lesser or extras to A-1, then so be it. To settle this score your two ..."

She trailed off, having obviously just read it the moment she was reading it before the masses.

"You two will participate in a 20 vs 20 team battle. The 20 who display the best valor or last the longest will move onto the second round," she explained. "This does not mean that anyone from A-1 will leave A-1 should they not move onto the second round, or B-1 to A-1. Both classes will remain the same. But the class who has the largest amount of classmates get to the second round will be deemed superior."

"Yess!"

"Hell yeah!"

"This is our chance to prove we are better!"

A-1 was silent.

"You all will be wearing your hero costumes and gear or support are allowed. Once the top twenty are decided the obstacle race will commence and only 24 will go onto the next round. Now go!"

* * *

"What the hell," Shoto burst the moment they got their stuff. "How the hell did this happen?"

"Gran Torino," Katsuki and Tenya spoke at the same time.

"He saw that they were being arrogant pricks and basically falling over themselves to serve Monoma! He is trying to do something about it," Denki gasped. "I mean thanks but...couldn't have waited! You know...until the sports festival was over!?"

"We are so fucked," Katsuki giggled, his rage manifesting in laughter. "We are so FUCKED!"

"What's the plan?"

"I noticed something about Monoma and his quirk," Izuku spoke up. "He was in our testing area," he turned to Tenya who jumped before attempting to recall the blonde. "It was before the Zero came out way. But he's the most dangerous out of all of them. The guy with the weird lashes will come after your," he turned to Kirishima. "His quirk makes his body steel."

"Oh yeah, he's coming after you," Hitoshi giggled.

"Damn," he cursed.

A knock sounded and Uraraka's 'guy's came through.

"Come in," Sato called.

"We have five minutes before they call us," Momo informed them.

"Perfect," Izuku nodded.

"Okay asshats," Katsuki sniffed, the other's rolling their eyes. "We have advantages over B-1 and no doubt Nezu rigged it in our favor to help show B-1 they aren't just the shadow of A-1. But that doesn't mean we can't try to overpower them," he slammed a fist into his palm before grinning maniacally.

"Communicators," Momo began to hand them out as they listed off what they had going for them in their favor.

"We have prior teamwork experience, the communicators," Momo smiled. "And we have faith in one another."

"So about the blonde asshole?"

"Oh! His quirk…"

* * *

"AIZAWA," Inko yelled as she burst into the commentator booth, Present Mic hurriedly turning off the mic's. "What in hell's name is going on!

"I don't know," Shouta growled, turning to the fuming mother hen. "Trust me! I have no idea what the hell Nezu is planning, but I know I am going to kill Vlad King!"

"This is a mess...a mess," Hizashi moaned in despair. "Why!"

"This is going to be a fun day…"

* * *

10 minutes later the stage had been set and the two classes squared off against one another.

"Now! The goal is to incapacitate or push off your opponents! Should more leave the ring than needed, then too bad! More of the other classes to get into the finals round," Midnight yelled. She then turned to the audience. "Now! Class A-1 have received their hero names! Would you all like to know them!?"

"YESSS!"

"VERY WELL!" Midnight turned to her students with an expectant face and A-1 nodded.

"I am the Shining Hero! LUMOSITY!" Aoyama yelled out, nearly bursting with tears. This was a defining moment for all of them.

"I am the Acidic Hero! PINKY!" Mina cried out, panting as she allowed the others to go; grabbing Aoyama's hand.

"I am the Rainy Season Hero. FROPPY!" Tsuyu looked to where he siblings where and smiled at their shocked and happy faces. That was for them.

"I am the Speedster Hero! QUICKSILVER," Tenya roared out, rushing out to stand in front of Class A-1, fist raised in the air.

"I am the Gravity Hero! URAVITY!" Ochako roared out with the same vigor as the day they found out about the festival.

"I am a Martial Arts Hero! TAIlMAN!" Ojiro yelled out as his tail slammed into the ground, taking on offensive stance.

"I am the Stun Gun Hero! CHARGE BOLT!" Denki charged and crackled with Electrical energy, his hair swaying in the wind.

"I am the Sturdy Hero. RED RIOT," Kirishima yelled out as he and Denki stood back to back, eyes narrowed. Kirishima locked eyes with his fated opponent, before growling.

They all yelled out for Koda.

"He's the Petting Hero! ANIMA," the boy blushed at their support before stepping beside them.

"I'm the Sweets Hero! SUGARMAN!" Sato roared, the shock waves making the place shake a little.

"The Tentacle Hero. TENTACOLE," Shoji roared for the first time ever, making both classes jump.

"The Hearing Hero! EARPHONE JACK!" Jiro glared at Monoma, already sensing his heartbeat racing.

"The Taping Hero! CELLOPHANE," Sero grinned, prepping his tape and comin next to Denki and Kirishima.

"The Jet Black Hero. TSUKUYOMI," both Dark Shadow and Tokoyami yelled out, the former covering all of A-1.

"I am the Half and Half Hero. FAHRENHIET," Shoto said, coming forward beside Tenya, being on the others right.

"I am the Stealth Hero! INVISIGIRL!" Tooru yelled out, pumped and ready to go.

"I am the Explosive Hero! GROUND ZERO," Katsuki roared out, looking like a wild beast as he took Shoto's right, but he left a large space between them.

"I am the Trickster Hero. MINDWARP," Hitoshi spoke with his modulator, making an absolutely villainous voice as he took Katsuki's right.

"I am Hopeful Hero. DEKU," Izuku came up in the middle between Shoto and Katsuki. "And we Class A-1 promise here and now ...to show you…"

_**"THAT A RIVALRY MEANS NOTHING IN TERMS OF WHO YOU WILL BECOME,"**_ they all yelled, taking stance before the shocked B-1.

"We are in big trouble," the girl with red hair murmured.

"The battle commences in-"

_ **3… ** _

The top five tense up and zero in their eyes on Monoma.

_ **2…** _

The rest of A-1 activate their communicators and murmur their targets, Kirishima locking eyes with his; the two shared a solemn nod.

_ **1… ** _

B-1 step back slightly, they may be out of their league here.

_ **GO!**_

* * *

**HAHAHAH! YOU THOUGHT THE FIGHT WOULD BE TODAY?! YOUR DREAMING WAY TOO MUCH!** The fight will be on monday and a Inko X All Might smut will be posted on Wednesday. So just you wait!

Comment on what you think of this chapter and how the Hosu Incident may go.


	22. Battle for Dominance: A-1 vs B-1

It was obvious that A-1, while still taken off guard by the sudden 20 v 20 game, was more in sync with one another than B-1.

Hitoshi released his capture weapon, allowing the others cover as Katsuki grabbed Kirishima and propelled both of them forward. As they got close to B-1 he threw the red head to his target and went to punch Monoma.

He grunted when Hitoshi's capture weapon wrapped around his waist and pulled him back, narrowly avoiding the other teen's hand. Tenya took his spot and kicked the boy in the stomach, sending him flying back and nearly out of the ring had a girl with vine hair not caught him.

_'We need to separate them and get Monoma alone,_' Izuku's voice told them, rushing to help Kirishima who was locked in a push and pull match with his target. _'But we save him for last.' _

_'Roger that,'_ they replied.

_"Don't forget about his quirk."_

_'I'll take care of vines,'_ Shoto murmured as he created an ice path and ignited a fire in his hand, going toward the shell shocked girl.

"T..that's too far," some of Class B-1 yelled as the vine girl tried to get away.

"Battle is always unfair," A-1 yelled back. "Try to overcome us!"

"Tenya watch out," Denki yelled out as a...giant mushroom came at him.

"Not today," he roared with his engines, rushing forward and roundhouse kicked her on her side. She cried out in pain and was flung out of the arena, on the jumbo plasma's the roster of B-1 earned a ding.

**_"Kinoko Komori_** is now out of the ring," Present Mic yelled, and X covering her student ID photo. "A-1 takes the lead."

"Damn! B-"

"Ang," Katsuki finished before the other, firing off an explosion and sending him out of the ring the moment he looked back from seeing his classmate. "Never look away in battle for more than a second," he growled, the other groaning. "I came here to chew bubblegum and kick some ass. Well fuckers! I'm all out of bubblegum!"

**_"Manga Fukidashi_** is out! A-1 is still going strong! And Bakugou! No swearing!"

An X over his face or...comic strip. Along with a loud _**"FUCK OFF"**_ from Katsuki.

"Ojiro," Katsuki roared as two tried to gang up on him. The Martial Arts hero was fast to the scene, kicking one away while flipping the other onto the ground and grabbing their shoulders. The first he pushed away was kicked back one more by his tail. He gave an oomf when the one under him punched his chest, but merely rose a brow and hefted them up before tossing them out of the ring; not noticing how he tried to hit him again.

_**"Nirengeki Shoda** _is out! And boy is Ojiro lucky," Present Mic called. "His quirk Twice, allows him to hit a place a second time with several times as much force! But due to him freaking out and not thinking properly, he was unable to activate his quirk!"

"Damn," Monoma cursed, looking around for anyone who wasn't paying attention before jolting. "The...their…"

* * *

"Their keeping an eye on Monoma and his classmates," most of the pros who where watching gaped in awe. "They are most likely aware of his quirks and what danger it could pose, and are keeping him separated from everyone to make him rely on himself."

"Their smart," Edgeshot, ever the silent one, spoke up; making most of his fellow pro's jump. "Midnight gushed about Izuku Midoirya, the one who was speaking. He is able to pick apart quirks faster than most and he's already figured Monoma's quirk."

"They are a good team, but they are also amazing on their own," Best Jeanist observed, they were flawlessly switching between team battles and single battle. "Hmm, good fashion sense though."

"Oh! I want Midori and Tokoyami! I want them both! The green head is so cute." Hawks cried out, looking at both of them with stars in his eyes, other's annoyed at his forwardness.

"Hello," All Might smiled as he came in, the other's jolting at his presence before shakily saying their own hello's.

"Oi," Midnight called as she entered, whacking the No. 1 on the head with a clipboard. "You are not doing internships," she scolded to their surprise. "And you can't boast about Izuku either."

"But-!"

"No!"

"Midnight-"

"I will call Inko to come and get you if you don't leave on your own violation," she threatened, the pro sighing before leaving with a pout.

"My Izuku is-"

_**"OUT,"** _Midnight roared, kicking the door shut in his face.

"Did he say '_My Izuku_'," Selkie asked.

"He's marrying the boy's mother and has taken up the father role is his life," Midnight told them. "Real father skipped out before he was born. The reason he's so boastful about Izuku is all his training is him. No All Might needed."

"He's good, that's for sure," Hawks gushed. "This is the only time that I will be able to hang with him! Since Dabi is making sure that I don't-"

"There is a good reason-"

"No Fair!"

They could only wonder how good the Greenette was.

Well, only one way to find out.

* * *

"Kirishima is going to need cover," Shoto breathed as he came beside Hitoshi. They were at a bit of a stalemate, having taken three out in less than a minute; B-1 was more cautious and Monoma seemed to be everywhere.

Like the little fucking bug he was.

"He knows where trying to isolate him," Hitoshi murmured as he sent out his capture weapon to disperse them once more. "He's not as dumb as I thought."

"Yeah but-OI," Shoto roared as a beast punched Koda out of the ring.

**"Koda Koji** from A-1 is out of the ring! But A-1 still have two more than B-1," Present Mic yelled.

"That's his quirk," Katsuki yelled as he shot off explosions to the other teen. "Jiro! You think you can?"

"Momo can you make these things soundproof," she yelled, Momo turning on the function with a nod. "Cool."

Jurota turned to take out more of A-1 only to yell and whimper in pain as a sonic wave of sound came at him, making him go wild. B-1 tried to jump Jiro but where held back by Ojiro, Momo, Hitoshi and Izuku with their skill in martial arts and flinging them into their classmates. Uraraka took advantage of the situation and touched as many pieces of debris as she could, floating them all above her and using her newly acquired skill-Rush Rock.

"Take that," she cried, using her control over the debris and sending it to the other student, making him slide and stumble back closer to the edge.

Jurota was wailing in pain at the sounds reverberating through his head and the large hunks of concrete hitting him, thrashing as he tried to get rid of it and stumbling back; closer and closer to the edge of the ring.

"Damn it," vine girl yelled, Jurota finally stumbling out of the ring with a kick from the frog girl.

"B-1 is down four! A-1 is down one," Present mic yelled. _**"Juroata Shishida** _is out! Get him to Recovery Girl."

"We need to Ack-" the girl with scales on her uniform gasped as she was punched in the stomach by something-or someone-invisible and sent flying back. The red head beside her was tripped and had to roll out of the way to avoid a foot to the stomach.

"Be careful," she yelled, gasping at a punch to her side. "We forgot about Invisigirl!"

"How about me," Hitoshi asked from behind her. "Kendo Itsuka right?"

She had no time to answer as she was wrapped up in capture scarf and spun around wildly. She saw him give a manic grin before releasing her right into Katsuki's prepped fist; she had time to curl in on herself as he punched an explosion going off the moment it hit and it sent her flying. She cursed herself before gasping as something painful wrapped around her leg and pulled her into her classmates embrace.

"Ibara," she gasped, the two running away from the barrage of acid and debris thrown at them.

"We can't have any more leave the ring," the vine head panted, she was reaching her limits; even if she was shielding them with her hair. "Awase and Honenuki are about to be taken out," she gasped.

She was right.

Both of them had their hands bound by ice or capture tape and where being pushed back by both fire and soundwaves. They struggled against the force of it-attempting to get past the barrier; or even get their hands to use their quirks-and to their opponents; but it was useless, since they found themselves stumbling forward into fists that sent them flying the moment the pressure let up. The two merely heaps ontop of one another, a merely meter outside of the ring, both cursing up a storm.

_**"Yosetsu Awase and Juzo Honenuki** _are both out! That means that B-1 is out 5 players! A-1 is only out one still!"

Next thing they knew, Pony was yelping as capture tape wrapped around her horns and a dark shadow enveloped her before spitting her out and into the outer ring. The girl crying out in both pain and disappointment.

"_**Pony Tsunotori**_ is out," Present Mic called out, smiling as the bratty B-1 was finally getting their just desserts. He'll admit not all of them are bad, but with the way things are now, bets to nip it in the bud.

Monoma cursed before yelping as he was tripped and punched in the stomach, before a hand grabbed his uniform and flung him toward the middle of the arena, preventing him fro being taken out.

What?

Fuck! Invisigirl!

Itsuka cursed as she had an idea as to what they were doing. "Damn-_SETSUNA_," Istuka yelled, her reptilian friend nodding before breaking off her arms and legs, and floating in the air as Ibara went to go to her. She couldn't utilize her vines too much more now.

_**"HOLY SHIT,**_" Sero yelled as he set out tape to get the legs. **_"THAT IS FUCKIN CREEPY AND COOL!" _**He dodged the hands that tried to punch him, the two of them rushing back to the limb they detached from.

"Damn," she growled, before Reiko used her quirk to bypass his tape. "Ow!" Someone was shooting pellets at her arm, and she could only glare at Momo as she reloaded the BB gun.

"Sero," Denki yelled, shooting out his electricity to the four girls. He didn't need to hurt them, he only needed to separate them.

Bingo.

They yelled before separating, the girl losing her concentration on the limbs and allowing Sero to shoot his tape out and grab the rest, flinging them out of the ring. She was still in the ring, but went off from the ground, so grinning he rushed to her floating body and went to take her out.

_**"Setsuna Tokage** _is out," Present Mic yelled out, Ibara and Istuka cursing. Ibara screeched when something burning hit her on the back and struggled to get it off as Mina and Denki cornered them.

"Don't worry! I can't make really bad acid yet," Mina assured the vine head, already forming the gooey substance. Denki felt the ground shift under them and with a gasp he grabbed the front of Mina's uniform and flung her in the direction of Shouji, the multiarmed teen catching her before kicking a kid with scales away.

It was right then that vines erupted from beneath Denki and wrapped him up in their thorny embrace.

"DENKI," they all yelled, the yellow haired teen smiling as he was flung out of the arena. Tsuyu was too slow in shooting out her tongue and threw a slight fit when she noticed that it was only off by a few centimeters.

Damn!

**"Denki Kaminari** is out! A-1 is down two!"

As Denki flew over the arena, he caught sight of Sato and Shouji, wincing that their predicament.

"Thanks for trying Tsuyu," he called out to the girl as she nodded and attempted to help Ochako with her person, leaving him to watch Sato and Shouji.

"This is so not fun," Sato commented as he and Shouji stood back to back with their opponents facing them.

"At least their pumped," Shouji sighed, making more fists.

"You take my guy," Sato began lowly, so they could only hear through the com. "Your brute strength is best against scales. Be careful though. He can invert them."

"Okay...take your sugar now," Shouji said as he eyed his insect like opponent. A tap told him that Sato was ready.

"NOW," they roared, turning so fast their opponents could only jolt as they realized the other was coming after them. Before they could engage though two bodies slammed down and a shadow covered them.

"Tokoyami," Shouji yelled as the boy landed, the Avian turning away in an attempt to hide his blush before he remembered others can't see it. Onto other things.

"I need your help with these two," he motioned to the can head and brown head. "Beware...they are not to be taken lightly. I'll take care of the mantis man," he murmured, looking at the blades protruding from his body. "The man with black skin is aiming for me. Tooru..handle him?"

"Got it," she nodded, patting his arm before rushing off.

"Let's do this" Sato nodded, rushing forward to deliver a punch to the canhead and grab him before his quirk could be used. With a roar he flung him up into the air and allowed Momo to hit him with her painful semi-lead balls, making him too in pain to release his adhesive.

Shouji ran toward the other kid, noting in surprise as his body began to rotate like a drill before dodging a strike to his abdomen. Bringing his leg up he kicked the other in the stomach and grabbed the back of his uniform, throwing it into the mass of Dark Shadow.

The shadow like being caught the boy before throwing it at the mantis man, the other hurriedly attempting to get rid of his blades before a body slammed into him and sent the two sprawling onto the ground, a few meters away from the edge.

"Sen! Togaru," Monoma yelled from his position frozen on the ground. They were keeping him isolated and away from fighting, keeping their word to saving him for last. "Get over to me!"

"Come on," the mantis teen grabbed his classmate before they began to rush to their stuck ally. Togaru was lifted into the air, much to his shock before a shock wave of sound sent Sen flying out the ring; Jiro cursing at not getting both.

_**"Sen Kaibara**_ is out! Things aren't looking to hot right now for B-1," was yelled out and B-1 felt it.

They were being utterly decimated. Every fight they've been in has been calculated and planned, even if it was an in the moment battle. It seemed like the moment B-1 tried anything to gain the upper hand, A-1 had a way to counter it.

As much as they hated to admit it, A-1 was the better team. And it showed.

**"Tooru Hagakure** is out," Present Mic yelled, B-1 relaxing slightly as the biggest threat was gone, they could see the trail that she made when she was thrust out of the ring. "That's three out for A-1!"

"Kacchan," Izuku whispered, dropping beside him and Tenya. "We need to take scales and mantis out. They are the biggest threat here. Shouji and Momo can deal with black over there."

"On it," Tenya nodded, zooming off to buy them the element of surprise.

"Kirishima-"

"He's still fighting that metal knock off," Katsuki sniffed. "And no one is too eager to interrupt that fight."

He was right.

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu butted heads, literally as they tried to over power one another; and not one bother to try and stop them. This was a battle between hardening and steel.

It wasn't their right to, and certainly not their fight either.

"Don't underestimate me," can head yelled as he released his quirk to the large mass of A-1 students silently conversing.

His only warning was the roaring of engines and the shift in air pressure as Tenya propelled forward and kicked at his head, forcing him to stop his quirk and attempt to grab at his leg to pull the other with him out of bounds. But it seemed like A-1, while still newbies, has focused on working on their quirks as much as possible-since they seemed to already have natural team chemistry-as Tenya propelled past him, grabbing the back of his uniform before flinging him out of the ring.

_**"Kojiro Bando**_ is out! Looks like a very few students of B-1 will make it to the second round," Present Mic yelled, everyone so pumped at the fight they were witnessing.

It was something out of a comic book! Two teams fighting against one another for dominance and this time, it seemed like the hero team wouldn't need to lose before winning.

It was at that time that both Izuku and Shouji, who faced off against Mantis and Scales, and they decided on a team attack.

"Shouji," Izuku yelled, firing up 10% of All for One; he certainly didn't want to kill them, as he jumped into the others arms and allowed himself to be spun around. The two of their opponents were right next to one another as Shouji flung the fully pumped Izuku at them. He gave a punch, the wind and shock waves forcing them off their feet and Izuku cursed when Mantis slammed into Sato who was taken out with them.

"In an effort to take out both **_Togaru Kamakiri and Hiryu Rin,_ Sato Rikido** was taken with them! That's four out for A-1! B-1 only have 8 people left!"

"I'm fine with that," Sato yelled to his class as Denki came and patted him on the back. "Make sure you all get to the finals!"

"Hell yeah," Hitoshi grinned. "Let's go!"

"Your capture weapons are white! Go help Jiro," Izuku barked the other nodding as he allowed Shouji to pick him up and fling him toward the two, as he got close he yelped as his body began to move to the side and with a growl he released his capture weapon toward the white haired girl.

"Not today," he yelled, the two struggling against one another before he yelled. "Stop struggling will you?!"

"No…" she trailed off before going limp in his grip.

"Now, leave the arena."

"Oh! _**R_eik_o Yanagi**_ has fallen prey to Hitoshi Aizawa-Yamada's quirk and is now out of bounds." Everyone could tell Present Mic was so proud in that moment, and Shouta was grinning like a mad man, he sent a thumbs up to his boy. Hitoshi turned to the commentators box and gave a thumbs up back, despite not even being sure that his father was doing that to him.

Back to battle.

"Mina," Aoyama yelled as he dodged a swipe from Monoma. "Get to helping Jiro with that man! I will take care of him and join you as soon as I can!"

"On it," she nodded, sliding away before Aoyama fired off his naval laser. It hit Monoma dead on in the chest, sending him flying and almost out of the ring before a vine grabbed him-once again.

"If these keeps up none of us will be able to get to the finals," Ibara whispered, both her and Itsukua back to back as they kept off the onslaught of A-1.

"Who's still in," Monoma demanded, pulling Itsuka back as a laser fired off by them; they could hear Aoyama cursing.

"Me, Itsuka, you, Kousei, Yui, Shihai, Tetsutetsu," she swallowed. "We only managed to take out four of A-1!" They dodged another laser and ran as fast as they could to get away.

"Shihai is being ganged up on and they are keeping the one with the shadow away from him. Yui is being put into a corner."

"Let's get to her," Monoma nodded, but they were blocked by Dark Shadow.

"Not likely," Tokoyami as he came out from the shadow. "Your not-ack," he yelped as Dark Shadow pushed him aside and stopped the large fist from slamming into him.

"Damn," Itsuka cursed as he dodged. Jumping back before the shadow could grab her. "Fucker..."

The group she was with yelped as the rocks that Kendo shattered began to float and Ochako panted as she concentrated on sending them forward toward them.

They all ran as fast as they could and dodged the best they could in the situation. But it was hard.

"Taking advantage of the situation; smart," he complimented, Ochako nodding as she resisted the urge to vomit; Tsuyu landed down beside her and kept an eye out to the five. "Three more need to be eliminated before we have twenty. It's 7 to 16 at the moment. I wonder, who will be lost?"

"Damn you," Monoma yelled, trying to rush forward, but Ibara stopped him, pulling him back as a tongue shot out at him and missed him-barely.

"They want you to be reckless and sloppy," she hissed. "This is all because you messed around with them this happened," she growled.

"Damn it…"

Yui yelped as she was wrapped up in tape, being spun around and tossed into the direction of Shihai, the other attempting to catch her while dodging acid and lasers.

"Thanks," she gasped before falling to her knees at the powerful sound waves of Jiro. Aoyama gasped as his stomach began to hurt, allowing Hitoshi to pull him to the side and Mina created a divide between the remaining B-1 students and the two they were ganging up on.

"Take that you fucking faker!" Tetsutetsu yelled as he threw Kirishima toward Jiro, the girl not dodging and being sent toward the two B-1 students. If she hit them then it would stall her but as well not send them too far.

"IZUKU! SEND OUT A PUNCH! DO IT," she yelled, angling herself to hit both of them as much as possible.

"But-"

"NOW," she ordered. "NO TIME!"

With a curse he allowed Katsuki to use and explosion to propel him forward and then he pulled a fist back. "SMASH!" He yelled, delivering a punch to the air that sent a wave of air toward the three.

**"Kyoko Jiro** allowed herself to be taken out to get both _**Shihia Kuroiro and Yui Kodai!**_ We have twenty! _**FIGHT OVER!"**_

"O..only five of us made it," Itsuka breathed. "Only five of B-1 made it…"

_**"Koda Koji. Kyoko Jiro. Denki Kaminari. Sato Rikido. Tooru Hagakure** _are the only members of Class A-1 not to advance to the second round," Present Mic yelled out, A-1 cheering for their win. _**"Neito Monoma. Itsuka Kendo. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. Kosei Tsubuara. Ibara Shiozaki** _are the only members of Class B-1 to advance onto the second round!"

"As stated before! The class who has the most students moving onto the next round will be deemed superior! That is Class A-1," Midnight roared, the class cheering.

"I hope you understand," Aoyama came forward. "That this was not meant to belittle you, but to show you."

"Show us what," Monoma growled.

"You wanted to badly to beat us," he began. "That instead of helping one another at first, you all tried to force a group into a one on one battle."

"So what," Monoma shot back, looking ready to burst.

"The hardest thing about being a hero is not learning to work by yourself," Katsuki called out, wrapping an arm around the laser boy. "It's about working in a team and knowing what to do against your enemy."

"One day we may all have to team up with one another and if you all keep that Endeavor-Like mentality of seeing us as a rival to beat and not potential allies...then we are nothing more than fakers," Tenya sighed, thinking back to Chizome's apparent dislike for what Class B-1 was doing.

"Keep that in mind for the future," Izuku smiled.

They left Class B-1 in silence.

* * *

"Shouta-"

"Shut it Vlad King," he growled voice errily calm-per usual-Present Mic gulping as he looked between the two. They were with all the other heroes in the sky box, the other hero teacher having come up from his heartbroken kids to confront the other. "You knew that they were going to try to instigate this STUPID fucking competition and I am done! This is not a competition! This is the training of the next generation! The kids that will be in our place in a few years!" Not once did his voice raise.

"It's nothing more than harmless fun-"

"Harmless fun," Shouta laughed quietly, pushing Midnight's hand off of him. "Look at Monoma! He's taken this too far into his head and can't get his fucking head out of his goddamn ass! He doesn't care that two of my kids have mild forms of autism and have just come out of fucking_** AMAZING**_ meltdowns days or even hours prior! Fucking Iida was having one when he decided to come pick a fight! Lucky Katsuki wasn't in the mood for a fight and worried about his friends!"

"Monoma is just...I will speak to him-"

"It's not just him," Midnight admitted. "Vlad...many of your students are like this."

"H...huh?"

"They see the press A-1 got from the USJ incident as something live up too," Snipe admitted. "And they keep demanding that A-1 spill the beans about the incident, I know they didn't want people to know they were seeing counseling but dammit Vlad. They were making fun of them because they were brave enough to admit it was scary and that they needed help."

"You think my kids wanted to be attacked by villains!? That _**MY**_ son and nephews wanted to be targeted by a crazed man who wants to destroy society in general," Shouta pressed, voice that eerily calm tone, never once rising as no doubt his internal anger rose. "My son," he hissed. "My son was attacked and they are attacking him for details about the ordeal! They are demanding what he did after he saw me, his **_FATHER_** nearly get beaten to _**DEATH!**_ Like it was something casual and that was something Hitoshi, who had abandonment issues, could easily talk about."

"Itsuka and many other students-" Vlad tried to form a response before Shouta barked out a dry laugh.

"Monoma essentially bullies them all into his plans but a few of them have been taking their own initiative...and both Izu and Ten are not faring too well and it's all your fucking classes fault! Control them damn it! Mental illness is not a game and not a stepping stone for them to take advantage of," Shouta looked like he wanted to scream, but he didn't. "Monoma has _**TRIED**_ to force Tenya and Izuku into a meltdown! A meltdown that could hurt themselves and others! He thinks it's a game and it's not! I_**T'S NOT**_," he he growled, breathing harshly as he tried to calm down. Vlad King, for his gruff looks and voice, looked to the point of crying as his classes follies where slammed right before his face.

This isn't what he wanted.

"None of that was my intention. I never knew Monoma would take it so far," Vlad King whispered, throat constricting as he realized that Monoma planned all of that in front of him and played it off as harmless fun. "I never wanted them to go this far...I never wanted them...any of them to resort to that..."

"Then fucking tell them," Shouta hissed. "Stop coddling them, stop being their friend. Be a teacher and enforce some goddamn rules or I will expel them the next time I see them put a _fucking toe out of line._"

Vlad King for once, didn't argue.

"I will," he whispered, swallowing before heading out with his head down.

Shouta growled as a hand landed on his shoulder and jolted when he saw it was Best Jeanist.

"You did the right thing," he admitted. "It's not a game...and it shouldn't be treated as one."

Shouta gladly took the flask that Edgeshot handed him and chugged it back, he sure as hell needed it. Idly, he noticed that Touya looked at his phone and cursed; eyes flicking around nervously as he went out to make a call.

Huh...one of his ex's finally stalking him now? Lord knew that boy was a heartbreaker.

Well...that is what he gets for dating so many women.

And sure as hell not his problem,

* * *

"You are becoming a fucking stalker," Touya hissed, before he listened to the other end of the conversation. "You showed up to MY apartment! You have done everything a stalker does! I have done everything you wanted!" After a moment he sighed. "Fine, but this had better not come back to bite me in the ass."

Huffing he resisted the urge to slam his phone into the ground as he ended the call and simply turned to leave.

Only he felt his very heart stop and blood freeze at the glowing crystalline blue eyes of his uncle.

"Touya," oh god...that tone of voice. "Might I inquire who was on the other end of that phone call? Or do you want me to guess? One of your ex's? Or..."

"Uncle Ritsuka...it's..complicated..." he sighed.

"Young love...it's always complicated," he smirked, before patting the other on the shoulder. "Record the final match for me...hmm? I will meet the final contestants before I leave, but then I have certain things I need to take care of after that!"

"Right.." he swallowed, tense as he thought back to the final request.

_I want to see you again. _

This is what he gets for being a flirt.

* * *

What do you think! I'm not going to end Monoma's suffering here! He'll get a whooping in the next round. What do you think about Shouta's outburst to Vlad King. What did you think! Lo-key I think some girls thought his teasing to be funny and tried to get with him. He dated around yeah, but never too much. But you know it's happened to celebrities! It will happen to heroes! One ex get's it into their heads that they where the one and they were meant to be...sure to be fun!


	23. Aftermath, Onto the Second Round!

"That was something," most heroes breathed.

"Their so powerful," Best Jeanist spoke. "I can barely decide who I want to be under me for a work study."

"Well...I feel bad for those five that got out on the basis of being in the wrong place at the wrong time for simply being caught off guard," Kaumi observed from beside his boss. "They were good."

"We can still offer," Mount Lady asked, Edgeshot nodding.

"Hey, hey," Dabi cheered as he entered, everyone rolling their eyes at the number two.

Well, at least it was him and not Endeavor.

"Dude! You so better not offer Midoriya any offers," Hawks whined to the No. 2 while he picked his ear. So mature, those two where.

"Depends!"

"Nooo," he whined, falling to the ground as Midnight began to announce the commencement of the Obstacle Race, and Mount Lady nudged Kamui.

"Look," she murmured, pointed to Edgeshot and Midnight . "Esteemed No. 5 has a crush on Lady Midnight," she giggled, the other rolling his eyes at her childishness before looking more in depth.

Well, he certainly was invested in what Midnight was saying and was...was that a shiver at her whip crack? Oh god! You have got to be kidding, Kamui sighed as he leaned back and listened to Mount Lady converse with the other female heroes.

She'd been pretty reserved and clingy since the scandal and often left the talking to reports to either him or Kamui. They didn't mind, especially after some of the more...ah, pig headed men began to yell highly intrusive questions at her. To which they were both hit with a reprimand and warning about how they should handle the situation next time.

Still, she'd stuck by him more than Edgeshot, but that just could be he's only slightly more approachable than the other.

Shrugging he looked back out to watch who would move onto the second round.

* * *

"Man! I am so sorry," Izuku wailed as he bowed to Sato over and over again, the other attempting to get him to stop as they rested after the match. "I should have noticed you where behind them! And now you can't move on," he wailed,the rest of the class sweat dropping as they came in from the showers.

They'd had enough sleepovers and goddanmit, they already admitted that most of the class was either gay, bi, lesbian or straight. So who fucking cares?

They sure as hell didn't.

"It's fine! Honestly," Sato assured the other. "Go and take a shower! We only have an hour until the next obstacle."

"Okay," he sighed, moving to the showers after getting a slap on the back from Katsuki.

A knock on the door had them jolting before opening it and once more jumping at the sight of Jurota.

"U...ummm...I'm not here to argue or anything," he said after a moment. "I...I wanted to apologize to Tenya Iida and Izuku Midoriya?"

"Why," Jiro asked. "Sorry about the whole sonic ...thing...you alright?"

"Oh! I am fine! You didn't amp it up too much and I was too caught up in rage to feel the concrete," he assured Ochako.

"That's a relief. But still doesn't explain why you need to apologize,' Ochako said.

"I...well...a few of us in B-1 are actually autistic and we...we really just keep silent when Monoma rants about you two…" he looked away shamefully as they realized what was happening.

"You guys are afraid aren't you," Momo realized, her face filled with sorrow but not pity.

"Ye..yeah...Kojiro, Myself, Komori and Nirengeki have some degree of autism ...and it's hard to talk to others about," he sniffed, emotions overwhelming him. Momo rushed over with Tooru, the former creating a handkerchief for him."

"It's alright and if you need anyone to speak too we are willing," she assured him, rubbing his back. "Tell the others alright," she asked, the boy nodding as he sniffed.

"There is no shame in admitting it," Tenya told him, getting on his knees. "It just means that it no longer controls you."

"Is that how you go strong," he asked, eyes shining with tears. "Is that how you can own up to it?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Yeah that's how."

"Th..then I'll try too," Jurota nodded, face becoming determined as his hands curled into fists.

"Alright," Tenya and him high fived before the other got up and bowed.

"Congratulations on so many of you moving forward. Though I would have thought all of you would be itching to make it the second round," he smiled before waving goodbye and heading out.

"I am actually fine with not moving on," Jiro sighed, humming as the door clicked closed. "I doubt that I would have had the strength in me to fight after that shit show."

"Same," Denki smiled, leaning back into his Bi-Disaster friend. "Honestly though...B-1 were so sloppy. I thought they were working on team fighting?"

"They haven't reached that level yet," Tenya sighed as he slowly paced. "Apparently they've been working on team building exercises. And as we can see, they have some trust issues within their group," he sniffed, sitting down with a grunt. Ochako merely plopped down next to him and fell onto his shoulder, nearly passed out.

She was damage control of the time, essentially raising the debris and attempting to stave off attack attempts.

"You can sleep on my shoulder, not gonna go anywhere," he chuckled, the girl grumbling about something before promptly falling asleep. "But it was far too much in our favor for me to be comfortable with."

"I know," Shoto hummed, stretching a bit as he could down from the fight. "I really felt as if we were just given the win based on our teamwork."

"Well, what's done is done," Hitoshi sniffed. "Though my dad was so embarrassing! God," he whined, others laughing at his misfortune.

"He's a proud dad," Katsuki called, the other flipping him off as the others began to tease him on his father's antics.

A knock on the door ended the laughter and Izuku looked toward the door in confusion before nodding to Tooru who opened it, and everyone gaped as Heroes came in with a 'Sorry for the intrusion.'

"Ah, seems like your all resting, good," Edgeshot commented as he saw them all showered and sitting. "And eating lightly."

"Woah," Class A-1 silently breathed as many heroes came into the spacious room to speak to them.

"Sorry, but ummm...what are you all doing here? Shouldn't you be watching the obstacle race," Izuku asked, grabbing his clothes and going behind the changing screen. "No disrespect."

"None taken," Best Jeanist said, walking around and observing the resting class. "You five took your defeat with dignity and grace. Well done."

"Thanks," Denki smiled, Jiro nodding as he shut her music off and listened to the pros.

"You," Miruko turned to Hitoshi who jumped and turned to her. "Your quirk is awesome! Can you try it on me!?"

"Why," he asked, the woman going to answer before hanging limp in her space. "Hop around like a bunny then slap yourself when you get in front of Best Jeanist."

The heroes watched as she began to hop and jump around like the rabbit she dressed as, in awe of the body's ability to use and utilize his quirk, before she stopped before Best Jeanist and slapped herself roughly.

That is when she snapped out of it.

"Woah! That was so weird," she breathed. "But so cool!"

"Your all powerful, but your ability to switch between a team tactic and solo fighting was impressive," Kamui nodded, Izuku sitting beside his friends. "The third round is always one on one sparring. So prepare yourselves."

"Pardon me," Tenya spoke up, gently moving Ochako to the side and getting up. "But why tell us this? Why not tell B-1 as well."

"We went over to give them constructive criticism and to tell them what they did correct, but…" Kaumi trailed off, Mount Lady pursing her lips as she tried to stop her laughter.

"They were...ah...difficult," she offered, Kaumi nodding in response.

"Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Annoying voice as he attempts to undermine A-1," Shoto asked.

"Yes," Nighteye sighed as he entered, coming inside the room as well.

"Heya Uncle Nighteye," Izuku called to his new pseudo-uncle.

He and Nighteye had become close to each other during the case against his father, the other hero telling the boy of his social and anxiety issues that still plagued him to that day and how he tried to use laughter to make the day go by easier. It was because of that and a through investigation of All Might's now healed injury, that they became close once more.

They had him over for dinner once a week and tried to convince to move into the neighborhood; which mysteriously had a few vacancies. Ritsuka was merely happy that Izuku was having a more normal family experience.

"Izuku. Good job in leading them," he complimented, ruffling his hair.

"Thanks."

"Sir Nighteye," many jolted. He was a bit of a recluse in the Hero world, despite his many contributions to cases and their own patrols.

"I want to warn you that those five have a target on you and your class," Nighteye warned, the other heroes in training. "So...be careful and have fun."

"That's the whole point," Katsuki huffed. "You know...Izuku did state we just wanted to have a bit of fun."

"I know," Nighteye pushed his glasses up. "By the way...good Oath, Izuku."

"Thank you," Izuku smiled.

"We just wanted to speak with you and offer up some tactics," Edgeshot began, the others giggling as Izuku turned to him starry eyed.

"Wow! Your Edgeshot! It's an honor! Can I have your autograph! Can I have all your autographs and I wanted to ask you on your quirk. Oh! And-"

They could only laugh as the boy went on a rant about them and their quirks.

* * *

"Now! That we have 44 students! Onto the next round," Midnight called, everyone cheering. "Now! The fight between A-1 and B-1 was not supposed to happen, so that means that this whole second round is something different than what was originally planned!"

"Great, we upended the sports festival," Tenya huffed. "Wonderful!"

"Great," Katsuki sniffed as he eyes the other students. "She might be trouble," he jerked his head toward a support girl.

"I think I heard Power Loader speak about her," Hitoshi murmured, before Midnight went on to explain.

"Now! This second round is…"

**XTREME DODGEBALL. **

What?

"Oh dear god," Aoyama sighed, placing a hand on his head. Before moaning in despair at his hero costume.

He seriously needed to rethink his design and many others were as well.

"This is Xtreme Dodgeball! A one for all in which you are but inside an arena with various tactical advantages and soft dodge balls scattered throughout! Your goal is to survive until the bell tolls the end of the match! Only 16 can move onto the next round! So if there are more than 16 left in the ring, we'll go into overtime! Should we get 16 under the time the match ends and then we break before finals!"

"Well this is great," Izuku sighed.

"Call A-1 and B-1! Please go and change into your gym uniforms before reporting to the designated entrances," she told them, the two groups rushing out.

* * *

This is not going to be fun," Katsuki sighed. "Tactically speaking...Dark Shadow has the highest chance of getting into the finals with him protecting Tokoyami and hitting everyone else. Momo is second because she can make a shield…"

"We best come to terms that many of us will not make it to the finals," Izuku spoke up, turning to all his friends. "But we must make sure that as much ass possible, that none of the remaining Class B-1 make it. Not to be petty, but until they can get pass this rivalry...they don't deserve it."

"Okay," they all nodded.

"I can live with that."

"What do you think about that support girl, the one with all the stuff equipped onto her," Tenya asked. "She kinda freaks me out."

"Tell me about it," Dark Shadow squawked out. "She was staring at both me and Tenya in such a creepy way."

"If she gets to the finals I really don't want to fight her," he sighed. "Oh...I need to text my brother my results."

"Aww his brother going to fawn over you," Katsuki snag, laughing as Tenya mock punched him in the balls.

"What it you," he growled, fishing out his phone as he went to text his brother. Before he jolted at the headline on hero news

_ **HERO KILLER STAIN RESURFACES AFTER 2 MONTHS INACTIVE? RECENT SIGHTINGS IN HOSU, HEROES BE WARNED. ** _

"Brother...Chizome," he gasped, others turning to him.

"Tenya?"

"Dude...Sorry if I made you-"

"The hero killer is in Hosu right now," he said, interrupting Katsuki and making everyone still. "That...that's where both my brother and Chizome are ...their...their working on a case of vanishing people and is the hero killer sets his sights on them-"

"Tenya," Hitoshi's voice made him snap of his Izuku like Mumbling. "Tensei is one of the fastest men in the world. Chizome is a boss as swordsman. They will be fine."

"Y...yeah," he sighed, nodding as Hitoshi clapped him on the shoulder.

He could still remember the day they all meet him by accident, before the small fallout between him and his brother.

* * *

_Tenya sighed as he watched Chizome practice his impressive kata once more, envy of his skill evident on his face. _

_"Wipe that look off of your face," Chizome called out, not even bothering to open his eyes or turn his way. _

_That was so cool. _

_"Aren't you supposed to be meeting your friends soon," he asked, relaxing from his Kata and turning to the Iida. _

_"Yeah, but it's in two hours," he sighed, frowning as Chizome laughed. "What's so funny?" _

_"The old you a year ago would have already been waiting at the meeting place, uptight and ready to go," he sniffed, slamming his shinai into the ground and leaning on it with his palm. "How far you've come with a few crazy friends." _

_"I guess so," he sighed, not even bothering to defend them. _

_"Wow...you really have changed," Chizome chuckled, getting up and grabbing the shinai to make his way over to the stand where the other ones where. "I'll be showering and then we can do ethical debates until you need to leave." He ruffled the others hair before chuckling at the swat his hand received. "Fiesty." _

_"Oh shove off," he huffed, pouting as it got another laugh out of the black haired male. Once the door closed a 'so that's him' rang through the garden. "Izuku?!" _

_"Sup! We came to suprise you," he said as the rest of A-1 came into the large backyard. "So that's Chizome huh? He's got made sword skills! Could go up against the Hero Killer, cause I heard that he uses blades!" _

_"Please," Tenya got defensive. "He'd destroy that shameful villain! Stain would be no match against Chizome!" _

_"Ahaha! I can tell," Izuku smiled. "We are still gonna head for the movies at the time we said. Is it cool if we hang here for the next 2 hours?" _

_"Sure. I'm sure he won't mind," Tenya huffed, getting up and letting them in. "You want something to drink?" _

_"Water" was the unanimous vote. _

_"So you have hero ethic debates," Sero asked, leaning on the back of the couch. _

_"Yes. It's actually really enlightening and provides a perspective in how a hero should act," he smiled brightly. He really did enjoy the debates. _

_"Tenya...what is going on," Chizome asked as he came in, having taken a rinse off. _

_"They...kinda surprised me," he shrugged, before giving a sheepish face. "You...okay with that?" _

_"Oh..yeah," he nodded. "I'll leave you guys to it." _

_"Wait! They really want to know about our Ethical Debates," he sounded so excited, Chizome bit back a curse. _

_"Really," he asked and was met with many head nods. "Okay...what...what defines a hero?" _

* * *

"Yes...Chizome and my brother will be just fine," he breathed, the others chuckling. "Now...let's head out there and get our spots in the final!"

**"YEAH!" **

* * *

"Now! You will be given 30 seconds to gain a tactical advantage! So make sure you take it," Midnight called. "Now!"

_ **3… ** _

A-1 nodded to one another before tensing and preparing for a burst of speed.

_ **2…** _

Monoma growled as he looked at them and swore he would make it to the final.

_ **1…** _

The rest of B-1 looked to their disappointed teacher, the man looking away from them the moment they locked eyes.

_ **GO!**_

* * *

Heya! Comment on what you think and how you think the second round will go! By the way! Despite being a day late! For my American readers, a Happy Thanksgiving and may your feast have been prosperous! Many well wishes to you all!

What do you all think about how Tenya sees Chizome and Stain as two separate beings!? About Chizome being able to kick Stain's ass!?


	24. The Second Round, Baggage Unloaded

_30 seconds before battle begins_.

Without wasting a second Class A-1 and everyone else burst into the arena, attempting to find vantage points and hiding spots, while Izuku and the other four merely smiled.

"See you on the other side," Shoto called as he walked off and created a fortress of ice.

"As if I am getting my ass whipped in this round! We're gonna make it to the end," Katsuki roared, rushing off to the right. "You losers better fucking make it!"

"Later," Hitsohi sniffed as he threw his capture weapon up and flew up into the air.

"I will move on so I can beat you all," Tenya promised, zooming off with a smirk.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**"NOW! COMMENCE BATTLE,"** Midnight cried with a crack of her whip. **"IF YOUR HIT MORE THAN ONCE YOUR OUT!**

All the heroes in the sky box saw Edgeshot's shiver and him unabashedly staring right at her ass as she turned around.

"Dude…" Hawks whispered, before edging away as Dabi growled, his hands flexing and his hair catching fire.

Yeah he's not opening that can of worms.

* * *

Monoma knew that he needed to ascend to the finals and beat all of A-1.

After the disappointment of their teacher and the yelling and threats of expulsion he received, he knew he needed to show them he deserved to be in UA. He needed to prove to them he had the workings and makings of a hero. The morals and ethics of one.

He needed to show them that he had the right to be here.

Stealthily he looked over the wall and spotted a few general ed students. Their wristband colors showed they had been hit once.

Looking down at his own and seeing that it was not glowing assured him that he hasn't been hit and was still in the clear zone. Looking up at the clock he sneered when he saw the clock run down from it's measly 15 minutes.

Too little time for him to take out all of those A-1 rabble. Or for any of B-1 to take out all of them…

Huffing he silently raged at the fact that because of that stupid 20 vs. 20, everything was skewed. If only they had something that teams would be able to fight in...like a cavalry battle or something.

With a shake of his head he grabbed the balls he accumulated and threw them as fast as he could. Might as well take out the competition right before him.

* * *

Izuku pursed his lips as the buzzer went off announcing the students who got out in quick succession; three minutes in.

This is when things got hard.

All around him was the scuffling of feet, curses of those almost hit and the sounds of quirks being used as their users tried to get people out or to defend themselves againts the barrage of dodge balls.

Thank god they went with the soft memory foam ones.

The easy prey where all gone, or will be soon enough, and now it would be a battle of wits, luck, and determination. As he made a move to get out of his hiding spot he saw Dark Shadow encompass his area and he slipped back into the cave he was in, seeing Tokoyami rush in with Momo beside him.

Now...what are they planning?

"Damn it...where is Izuku," Tokoyami sighed. "We need to ensure he gets to the finals."

"He might not like that were attempting to help him into the finals," Momo sighed as she hefted the shield she made higher.

"Your right I don't, but if you explain why then I might be inclined to agree," he called, making sure to conceal his presence from even Dark Shadow. The two looked around before giving up quickly, as most of A-1 learned; if Izuku didn't want you to see him, you would not see him.

"Izuku...you have done so much for this class! You helped us improve our quirks is so many ways," Momo began, as passionate as ever. "You share secrets you have a right to keep hidden because you trust us and you want that connection to be genuine!"

"You are the first not to call me or Dark Shadow a demon or even berate me for my language and phrases," Tokoyami took over. "All of Class A-1, bearing you five made a pact to ensure you made to the finals."

"Go and do what you want," Izuku sighed after a moment. "I will ensure I make it to the finals. Because you are rooting for me," he smiled, the two sighing as they realized he would not take their help. "I'll see you two in the finals."

They knew what that meant.

Get to the finals.

With a nod both went off in different directions and Izuku left his hiding spot with a shake of his head. And without hesitation he took off.

As he turned a corner he jumped over the barrage sent his way and grinned at their shocked faces before delivering a 10% filled punched that sent the balls hurling back at them. He heard at least 5 dings and knew that they would be finishing the round early.

With a laugh, he continued his little acrobatic show as he dodged and flew over other students while rebounding their attacks back at him. As he backflipped away he caught sight of a zooming Tenya and they high fived, laughing as they actually managed to do it.

Bro power!

* * *

Kirishima felt as if someone took something he was known for, being taken away from him and looked around confused for a moment. Shrugging he charged into the mass of student with a fierce battle cry, his mass of dodgeballs sending them scattering.

* * *

Shoto cursed as he slid on his ice, protecting himself from getting hit by the damn balls and rebounding them back. Looking at the clock, he saw that there was only about 5 minutes left and realized he needed a solid plan to ensure he made it to the final.

"Watch your 12," Hitoshi said as he sent a capture weapon out and blocked the three balls heading his way.

"Thanks...you know how many are in right now," he asked, sending fire to a few students.

"Only about 36 right now." He informed the other.

"Only ten more huh...whose left from B-1?"

"Only metal knockoff, copy bastard and plant girl," Hitoshi shrugged, catching the dodge ball hurling toward him and returning it to a shell shocked gen ed student. "At best we can take out knock off."

"You wanna face Monoma in the finals?"

"And beat the snot out of him, hell yeah," Hitoshi smiled. "See you in the finals my dude."

"Later," they high fived and ran off in opposite directions.

* * *

"YOU," Monoma yelped as the blonde, Bakugou, flew at him. "YOUR FUCKING DEAD!"

"My, my, such a brute," he huffed, eyes to the clock. Three minutes

"I'm the brute," Katsuki laughed. "That's funny, considering you think using a person's autistic ticks and anxieties against them to meltdown is a way to prove your superiority," he snarled. "And people claim I'm a bastard."

"They shouldn't be so coddled," Monoma shot back, dodging the explosive dodge balls sent his way, before sending his own and cursing at the others explosions melted them.

"Coddled," Katsuki asked, his breathing becoming harsh as he looked up to where his family was and caught Inko's eye. He knew that if she gave the okay, this was going to be broadcast and ...and...everyone would hear it.

Everyone would know.

Unbeknownst to him, Izuku caught his mom's eyes, having been close enough to Kacchan and nodded. He turned to Tenya across the area, who caught Inko's eye and gave his consent as well.

Katsuki closed his eyes before he turned back to Monoma, Inko's solemn nod to him ingrained in his mind.

"Izuku's father left out on him when he was discovered as quirkless...but it just came in late," Katsuki began, Monoma faltering for a moment. "Before that he was diagnosed with Autism and he thought his kid as defective, and would try to beat it out of him. He came back a few weeks ago...nearly three days after USJ."

Monoma swallowed at this information before attempting to speak. "What-"

"The mere presence of that fucking asshole sent him into a meltdown, and then when he tried to grapple with Izuku he slapped him, nearly punching his head," Katsuki breathed. "When it got too much, he tried to strangle him. Now is that coddling?"

"But-that's!"

"Tenya was bullied and abused by his own parents for his autism, seen as worthless because of it," Katsuki sniffed as he grabbed a ball idly. "They threatened to abandon him to the streets should he not live up to their expectations."

"I...I didn't-" Monoma looked conflicted. "I didn't know!"

"We didn't want anyone to know," Ojiro spoke up from where he entered, face filled with anger. "You just decided to be a right ass because we got attacked! We never wanted to get attacked! And then you try to compare sob stories! Those are not things to compete about! You think I enjoyed watching my mother be killed right before my eyes," he yelled, the crowd silencing at his proclamation.

"Dude-" Katsuki tried to stop him.

"No! This is my story to tell," he yelled, eyes filling with tears. "You think that asking about the villains that died in that attack from the others? You think asking others about what their bodies looked like in that moment is a good thing to say? I watched as the flame zone burned others alive because they weren't careful enough! Every time you asshats asked, I saw my mother being pierced by a hand attempting to protect me from a villain that was having a psychotic meltdown."

"Ojiro-"

"I remembered putting pressure on that wound and begging her to stay awake and live! I relived that hell in USJ and you call us spoiled and coddled? I am in a living hell everyday now because you demand to know what it was like! So you can find a way to one up us? You want to experience hell...be my guest!"

Monoma was deflated by that point, uncaring of the two dodgeballs sent his way by Ojiro.

"I quit! I'm done for today," he yelled, leaving after clapping Katsuki on the back. _**"THE REST OF B-1 TAKE THIS TO HEART!" **_

The rest of the game was done with a bit less excitement as others wondered ...what had B-1 really been doing unknowingly? How much poison have they spouted that was unjustified?

Soon, time was called.

"As many of you know the rivalry between B-1 and A-1 has been based on some sort of coddling or special treatment! And while we tried to get to root, even we as teachers never understood the great impact that such hidden words could cause! These are children! Please...do not treat them as if they were us," Midnight breathed, putting her mic down before gathering herself.

It was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Now onto the students who will move onto the final round," she called out.

The screen behind her lit up with the names of those moving onto the final round.

Izuku Midoriya  
Katsuki Bakugou  
Shoto Todoroki  
Tenya Iida  
Hitoshi Aizawa-Yamada  
Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu  
Ejiro Kirishima  
Ibara Shiozaki  
Sero Hanta  
Mei Hatsume  
Mina Ashido  
Yuga Aoyama  
Tokoyami Fumikage  
Ochako Uraraka  
Momo Yaoyorozu  
Tsuyu Asui

Many people breathed at the sheer amount of Class A-1 that had made it to the finals, while B-1 lamented that Tetsutetsu and Ibara were the only ones that managed to get to the final. Tenya groaned when he saw the support girl's photo come up and prayed that his fear did not come true. He really did not want to fight her.

"Now," she called out. "We will break for lunch after the first rounds our shown!"

Izuku Midoriya vs Tsuyu Asui  
Shoto Todoroki vs Ibara Shiozaki  
Ejiro Kirishima vs Tetsetetsu Tetsutetsu  
Tenya Iida vs Mei Hatsume  
Mina Ashido vs Yuga Aoyama  
Katsuki Bakugou vs Ochako Uraraka  
Fumikage Tokoyami vs Momo Yaoyorozu  
Hitohsi Aizawa-Yamada vs Sero Hanta

Tenya cursed when he saw who he was going up against and wondered what the hell he did to deserve such a fate. Izuku merely nudged Katsuki when he saw the five of them were not facing off the first rounds of the finals.

"Their afraid that we'll fucking destroy it," he whispered back to his best friend, the other giggling as he realized it was true. "And besides, no one knows that we are the best in the school."

"Not surprised that metal knock off and Kirishima are going head to head now," Shoto sighed. "But why do I get religious plant girl," he groaned in despair.

"So redundant," Kirishima sighed, looking to Tetsutetsu who howled out in righteous(Was it?)anger.

"Tsuyu," Izuku whispered, the girl turning to him with a small 'ribbit'. "Let's do our best out there!"

"Of course, kero," she nodded.

"Imma beat your ass girly," Katsuki growled to Ochako who growled back.

"As if," she snapped, eyes filled with fire.

"You ready for round two," Hitoshi asked Sero, the other grinning as he remembered All Might's first class.

"Time for payback boy," he snarled back, a feral grin on his face.

"Let's do our best," Yuga smiled.

"Yeah," Mina high fived him.

"Yes...it is time...time for my babies to shine," she whispered, Tenya inching away from her.

"Ummm...Izuku Midoriya," Kendo Itsuka asked, the boy turning to her as they broke for lunch.

"Yeah," he asked, motioning the others away.

He jumped when tears formed in her eyes and she began to sniffle. "I'm so sorry...I...I never wanted things to get so bad...it...it's just-"

"Monoma. I know," he sighed. "Jurota came to talk to us about an hour or so ago," he admitted. "No shame."

"I..I see," she sniffled. "I...I really want our two classes to get along! But...Tetsu and Monoma-"

"So what," Izuku shrugged, turning to leave. "Two bad eggs in a basket of twenty isn't too bad ya know."

So...there was hope?

Itsuka smiled lightly as she realized, yes...there was and it might lie within the big hearts of A-1.

* * *

"Kirishima! Kirishima," Mina called out, the red head turning to his friend.

"Yeah Mina?"

"I just wanted to wish you good luck in your match! You and that knockoff are gonna have a bit of a stalemate, like Ritsuka says," she smiled. "Since your quirks are so similar!"

"Yeah…" he sighed.

"But I'll be rooting for you the whole way you hear me! So don't you dare loose," she warned him.

"Y..yeah…" he swallowed. "I won't!"

"Great! I'll be with the girls," she called, rushing off as Sero came forward and clapped him on the back.

"Dude," he breathed. "You are as red as your hair."

"Sh..shut it," he blushed.

"Just saying," he winked, before motioning to Denki. "That dude is doomed though. Got himself a crush on Toshi."

"No way," Kirishima gasped. "As in our scary as hell homeroom teacher's son? That Toshi?"

"Yup," Sero grinned ad Sato snorted as he passed.

"He's doomed," Sato whispered, before leaving the others laughing out loud. "Good luck!"

"Can I die now?"

"Nope! We have to make sure you see us win against B-1!"

"Right," Denki sighed before grinning at Hitoshi who waved at him. "Let's watch them kick ass."

* * *

Tell me what you think? I decided to give a story to how Ojiro lost his mother and why he pretty much won't like B-1 for the coming chapters! Now onto the final matches!


	25. First Round Begins!

_**FINALS MATCH! FIRST ROUND!**_

_**IZUKU MIDORIYA, THE HOPEFUL HERO-DEKU VS. TSUYU ASUI, THE RAINY SEASON HERO-FROPPY **_

"Now,' Midnight called out, the others roaring out their cheers. "Our two heroes shall face off against one another! Contestants! Are you ready!"

"Bring it," Izuku yelled.

"Kero," Tsuyu nodded, eyes narrowing in determination, standing up straighter.

"First one to be knocked unconscious, unable to move or continue, or taken out of the ring is out! Now…." She raised her hand. "BEGIN!"

Tsuyu shot out her tongue, Izuku cursing as he tried to dodge but her skill with it was too good. He felt it wrap around his leg and she jerked, sending him flying across the ring. Biting his teeth he turned around in the air and managed to land on his feet, grabbing the tongue before it could go back to its owner.

"Sorry," Izuku sighed, yanking on the long appendage and forcing her his way. He reared his fist back to take her out before cursing as she caught herself and jumped off the ground before she got hit.

He released her tongue and moved to get some distance between him and her as they faced one another.

"WOW! LOOK AT THOSE TWO GO! NEITHER ARE WILLING TO BUDGE AND GET OUT!" Present Mic yelled as he and Eraserhead watched.

"Seems like each are trying to get the other out of the ring, but neither are bulging at the moment," the other sighed, eyes narrowed as he looked at the fight.

"Let's do this," Izuku murmured as he powered up his legs and burst forward faster than Tsuyu thought possible. She shot out her tongue, but right before her eyes he vanished; the frog like girl stumbling back as she tried to find where he was.

The only warning that she got was a shift in air pressure as Izuku gave a superpowered push to her back and sent her flying in the air.

She shot out her tongue in a desperate attempt to grab onto Izuku and stay in the ring, but he was already one step ahead of her per usual.

"SMASH," he roared, pushing the air and sending a shock wave toward her, the extra push sending her into the arms of Midnight. The woman gave the Rainy Season Hero a sad smile as she placed the girl down.

"FROPPY IS OUT! DEKU MOVES ONTO THE SECOND ROUND!"

* * *

"Aww man," Satsuki pouted as Tsuyu was taken off the roster and Izuku went to the next bracket. "Next time Nee-chan!"

"Yeah,' her brother yelled as her parents cried in pride at how far their daughter had gotten. "Next time you'll definitely win!"

"Izuku," both Inko and Toshinori cried out in happiness as Izuku would be going onto the next round.

"That's one of five moving onto the next round," Dabi murmured. "Should Shoto win his match, he and Izuku…"

"Well this is going to get interesting," Hawks winked, the other huffing.

"None of them are fighting on another in this first match...but they'll have to the next round."

* * *

"NOW!" Midnight's voice boomed. _**"ONTO THE SECOND MATCH! SHOTO TODOROKI, THE HALF AND HALF HERO-FAHRENHEIT VS CLASS B-1'S IBARA SHIOZAKI!"**_

"Honestly," Shoto sighed as time was called and hit slammed his right foot to the ground, making a wall between him and Ibara. "Why do I have to fight her?"

_"EHH! TODOROKI HAS MERELY PUT UP A WALL BETWEEN HIM AND SHIOZAKI! HE...HE'S PICKING HIS EAR?"_

"Can you like get yourself out," Shoto sighed. "I already fought you in out first round and I just want to go forward."

"I am here to prove myself," she shouted, forcing the vines under the cement, making Shoto curse as they almost got to him.

Keyword being-Almost.

"Man, your all really riled up," he commented, creating an ice path to slide on. "But you understand that 13 of the 16 of the finalists are A-1 hero course members. Only 2 of you made it here, the last girl is a support course student. And this is as far as your getting."

"Your all cocky," she shrieked, before screaming as flames shot toward her.

"Do not call me that," he warned, eyes narrowing. "My father was a cocky asshole. I am nothing like him. You put this on all of you when you allowed that blonde idiot to come blabbing about a rivalry. We'll take it seriously. But you...you just don't care at all. You just piggyback off of him and follow him like dolls. "

"I...I do! I care," she yelled. "I don't allow Monoma to dictate what I do and what I want! I want to prove myself! To shower those who believed in me with thanks! I have to for them," she cried out. "Can't you see!?"

"Then prove to me that this is a fight for those people and not those petty feelings of a rivalry that is one sided,' Shoto yelled, his left side catching fire as he melted his ice. "Come on! Fight me for real!"

_"SHOTO HAS CHOSEN TO PICK A FIGHT BETWEEN THEM AS PROOF, NOT A FIGHT OF RIVALRY BUT A FIGHT OF PROOF! PROOF THAT SHE IS WORTHY OF HER SPOT AS A HERO HOPEFUL AT UA!"_

_"COME ON! SHOW ME WHAT TYPE OF HERO YOU WILL BE,_" he roared, Ibara swallowing before roaring out and sending a barrage of vines.

Shoto grinned as he slid on his ice path, sending out fire to block the barrage of vines that followed him. Finally, she was taking this seriously and it was giving him the energy to beat her!

"Let's end this," he roared, slamming a foot down on the ground and stopping any vines from coming up and sending fire to the lucky ones that escaped. Her face was filled with agony as he seemingly vanished from where he was only to appear closer and closer, before he reared back a fist.

"Not this time," she yelled, sending vines and slamming them into his chest making him fly back. He did the same and a pillar of ice slammed into her stomach and she too was went flying across the arena.

Shoto cursed as he would leave it first before bracing himself and creating a wall behind him inches before the edge and hitting it.

_"MOTHERFUCKER,"_ he yelled out as he hit it, sliding down the wall as Ibara left the bounds.

"LANGUAGE! BUT IBARA SHIOZAKI IS OUT! FAHRENHEIT MOVES ONTO THE NEXT ROUND," Midnight called, others cheering as Ibara sniffed, trying to hold back tears.

"Hey," Shoto called, sliding over. "Good match. Make sure that you get better, so next year...it will be more fun." He gave a smile before rushing off, the girl silent as she looked at him before sniffing once more and heading back over to her class.

Oh...she jolted in realization. That's why they lost.

A-1...they were more than a class. They were friends, she observed seeing Shoto high fives the other top five from the entrance exam.

Maybe...maybe they were even family.

* * *

"Goo bro!" Fuyumi yelled, Hawks squawking beside her in shock at her sudden yell. Both Natsuo and Himiko cheered on the youngest Todoroki as Touya nodded in pride, looking down from his phone to see the match.

Ohh, still dealing with the stalker ex huh?

"Ah! That means the next round Izuku and Shouto are going head to head," Rei breathed, before turning to a smiling Inko.

'My son will destroy yours," the other parents gulped at the aura the calm mother exuded.

'You wish," Rei felt her eyes twitch violently as he children leaned away.

"Damn,' Hawks whispered.

**_"ONTO THE THIRD MATCH! TENYA IIDA, THE SPEEDSTER HERO-QUICKSILVER VS UA'S SUPPORT DEPARTMENT'S MEI HATSUME."_**

* * *

"I pissed someone off," Tenya sighed as he looked at the crazed girl before him, already regretting making it so far.

"Hey," she spoke up, the other giving his attention to the grinning girl. "Can you help me out," she asked.

"You don't plan to fight at all do you," he sighed, the girl giving a sheepish smile before handing him a gadget.

"Mind helping a girl who wants to use you," she batted her eyes, Tenya groaning as he took the thing and clipped it onto his body.

"Why me," he grunted, flipping off the others who laughed at him as both of them took the stage.

"Oi! No one can use support items without requisitioning it through official means," Midnight called.

"I am merely helping a fellow competitor," he called out, his face devoid of any emotion as he looked at the grinning teen before him. This was not going to be a fun fight.

"Hmm...well if Miss Hatsume is alright with it-"

_"OF COURSE,"_ she yelled out, looking crazed. _"OF COURSE IT'S FINE WITH ME! SO CAN WE START,"_ she asked, Midnight jumping back and wondering if she should get her quirk out and ready.

"O...Okay," she nodded. _"BEGIN!"_

Tenya merely rushed to her, grunting when she began to utilize her support items and explain what they where doing to help her. He felt his eyes twitch and the urge to yell in anger and annoyance began to rise as she merely evaded him and showed of her…"babies"...god why him?

Soon enough the match ended without him having to do anything more than run around like a fool and he won...by proxy.

_"ARAAGHH,"_ he yelled out in agony and shame. "Shit," he groaned. _"WHHHHY,"_ he yelled to the sky, the others feeling pretty bad for him.

"QUICKSILVER MOVES ONTO THE NEXT ROUND" Midnight called, feeling bad for the boy.

* * *

"Ahaha, those in the support department are truly….exccentric this year," All Might commented, Power Loader moaning in embarrassment at his student.

"God Mei," he moaned in despair, blushing at his fellow heroes laughter. "Nooo…" he whined as support companies began to call and request for him to set up a meeting between them and Mei.

"Sorry," many teachers whispered as they left him alone.

Damn traitors.

* * *

_**"NOW! THE FOURTH ROUND! WE HAVE HITOSHI AIZAWA-YAMADA, THE TRICKSTER HERO-MINDWARP! VS SERO HANTA, THE TAPING HERO-CELLOPHANE!**_"

"I actually got my forms in,' Hitoshi sniffed as he sapture weapon draped around his arms. He watched as Sero stretched, arms up in the air and he had an inkling of what the other was going to try.

"Well that's all good," he nodded, smiling happily as Hitoshi waved lightly. "Let's have a fair match."

"Of course," he smiled back.

"BEGIN!"

Sero wasted no time and shot out his tape, encasing Hitoshi entirely.

"Sorry dude," he yelled and swung to the right, taking Hitoshi with him.

"WHAT'S THIS! A SURPRISE ATTACK AS LEFT AIZAWA-YAMADA UNABLE TO ATTACK! HE'LL BE OUT OF BOUNDS ANY MOMENT.

"Not happening," Hitoshi yelled, pulling his body back and making Sero stumble forward. The other cursed before pulling his tape in and by extension Hitoshi who broke free and rushed to the teen. Sero yelped at the kick aimed for his head, but he jumped back and shot out a leg to trip the other.

That was a mistake.

Hitoshi's capture weapon wrapped around his leg and he could only yelp in shock as he slammed into the ground, groaning in pain. He screamed as a shadow covered him and Hitoshi slammed into his midriff as he didn't move fast enough. He coughed, making people wince at the brutal attack.

Hitoshi got off the boy who seemed to have passed out from the shock or pain, he couldn't tell. He felt his heart stop when tape snaked up his leg and Sero managed to throw him to the side, toward the edge.

Cursing his foolishness he grabbed the tape and pulled with all his strength, making the other fly with him. The pulled the tape user as close as possible before raising his fist back and slamming it into the others solar plexus, making him choke and be sent flying to the edge.

He slammed down to the ground, rolling for a little bit before falling out of bounds, gasping for air.

"MINDWARP GOES ONTO THE NEXT ROUND!" That was Present Mic.

"Why," Hitoshi groaned, throwing his head back.

"Good work out there ...little bean." THAT...was Eraserhead.

"WHHHYYYY," Hitoshi screamed out, Sero laughing as he was helped by Midnight, who was also laughing.

* * *

"You torture that poor boy," Inko huffed as she came inside the booth to give them some water and food.

"It's our job as father's and he's moving onto the next round," Eraserhead grinned, Inko shaking her head before heading out.

"Now onto the fifth match," Present Mic yelled out.

* * *

_**"MINA ASHIDO, THE ACIDIC HERO-PINKY! VS YUGA AOYAMA, THE SHINING HERO-LUMOSITY,"**_ Midnight called out the two stretching as they looked to her. "Now! Lumosity has a quirk that needs to be controlled through special equipment! Proper forms have been processed, so we may proceed," she yelled out.

"Let's go," Mina smiled, rushing before Yuga could fire his laser, making him have to try and outrun her.

He wouldn't be able to win by just shooting out his laser and sending him out of commission early on. That was stupid. He need a solid plan, preferably before she managed to trap him and TO him.

"Come on! You running," she mocked, sliding up next to him before jumping out of the way of a laser. She smiled before coughing in shock when a foot connected with her thigh and sent her tumbling to the ground.

She rolled out of the way of Yuga's kick, unable to get up due to his onslaught.

Mina swallowed as she looked at the naval device on his stomach and whispered out a 'sorry' before tossing acid to the machine, Yuga shrieking at it before attempting to wipe it up and keep his pants up.

"Next year Yuga," she yelled, uppercutting him harshly and sending him to the ground unconscious.

"PINKY MOVES ONTO THE NEXT ROUND!"

* * *

"Ahh! Mina," her mother cried out, tears flowing down her cheeks as the pink goop hit the floor. Her father was rubbing her back and smiling at his daughter.

"He lasted longer than I thought," Yuga's mother murmured as she and her husband conversed about how far their son had gotten, getting a bit of...disgusted looks from the other parents.

"Can't they be happy or proud," Mitsukua growled softly, Rei, placing a hand on her to help her.

"Let's just watch, and then we'll talk,' she murmured.

* * *

**_"NOW! IN OUR SIXTH MATCH! WE HAVE MOMO YAOYOROZU, THE EVERYTHING HERO-CREATI! VS FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI, THE JET BLACK HERO-TSUKUYOMI!"_**

"Go, Dark Shadow," he yelled out, the shadow like being rushing out to Momo who rolled out of the way and jumped back, keeping an eye out for it as she summoned a bo staff and rushed at the other teen.

On the way she rolled out of the way, jumped over slashes and kicked the shadow being in the face in her attempt to get to Tokoyami.

"SHE'S WELL PREPARED AND REVVING TO GO," Present Mic yelled out, "CAN TOKOYAMI FACE HER IN A HAND TO HAND COMBAT THOUGH!?"

Fumikage cursed when the bo staff came down, pulling Dark Shadow back inside of him before blocking another strike and flinching at the pain he got. Dark Shadow shot out of him and pushed Momo back toward the edge, the girl struggling against him as she dug her heels into the cement to try and keep her footing. She pushed as hard as she against the other, clenching her teeth in an attempt to keep focus before the pressure was gone.

She yelped as she stumbled forward, cursing when a firm hands landed on her shoulders and pushed her, hard.

Momo tried to catch herself before falling right back on her ass and looking up at the sad smile of Fumikage, girls not even needing to look down to know...she was out.

"TSUKUYOMI MOVES ONTO THE NEXT ROUND," a whip crack sounded and Momo took the offered hand with a smile.

"Congratulations," she smiled, Fumikage nodding in thanks as they both moved away.

* * *

"Ahh, seems like it was a poor match up, despite Momo's training," her mother sighed, but still smiling at her daughter.

"Tokoyami-san is wonderful! He'll be a great hero," her father turned to his parents, both of them blushing as their son was praised.

"Thank you," his mother bowed, "we're very proud of him! He'll be one of the best for sure."

"Indeed," Momo's mother grinned, both of them gushing over their children.

* * *

_**"OUR SEVENTH MATCH IS ONE OF TWO RIVALS! EIJIROU KIRISHIMA, THE STURDY HERO-CRIMSON RIOT! VS CLASS B-1 VERY OWN HARDENING BOY! TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU!"**_

"Imma beat your ass," he roared, Eijirou sniffing in annoyance as he looked at the other boy.

"Let's start this," he growled, hardening his arms and remembering what Izuku told him about Tetsu's quirk. 'I just need to last longer than him, then I can push him out.'

**"START!"**

"Take this," Tetsutetsu yelled, rushing at Ejirou who caught the fist with his hardened hand, digging his heels into the ground and brought his other up into Tetsutetsu's stomach, making him choke in shock-not pain.

Faster than he thought Ejirou brought his hand from Tetsu's stomach over his head and slammed it down onto his back, sending the steel hardening boy into the ground.

'If he took those iron pills before the match then I'm at a disadvantage, but I doubt it,' he observed, seeing parts of his body returning to flesh. 'He's attempting to harden his body fully and using up his iron reserves faster because of it. He'll be out of steam in 5 minutes tops.'

"Damn you," Tetsutetsu growled, rushing him and throwing a punch, stumbling forward as Ejirou dodged, kicking him in the back with a hardened leg. He yelped and stumbled forward, howling in rage as he gained his footing and whipped around to get sight of Eijirou.

He stopped short when he realized he wasn't there and wiped his head around in confusion because he couldn't find him.

"Oi-ACK," he yelled as arms wrapped around his neck and held him in place. His arms immobilized as he vainly tried to tear Ejirou off of him.

"You almost out of Iron reserves and you'll go anemic," Ejirou warned, the other gaping at how he knew that. "I don't want you passing out because you want to defeat me to prove your better."

"Come on! Enough of this bullshit! Let's fight like men, huh," he growled, trying to goad the other.

"No...your already out of time," he said, the last of his steel fading into flesh again. "But if you want this to end like a fight...alright then."

Tetsu could only roar in anger as he was released and then suddenly grabbed by his collar, thrown out of the ring; then looked over by Ejirou.

"CRIMSON RIOT MOVES ONTO THE NEXT ROUND," Midnight called out.

"I need to talk to you, now," he said, grabbing the other by the upper arm and hauling him into a hallway.

"What-"

"The hell is your problem with me and my classmates," he demanded, cutting off Tetsutetsu. "We never asked to be attacked you know! And we got in our class by our own merits, besides Aizawa has first pick of the hero students."

'H..huh," he asked.

"Our teacher get's first pick of those who passed the exam," he said. "Vlad King get's those who Aizawa deemed as not needing encouragement," he sighed. "Most of us in A-1 have some sort of problem. We have a few kids with autism, some with anxiety problems, inferiority complexes...we're riddled with all that crap."

"I...sorry," Tetsu sighed, looking away. "I...I was upset that the media was giving you all attention and didn't realize that you'd all be scared of what happened…"

"Were kids dude," Ejirou sighed, leaning against the wall. "If we were fine after some crap like that, then something is wrong with us," he laughed. "Cool?"

"Cool," he nodded, taking the offered hand with a smile.

"Come on, let's get you some Iron pills before you fall over," he laughed, clapping the other on the back as they walked to Recovery Girl's office.

"Awesome bro!"

* * *

_**"NOW! ONTO THE EIGHTH AND FINAL MATCH! OCHAKO URARAKA, THE GRAVITY HERO-URAVITY! VS KATSUKI BAKUGOU, THE EXPLOSIVE HERO-GROUND ZERO!"**_

"I can't give her an opening," Katsuki murmured, looking at Ochako who waved to her parents. "I can't allow her to use that quirk."

"BEGIN!"

Ochako rushed toward Katsuki, hoping that her brash action would cause him to use his explosions, but it seemed like he knew what she wanted. He moved to the right last moment before slamming a hand on her back, sending her to the ground and she gave a choked sound.

Using her knowledge and training from Ritsuka, the man having overseeing her parents work on his mansions, she kicked out and tripped Katsuki, making him fall. Or so he was, for a moment, before he planted his palms on the ground and back flipping back onto his feet, sliding back for a moment.

"I forgot he trained with Ritsuka too," she cursed herself, rolling up to get back on her feet and staring at the bored look Katsuki sported. "That's right...he has tactics to overpower me…" her eyes widened as she saw his hands preparing to use an explosion as he ran forward, hand prepped for a punch. Swallowing she held her ground and moved to dodge the...explosion?

His hand suddenly lost its heat and faster than she thought his other arm wrapped around her neck, making her stumble in shock and gasp for air, hands trying to find purchase and get him off of her.

"Not going to happen...your good, but I'm not allowing you to use that quirk of yours," he yelled, grabbing one of her hands when it tried to touch him. "I gotta face Izuku in the final round...you hear me...I gotta show them all...that I will be the top…"

"W..why are you say...saying this," she choked, yelping as she was released and thrown forward.

"Cause! I have to protect that idiot no matter what," he yelled, slamming a fist into her midriff and an elbow to her temple, sending to sprawling on the floor, half her body out of bounds.

"GROUND ZERO MOVES ONTO THE NEXT ROUND! FIRST ROUNDS OF FINALS ARE NOW OVER," she yelled, Ochako shakily getting up and trying to dry her tears.

"I know you wanted to use this opportunity to help your parents, to get farther in the hero world...but you don't need to anymore huh," he smiled, handing her a tissue.

"R...Ritsuka is so nice...and...and he pays us so much…," she cried, Katsuki smiling lightly. "An..and now...we have everything we need and more...and...and it's so nice!"

"Uraraka-San," Ritsuka said as Katsuki helped them down, walking forward. "Good job," he smiled. "I hope you are now moved into you new house," he smiled, winking to Katsuki. "And I hope your not too sad about not moving on?"

"I...I had wanted too before we began to work with you...but now...I'm ...I'm alright," she murmured, smiling lighty. "I now need to find a new reason to be a hero…and...I think I have some ideas."

"Good," he winked, before turning to leave. "Best go see Recovery Girl...and there annoucing the rounds."

"Lets go round face," he huffed.

"Shut it Lord Explosion," she grinned.

"NOW THOSE WHERE SOME EXPLOSIVE FIGHTS! SO HERE ARE THE MATCHES FOR THE NEXT ROUNDS!

**Shoto Todoroki vs Izuku Midoirya**

**Tenya Iida vs Hitoshi Aizawa Yamada**

**Mina Ashido vs Fumikage Tokoyami**

**Katsuki Bakugou vs Eijiro Kirishima**

"Now this is a suprise! As you know five students topped All Might's entrance exam score! And all of them have now advanced onto the second round! But alas only three are going to make it!"

"Really, Auntie Midnight," Izuku sighed, eyes locking with Shoto as he smirked. "Your going down."

"Hmm, we'll see," he grinned.

"At least I have an opponent who cares," Tenya huffed, pushing his glasses up.

"This will be fun, I can test out my reactions speed," Hitoshi grinned.

"Ehh, lord of Darkness is mine," Mina chuckled, the other huffing as Dark Shadow cawed out.

"Worthy battle," he hummed, ignoring the shadow bonking him on the head.

"Ehh, you ready bro," Ejirou smiled, turning to Katsuki who looked conflicted.

"Izuku...he needs to get to the finals…" he murmured, lost in his own world.

"Huh," Ejirou asked, before shaking his head. If it was between them, he has no room to butt in.

* * *

Oh my god! This was such a mess-I tried to write this and then I got a really hella bad migraine throughout most of the week and I had tests to to as I'm a senior in high school yaaa! I hope it's good and that you enjoy it! Comment on what you think! How do you think the next chapter and rounds will go!


	26. Second Round, Start!

"Haha! You and Izuku are going up against one another," Ritsuka hummed as he leaned against the wall, Shoto in front of him and pouting. "This is certain to be a wonderful show!"

"It's not funny! I don't want this to ruin our friendship," he breathed, before freezing at the vicious aura around him.

"Oh my," he shivered at the tone he took. "You must really be stupid if you think that this might destroy your friendship with Izuku. Ahaha! I didn't realize my cousin raised such a stupid boy," he giggled, Shoto flinching at his murderous aura

"R..right," he swallowed, stumbling back as his cousin come in real close. "I...um-"

"Now I expect a good fight with both of you giving your all! Make sure that have fun too," he winked, turning on his heel and heading out.

Shouto merely fell to the ground in shock, giggling an insane laugh as he realized just how scary his bubbly uncle could be.

* * *

_"ALLL RIGHT!,"_ Midnight called out as the crowd cheered. _"I KNOW ALL OF YOU ARE DYING TO KNOW THE TOP FIVE FROM THE ENTRANCE EXAM! SO….DO YOU WANT ME TO GO FROM FIFTH TO FIRST OR FIRST TO FIFTH? AND YOU WANT THOSE SCORES?" _

The crowd yelled out Fifth to first and an of counsel for the scores.

_"OKAY! IN FIFTH PLACE WITH 130 POINTS, BEATING ALL MIGHT'S CORE BY 7 ...TENYA IIDA!" _

He went up with a bow at all the hoots and hollers he got, blushing and shoving Hitoshi who wolf whistled at him.

_"FOURTH PLACE WITH 132 POINTS AND BEATING ALL MIGHT'S SCORE BY 9! HITOSHI AIZAWA-YAMADA,"_ she cried, the boy waving as he took a step forward before blushing as Present Mic began cooing at his son, the hero in training cursing his friends who cooed back at him.

"You all suck," he hissed.

"Love you too," Shoto smirked.

_"THIRD PLACE WITH 133 POINTS, BEATING ALL MIGHT BY 10! KATSUKI BAKUGOU,"_ she smiled, smirking as Hitoshi got into a poking war with Shoto.

"Ehhh," he yelled out, nodding at the cheers he got before jumping back in line with a wide grin.

_"SECOND PLACE WITH 137 POINTS AND BEATING ALL MIGHT BY 14! SHOTO TODOROKI!" _

**"TAKE THAT TOUYA,"** he roared out, pointing to the box where he thought his brother was.

**"OVER HERE DIPSHIT,"** Touya yelled from behind him and Shoto merely turned around and yelled the same thing.

"Brother's," Izuku sighed.

_"AND AS YOU NOW KNOW! IZUKU MIDORIYA SCORED FIRST BUT_…" she lead them on. **_"HE SCORED 198 POINTS!" _**

It was silent for a moment, before everyone burst out in whispers and awe as they beheld the green bean who gave a deep bow. Shoto nudged Hitoshi when they saw Katsuki stare at Izuku's ass.

"Dude…" Hitoshi groaned, laughing as Shoto nudged the others and they all began laughing lightly.

"But now it's time for the first match of the Quarter Finals! Shoto Todoroki vs Izuku Midoriya," she called out.

The crowd did the rest for her.

** _"THE HALF AND HALF HERO! FAHRENHEIT! VS THE HOPEFUL HERO! DEKU!" _ **

** _"THAT RIGHT YOU A-1 CRAZIES! CONTESTANTS YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES TO PREPARE!" _ **

* * *

"Oh...you must be Neito Monoma," a voice had him looking up and he flinched that the look he received.

Oh...another person who hated him.

"Do you need something," he asked, sniffing as another round of tears urged their ugly faces up.

"Well I will admit I do like kicking people down even further, but not in this moment," he sighed, coming to sit beside the other. "I want to understand you and why you despise A-1 so much."

"I...I'm a stupid idiot alright," Monoma sighed. "I...I don't know alright!"

"So...your mother and father huh," he sighed, Monoma tensing at his sad tone. "Ah, the blight of parenthood...So I am guessing that your father blames A-1 for the reason he was not able to succeed in becoming a successful hero?"

"You don't know anything," he hissed, tears pooling in his eyes. "So stop pretending to be all knowing!"

"Your father sees your quirk only worthy of villainy, your mother doesn't do anything for you…" he sighed, giving a wry smile. "So that's why you want to prove that B-1 is better, huh?"

"You don't know anything," Monoma sniffed, tears slowly making their way down his face. "So shut your trap," he hissed, looking up into the others compassionate eyes.

"Ah...so sad that someone so full of promise has had his very life turned into that of a punching bag," he murmured, pushing Monoma's hair back. "You have a chance to change you know. Because should you keep on your current path, you'll be as unlikeable as Endeavor." He warned, Monoma jolting at the warning.

"I...I will never become like that lying shit face," he hissed, tears flowing as the other got up and left. "You hear me!"

"I'll hold you to that," he smiled, turning to look at Monoma. "Name is Fujimaru by the way. Ritsuka Fujimaru."

With that he left.

* * *

_"NOW ONTO THE FIRST MATCH! CONTESTANTS TAKE YOUR POSITIONS,"_ Midnight called as the two took their stances. _"BEGIN!" _

Shoto wasted no time in shooting off a column of fire to Izuku. If he was going to win he needed to ensure that Izuku had no time to think.

Izuku cursed and looked up to try and anticipate Shoto's attack pattern before he gasped at the pillar of ice that slammed into his side. With a grunt he activated 10% of All for One and dug his heels into the ground, he reared a fist back and slammed in the pillar, shattering it on impact.

Shoto cursed as he was too focused on his Ice attack and allowed Izuku to get in close, his speed even faster than All Might's as Shoto leaned back to dodge the first aimed for his face. Using the fact he was falling he kicked out and slammed a foot into Izuku's stomach, sending him back as well and the two were quick to get up.

_"WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! THOSE TWO ARE EQUALLY MATCHED! NONE ARE BUDGING!" _

Izuku merely smiled as he looked at Shoto, the others left side flaring up as he shot a column of Ice and Fire, making steam.

_"NOW BOTH OF THEM ARE IN A CLOUD OF STEAM! I CANNOT SEE ANYTHING! EITHER ONE COULD BE MAKING HEADWAY AND WE CAN'T TELL!" _

While inside the fog Shouto and Izuku engaged in hand to hand, neither of them able to get the upper hand at the moment because Shoto was third to Hitoshi and Izuku. He managed to get on Izuku's level quickly, but Izuku had more practice than Shoto and he was always better...when he could see.

Shoto had better perception in fog and part of his training had been able to see through his own created fog; so he was able to land hit after hit on Izuku with only a few being redirected.

_"WHAT'S THIS? THE FOG IS CLEARING UP AND...AND BOTH OF THEM ARE AT A STALEMATE,_" Present Mic yelled as both Shouto and Izuku where locked hand and hand, pushing against one another, foreheads slammed together. _"BOTH OF THEM ARE PUSHING AGAINST THE OTHER...BUT NEITHER ARE MOVING!" _

"Ha! Some fancy fog won't be able to beat me," Izuku grinned, pushing Shoto back. "Your going to have to try harder."

"If you think that's all I got, then your seriously doubting me...Izu," Shoto laughed, both of them grinning at one another before pushing back and taking a stance.

_"NOW THEY SEEM TO BE GETTING SERIOUS FOR REAL! THOSE TWO ARE SO STRONG! **OI! ALL MIGHT WHAT ARE YOU-NO! ACCK.!" **_

_"IZUKU YOU CAN DO IT MY BOY! AAAHH PAPA IS SO PROUD OF YOU! AHAHAH!" _

"Oh my god," Izuku groaned while Shoto laughed at him. "Oh my god…"

"Sucks to be you," he laughed, ice forming an ice path sneakily.

_"OI! LITTLE BRO! KICK THAT GREEN BEAN'S ASS,"_ Touya yelled out, Shouto groaning as Izuku yelled out "hey"!

_**"BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF MY BOOTH AND ALL MIGHT I KNOW YOUR A PROUD DAD BUT PLEASE DON'T SHOW FAVORITISM! DABI PLEASE NO CURSING! NOW GET OUT,**_" Mic screeched, slamming the door closed.

"Honestly, their such embarrassments," they both muttered, before rushing to one another again and getting into another fist fight.

"So fast," some other hero teachers murmured as the watched the two dance around one another with such practice and expertise.

"I don't even know who is going to win," one murmured as they watched the match intensely. Suddenly both reared a fist back and slammed into one another Solar Plexus at the same moment, sending them sprawling to the ground before the swung their legs back up and rushed one another.

"This is without the primary use of their quirks either," another gushed.

_"SMASH,"_ Izuku roared, sending a powered punch into the air and forcing a powerful gust of wind to Shouto, but it seemed as if he used that trick too much. Shoto had frozen his feet to the ground and smirked at Izuku groaned before sending a wave of ice to the other who yelped when we was stuck between two pieces.

"Dam ...Arrgh," Izuku yelled, punching the piece in front of him and rushing off as more ice tried to corner him, Shouto smiling like a cat that got the canary.

"What are you smirking about! You haven't won! Not yet," Izuku yelled, focusing all his power into his legs and pushing off. Shouto took a step back and threw an uppercut, sending up a massive wall of ice. Through it he smiled as Izuku was about to hit it before he remembered…

...Izuku had a scarily fast reaction time.

Without much effort he jumped off a stray piece of ice and flew over the wall, falling toward Shouto who cursed and sent up ice to stall him. He easily rebounded off the ice sent his way and flew even faster to the dual user, about to slam into him...until he flew right past him.

But Shouto had no time to breath in a sigh of relief as the back of his shirt was grabbed and he was flung out of the ring.

Izuku had used the momentum of him rolling to the ground to grab his shirt and fling him out of the arena from the only area that had nothing blocking his path.

_ **"SHOTO TODOROKI IS OUT OF BOUNDS! DEKU MOVES ONTO THE SEMI-FINALS!" ** _

"Shit," Shoto cursed.

* * *

**_"YES! OH MY BABY! I AM SO PROUD,"_** Inko cried as Rei and the other Todoroki's groaned.

**"IZUKU,"** All Might sniffed, fat tears of dadly pride pouring down his face. **_"MY SWEET BOY!" _**

The other parents and heroes merely sweatdropped, man...they were an eccentric bunch.

Ritsuka merely hummed from his spot, thanking Hawks for bringing him a drink before looking at the message on his phone. His face scrunched up in disgust before sniffing in boredom.

"Umm," Hawks asked as he saw the face.

"Nothing more than a bit of garbage," he smiled, as he thought on the message.

_Endeavor had to be tranquilized. Pissed that his prized possession lost to All Might's bastard._

That man would never learn it seemed.

* * *

"That was so cool! You were like oh no! Then like yeah no loser, jumping over the wall and tricking Shouto-kun," Mina gushed as the others of A-1 bombarded the two.

"I'm not the only one who got embarrassed," Hitoshi cackled before paling as he realized that his father was the main announcer. 'Fuck my life…"

"Yeah, not as bad as you," Katsuki laughed. "You ready," he turned to Tenya who had spent most of the fight oiling his engines and running over his knowledge his limitations and such.

"Yup...so let's do this," Tenya offered a hand to Hitoshi who took it with a very...Aizawa like grin.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

"Touya," Ritsuka called, motioning the boy over before heading out into the hallway. "What in hell's name do you think you are doing?"

"It's not my fault," he hissed. Of course Ritsuka figured it out. "He is not leaving me alone."

"I have learned much in my investigation of Tomura Shigaraki and the fact that he has an obsession with you is not safe for you or anyone around you."

"How much do you know about how this whole thing started."

"I know you are going to him tonight...but I don't know where," he told his nephew. "He is dangerous, unstable and best behind bars...where I can talk to him and help him."

"I've managed to convince him to not go through with at least four other attempts at attacking UA! He's focusing on Stain at the moment. Trying to get him on his side or whatever," he sighed, running a hand through his balck dyed hair.

"How did these regular rendezvous begin, exactly," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh...ah...well I...I.." He tried to form the words. "He may have broken into my apartment," he settled with.

"May have?"

"Yeah...in like the middle of the night and snuck into my own bed to fall asleep beside me," he sounded unsure.

"He slept beside you...after breaking into your apartment...which is on the 50th floor…" he asked for confirmation, Dabi nodding. "And that's how this started."

"So remember when I jokingly stated that I liked my partners in cutesy sweaters and stockings, that's what makes my heart go wild," he laughed nervously.

"He...oh my god," Ritsuka sighed, looking like he was about to have an aneurysm.

"When we woke up...he may have demanded that we have sex...or something along those lines…" He gave out a really nervous laugh and Ritsuka felt as if that half his life was taken away from him in that moment.

"You actually slept with him," he hissed, Touya swallowing at the vicious looks he received. "Oh my god...of all the stupid, irresponsible things that you have done! This-"

"I know, I know," he shushed. "But the circumstances!"

'What fucking circumstances! You could have arrested him, but instead he offers an easy lay and-"

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_"NOW WE HAVE TENYA IIDA AND HITOSHI AIZAWA YAMADA!" _

_"THE SPEEDSTER HERO! QUIKSILVER! VS THE TRICKSTER HERO! MINWARP,"_ they yelled, Midnight smiling.

_"CONTESTANTS! BEGIN,"_ she yelled, Hitoshi shooting out his capture weapon out, but Tenya had zoomed toward him. He knew Hitoshi relied on the weapon, but it was pale in comparison to his skill in combat.

He needed to take every advantage he could.

Using his now increased speed, he zoomed over to Hitoshi the other gasping in shock at how much faster the other was, before cursing.

Of course he wouldn't tell them. Not with the sports festival being so close.

Pulling his gear back he ran to the zooming Tenya, hoping that this would work, and sent about to dropping to his knees and sliding under Tenya's legs, smirking before releasing his scarf and wrapping it around Tenya's leg. He could only gulp when he saw the smirk on Tenya's face as his engines revved up more and he was dragging Hitoshi along with him.

"Damn it," he yelped, managing to get to his feet, before digging his heels in and taking on the tape, making Tenya stumble to the ground and claw the ground as he tried not to get out. With a roar he grabbed the capture tape and pulled hard, the other flying toward him with an unmanly yelp.

_"AH! MY BABY BOY-I MEAN OH NO! HITOSHI AIZAWA-YAMADA SEEMS IN A BIT OF TROUBLE,_" Present Mic yelped.

"Dad,' Hitoshi whined, the audience laughing as Hitoshi was whining about his father while dodging the punches thrown his way.

"I trust that our little bean is going to be fine," Aizawa sighed, Hitoshi moaning about how his parents where sabotaging him as he kicked at Tenya's head, cursing when his ankle was caught and he was spun around. When Tenya released he shot his capture weapon and pulled himself back into the ring, releasing once he was out of the red zone and getting as far as possible from Tenya.

Hitoshi grunted as he rolled on the ground to avoid Tenya, shooting out his weapon before cursing at his friend who evaded it easily. He just needed to anticipate where Tenya would be and then he could shoot out his weapon before flinging him out of the ring. He had an idea...but…

Well, it would be worth a shot.

"So...you and Ochako gonna admit your dating yet or what," he asked, getting up and dusting off his knees. "It's so obvious your crushing on one another and it's kinda painful to watch and...yeah…"

Tenya's face was filled with horror and confusion as he stared at one of his closest friends. A quick look told Hitoshi that Ochako was the same and blushing so red that she looked ready to explode.

Tenya went to speak before closing his mouth and looking ready to punch Hitoshi.

_"What is going on...have I missed something,"_ Present Mic asked, his voice being heard on the mic. _"Since when did Tenya like Ochako?" _

"Seriously," that was Aizawa. "It's been obvious since day one. They are just dumb and oblivious. It's painful to watch and...shit are these on?"

Tenya made the sound of a dying animal before glaring at Midnight who tried to hold back her laughter. Ochako was trying to crawl away while the other's giggled and tried to get her to spill the beans; Tenya merely looked like he wanted to scream.

_ **'NOW'** _

Before Hitoshi could even shoot out his capture weapon, Tenya's engine revved up so fast and suddenly the other was behind him, and the next thing Hitoshi knew he was out of the ring.

_"Q...QUICKSILVER GOES ONTO THE ...THE NEXT ROUND,"_ Midnight struggled to say through her laughter.

"You," Tenya screeched, slapping Hitoshi as much as he could while screaming about privacy and learning to keep his nose out of other people's business. The other merely pleaded for the other to have mercy on him as the slaps continued.

Midnight managed to get the other off of Hitoshi, all while giggling at his blushing face and promising to talk to Tensei about this. That prompted Tenya to plead and beg for her not to.

* * *

"So...Ochako! Spill the beans! You and Tenya did go on a date right," Mina demanded, the girl blushing before nodding.

"But! He...I...we ...we just wanted to hang out so it's not ad...date," she muttered, blushing heavily as it went silent before the others began laughing.

"Keep telling yourself that girl," Denki laughed as he and Jiro leaned against one another for support.

"Your so mean," she whined.

* * *

"Your son is so mean," Mitsuki laughed as Aizawa came down to speak with Inko. "Holy shit! Poor Tenya," she roared with laughter.

"Ochako isn't looking too hot either," Masaru chuckled, the Uraraka's whispering at the fact that their baby girl and Tenay where dating!

"Well…" Aizawa shrugged, smiling lightly as he saw the two of them messing around or was Teya trying to beat his son up?

Eh, he had it coming for pulling a stunt like that.

* * *

_"NOW AFTER SUCH A...INTERESTING MATCH! IT'S TIME FOR THE THIRD MATCH! BETWEEN MINA ASHIDO AND FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI!" _

_"THE ACIDIC HERO! PINKY VS THE JET BLACK HERO! TSUKUYOMI!" _

_"THAT'S RIGHT YOU ZYGOTES,"_ she roared, slamming her whip down._ "NOW…" _

Mina grinned at Dark Shadow who began to morph into something larger.

** _"BEGIN!"_**

* * *

Hey, hey! I was so not going to grant you with the pleasure of having all the quarter final fights in a single chapter! Have fun with waiting! Comment on what you like!

Like with Tensei and Chizome, would you like to see what happened once Tomura snuck into Dabi's room? Comment!


	27. The End of the Quarter Final

**ALERT! STORY SCHEDULE IS NOW FINALIZED!**

**An Eye for an Eye** will be updated on **Monday's**

**A Slight Difference** will be updated on** Wednesday's**

**Agency A-1 and the Wonder Trio** will be updated on** Friday's. **

Depending on Holiday's, American and State, I may update all three on the same day. But here's the schedule!

For those out of country readers, certain states have certain holiday's that other's don't...strange I know...but that's America!

* * *

_"BEGIN!"_

Mina yelped as Dark Shadow rushed to her, rolling out of the way before shooting out her acid to the other. Tokoyami dodged, yelping as a bit got onto his clothes and made the material sizzle.

"Ha!" Mins said triumphant before yelping as the shadow came for her again, sliding on her knees and using her break dancing to her advantage.

As the shadow came for her again she remembered something Ritsuka told her when the other caught her alone in the training room.

"If your twirling around, no matter what your enemy will try to evade you," he told her after she demonstrated her breakdancing. "Use your legs to hit them, before attacking."

Getting on her head she began to spin, Dark Shadow squeaking as he tried to avoid the legs.

_"MINA ASHIDO IS AN ACCOMPLISHED BREAKDANCER AND SHE SEEMS TO HAVE FOUND A WAY TO USE THOSE SKILLS! TRULY, A-1 IS AN INVENTIVE GROUP,"_ Present Mic called out, Mina began to windmill quickly, shooting her acid from her feet making Dark Shadow yelp and retreat back.

"We may have to figure something out if she is going to use her break dancing," Fumikage murmured as he looked at a not at all dizzy Mina.

"We don't know too much about breakdancing though," Dark Shadow hissed, the other shushing him as Mina began a mad dash to him.

"Shadow! Stall her," he ordered, the other groaning before rushing forward. Mina cussed before getting on her knees and using the different types of flips, flares and tricks she's learned in the recent months, barely able to stay one step ahead the whole time.

"She seems to be in trouble," some teachers murmured as the girl began to slow down in her dancing and began to pant.

"One can only do those movements for so long," another said, watching as she back flipped to avoid a direct hit from Dark Shadow before yelping as he hit her on the side.

"Damn it," Mina groaned. "I overdid it…"

"Sorry Mina...but it was fun to see Dark Shadow run around like a fool," she heard Fumikage from behind her and cursed as he used a punch to get her out of bounds.

_"PINKY IS OUT! TSUKUYOMI MOVES ONTO THE NEXT ROUND,"_

**_"GOOD JOB,_**" Shouji yelled, Fumikage nodding as he waved back before slapping Dark Shadow when he began to murmur about how sick he was with all the loves bird in A-1.

* * *

"Ahh! Fumi…" his mother cried out, his father petting her back as she stared at her son's name moving up into an empty bracket.

"Great job," Mina's mother smiled to the Tokoyami. "Mina overestimated her Stamina and that caused her to wear out."

"Well, it was an impressive show of her skills either way," Fumikages's father protested.

"She really loves dancing," Mina's father boasted, the others giggling as he began to brag about his baby girl.

Rei hummed as she saw Ritsuka purse his lips at his phone before pocketing it. She caught his eye and he sighed, jerking his head as an indicator that he'll tell her before eyeing Inko and All Might warily.

She had a sinking feeling in her gut, and the moment she received the information he had...it was confirmed.

"Hisashi and Enji have, by some blunder of a fool, been sharing a cell for the last month or so…" he trailed off looking pissed. "And someone is trying to break into Tartarus."

"What," Rei hissed.

"I'll be needed if things aren't sorted out quickly," he told her. "Do not tell anyone."

"Of course," she murmured, swallowing as she looked at her children then down at a smiling Shouto and Izuku.

* * *

_"NOW! WE HAVE THE LAST FIGHT OF THE QUARTER FINALS! THAT OF EIJIROU KIRISHIMA! VS KATSUKI BAKUGOU!"_

_"THE STURDY HERO! CRIMSON RIOT! VS THE EXPLOSIVE HERO! GROUND ZERO!"_

_**"OOIII,"** _Tetsutetsu yelled. _"BEAT HIS ASS KIRISHIMA! POINTS FOR THE HARDENING BOYS!"_

_**"HELL YEAH,"**_ he yelled back throwing up a fist.

"Dude," Bakugou laughed, the other shrugging before hardening his arms.

_"WELL WHAT A WONDERFUL A SHOW OF SPORTSMANSHIP FROM A FORMER ADVERSARY! BUT IT'S TIME FOR THE MATCH TO...BEGIN!"_

"Take this," Bakgou yelled as he propelled forward, swinging his fist before shooting off from the ground and kicking Ejirou's face, grinding his teeth at the pain that went through his leg at the hit.

He rolled on the ground and kicked out at Ejirou's legs, making the other yelp as he stumbled to the ground. Rolling he quickly got back up and hardened his chest for the blow Bakugou deliver, grunting at the impact. He slid back a few feet before getting his bearings and ducking under the punch aimed for him.

Ejirou slid on his knees and whispered a sorry as he punched Bakugou's knees.

He yelled out and fell to the ground, rolling out of the way to ensure that Ejirou couldn't land anymore hits on him. He growled before using his explosions to push himself up and over the other boy. He took Ejirou's awe and kicked at his face, making his yelp and fall to the ground.

Both took a step back to observe the other and Katsuki smirked at the vicious look the other had pegged him with. One that wanted to dominate and beat him.

And oh boy ...he was going to show that boy that it will take more than determination to beat him.

"Come on," he snarled. Ejirou jolting and stepping back warily. "Come on and take this win from me!"

Ejirou roared as he hardened his arms and rushed the other, grinning wildly as they got lost in a blurry fray of punches, yelling and kicks.

_"LOOK AT THOSE MONSTERS GO! THEY ARE NOT LETTING UP!-OH? KIRISHIMA SEEMS TO BE LOSING GRIP OF HIS QUIRK! HE MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO HOLD OUT FOR MUCH LONGER_," Present Mic called out.

"Sorry bro," Bakugou grinned as he reared a fist back and punched Eijirou out of the ring, the other slamming onto the pavement painfully.

_"GROUND ZERO MOVES ONTO THE SEMI-FINALS!"_

"Hey," he offered a hand to the other who grinned and took it gratefully. "Nice work out there."

"Thanks...your up against Tokoyami, and Izuku is going up against Iida," he smiled, both heading out of the arena.

_"NOW! LET'S LOOK AT THESE SEMI-FINAL MATCHES!"_

**Tenya Iida vs Izuku Midoriya**

**Katsuki Bakugou vs Fumikage Tokoyami**

* * *

"Ahhh! Yeah that's my son," Mitsuki roared as she saw that her son made it even further in the finals. "Kick there asses baby!"

"Katsuki," Masaru smiled as his wife raged happily beside him.

"Izuku," Inko looked ready to cry again and All Might tried to get his phone from an exasperated Nighteye.

"I need to tell the whole world how great my son is though," he whined, whined, to his old side kick.

"You're basically live streaming your gushing about him. I think they get it," Nighteye shook his head.

"But…"

"No!"

"So mean!"

"Fumikage made it so far…" his mother breathed in awe, his father puffing his chest out proudly at the fact.

"Ah, Tensei sent a message," Inko said. "I think he was crying when he sent this...he's so proud...oh...he and Chizome are together right now. He said that Tenya had it...had it coming for not telling everyone he and Ochako where dating!"

"Ahaha! Even his own brother and teacher are against him!"

"Haaa,' Ritsuka seemed happy, Inko mused. Much more than usual.

Which said a lot.

* * *

"Oi! Tetsubro! Thanks for cheering me on! Sorry for not moving forward," Ejirou called.

"Nah," he brushed off. "You still did awesome! We so have to get an internship together!"

"Totally!"

"Oi! Midoriya," Sato called, rushing over with a baking pan. "Katsuki! Everyone," he laughed. "They let me make some snacks! I overdid it! So, here!"

"Yo those smell awesome," Denki smiled.

"You have your own personal baker," Setsuna gasped. "Oh...snickerdoodle!"

"Ahah! My quirk relies on sugar and my parents are bakers…"

"Dude...you have an awesome life," Ojiro chuckled as he grabbed a double chocochip. "These are amazing as always."

"Hey thanks guys!"

"Oi! Izuku," Katsuki called as he handed a cookie to Izuku...or hand fed it to him. "Oi! Idiot! Even when I feed it to you, your still a fuckin messy eater! Damn it! Stop being such a pig!"

"Kacchan," Izuku whined.

"Are...are they an item," Kendo whispered, the others snorting at the thought before shaking their heads.

"You'll come to find that A-1 is filled with oblivious lovesick morons that can't tell who's hitting on them," Sato winked at her. "Me, I have a girlfriend! Met her at my parents' bakery!"

"Awe! That's so cute," Setsuna gushed the other girls doing the same.

"So...the top five...they have crushes," Kendo whispered and a few of B-1 came closer to Sato.

"Yeah...Katsuki has some weird obsession with Izuku...we have no idea," Sato sighed. "Izuku...well I don't know if he has a crush...he's really secretive about it...Ah...well Tenya and Ochako are totally a thing...they just don't want to admit it," he called out, Tenya crushing before blushing. "Shoto...he's pretty open about being gay and stuff like that...no luck on the guy end from what we know," Shoto shot Sato a nasty look before truning back to Jiro. "And Hitoshi has a crush on Denki and Denki the same...but Aizawa sensei…"

"He'd kill me," Denki hissed, before…"Wait….he likes me too?"

"See, dense," Sato chuckled.

"No fair dude," he hissed back before turning to Hitoshi who was jamming out. "Okay...okay...he likes you too...remember that," he then left to go talk to Hitoshi.

"Oh wow," Kendo breathed.

"Ha...well," Sato shrugged.

Half an hour later, the semi finals were in full swing.

"Now! We have Tenya Iida vs. Izuku Midoriya," Midnight called out.

_"THE SPEEDSTER HERO! QUICKSILVER! VS THE HOPEFUL HERO! DEKU!"_

_"NOW CONTESTANTS…"_ Midnight began, Izuku slamming a fist into his palm and Tenya revving his engines. "_BEGIN!"_

* * *

Hey, hey! Sorry this is so short but in the Anime and Manga their fights where realitivly short anyways, soo...I did what I could. BTW my birthday is coming up soon and I will be updating all three stories with new chapters as a gift to you! So...just you wait!


	28. Semifinals Begin, Blood Spilled

TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY AND I DECIDED AS MY GIFT TO ALL YOU LOVELY READERS, THAT I WOULD POST CHAPTERS ON EACH OF M STORIES!

Don't forget to drop a comment on what you think.

* * *

Izuku rolled out of the way of the high powered kick Tenya sent his way.

He was at a disadvantage because not only has Tenya recently joined the, he had Chizome's teaching to back him up and Chizome was a natural fighter.

Grumbling he flipped back, avoiding the kicks as that Tenya gave him and smiling as he seemed to get annoyed by Izuku's constant dodging.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA IS AN ACCOMPLISHED GYMNAST! HE SOARS ON THE BARS AND BEAMS! AND DAZZLES ON THE FLOOR," Present Mic spoke, growling at the thumps on the other side of the booth door. **_"ALL MIGHT, I TOLD YOU-" _**

The mic cut after that.

"I don't envy you," Tenya huffed as he zoomed forward to catch Izuku off guard. "But I won't cause you grief like some people," he gave Hitoshi the stink eyes who merelt stuck his tongue out.

"Thanks," Izuku smiled as he began to do handsprings to get out of the way.

* * *

"Izuku hasn't used his gymnastic skills since we can to UA, why start up again now," Shoto murmured as he cocked his head to the side. "He was good yeah...but he was better at martial arts."

"It's because Tenya has tricks up his sleeve that he didn't tell us. All in hopes of winning the festival and gaining as much ground as possible on us," Katsuki spoke up, face filled with thoughtfulness. "Izuku never really practiced Gymnastics in front of Tenya, cause he was focused on his third degree belts. So technically they both have advantages."

"Tenya would be able to use his speed to take out Izuku easy if he tried to use his martial arts, but it's like with me and Tokoyami," Mina said. "He'll risk getting hit by his legs and lose concentration."

"So it's going to be a game of cat and mouse for now," Hitoshi sighed.

* * *

Tenya growled as Izuku kept flipping away and revved his engines up to rush him as he stopped and turned to him. He ran straight to Izuku as fast as possible before gasping as the other did the same, smiling as he did an aerial cartwheel over the engine user.

He landed safely and gave a little jump, he was pumping with pure adrenaline and ready to fight.

"Come on Tenya! Let's settle this in hand to hand,' he offered, smiling at the others blank look.

"Like I would be dumb enough to agree to that," he commented dryly. "You'd have to be an idiot not to see that you will try and use your words to your advantage."

"Ahaha! Never gets past you does it...Chizome and your brother really helped you," Izuku was sincere in that statement and Tenya nodded.

"I cannot imagine a world in which I am the same stuck up boy I once was," he smiled before he was suddenly behind Izuku. "But it doesn't mean I'll allow sentiment to stop me from winning."

'Shit!' Izuku was fast in turning around to catch the kick that slammed into his midriff and they both slid to a stop.

"IZUKU MANAGED TO CATCH THAT SUPERPOWERED KICK! WOW-DAMN IT! ALL MIGHT GET HIM OUT OF MY BOOTH," the mic cut off again.

"He's not letting up is he," Izuku sighed as both him and Tenya rolled their eyes at the All Might thing.

"Nope," Tenya grinned. "Now...time to get out of the ring Izuku."

"You wish,' he grinned to Tenya before pushing his leg back and kicking out at his stomach.

Tenya choked in pain before sliding back and gasping at the speed Izuku rushed him, slamming his whole body into his and sending him out of the ring.

"Should have tried to get out of my hold," Izuku commented.

"DEKU MOVES ONTO THE FINALS!"

"You were pushing me back when my foot was caught," Tenya groaned. "I was too caught up in the noise and the moment…"

"Good fight?"

"You where the star," Tenya took the offered hand and grinned up at his friend. "Those flips where amazing."

"The fact you can basically soar through the air is amazing," Izuku assured him.

* * *

Stain growled as he pinned a side-kick to the wall, his blade up against their jugular as he bore his eyes down into the others.

"Where is he?"

"I...I don't know! I swear! I...I only tell him where to find people that he could ...use," he squealed out the last part, his throat constricted in the Hero Killer's hand.

"Innocent women are being mutilated for their womb and ovaries! And you refer to them like cattle," he sneered. "I wonder...how the people of tartarus will react to your irredeemable sins!"

"I...it was good money! More than being a sidekick! And...Wah-Ack!" the handle of his blade slammed into the sidekicks head and knocked him unconscious. Stain tied him up quickly and placed his audio recorder.

He ran out of the alley and up onto the roof, cursing at the bright light that gave him little cover. His phone buzzed and he took out to see the newest updates on the Sports Festival he sighed when he saw that Tenya would not move on before shaking his head.

He made it to the semi-finals...maybe he could teach him some kata as a reward.

Shaking his head he pocketed his phone and rushed to the more...urban areas of town. If he was going to warn people he had to start now.

As he dropped down into an alley he felt a shift in the air and whipped out his katana, pointing it to the hero before sighing as he saw the familiar form of Tensei in his armor.

"Ingenium."

"Stain...police arrested a sidekick who admitted to helping with the abductions and later mutilations," he said, taking off his helmet. "Tenya didn't make it to the finals."

"He made it far enough," he defended the boy before blushing as Tensei smirked at him.

"I know...and I just wanted you to defend him," he sighed, moving deeper into the dark alley. "I...I…"

"I love you," Stain murmured, Tensei jerking his head up as the other whispered the three words he longed for. "I...I can't keep lying to myself," he sniffed, clenching the fabric over his heart. "My entire life...it's been shrouded with hate and discrimination because of my looks and my quirk ...but ...but you…" he sniffed, Tensei breathing lightly.

He didn't want to miss a damned word of this.

"I...I was childish and scared...scared of finally accepting that what I long for the most...som..someone to love and a family...could be mine," he swallowed, averting his eyes and clenching his fists. "I...I miss being able to joke with you and Tenya...being a family…"

"Chizome," Tensei murmured, eyes soft as he looked at the vulnerable man.

"But...but I can't stop being Stain ...I...he is me...do you understand Tensei?"

"You did good today," he murmured, forcing the other against the wall and caging him in his arms. "You got the information out of him, roughed him up enough that he won't be a problem and left him alive to suffer the consequences." Throwing away good judgement he moved down to nip at the others jugular, smirking as the other gasped and looked away, baring more of his neck to the other.

He moved up to the others lips and began to devour the other with his mouth, pulling the man flush against his armored form and smirking as he shuddered into him. Chizome's shaking told Tensei what he needed to know.

"B..but my crimes...those I've killed…" tears began to flow as the reality he so tried to ignore came.

Loving Tensei meant ruining the Iida family.

"No tears," Tensei murmured in his ear as his hand moved to interlace with Chizome's. "I will fight for you...you know that...don't worry about us."

"T..Tensei," he hissed. "Where in public," he gasped.

'So," he murmured, smiling into the others skin.

"Well-_ACK!" _

Tensei gasped as a blade pierced him and Chizome. He didn't care too much for him as he looked at the horror struck face of Chizome as his own blood spurted onto the others face. Shakily he looked dwon and felt panic surge through him as he saw a silver blade glinting in the light as it pierced through him and into Chizome.

"Y..you," Chizome choked as his own blood dribbled down the corner of his mouth. "Tanaka Nakamura," he gasped out, staring right at Tensei's closest sidekick.

"Two birds with one stone," he commented, before patting Tensei. "You where a great friend...but I have greater ambitions than being your sidekick for the rest of my career. Too bad you decided to stick your nose in matters that didn't matter. Don't worry, I won't say anything about your relationship to my boss...either of you," he smirked at Chizome before ripping the blade out. "I'll take care of Tenya in your stead ...don't you worry...and...well you killed the hero killer Stain before dying form your wounds."

"Y...you bastard," Chizome gasped, falling to his knees as he clenched his stomach.

"I'll be back in a bit to chase you off...and then declare Tensei dead," he laughed, rushing off before Stain could grab him.

"Tensei, Tensei," he gasped, scrambling to put pressure on the wound. "He missed the spinal nerve...thank god...you...you just need to get to a hospital," he sniffed, activating the tracker. "They just need to get here before him…"

"Ch...Chizome ...yo...you need to...co..come with me," he gasped, eyeing the wound in his lover.

"I...I can't...not yet…" he whispered. "I...I need to kill him…"

"Y...your in no condition to fight.." he gasped before Chizome got up.

"Stay conscious," he coughed. "They'll-"

"OI!"

"I love you...this is for you," he whispered before jumping up and making his escape.

"Da...damn it!" Tensei cursed as pressure was put back on the wound.

* * *

Chizome cussed as he lost the slimeball, on top of a water tower and overlooking the streets.

"Damn it...damn it," he growled, his aura positively murderous. "You...your all too blinded by this false society of heroes and their vanity to see the true horrors that lie beneath it's gilded surface."

He cursed as his wound began to aggravate him and set to bandaging it before he sensed something shift in the air and thrust his Katana into a...a black mask.

The League of Villains warp user!

"We are of equal thoughts. I have been looking for you...Hero Killer Stain. I have heard of your notoriety and have wanted to meet you."

He narrowed his eyes and he could have sworn for a moment...the other shifted back a bit in fright.

"May I have a moment of your time?"

* * *

Tomura growled as he looked at the video footage from the Sports festival, that annoying spawn of All Might pissing him off. He could only calm himself by looking at Dabi and his visage….he...he was all Tomura's!

Dabi was his!

He shifted a bit as he remembered that he would see him that night, shivering as he could feel his heated touches and he blushed.

"Tomura."

"Ah...right…" he murmured, eyes flicking to the blurry imagine on his screen. "The Hero Killer...Stain…"

* * *

"Tenya," Ritsuka called as he stomped toward him. He was about to enter A-1's seating area when the other stopped him. "I need you to come with me," he said.

"But Tokoymai and Bakugou are facing off right now," he said as an explosion went off and Fumikage was sent flying back. He only managed to stay in the ring because of dark shadow. But he was on the defensive the whole time.

"Tensei was attacked by a villain," Tenya felt his heart freeze.

"What," he asked, tears springing in his eyes. "H...where?"

"Hosu...he's in critical care at the moment. It came moments after a sidekick was arrested in connection with the case he was working on.

HOSU!

"W..my brother was working on a case in Hosu with my mentor Chizome! Is there any word on a man my brother's age with black hair and red eyes?"

"No, it was only Tensei...but reports say that the Hero Killer Stain was the one to stab Tensei," he told the boy and he felt as if his whole world crumbled in that instant.

"I...I need to get to Hosu and...and.."

"You need to go to your brother and contact Chizome," Ritsuka barked. "Go, there are some things I need to deal with here and then I have to go to Tartarus."

"W..what?"

"Enji Todoroki and Hisashi Midoriya where broken out," he sneered. "Someone let them out."

"But-"

'Go...your brother needs you," he ordered the boy.

"Yes!"

"GROUND ZERO MOVES ONTO THE FINALS!"

"Damn...missed the match," Ritsuka sighed before heading to the waiting area.

* * *

"Eh...Ritsuka," Izuku jolted as the other came in.

"You and Bakugou made it to the finals! I take it your trying to figure out a way to make it as fair as possible," he smiled.

"Yes…" he blushed.

"Here," he handed Izuku the items before heading out. "SHould make for a wonderful match."

Izuku merely stared at the items handed to him before nodding and placing them on his wrist.

* * *

"Heya! What are you doing here," Katsuki asked as Ritsuka handed him the same thing he handed Izuku.

"Too keep things fair and interesting," he winked before heading out. Katsuki staring before smirking and placing them on.

* * *

"Come on," he snarled to his assistants. "We have a fucking shit storm to deal with," he growled, stomping out.

"This is not going to be fun," his male assistant sighed as they rushed after their boss.

"I know right," the woman giggled.

* * *

"NOW! WE HAVE THE HOPEFUL HERO! DEKU! VS THE EXPLOSIVE HERO! GROUND ZERO!"

"NOW," Midnight yelled out, the two facing one another. "BEGIN!"

* * *

Hey, hey! What do you all think about when went down? About whose going to the finals?


	29. Finals, Start

"Now! What's this!" Present Mic, ever the confused one, asked as Izuku and Katsuki raised a fist to each other and bumped them. They didn't move and kept them touching as they spoke a solemn vow.

_"I! Izuku Midoriya, Step-Son of All Might. Engage in combat with you_," he yelled out, voice clear. "I wear quirk restraining cuffs to hold back my power."

Whispers broke out and All Might got up in confusion and looked closer to his wrists and he saw the cuffs gleaming.

_"I! Katsuki Bakugou, Son of Masaru Bakugou. Engage in combat with yo_u," Katsuki shot back, face filled with determination. "I wear quirk restraining cuffs to hold back my power."

Mitsuki breathed harshly as she saw them gleaming on her son's wrist as well, Masaru heavily confused.

They each stepped back from one another and took a fighting stance, eyes narrowed.

"Now! Let's have a fair fight," they both yelled.

It was silent for a moment before they both reared their fists back and punched one another in the chest the exact same moment, the cracking sounds of the sheer force they had enough to have everyone flinching.

Your could hear their gasps as they jumped back and gave feral grins to one another.

This...this was solely a test of skill now. A battle between the closest of friends.

With a roar Katsuki burst forward to deliver punch after punch to Izuku, each of which where either deflected, stopped or redirected. Izuku reared a fist back and managed to push Katsuki back a few feet with his punch. He took advantage of the distance and rushed to his friend.

Jumping up, Katsuki could only block his face from the barrage of kicks he received, Izuku using his weight to push off from Katsuki and soar through the air. Unfortunately for Katsuki, the push made him unbalanced and he stumbled back, farther than he should have since he desperately tried to gain his footing. He fell on his ass and gasped as Izuku nearly slammed on top of him

Rolling out of the way he got up, but choked when Izuku slammed into his midriff and the two where sent tumbling on the ground. The grappled on the ground and began to roll around on the floor, Katsuki got the upper hand as he rolled onto his back and managed to kick Izuku off of him.

The other was sent flying, Katsuki following shortly after but it was clear….

That Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya where trained in more than just their quirkes.

Izukue managed to land safely before Katsuki was even upon him and evade the punches aimed at him with a skillful twirl. Katsuki ducked as Izuku aimed a kick for his head, Izuku retaliated by pivoting his body and using his other leg to aim a kick for the head once more. Katsuki blocked it with his forearm. But last second Izuku used the momentum and brought his other foot up to deliver a hit to Katsuki's face

Everyone saw as Katsuki's head reared back as it the kick hit, and Izuku flew in the air.

People gasped and nearly everyone was recording the moment Katsuki grabbed Izuku's calf and threw him to the edge of the arena, him swiftly following. Izuku managed to barely avoid getting thrown out and stood by the edge, Katsuki opposite of him as he wiped the blood off of his upper brow on the right side of his face.

"Your one fast little fucker aren't you," he gave a feral grin, placing his hand down. "Just like a bunny. They are fast."

"Hmm I am no coward though," Izuku gave a shark tooth smile.

"I suppose so," Katsuki smiled, before jumping back as Izuku tried to kick him in the stomach.

It was a game of hit and dodge, the two dancing their way across the arena stage, everyone watching in awe.

At some point the two of them slammed into one another, their hands on the others shoulders as they played push with one another. Each attempting to gain a footing with one another, before the reared a fist back and slammed it into their chest like how they began and flew back toward the edge of the arena...but neither left the confines.

"Honestly though…" Izuku sighed. "I feel as if it was only destiny that this would be our very first sports festival. The two of us…"

"In another world..I may have never gotten past my stigma against you," Katsuki smiled, sighing as he thought about it. "But to fight against you like this…as pure equals...this is a dream come true."

"A confession between men," Izuku chuckled. "Too bad it's being wasted and being told to the public,' he motioned, uncaring of the tongues sticking out at him.

"Well...let's finish this."

"Very well," Izuku roared, rushing forward with such speed. Katsuki pivoted his torso to the right slightly to evade the punch aimed right at him, swinging his own right hook; but like him Izuku dodged.

He sent a flying kick to Katsuki's head, the other falling back slightly before his eyes widened at the elbow to the face Izuku intended for him. He brought his palm up to stop the attack and managed to spin Izuku in the air before slamming him into the ground. He went to deliver a hammer kick to his back, but Izuku rolled on the ground before he could bring his leg blown and bounced back up.

Katuski cursed as he jumped back and stumbled back to avoid the swinging leg that went to trip him. With a roar he rushed to a waiting Izuku, the other taking a defensive stance as Katsuki reared a fist back and hit him square in the chest. The blow sending him flying and hitting the ground as he rolled around.

Izuku got his balance before gasping as another punch landed on his stomach, his heels digging into the cement to prevent him from flying off the arena as he jumped over Katsuki to avoid another punch. He deliver a power filled roundhouse kick Katsuki and sent the other flying.

People watched in awe as the two of them were in a full equal match. Each of them highly skilled and unwilling to give up.

_**"LOOK AT THESE TWO MONSTERS! WE COULD GIVE THEM TO THE THIRD YEARS AND THEY MIGHT STILL WIN,"**_ Present Mic yelled out, he'd been silent up to that point in pure awe at their abilities. He never realized how skilled those two really where.

"Indeed. They could learn a thing or two," Eraserhead huffed. "Is it fair for them to go to through a provisional license exam?"

_**"HAHAHA! BUT THEY ARE SO BRUTAL WITH ONE ANOTHER! WITHOUT THEIR QUIRKS**_," Mic called out. _**"AND-WHAT IS THAT!" **_

That, that Mic referred to is when Izuku's punch was caught by Katsuki but his kick to the others head wasn't. Katsuki came back with an uppercut to Izuku's jaw that sent the other in the air slightly. He grabbed his leg and threw him toward the edge, but once more Izuku managed to evade getting knocked out.

_**"WOW! NEITHER OF THEM ARE BUDGING! THIS MIGHT BE ONE OF U.A.'S LONGEST AND MOST SKILLFUL ONE ON ONE BATTLE EVER,**_" Mic yelled as the two rushed one another.

Izuku threw a punch, but Katsuki caught it and twisted his arm forcing the other onto the ground, but Izuku brought the other with him and used his legs to push him off. He jumped onto the other, but was swiftly kicked off like he did to Katsuki and tried to rush to the other. Katsuki merely kicked him away and got up to deliver a heel kick to the others temple sending him sprawling onto the ground. He yelped as Katsuki dove down to punch him before kicking him away and getting up.

He turned to face the other before groaning as Katsuki head butted him, he stumbled back but had not time to recover as Katsukiu threw his whole weight into Izuku's chest and delivered an elbow to his temple, hitting the same spot as before and making Izuku see stars. He stumbled back and Katsuki merely huffed, wiping his bloody nose before rushing and grabbing Izuku by the back and forcing him in place as he kneed him over and over again in the stomach.

Cemetoss was about to force them to stop before Izuku got out of the hold and punched Katsuki square in the face. He flew back slightly, the punch weaker as Izuku was still disoriented.

"That all you got," he smiled, slapping Izuku who gave a kick to the others temple. He merely grinned like the mad man he was and made a move to grab Izuku. But the other got up, though he didn't move fast enough as Katsuki grabbed his collar.

But Izuku surprised everyone.

Quick as a flash his arms pulled on the one holding him, and his legs began to choke Katsuki the other falling to his knees as Izuku squeezed his thighs; constricting the others breathing. He barely noticed that his back slammed onto the cement or the cries of the people around them.

_**"A-A TRIANGLE CHOKE HOLD,"**_ Present Mic yelped, the other's gasping. _**"THAT'S A MOVE THAT PRO SOLDIERS USE IN THE MOST DESPERATE OF SITUATIONS!"**_

"That's enough! Izuku let him go! Now-" Cementoss was cut off by Katsuki.

"NO," he choked out, face becoming red; but he managed to stop Cementoss from moving. "We're just getting started! Don't interfere!"

"Let them proceed," Midnight shierked as Nezu spoke into the mic, no one noticed him enter the sky box?! "Now...that's interesting."

Katsuki, despite being choked, managed to get his footing and get back up. While Izuku was still wrapped around him, choking him. Everyone was in shock and awe as his sheer willpower allowed him to get up, despite the lack of oxygen he was getting.

"Let's finish this...Deku," he growled, eyes wide and filled with a feral need to fight.

"How Ground Zero," he whispered, before his legs were clenched a bone shattering grip after he was fully thrown out of the arena.

Everyone watched as Izuku soared across the arena, Eraserhead preparing to catch him before he bounced off a banner and slammed back into the arena, spitting out blood and struggling to get up.

"Technically," Nezu spoke up as the two got their bearining. "He never left the boundaries of the Arena and touched the dirt outside of it."

No one had the balls to argue with him. And...he was right after all, Izuku never left the ring.

Soon enough Izuku was back up and the whole arena could hear the two of them breathing harshly as they stared at one another.

* * *

"Holy shit, they are monsters," Kirishima muttered, Denki pale beside him as they watched their two friends square off against one another. "Thank god he went easy on me…"

"Katsuki is taking this seriously, not to say he didn't with you," Shoto assured the other boy. "Izuku, despite his late blooming quirk, was the only one who could match him in strength," Shoto murmured, eyes narrowing as his knew this was going to get bloody real quick. "But they don't know when to hold back against one another."

"Wait...so this is going to get worse," Momo gasped. "How can it!?

"Oh yeah," Hitoshi sighed. "A lot worse."

"Like I said,' Shoto sighed, looking up at the screen warily. "They have no self control when it comes to fighting one another."

* * *

It was silent as the two took a fighting position again, each staring one another in the eye as the arena around them fell silent. Then a child cried out, fussy and wanting his mother, and the dam broke.

The two roared before flying to one another and were fully engulfed in fist fight. One that Izuku was dominating in. Cementoss could only gape in shock as the two began to land hits on one another's faces, blood splaying out like in a fountain as Katuski stumbled back; having taken the most hits.

But Izuku grabbed his uniform and pulled him back into his range, delivering uppercuts and punches straight to Katsuki's jaw and making the other student stumble around as he tried to gain his bearings. Blood was flying around them as they punched on another like no ones business, Izuku dominating and seemingly about to win.

'Ah...Kacchan...this...this is truly a testament to our skills..' Izuku thought watching as Katsuki stumbled back and tried to gain his bearings. 'I'm...I'm so happy that I could fight you like this...but now I need...I need to WIN!'

_**"TAKE THIS! KACCHAN,'**_ Izuku roared out, delivering a final uppercut and sending Katsuki's head snapping back and his body shooting back. But Izuku felt his blood freeze and heart stops he saw the absolutely wild eyes that Katsuki bore.

Faster than he could have ever thought; Katsuki managed to ground himself and with a booming roar he reared his fist back as he yelled out.

_**"HERE I COME! IZUKUUUUU,"** _he screamed, an explosion going off from his fist the moment it hit Izuku. The remnants of his quirk cuff falling to the floor.

Everyone watched in awe, horror and disbelief as Izuku was sent flying into the concrete wall creating a sizable crater. Everyone gasped in shock as Izuku fell to the floor and landed on his feet, stumbling to get his balance.

How was he still standing after that?!

He looked up to Katsuki who was still in his punching position; frozen and breathing harshly. He gave a blood filled smile before a waterfall of the stuff poured out and he fell to his knees.

"G...good job...Kacchan," he breathed, before his eyes fluttered shut and he fell fully to the floor.

It was so silent you could hear a pin drop as Katsuki began to outright laugh like a mad man, falling to the flooring and rolling onto his back. Laughing through the whole thing.

_**"T...THE WINNER IS KATSUKI BAKUGOU! HOLY SHIT THAT WAS AMAZING! AH! I DIDN'T MEAN TO CUSS!"**_

No one could blame her though.

This sports festival was one for the books.

* * *

"Holy…..holy shit," Sero breathed, others gaping at what they had just witnessed. "Their monsters ...monsters…."

"Damn...he broke through his quirk cuff," Hitoshi whistled, leaning against dengue as the other gaped openly at the screen. "Izuku is in pretty bad shape."

"Holy shit," Denki squeaked. "The...they could kill someone! O..oh my god…"

"T...that's amazing," Ojiro breathed, eyes wide. "Th..their amazing!"

"Thank god they want to be heroes," Jiro muttered, shaking at the thought of them being villains.

"Who knows what would have happened if they decided not to be," Momo murmured, before shaking her head and thinking about what to say in congratulation.

* * *

"Those two," Recovery Girl huffed as they were brought in on stretchers, their bodies swelling up from the various hits they sustained. Izuku was in worse shape, despite the swollen face Katsuki sported.

"T..this was one for the books," Katsuki coughed, allowing Chiyo to kiss him and sighing as his face became less filled with pain and more sore. "I..Izuku...I...I need to speak with you…" he swallowed turning to Izuku who looked at him with glazed eyes.

"No talking for now," Chiyo chidded. "Both of you need rest! And you," she turned on Izuku, the boy giggling as she began to rant at him. "You will be all healed for the ceremony, but do. NOT. Do anything like that again."

"No promises," Izuku sang, the morphine he was given after being put on the stretcher taking effect.

* * *

"Brother," Tenya gasped as he saw his brother on the hospital bed. "Brother," he swallowed, tears flowing down his face. "I...I tried to contact Chizome...b...but...he wouldn't answer! No matter what I did!"

"T...Tenya," he coughed, grabbing his hand. "I...I'm so sorry…" he swallowed. "Y...your big brother….he….he lost….he lost…"

"B...brother," he sobbed, tears running down his face. "Brother you will always be my hero! No matter what! You know that!"

"Y...you have too sto...stop Chizome...he..he's going to kill that man…" he breathed. "H...he's being an idiot ...A...A hard headed one…."

"The Hero Killer Stain is no match for Chizome! He will bring that shameful villain down! That much I know," Tenya insisted. "I have faith he will avenge you!"

"T…" he gave a hacking cough, his body lurching up as he tried to speak. "Ten-Ten...the...the hero killer and Chizome...they...they.."

"They know one another don't they..." he murmured. "I will find Chizome! I will do everything to ensure that he is safe!"

"D...don't trust...T...Tan…" He ended up in a coughing fit but Tenya knew what he was trying to say.

"Tanaka san is helping the hero killer," Tenya gaped, Tensei falling asleep as the morphine began to work it's magic. "I will bring him to justice...that I swear! The hero killer will not get Chizome! He will face justice!"

"T..Tenya…."

* * *

"Now! After such an explosive ending! The awards are now going to be handed out and the one handing them is," she cried, a familiar booming laugh going through the arena.

"All Might," many cried out, the man jumping down into the mass of students. Landing in the middle of them and turning to the podiums.

"Now," Midnight called. "The medals! Third Place-Tokoyami Fumikage!"

"You did well," All Might praise. "But you must learn to rely on yourself and not your quirk. Knowing your strengths outside of it will make you a wonderful and magnificent hero."

"I will never be like them," he eyes the other two, their faces softening.

"No," All Might agreed. "You'll be you," he gave the other a hug. Tokoyami relaxed into it and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Second place! Izuku Midoriya! Soon to be All Might's step son!"

"You were reckless and an idiot," everyone one could hear the dadness dripping from his voice. "But...you showed so much skill and calm under pressure. Well done. Your grounded by the way."

"Aw man," Izuku whined, All Might pinching him on the upper arm lightly. He shrieked and pouted to his father as the people in the stands laughed.

They really were father and son.

"And that's my punishment," he told the boy. "Your mother has some words for you. Both of you. And Mitsuki as well."

Izuku and Katsuki paled at that.

_**"YOU LITTLE FUCKING SHIT! I AM NEVER LETTING YOU LEAVE THE GODDAMN HOUSE AFTER THIS!" **_

_**"IZUKU MIDORIYA! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY ONCE I AM DONE WITH YOU!" **_

Tokoyami merely laughed.

"First Place, but after that warning it might not be worth it! Katsuki Bakugou!"

"Congratulations,' All Might chuckled, placing it around the others neck. "You earned this prize."

"But this isn't the prize I want," he growled, fist clenching. "I hoped that it wouldn't come to this...but with the hag after me...it's my only chance."

"Young Bakugou?"

Katsuki whipped around and grabbed Izuku by his collar before dipping him and pulling him into a passion filled kiss.

In front of All Might.

In front of Midnight.

In front of all his classmates and the stadium.

Right before his parents.

On live TV.

"Be my boyfriend, Izuku," he demanded after breaking the kiss.

"Y...you might want to run," he whispered, turning to see his dad's dark aura.

"Shit,' Katsuki sighed before moving Izuku to the side and rushing off.

_"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SWEET LITTLE BOY,"_ All Might yelled, chasing after the other_. "GET BACK HERE!" _

**"I KNEW IT! REI YOU OWE ME 4000 YEN!"** That was Mitsuki._**"THAT BOY HAD BEEN IN THE CLOEST FOR FUCKIN YEARS! ALWAYS WHINING ABOUT HOW MUCH IZUKU MAY HAVE LIKED SHOTO AND HITOSHI MORE! OR DOUBTING THAT IZUKU WOULD LIKE HIM AT ALL!"**_

"Masaru I believe you owe me the same amount," that was Inko.

_"OH! I TOLD YOU FOOLS! BOTH OF YOU OWE ME 10000 YEN!"_ That was Fuyumi._ "YOU TOO SHOTO!"_

"I knew it," Mina cried out, Kirishima yelling encouragements to Katsuki as he tried to evade All Might.

"Well," Midnight sighed. "This is an eventful sports festival!"

The crowd merely laughed as Bakugou was hounded by a protective All Might and Izuku was swarmed by his classmates.

Media ran with the story for days afterwards.

* * *

"Uugh, your old man is too overprotective! Man…" Katsuki sighed, falling back on the bed of Recovery Girl's office. "Not to mention that my parents were any help...or Auntie Midnight...or anyone for that matter."

"W...well it is kinda sudden Kacchan," Izuku murmured, averting his eyes as he sat next to him. "I...you never really showed that you liked me...i..in that way," he swallowed.

"I...aw hell, you know how I am," he sighed, looking away in embarrassment. "I...I'm not the best with words and...I'm so much like my fucking shitty mother. I can't be calm like my dad...I talk out of ass half the time and ...god...I...I just...I realized I've been in love with you since that day Aizawa whipped me!"

"B..but we were four," he yelped, blushing heavily as Katsuki got up and turned to him.

"Yeah...but as fucking cheesy as it is...watching you cry because of me made me realize that….that I never wanted to see you like that again. That...I wanted to protect you no matter what," he admitted. "Yeah I have an inferiority complex! I cuss. I have problems that I refuse to see people for because I believe that I can handle it...but damned if I don't love you with all my heart."

"K..Kacchan," he blushed heavily and turned to face him. "I...I...I love you," he began to bawl, the famous Midoriya fountain began to flow and Katsuki smiled as he hugged the other.

"Hey...hey," Katsuki smiled softly. "None of that fountain shit...cause I don't want to fucking cry either."

"S..S...sorry," he sniffed. "I...I'm just so happy! I...I always admired you and...and I thought my feelings were something that I was going to have to ignore or...or get rid of…" he sniffed. "I'm so happy...that this is real."

"Me...me too," he sighed, relaxing into Izuku.

* * *

"Tanaka-san...my brother told me you found him and the Hero Killer was looming over him," Tenya asked. "Is it true."

"Yeah, no one knows his real identify though….he's tight lipped about that," he huffed, fist clenching.

"You might know though," Tenya said, the other tensing before turning to the boy.

"What?"

"You got close enough to him right!? Didn't you see his face or anything," he asked in earnest.

He relaxed at that before smiling to Tenya. "Nah...I didn't see anything of the sort."

"I see...well...I must return to school," he bowed to the other, before turning.

_"Brat,"_ Tanaka hissed.

**"Traitor,"** Tenya murmured, clenching as his thought about the danger his mentor must be in at the moment.

* * *

"So...you are the League of Villains," Stain asked, having patched up his wound as he looked at the leader. "And you wish for me to join your ranks?"

"Yes," Shigaraki nodded, he noticed a shift in the air but he ignored it. "I want to kill All Might...we tried before but…"

"You attacked UA," Stain already knew the answer, but confirmation wasn't bad.

"Yes...and I want to take out so many of these brats that make up A-1! Particularly these five...after they fought off my Nomu….they need to die," he held up candid shots of Hitoshi, Shoto, Katsuki, Izuku and...Tenya…

Te...Tenya's Photo was in that line up…

_No…._

_No…_

**_NO! _**

Both Villains noticed a violent shift in the air, but before they could do anything it was already too late.

Stain lashed out, stabbing each of them and licking up their blood, slamming Tomura to the ground and piercing his shoulder while Kurogiri was frozen in his spot.

"I am in a really shitty mood right now and all your spouting is utter bullshit in my eyes," he growled, his menacing aura forcing the both of them into even more stillness. The thought of them wanting to Murder or hurt Tenya made him go into a frenzy, feeding off the fact that Tensei was just injured. "So...give me one good reason why I should? Your the type of person I hate the most! You honestly expect me to go along with your childish tantrum and follow like a good little duckling?"

"Y...You bastard," Tomura snarled.

"What use is there in killing without conviction," he snarled into the boy's face. Because that's what he was...a boy. "So tell me...Why?"

* * *

Hey, Hey! Comment on what you think of this chapter and how you think the Hosu incident will go.


	30. The Beginning of a Revelation

Hello! I am not fully back yet! But I hope to be soon! Updates may be a bit sparse before I can get back into the rhythm but I will try! Thank you for your understanding! And I hope you all have had a wonderful New Years.

* * *

Now, great job on the festival but do try to show some restraint," Aizawa eyed Izuku and Bakugou the latter flipping off his teacher while the former tried to stop the other.

"Kacchan-"

"That fucker and the rest of yall bet on us," he raged, the others snickering as they didn't deny the claim. "Why you-"

"Now, you will have a few days off to recover from the festival and get some rest," the 'and allow Tenya to come back' went unsaid, but everyone knew. "But you should know that all of you got an internship offers. During the battle between you and B-1, you garnered the attention of them and have at least one. More when Tenya get's back."

* * *

"Kurogiri," Tomura snarled as his eyes flicked to the frozen warp gate.

"I...it's his quirk! There is no record of his quirk…." he growled, trying to move to no avail, Stain had them in his grasp.

"Tell me boy," he whispered threateningly, uncaring of the pain from his wound.

"I have no reason to tell you more than I already have," he hissed. "Damn...and just when my old wounds where healing…"

"I can see that we oppose one another...I see that in the end we wish to destroy the present ...but we have different method on how we get there," Stain huffed as he got off the boy. He needed to get back to Hosu as quickly as possible.

"Hhaaa?"

"I merely tested the conviction you had and...you show the barest amount of it ...but I do wonder...what type of bud will you become," he sniffed. "We both wish to destroy the present...leave the brats to me."

"Ha," Tomura snarled. "Kurogiri! I don't want a loon like this in my party," he whined.

The mist man sighed as he finally was able to move and turned to his man child of a charge. "He will be a valuable asset once it comes down to it."

"Return me to Hosu if we are done," Stain sighed, sheathing his blades, he cursed as his phone buzzed again and he knew what he needed to do.

"Of course...we will fill you in on the details later," that voice...the one through the screen...Chizome hated it.

* * *

Tenya gasped happily as the phone was answered. Finally! Chizome was answering.

"Chizome! Wonderful! I am so glad I was able to get in contact with you after-"

"Haaa?" Tenya suttered to a stop in both walking and speaking. "Who is this?" That...that was not Chizome.

"Where is Chizome...Who is this!? Why do you have his phone?"

"You know this false hero worshiper," and Tenya felt his heart stop.

**No.**

"Stain," he whimpered, he began to quake..whether from anger or fear he did not know.

"That wriggling worm said to me that he lived with Ingenium...you must be that false hero's younger brother," Stain grunted, the sound of something sharp spurring Tenya into action.

"Do not harm Chizome in any way! You hear me you spineless villain," he snarled into his phone. "Do not dare lay one blood soaked finger on my mentor! I swear if your helping Endeavor and Hisashi Midoriya-"

The laughter he received back was bone chilling.

"You don't scare me boy...I'll let him live...if he complies with me," Tenya could feel the others grin, he could hear groaning on the other side. "He's awake again."

"I'll see you in jail ...you hear me?"

"Sure you will...sure you will...now...don't go passing out on me ...best leave the heroine to the false ones boy-oh, and never," Tenay shivered at the pure rage in his tone. "Ever, insinuate that I would work with two pieces of garbage such as those two" Stain spat before he ended the call. Tenya shook in his place, rage filling every inch of his body as he thought about Chizome.

"I...I'll save you…" he whimpered, tears flowing down his face as he thought of his beloved tutor. "I...I promise."

* * *

Chizome sighed as he ended the call and regretfully looked at the new phone before dropping it on the ground and stomping on it.

He could only hope Tenya would stay away.

And now...he had a lot more work to do.

"Now," he snarled, turning toward the sidekick. "I know your part of this ring, where is Ingenium's sidekick Tanaka?"

"Fuck off," he spat.

"Okay. What is Endeavor and Hiasahi Midoriya to you?"

"I'd rather die than tell you."

"Oh...wrong choice."

* * *

"Hey...is that…?"

"Tenya," Ochako gasped, the teen inside the footlocker area of the school as he changed his rainboot to the indoor shoes.

"Oh...hello," he smiled. "I am sure you've all heard! My brother is going to make a full recovery!"

"Yes! Missed the spinal nerves by inches," Ochako gasped, before blushing. "What...what about Chizome."

Tenya turned somber at that and merely shook his head, whether it be he didn't know or he didn't want to talk about it they couldn't tell.

"I...I have yet to get into contact with him and have merely concluded from the GPS in his clothing that he is still in Hosu. His signal went dark after the call ended...I assume Stain smashed the phone…"

"That means he's alive, and in Hosu somewhere," Izuku tried to reassure him, but he felt as if he fell flat. But deep inside he knew that the smashed phone could insinuate a lot more.

"Of course," Tenya nodded, giving a very weak smile. "Let's head to class."

The two followed him, a bit behind him as they looked at one another and then to the retreating form of Tenya.

Something happened, and it was related to Chizome.

* * *

"Now that your all rested up and fresh faced. I will inform you that every hero has reached out to do an internship with you," Shouta began, the others whispering happily at the prospect. "Usually they would not offer this to the first years but with what had occurred with the USJ and the sports festival...it is only rational."

"Will we be given the offers to look over," Sato called out.

"Yes, pick carefully and plan accordingly," he warned, "do not make a choice carelessly."

"HAI," they all yelled as some third year business students came in and began to hand out the packets of offers they all head, each smiling at the offer from Aizawa.

They knew who would take it, and they could only giggle as Hitoshi immediately got up and slammed the paper onto Aizawa's face before wiggling inside his sleeping bag and cuddling with his father who in turn began to smother his son.

Katsuki nudged Shoto who filled out his application form for Dabi's agency and looked as the blonde motioned to Tenya. He looked...like he did when they first met him...only about 10 times worse.

"Is he going to do what I think he's going to do," Shoto murmured, Katsuki turning to look sharply at one of his best friends.

"He could be trying to look for Chizome!"

"Unless the hero killer has him too," Shoto shot back, Katsuki jolting. "Chizome and Tensei are all he has in terms of family ...and they hit a pretty bad rough patch," Shoto told him.

"He has us-"

"We've known eachother since we were fucking toddlers, he's been with us for almost 2 years," Shoto growled. "He sees Chizome like his own father...he's not going to let it go."

"Hosu...heroes will be swarming the area...he should let the heroes deal with it," Katsuki huffed. "He's more logical than this!"

"Not unless Stain got to him," Shoto murmured.

"If he got to Chizome then he'd have hid his phone...But I doubt Stain would be dumb enough to keep it on him," Katsuki snorted before horror graced his features. "Unless he answered when he was talking with Chizome...oh god."

"We need to see who he took," Shoto said, getting up as Tenya did.

"Thank you," Aizawa sighed, placing the paper face down and raising a brow at the two. "Later," he mouthed to them, the two nodding before heading to their seats.

"Who you guys going with?"

"I'm heading with Best Jeanist. If only yo get him off my back," Katsuki huffed, his eyes looking to Tenya who was on his phone. "He's obsessed."

"He wants to see if he can tame your hair," Denki called, having actually asked the hero. "And then agree to a makeover!"

"Then he's in for one rude fucking suprise."

"I'm going with Dabi, if only to annoy Hawks," Shoto shrugged.

"I'm going with gramps," Izuku smiled and everyone thought he was a masochist.

"Dude really," Kirishima sweatdropped. "He creamed your corn so many times and you want to go to him for a week..without your dad?"

"It's a valuable experience! Besides...Touya promised to give me the videos of Hawks crying about me not going with him," his face turned vicious.

Yeah...they forgot about him being a little shit half the time.

"Well...at least you have an idea," they offered.

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER

"What the fuck do you mean that Dabi became number 2," Enji snarled as he looked at the monitor, Tomura looking miffed as he looked at his boyfriend's father.

_Boyfriend_...he was so giddy about that! If only he could announce it to the whole world...well he did see him a few nights ago and it was amazing!

"Like I said," Tomura began, shaking the thoughts away. "He rose to the position of No. 2 quickly. He's quite popular at the moment," he grinned taking off Father to face the disgraced hero. "I dare say he's a better hero than you."

"You BRAT-"

He stopped when Kurogiri came between then, holding a hand out to stop the flaming man.

"Enough," he barked, the warp user ever the mediator. "We are not here to argue, but to help get rid of heroes and cause fear in the streets."

"I would rather you leave it to me," that roughened voice and dangerous aura had everyone freezing involuntarily and turning to the black and crimson clad man who came out of the shadows. "I am more than enough to stir up trouble."

"Be that as it may," Sensei began. "I don't trust you. You have other things on your mind and while I may not fully like working with you, its for the best."

"Oh? And how do you know," he questioned the monitor.

"I just do," he quipped back. "Now...you do what needs to be done on your end and leave us be and we'll leave you be."

"Very well," he sniffed, grunting as the ping he got on his phone. "Send me back to Hosu. I understand what you are going to do." He was so thankful he made Izuku and Tenya explain to him the Nomu's.

"Kurogiri?"

"Of course," the warp user nodded.

Stain turned to the silent Hisashi who was holding up a picture of his son who had nearly won the sports festival and he knew...that man would be a problem in the future.

* * *

"What," Shouta demanded as he looked at Katsuki and Shoto. "Are you sure?"

"Izuku said to me that Tenya was able to get in contact with Chizome but Stain….he must have answered to leave him so frazzled," Shoto explained.

'Idiot,' Shouta cursed in his head. 'Your making that boy more worried than he should be.'

"There is nothing that I can do at the moment. Manual is expecting Tenya...and I have to deal with a special case at the moment," he sighed.

"Huh?"

"Nothing for you to worry about at the moment," he assured them, swallowing as he remebered the conversation he had a few days ago with Ritsuka.

* * *

_"I will deal with Hisashi and Enji," Ritsuka didn't even bother will the common courtesy of saying their last names. "You just need to find them for me." _

_"But why," he asked, looking at the older man in confusion. God it was so weird...he was three years older than Shouta and yet he looked like he was a decade younger than he should be. "I mean-" _

_"I'll need someone to stop me from killing them when we cross paths," he murmured, looking out the window with such vicious eyes. "I won't be able to stop myself if I begin to fight...not in the slightest.." _

_"Got it…" _

* * *

"Just...keep an eye on Tenya," Shouta sighed, burshing them off. "If you sense something is wrong...tell me," he ordered, giving them the stink eyes.

"On it," the nodded.

"God…" he murmured as the two left. "I really hope Tenya doesn't do anything stupid."

Knowing how much Chizome meant to the other...that was unlikely.

"Why me.."

* * *

It was sooner than they expected when it came time to head off to their internships.

"Tenya," Shoto called as the boy made his way to the train to Hosu. "Hey man...you...you know we'll always be there for you correct?"

"Yes," he nodded, his voice curt and sharp. His face softened and he fixed his glasses. "And thank you...I will see you next week."

The others could only watch as he walked away, already they new things where going to get real bad. And they knew they had to help.

* * *

Comment on how you think the Hosu incident may go!


	31. Hosu Incident, What a Mess

So...I might not have regular updates...because my AP Art History class is not fun...I have to teach my class four...FOUR pieces of art like my teacher would..and I need to research...WAAAHHAHAH! Anyways...enjoy!

* * *

"No," Tenya sobbed as he looked up to where Chizome was. "No! No! Let him go," he begged, the blood quirk still in effect as he tried to get to where his mentor was. "LET HIM GOO!"

"Oh," that voice had everyone-Chizome, Tenya, Shoto, Dabi and Deku-clenching their teeth. "I take him out and I'm back to being a hero."

"Like hell you pieces of shit," Chizome spat mockingly before wheezing as the disgraced hero squeezed his neck tighter.

"CHIZOME!"

* * *

_A FEW HOURS EARLIER_

Shoto was not happy as he came into Dabi's agency, his mind mulling over Tenya and what might happen over the next few days.

If Stain really was in Hosu and he did have Chizome...this is not going to end well.

Not at all.

* * *

Tenya sighed as he walked around Hosu, his mind replaying the cruel laughter that Stain gave to him.

He grint his teeth in frustration and shook his head. He needed to focus on getting into the missing persons files.

"Hey," Manual began, Tenya jolting as he looked to his mentor. "I just...I have to get this off my chest...did you come here to Hosu to look for Stain?"

"Ah...I…" Tenya gaped and Manual sighed before giving a sad smile.

"Look I...I know that you want to avenge your brother because of what the Hero Killer did and I get that ...but...we have no authority to enforce the law! That all goes to the police and the usage of quirks is highly regulated and…"

All Tenya could do was listen and bear it, hoping that he would be able to at least find Chizome.

Alive and not dead.

* * *

"Sup nerd," Dabi smiled as he turned to his youngest sibling, the boy huffing as his two brothers were with him.

All three of them together without Fuyumi or their mother…

Now that's dangerous trio of idiots.

"So, what's the plan," Shoto asked.

"Get dressed," Dabi smirked. "Were heading to Hosu after finishing up as little...project."

"Hosu," Shoto jumped, and then he sighed when he saw his brother's looks. "You know as well?"

"You know that Tenya is going to go after Stain as revenge for what happened to Tensei and what he might have done to Chizome," Natsuo smiled. "I got the transcripts of what Tensei was working on and we currently have his most trusted sidekick in custody."

"Huh." Shoto asked.

"Turns out he suspected Tanaka of working with the League of Villains...and...well the rest is classified...and I'm not doing this as a big brother to make you frustrated," Dabi looked serious and Shoto nodded, this wasn't a laughing matter.

"What can you tell me?"

"Whatever Tanaka will tell us when Natsuo is done with him," Dabi smiled and Shoto shivered as he remembered.

Ritsuka trained Natsuo in _persuasive interrogation._

Persuasive, yeah...he so did not want to ask what that actually meant. It would be better if he didn't so...he won't.

"Come on, and when I ask for privacy," he began to ask Dabi.

"Yeah, yeah! No video, no audio and coffee until you text," he sighed as he lead Shoto into the recording room and he was face to face with someone he, Natsuo and Touya grew up with.

"What's your gut feeling say," Shoto asked. He still couldn;t believe someone who trained to be a hero and was one of Tensei's best friends would betray him like that.

"Stain didn't stab Tensei...he did. Some of the reports don't line up," Dabi pursed his lips, "and something fishy is going on."

"Great," Shoto sighed. "Any chance I can look at those reports?"

"I'll see what I can do...," Touya grinned as Natsuo knocked a few times. "Let's go get something to drink eh?"

Shoto really **did not** want to know.

* * *

"Sooo," Stain turned as Tomura and Kurogiri came out from the latter's warp gate. "Why did you need to get back to Hosu so soon?"

"Why do you need to know," Stain snarled, letting his aura pour out and freeze the two in their places.

"Well...you do what needs to be done then," he grinned, Stain narrowing his eyes as he gently placed a small listening device on the ground before jumping off in efforts to look for Tanaka and his close friend, Native.

"Kurogiri," Tomura spoke, the other summoning his warp to bring out two nomu's and Endeavor. "Don't forget the deal," Tomura warned the former hero. "You bring me Touya Todoroki alive and uninjuried as possible," he leaned down and smirked at the others disgusted look.

"That boy is a failure and my greatest create tainted," he snarled, his flames flaring at his agitation. "But I understand."

"Good," he smiled before the three set off, the Nomu would deal with Stain while Endeavor got Dabi. "Man...I really hate you Stain," Tomura began to whine, giggling as he remembered Sensei's green light at killing the man.

Stain pursed his lips at the information and knew he needed to find Native when the Nomu where wreaking Havoc.

He was only glad that Tenya was not in Hosu at the moment.

He didn't need to wait long as they began to attack the central square and he found Native about to rush off to join them. Quickly he immobilized him and loomed over the hero.

"I have some questions regarding Tanaka Nakamura and you are going to answer them," he snarled.

He barely had enough time to dodge the familiar gleaming silver leg that came at him. The echo of familiar engines ringing through the alley and an achingly familiar scream filled to the brim with rage and agony echoed through the area.

He looked up to see Tenya's faced seething with rage and eyes muddled with a need for the one thing he warned the boy against doing.

_**Revenge.**_

"Hero Killer Stain," he snarled, Chizome tensing. "I have come here to kill you."

_Tenya…_

"Listen well to the Hero who will kill you...I am the **Speedster Hero! Brother of the Turbo Hero Ingenium! Quicksilver!"**

* * *

"He admitted to hurting Tensei," Natsuo said as Dabi entered, the sidekick sobbing as he begged Natsuo not to kill him, Toga was behind her boss and blushing heavily as the boy snarled softly to the other. "What else?" Touya murmured he sent Shoto ahead of him, having been given a green light by Nezu and Shota for him to send the boy ahead of him.

"S...Stain! His real name is Chizome Akaguro! He's Tensei's boyfriend," he sobbed, leaning away from Natsuo as he dropped a bomb on them.

"What,"Touya and Natsuo demanded.

"S..Stain! He's Chizome Akaguro! He...he's been trying to take me out for a year! He's been working the Tensei so that's why I tried to kill him in Hosu," he cried out.

"If Tenya's in Hosu right now he's going to end up killing his mentor," Touya gasped. "He doesn't know their two different people! Fuck! Shoto doesn't know!"

"Get him in lock up! We need to head out to Hosu," Touya yelled, rushing past Toga.

"I can't get Tenya or Shoto on my phone," Natsuo cursed. "Midoriya either!"

"YO," Toga yelled as he rushed up the two of them skidding to a stop. "I got more out of him! He admitted he tried to recruit Native! So that's who Chizome is going after next, he thinks he knows something and they've been friends for years!"

"Okay, thanks," Dabi yelled before snarling as his younger brother caught his arm. "We need to go-"

"Someone, the league of villains probably," Natsuo swallowed. "T...they broke out our father...he's free."

"What," Touya hissed.

"And he's looking for you...Touya."

* * *

Midoirya sighed as he looked at his phone and saw that Tenya had not read any of his texts and pursed his lips as he sat beside Gran Torino, the old hero wanting him to get experience.

He chuckled lowly at the memory of his father shaking in his shoes as he dropped Izuku off at the other place, the old man glaring at All Might. He began to yell at his step-father and saying how he should have called him when he found a successor then he could actually be with heroes and his friends instead of him.

To which Izuku stated that he would have asked if he could have gone with Gran Torina, making the older man smile and Toshinori have a heart attack.

Izuku jolted when he got a ping and smiled nervously as his grandfather looked at his phone disapproving before he looked at his messages.

_**BIG PROBLEM! GET TO TENAYA AND SHOTO FAST! INVOLVESHERO KILLER AND CHIZOME.**_

A second bubble began to form before his connection cut off and the bullet train lurched forward as a hero slammed into it. A familiar screech had Izuku gasping a a Nomu, different from the USJ, came in and grabbed the heroes head.

"Gramps!"

"Get me a scan of the area quickly," Gran Torino yelled as he kicked the monster off and Izuku rushed off.

"The hell is going on," Izuku murmured as he looked around the burning city. He ran deeper into the chaos and gasped as he saw another Nomu and a man leading them. Manual rushed by him and he heard one thing that had his heart stopping.

"Of all times to leave Tenya…"

No…

* * *

Tenya gasped as Stain kicked him in the shoulder, the spikes on his shoes; blood spurting from the wounds as he stumbled back. He felt a blade nick him, before his body became stiff; falling onto the ground.

"Take this with you boy," he stated, leaning over Tenya. "Leave this be."

"I...I can't! Y...you nearly killed my brother and now my mentor is most likely dead by your hand," he cried out.

"He may be alive," Stain murmured before turning to Native as the man tried to stand. "Now...I have questions about Tanaka Nakamura…"

"Why," Tenya yelled out, Stain stopping. "You worked with him to nearly kill my brother and Chizome!"

"Never," he snarled, whipping around to glare at the boy with such anger. "Ever! State that I would work with someone that picks up homeless women off the streets and takes from them what I need," he snarled and Native looked up.

"H..I..I thought he was joking," Native coughed, looking horrified. "What has he done."

"Tch...dead end," Stain sighed.

"For you," two voiced yelled and he jumped back to evade ice and fire sent his way, before jumping onto the wall as a flash of green came at him.

"Shit," he sighed as he saw who came for him.

"Shoto! Izuku," Tenya yelled as he looked at his closest friends.

"I was lucky to run into Shoto on the way," Izuku murmured. "But I never thought that you would try and take out the hero killer by yourself."

"Just leave," Tenya cried. "I did this to myself! Do not suffer for me," he begged.

"Dude...we can't," Shoto swallowed as he looked at Stain who dropped down onto the ground and looked at them contemplatively. "Because you our friend and friends don't leave one another," he winked, before taking a stance.

"We need to distract him until the pro's get here," Izuku murmured and took off, Shoto shooting off ice as the two got into a dance of slash and dance.

Stain seemed to be getting aggravated by every moment past, eyeing Tenya as time went by and noticing that the boy was twitching his fingers. He gasped when a punch landed on his cheek and ice slammed into his side, sending him flying further down the alley. He got his footing before shooting forward and slashing at Izuku, blunt side forward.

The roaring of engines told him that Tenya got free and he tried to dodge the foot and fist that came at him, gasping as Tenya got a good kick to his side, right on his wound too.

Shit...did he crack a rib?

He slammed into the wall and rolled out of the way from the fire shot at him before getting up and taking stance once more. He jumped into the air to avoid Tenya and gasped when Izuku was above him, barely able to move out of the way before being grazed by fire.

Shit! They were not letting up.

Izuku gasped as they stopped for a moment in their battle against Stain, Tenya revved up and Shoto using his quirk as Izuku looked at the Hero Killer for a moment.

He...he looked really familiar…

When the man got up and took a stance, a certain person's visage overlapped with the hero killer.

Oh no.

"Tenya," Izuku yelled as the other rushed toward Stain and delivered a harsh kick to his head that sent him flying...as well as his mask.

The man rolled on the ground and gasped as Shoto's fire grazed him again, shakily getting up and revealing his face to them.

"C...Chizome," Tenya whimpered, and the man gasped as he felt his face and looked at his mask on the ground. "Chizome your the hero killer?"

"Shit," the other murmured, taking a step back as he pointed his blade at them.

_**"YOU STABBED MY BROTHER**_," Tenya shrieked, tears of confusion, fear and anger rolling down his face. _**"YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM! WAS YOU CARING ABOUT US A LIE!"**_

**_"I LOVE TENSEI! I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING,_**" the other roared, a deadly aura enveloping the alley and freezing them in their places. "I love you Tenya," he choked, "I came here to find Tanaka...the one who tried to kill me...I did it to protect you and Tensei," he stated, flinching and grabbing onto his wound that reopened.

"Chizome," he gasped, rushing forward to grab his mentor. "Y..you avoided stabbing me...you ...your tried to scare me away," he sobbed into the others chest. "You made me think you where being tortured!"

"I...I need to kill Tanaka...for your safety," he murmured into the boy's hair, before he stiffened and yelled out _**"GET TO THE WALLS!"**_

Fire and heat unlike anything they have ever experienced went through the alley and Shoto froze at the familiar angry voice.

"I missed."

"Endeavor," Stain hissed as he protected Tenya. "What a day I have been blessed with."

"Scum," he remarked.

"Get out with Native, now," Stain murmured as he got up and faced the disgraced hero. "I say...I will enjoy killing you."

"Is that so," he demanded, eyes flicking from Shoto to Izuku, and staying on the greenette. "All Might's protege…"

"Leave him alone," Shoto demanded, coming out into the open. "And turn yourself in you good for nothing asshole."

"Is that any way to speak to your father," he demanded.

"Sperm donor is more accurate," Shoto snarled.

"I will deal with you later," he hissed. "Where is that failure of an older brother? The one who undeservingly stole my spot."

"Fuck you," Shoto snarled. "He got that spot fair and square."

"Did he now?"

_"FUCK YOU,_" Shoto screeched as he rushed to his father, Chziome following after him to prevent him from doing something bad.

* * *

"_Shit!_ Where are they," Dabi cursed as he got to Hosu, an explosion rattling the area as he stumbled to gain footing.

"Dabi!" That was Manual.

"Yo," he yelled, rushing over before gaping at the sight of a Nomu. "The fuck!"

The nomu looked at him before grunting and moving alone, leaving the area.

'What the hell," he asked, Manual looking at him confused. "I have no idea-WAIT! Have you seen my brother? Shoto?"

"No! I am looking for Tenya! He went missing," the hero admitted.

"Shit," Dabi cursed. "I think I have an idea! Take out these fires and leave the Nomu to me for now okay?"

"Alright...bring that boy home alive."

"I will," he promised, before rushing off. Just as he turned to main street he got a ping and saw it was Izuku who sent his location.

"Zu-" he gasped at the other dots he saw before rushing off, hearing Chizome yelling at his brother-who was yelling such profanity that he was proud-to stop. When he entered the alley, he froze.

"Dabi," Tenya yelled, before freezing at the horrified look on the heroes face.

"Touya," Shoto gasped, grunting as Stain grabbed him and pulled him back as...as that man shot flames at them.

"You," he snarled, arms igniting in burning blue flames as he stomped forward, Chizome cursing as he saw the hero give into rage.

The hero was too busy to notice as Chizome licked up the blood of the four behind him, making them fall to the ground paralyzed.

They watched as the two flame users sparred at one another, each throwing flame filled punches and hate filled obscenities at one another. Chizome cursed as he rushed into that minefield of fire and kicked at Endeavor's face, smiling at the crunch of the others nose.

"**NO**," Touya screeched as he pushed the Hero Killer away. "He is mind-"

"You would give up a career of being a promising hero to get revenge on this man," he yelled at the boy...because he was one in this moment. "Throw away everything you have worked for to become something akin to him," he pointed to the groaning Endeavor.

"I...I…"

"You do not need revenge...you don't need his blood on your hands," he told the boy, keeping an eye on the disgraced hero. Seems like a decade in jail without training will make a person wane in skill...lucky him.

"H...he never paid full for ...for everything…"

"I can make him pay," Chizome whispered. "Just trust me," he smiled.

"Yeah…" Touya nodded, he looked up only to step back at Stain's look. He yelped when he was slashed at as gripped his arm tightly before falling to the ground stiff.

"I can't have you interfering…" he sighed, moving the boy to the side as Endeavor got up and froze at the blade to his neck. "Payback."

"That brat...it was so sweet it made me sick," he commented, before lashing out to punch.

They all watched as the two fought in a graceful dance, their faces alight with hope as Stain gained the upper hand, landing blow after blow on the old hero, ever out of reach.

Until he wasn't.

"NO," Tenya shrieked as Endeavor landed a punch on Chizome's wound and he spurted out blood, stumbling back before choking as he neck was grabbed and he was hoisted into the air. He weakly struggled to get out, dropping his katana in the process.

"You know," Endeavor coughed. "I can see it now...escaped hero kills Hero Killer before he murders three students and two heores."

"No," Tenya sobbed as he looked up to where Chizome was. "No! No! Let him go," he begged, the blood quirk still in effect as he tried to get to where his mentor was. _**"LET HIM GOO!"**_

"Oh," that voice had everyone-Chizome, Tenya, Shoto, Dabi and Deku-clenching their teeth. "I take him out and I'm back to being a hero."

"Like hell you piece of shit," Chizome spat mockingly before wheezing as the disgraced hero squeezed his neck tighter.

_**"CHIZOME!"**_

The man only looked to Tenya as his throat was squeezed tighter and began to sign.

_'I love both of you, Tenya. Tell Tensei I am sorry. Goodbye.'_

_"NOOO,"_ he yelled out, fat tears running down his face as Dabi struggled to move to no avail.

"Damn it," Shoto sobbed as he looked to his father murdering a good man before him.

"Shit," Izuku growled, looking to the man as his struggling got weaker.

"Now this is a shock," that voice…

The next thing they knew, Chizome was gasping for air on the ground and Endeavor on the ground, holding his stomach and cheek.

"At least I made it on time to save him."

"Hell Yeah," Dabi yelled.

* * *

Comment on what you think and how the Hosu incident may end.


End file.
